


Adventure of A Lifetime: Tome 1 - The Shadow

by TheHeroOfHeroes



Series: Adventure of A Lifetime - The Series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 135,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes
Summary: (Linked Universe AU) As the nine heroes chosen by Hylia continue their quest to find out what is responsible for their meeting and for the gates that have connected different eras of Hyrule’s history, they come across a peculiar lone traveler. Calling himself The Historian in place of a proper name, he joins the nine on their quest to save Hyrule from the approaching darkness.
Relationships: Legend & Marin (Linked Universe), Sky & Zelda (Linked Universe), Time & Malon (Linked Universe), Twilight & Ilia (Linked Universe), Warriors & OC (Linked Universe), Wild & Zelda (Linked Universe)
Series: Adventure of A Lifetime - The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029978
Comments: 391
Kudos: 89





	1. The Peculiar Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Linked Universe AU fanfiction piece that I had to start getting out of my head. Hopefully it is as good as it was pictured in my mind. I’ll be trying to improve from here on out but this is the early beginning of what I have planned to post. This story is a slow burn and I will be working on it over time. I might even come back and make better edits to this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

“Anyone know where we’ve landed?” The Hero of Twilight asked in his rancher’s drawl.

The nine Heroes of Courage had traveled through another Dark Gate. The surrounding area was littered with ruined stone buildings. The ruins appeared to be what was once a military outpost. Bushes and vines covered the remains of the outpost, proof that nature was reclaiming more and more of civilization long forgotten. Scanning their surrounds, The Hero of The Wild quickly realized that he and his companions arrived in his era. He grabbed the Sheikah Slate off his belt to check their location.

“It looks like we’re in my time. This is the East Post Ruins.” He mumbled in his slightly grated voice. The scars across his neck ran more than skin deep and caused his voice to sound rough. The strain of scar tissue made it difficult, if not painful, for Wild to speak, which led the Champion to occasionally rely on Hylian Sign Language in order to give his throat some relief. The other heroes had quickly picked up the basics of this alternative way of communicating shortly after Wild joined the group. Wild was thankful for the heroes putting in the effort to learn as it put him at ease being in such a large group, which was challenging for him after having spent months in relative isolation in the Hylian wilderness.

“Great. I can’t wait to be soaked and struck by lightning,” complained The Hero of Legend as he picked himself up off the grass, his blue cap gently blowing in the breeze of Wild’s wild Hyrule. Legend did have a valid point; out of all their eras, Wild’s time seemed to have the most unpredictable and violent weather. Combined with the sheer vastness of Wild’s Hyrule, the weather made it challenging for their band of adventurers to make decent time getting anywhere.

“Afraid of a little drizzle, Leg? I doubt you’re sweet enough to melt,” picked The Hero of Warriors as he hoisted himself up off the ground, knowing how much Legend loathed being called “Leg.” The Captain quickly dusted his blue scarf off as he smirked at Legend, causing the red-garbed man to scoff. “You’re quite calm for someone who’s a walking lightning rod” quipped Legend, pointing out all the heavy armor and chainmail Warriors was wearing.

Sky, The Chosen Hero dusted off his sailcloth before giving The Hero of The Four Sword a hand up off the hard ground. Sky felt an awful ache in his sword arm, evidence of the hit he took moments earlier. Twilight moved to help The Hero of Time get on his feet. “Where do you think that Moblin ran off to?” the rancher asked aloud.

“It couldn’t have gone far. It was pretty wounded when it opened the gate,” replied Sky, nursing the bruised arm as he spoke. The Hero of Hyrule, the group’s de facto medic, took the opportunity to begin healing Sky’s battle injury while they were not running about, prompting Sky to give the Traveler a grateful smile.

“We need to go after it before it can hurt someone,” said Time tiredly, causing Twilight to frown with concern. The group had pursued a particularly large and strong Moblin from Twilight’s Hyrule, empowered by the mysterious force that was “infecting” monsters across each hero’s respective era. Under normal circumstances, any one of the heroes would have been able to easily take down a Moblin despite this particular individual’s size advantage. However, with this Moblin’s size rivaling that of one of the Hinox’s in Wilds’ era combined with the strength and endurance it gained from the infection, the heroes just barely managed wound the Moblin enough to make it retreat. The battle to inflict that amount of damage took a toll on all the heroes, particularly Time. Their leader took a nasty hit to his chest-plate in the earlier fight, and while the heavy armor saved his life, the force of the Moblin’s blow was enough to send Time flying into a large boulder. Time was severely fatigued, and although Twilight wanted to finish off the Moblin, the concern for his mentor was overriding any desire to chase their quarry.

“Maybe we should rest for a bit before trying to scout out the Moblin,” suggested Twilight, hoping Time would agree, but Time shook his head. “As long as that Moblin is being powered up by whatever’s opening and closing the gates, it’s a threat to the people of Hyrule. We can’t turn our back on them.” Time said with finality. There was a wheeze to his voice as he spoke.

“Looks like the Moblin left a trail of blood!” piped up the young Hero of The Winds as he sheathed his Phantom Sword. Wind pointed to a small line of the dark viscous fluid that created a trail leading away from the road and into a thicket of trees beyond.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get it.” said Four. The blacksmith ran ahead as fast as his short stature would allow him while his comrades fell in hot pursuit. While following the trail of black blood, Wild couldn’t help but notice the lack of monsters common in his Hyrule. Despite all the noise they were making while running with their equipment, the group was not attracting any attention. In fact, no other pockets of monsters appeared to be nearby at all. Where were the usual Moblins and Bokoblins he was used to seeing in this part of his Hyrule?

The group approached a dense thicket of trees, the Forest of Time as Wild knew it from his Sheikah Slate. The bloody trail continued through the trees, albeit a bit difficult to follow given the underlying brush. There was no other sign of the Moblin they had engaged earlier. “Where could it have disappeared to?” inquired Wind. “Do you think it opened another gate and escaped?”

“Doubtful. As powerful as it was, that Moblin is too weak right now to open another gate like that,” Warriors stated with confidence.

“How ‘bout we split up?” suggested Hyrule.

“No, I don’t want any of you boys finding it on your own and getting injured trying to fight it or keep it cornered while the rest of us get there.” Time said sternly.

Suddenly, they heard a distant and familiar scream; that of the Moblin they were trying to find. It sounded like someone, or something, found the Moblin before they did, as the Moblin was screaming as if it were in pain beyond description. The noise made the hair on back of the heroes’ necks stand on end. Seconds passed before silence engulfed the heroes once more, with only the gentle breeze making any audible sound.

“Sounds like whatever the Moblin ran into is even worse. Could be more than we can take on in a fight right now,” said Four in a hushed voice.

“Let’s see what happened to it but tread cautiously.” whispered Warriors.

“Agreed but watch your step and don’t make too much noise,” Time said quietly as they slowly emerged from the Forest of Time and back onto the road.

The group surveyed the crumbling ruins. Just ahead of them, laying in a bloody pool on the ground, was the body of the Moblin, or what was left of it. In addition to several of the wounds they had inflicted earlier, the heroes noticed fresh wounds made by a blade. The killing blow decapitated the Moblin’s head clean off its shoulders. A short distance away, the dead eyes of the Moblin’s head stared back at them. They all took in the sight with wide eyes. Each of them had seen terrible things on their own adventures, but the way this Moblin’s life was just ended made all of them shiver.

“This was done without mercy…” Hyrule exhaled shakily. Although Hyrule did not possess the strongest stomach when it came to such as sight, he forced himself to go examine the body more closely. The Moblin was repeatedly hacked with a sharp-edged weapon multiple times before having its head cut clean off. It made Hyrule feel sick to his stomach thinking what about what could possess the strength and the finesse to make these types of wounds.

“Guys? Do you think they may have seen what happened?” piped up Wind as he pointed. The other heroes spotted a lone figure crouched down at the nearby lakeshore. From a distance, it was difficult for the heroes to make out who or what the person was since they were wearing a black hood. The heroes eyed the figure as they appeared to be rinsing something in the water, something that shimmered in the sunlight.

“Let’s go see who it is,” said Hyrule. Legend responded with an incredulous look at his successor “Look at the Moblin, ‘Rule! For all we know, they’re the ones who took off its head!”

“Huh. Never would’ve pegged you to be scared of introducing yourself to people, Legend. Where’s your manners?” teased Warriors, knowing the reaction Legend would have to that remark. Before Legend could give a retort, Twilight spoke up.

“We need to know if whatever killed this Moblin is a threat to innocent people. Whoever they are, if they didn’t do this to the Moblin then they might have seen who or what did it.”

“Well if they do try anything, we’ll have them surrounded nine to one.” Warriors whispered. Wild stepped forward.

“This guy sticks out to me. We don’t know what they’re capable of,” Wild mumbled.

“We’ll approach them carefully. Do not do anything reckless,” warned Time, giving a stern look at Wild and Wind with his good eye, making the younger men sheepishly rub the backs of their necks.

The heroes nonchalantly approached the stranger who was still cleaning something in the clear water of the lake. As they got closer, the heroes notice the water surrounding the stranger was tinted a dark hue, making them stop in their tracks. Because of how close the heroes had gotten, the stranger stopped what they were doing to look up at the group. The stranger had chocolate-colored brown hair largely covering their forehead and eyes, obstructing the heroes’ view of the figure’s face. This person did not appear to be perturbed by their presence.

“Can I help you with something?” inquired the stranger. Their voice was that of a young man, perhaps around Twilight’s age, with a strong but not overly powerful vocal tone. His voice was polite and unassuming. Whoever the stranger was, the heroes were not expecting to find this guy so close to where the Moblin was slain and acting so nonchalantly about it.

“Uh hi. We were wondering if you happened to see what happened to that Moblin back there. You know, the one with the missing head?” asked Four.

“Oh that? That was me,” the young man simply stated. The heroes nearly fell over themselves at the unexpected answer.

“Wait, so you’re saying you took down that Moblin? By yourself?” asked Hyrule, obviously awestruck. Legend rolled his eyes at how impressionable his successor can be. Legend’s immediate gut reaction was telling him this guy was obviously lying, as there’s no way anyone could’ve taken down that Moblin single-handedly.

“Yes, sir. That was my doing,” the stranger replied as he continued his business rinsing something in the water.

“Impressive given how large and bulky that specific Moblin was and how… small-framed you are…” Warriors said observantly with a hint of sarcasm. The man merely shrugged as he continued with his task at hand. “It was a big beast but nothing unmanageable. But yeah, that was me.”

“What are you going on about, saying ‘Oh that was me’?” cried Legend. “No Hylian can do that to a Moblin of that size and certainly not THAT Moblin in particular! What game are you trying to play here?” Hyrule stepped in and placed his hand on Legend’s shoulder in hopes of calming his predecessor down.

The young man sighed before slowly standing up. He appeared to be just shorter than Warriors’ height. In each of his hands he held a shining, wet dagger, each with a strange looking handle. Now that they saw he was armed; the heroes backed a few steps away and watched cautiously. The man took no notice of their behavior, as he placed each dagger into a holster strapped to either side of his abdomen. Once the daggers were secured, the young man pulled back his hood to reveal his face.

The young man did indeed look to be around Twilight’s age, with spiky, dark brown hair atop the man’s head. The hair on the back and sides of his head were neatly trimmed into a type of undercut. His left earlobe sported a single diamond stud. On his feet there were a pair of thick, black leather boots that went up just above the ankles and were secured with tight red lacing. The man wore a pair of black pants made from a material that suggested they were durable for long distance travel and a black leather belt with a simple metal buckle held his pants firmly. A silky, black button-down shirt stretched across his noticeably fit physique. A leather collar that appeared to be made of the same material as his belt was worn comfortably around his neck, while his hands sported black fingerless leather gloves adorned with circular sigils embroidered into the tops of the hands. Over the silk shirt, the man wore a long, hooded black coat with red and purple stitching. An oversized leather satchel sat across his shoulders while two swords in their sheaths were strapped to his back; one sword appeared to be the size and width of the Master Sword that many of the heroes were familiar with while the other sword appeared longer and akin to the Windcleavers that Wild remembered certain Yiga clan members wielding. The man did not carry a shield.

Studying his features, the heroes noticed his ears were not pointed like their own. The heroes saw that his face had a distinct scar across the bridge of his slightly crooked nose and across his right cheek, indicating he had his nose severely broken by something at some point. His skin was lightly tanned, with beard and mustache stubble kept neatly trimmed close to the skin such that it was barely noticeable. The most striking feature of this curious person was his eyes; the left eye was a sky-blue hue while the other was an uneven mixture of yellow and verdant green. It was clear to the heroes that he was not Hylian and that he kept his appearance presentable.

“Well I guess that means I’m not Hylian. While I was searching the ruins that creature came rampaging out of the woods over there. I saw it was already wounded, so I took it upon myself to stop it and ended up taking its head,” the young man said. Although he was short, the stranger held himself confidently.

“We hear you but forgive us for finding it hard to believe that you took an overpowered Moblin down single-handedly,” spoke Time. The stranger looked at him, his features softening when he spotted the scar across Time’s right eye.

“With all due respect, sir, all of you are free to believe what you like,” the stranger replied as he calmly walked up to Time. “May I ask who you are?” Given that they did not know anything about this man, Time decided in that moment that it was best they do not reveal too much about their identities. He replied before any of his comrades had the chance to say too much.

“We’re a group of travelers scouting across Hyrule, helping merchants and villagers sort out any problems with monsters or bandits,” Time replied. The others caught on to what Time was doing and followed his lead. The stranger did not budge but scanned the other heroes with his piercing eyes, as if looking for something to either corroborate or refute Time’s claims. Time sensed that this young man was keener than he appeared, making Time feel a bit uneasy.

“I’ll be honest, you all seem a bit over-equipped for that sort of thing, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. May I ask what your names are?”

“Because of our work, we go by nicknames. I’m called Time.” He pointed to his protégé, “and this is Twilight. Over there with the scarf is Warriors, that’s Legend in the red tunic, and Four in the colored tunic. And this is Hyrule, Wild, Wind, and our comrade with the cape around his shoulders is Sky.” The stranger proceeded to each hero to firmly shake their hand, giving proper pleasantries to each. He glanced curiously at the Master Sword strapped to Sky’s back. “That’s an impressive sword you have there,” he said. “Thanks,” Sky said awkwardly, not quite sure what to else to say.

Wild stuck by Twilight’s side and did not take the strangers hand. Since the threat of Yiga Clan remnants continued to plague Wild’s Hyrule, the Champion was still apprehensive about strangers and did not liked to be touched anyway. Wild wilted under Twilight’s glare for acting so childish. “Sorry about him. He’s a bit wary of new people,” Twilight said as he shook the man’s hand. “It’s not a problem. He does have the right idea. You can’t be too careful out here in the wilderness,” the man smiled.

“And who are you, mister?” asked Wind inquisitively.

“Oh no one of any consequence, honestly.” The young man sighed. “I am a traveler as well. I’m studying Hyrule and its different peoples and mystical lore. I want to observe and to learn about the forces that shaped this land over its lifetime. I go by a nickname as well. You can simply call me ‘The Historian’.”

While The Historian, as he was calling himself, briefly delved into his interest in Hyrulean history, Time and Four glanced at each other. Both were picking up on The Historian’s way of speaking and enunciating; they could tell this man was far more intelligent than he was making apparent.

“You think this guy is trustworthy?” Four whispered to Time. Time scrunched his eyebrows. “Well he hasn’t given us reason to not believe what he says. I don’t sense any intent to harm us, but I don’t feel letting this guy out of our sights is the best thing to do either. If he did take down that Moblin, he’s got a power greater than any of us. It might be in our best interest if we convince him to come with us, at least until we can get to know him and his abilities better.” Time whispered back. Four nodded in agreement as Time approached The Historian again.

“Well we appreciate you taking down that Moblin for us. We were planning to head to Hateno Village to rest and restock. You may find a starting point for your research there.” Time offered. Wild looked at Time as curiously. Four’s gaze in Wild’s direction was screaming “go along with it!”

The Historian pondered. “I heard of Hateno Village from a couple of travelers I crossed paths with a few days ago. I’m wondering what exactly I could glean from visiting a peaceful farming village. Do they have a library or a town council that keeps record of anything?” Time was thankful to see Wild step in. “There’s an ancient tech lab on the hillside overlooking Hateno Village. My friend Purah and her assistant live there and study ancient technology that the Sheikah Tribe used. Maybe she could help answer some of your questions?” The Historian paused before replying “Hmmm… that sounds very intriguing. I have also heard rumors of the Sheikah but I’ve yet to meet anyone from that tribe. This is remarkably interesting, for sure. Okay, I’ll join you on your way to Hateno, if it’s not too much trouble of course.” Wild turned away to see Twilight looking at him with a proud, fond look in his cobalt eyes.

“It’s not a problem at all, Historian.” Time said, internally relieved that it did not take too much effort to convince the man to join their party. “Wild, you lead the way.”

The Champion lead the now ten-member party back towards the Eastern Post Ruins. “We’ll have to cross Proxim Bridge and then take the path following the river through the Dueling Peaks. That will take about a day’s walk if we’re brisk and don’t run into any ambushes. If we hurry, we can stay at the Dueling Peaks Stable tonight and then tomorrow make our way through the ruins of Fort Hateno and over the plains to the village,” Wild said as he walked while double-checking their route on his Sheikah Slate. The path was familiar to Wild, having been the same paths he took early on in his quest to get his Sheikah Slate upgraded.

While Wild confirmed they were on the right track, the Historian silently eyed the mysterious device in Wild’s hands. As the group trekked through the post ruins, the only sounds that were audible were the movement of their equipment and the sound of the wind rustling the grass and whistling gently though the ruins. The silence reminded Wild of something that was bothering him earlier. He turned to the Historian.

“Um… Historian?” he said hesitantly, still not sure of himself when talking to this new and suspiciously mysterious person. The Historian turned his attention to Wild. “Err, did you happen to run into any other monsters around these parts?”

“As a matter of fact, yes I did. Several in fact. Although they were not nearly as large in stature or in strength as that, what did you call it? Moblin, but there were a considerable number of aggressive creatures patrolling about in groups. They were much easier to dispatch; many of them fell after a single blow. Oddly enough, their remains would curiously blacken within seconds and then explode in a cloud of smoke and dust, leaving only their weapons and clothes behind. Strangest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Wild’s mouth went agape in surprise. Looking to his comrades, they were taken aback as well. It did make sense if this man could bring down the overpowered Moblin that he would also be able to take out multiple weaker enemies as well, but Wild knew from first-hand experience just how many Moblins and Bokoblins roamed this area and even for him it was sometimes too much to take on alone. Just how strong was this guy?

As they crossed Proxim Bridge, The Historian pointed to a tall structure in the distance “Can anyone tell me what those are? Other travelers don’t seem to know which I found rather odd.” Wild looked to see that The Historian was pointing to the Sheikah Tower on the opposite bank of the Squabble River. “That’s a Sheikah Tower. It somehow works with my Sheikah Slate to show me where I’m at. Purah at the tech lab could tell you more about it.”

The Historian’s eyes widened with interest. “They glow blue like some smaller structures I’ve seen dotted across the landscape. I assume those also originated from the Sheikah?”

“Yeah, those are shrines the ancient Sheikah monks built and lived in.” replied Wild, feeling his throat start to burn with all the talking he’s had to do. He decided he needed to rest his voice for a little bit. Wild checked if the stranger knew any Hylian Sign Language by signing “Do you understand me?” at The Historian.

The man paused before signing back with a smile “Of course. I’ve studied just enough Hyrulean linguistics to know some basic sign. Is it okay to ask why you’re signing?”

Wild hesitated. He didn’t like bringing up his scars, even in sign language. He knew his scarred skin was off-putting to many people he met, which was one of the reasons why he preferred solitude in the wilderness over being around people. It took months of travelling with the others, and patient encouragement from Twilight, before he was comfortable enough around them that he could even talk about himself without feeling self-conscious or guilty. Even after completing his quest to free the Divine Beasts and defeating Calamity Ganon, Wild still struggled to shake off his poor self-image and self-loathing stemming from the large pervasive scars running down his body, forever a reminder of his failure to protect his fellow Champions, apparently the closest friends he ever had in his past life, and his failure as a Hylian Knight to protect Princess Zelda.

The Historian saw Wild’s hesitation to answer and decided to not push. “You’re not obliged to answer if you feel uncomfortable talking about it,” The Historian signed with a warm smile, putting Wild slightly at ease. He still felt a considerable amount of apprehension toward this new companion, but it seems he may be easier to warm up to than Wild previously thought.

As the sky fell into shades of purple, orange, and black, the heroes plus one scurried across Big Twin Bridge, eager to book beds at the stable. The men had to pick up their pace through the Dueling Peaks to reach the stable before nightfall. Wild was glad that the Lizalfos that typically patrolled the river were not around this evening to ambush them.

=====

Tasseren was reviewing his stable documents by lantern light when he noticed the familiar young man in a blue tunic jog up to the stable, panting for breath. Right behind him were several men that had a striking resemblance to his friend and long-time patron.

“Link! It’s good to see you again, young man!” Tasseren greeted. “How are you? Will you be staying with us tonight?” No one noticed The Historian’s eyebrow raise at Wild’s real name.

Wild took a moment to catch his breath. Although his throat was still bothering him, he decided to speak to Tasseren. “Good… Been good… Need all the beds… ten people,” he panted. Tasseren’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Well I do happen to have all my beds vacant tonight. Haven’t seen a lot of travelers come through today so it’s been quite slow, but I’m afraid I don’t have enough beds for ten people so you may have to double-bunk together,” Tasseren said dejectedly.

Wild’s eyes widened. He trusted his companions, save for The Historian, but he still had issues with being touched. Twilight and occasionally Time were the only people other than Princess Zelda that he could tolerate touching him.

He turned to his companions. “They don’t have enough beds for all of us,” he said wearily. “We’ll either have to bunk together in the beds they do have or some of us will have to sleep on the floor.” The Historian stepped forward.

“I have no issues with using my sleeping bag on the floor. You guys seem to be worse for wear compared to me, so you all should take the beds,” suggested The Historian. The man turned to speak to Tasseren, his piercing eyes made the stable owner feel a little intimidated. “Hello. I am one of Link’s traveling companions. If I use my own sleeping bag so my friends can take the beds, will there be a discount for our stay?” Normally, Tasseren did not offer discounts on overnight stays to anyone, but the intensity of this man’s presence just standing there made him second guess his policy.

“I-I, uh… sure, uh, why not? Anything for friends of Link!” Tasseren tried to sound chipper, but it came across as anxious, and Wild took immediate notice. He had never seen Tasseren or any of the stable owners give discounts to travelers. Wild watched The Historian with a mild frown. What exactly did The Historian do?

Once the group paid Tasseren for their lodgings, each member spread out inside the stable to unpack and unwind. Time was awfully glad to be out of his armor. He was sore all over from their earlier bout with the Moblin. The older hero was still slightly wheezing and with each troubled breath his ribs ached. The Historian, sensing quiet distress from Time, quietly padded over with his satchel.

“Everything okay, Mr. Time?” the man said in a hushed voice. Time noticed The Historian’s eyes were full of concern.

“Yeah just feeling my age, I suppose. Fighting monsters does seem to be getting harder,” he chuckled.

The Historian didn’t respond. Instead, he opened his satchel and produced a small vial of what looked to be water and placed it in Time’s hand. “I’m not going to expect you to trust me yet, having just met me, but I want you to have this. It’s a special medicine developed by one of our village doctors after many years of his own research. It can heal most wounds and illnesses in an exceptionally short amount of time. I never leave home without visiting the doctor to stock up on these.”

“Thank you, but there’s no need to dig into your own supplies. We have something similar called Red Potion and we still have a few on hand.” Time replied, attempting to give back the medicine.

“Really? So why didn’t you take any earlier?” The Historian asked.

“We were busy trying to get here before nightfall,” Time said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“So, you can’t walk and take a little medicine at the same time? You would’ve felt much better during the walk over here,” The Historian replied back. Time rolled his good eye as the other man grinned. “Well, if you didn’t want to take the medicine at that time, that’s your prerogative, but I implore you to take good care of yourself. I can tell just by observation that your companions look up to you for leadership. That’s quite an important role in a group such as this.” With that, Time watched as The Historian walked back to his sleeping bag.

“Hey Historian, what exactly did you do to Tasseren?” The Historian looked up from where he was organizing his possessions on the floor. Wild was crouching down and peering intensely at The Historian’s eyes.

“I’m sorry?” The Historian replied.

“The stable owner,” Wild signed in reply “Did you do something?”

“I didn’t do anything. What makes you suspect I did something?”

“Because Tasseren seemed nervous around you. That and he never, ever gives anyone discounts.”

“I’m not sure why he agreed to give us a discount then, but I will say that isn’t the first time I’ve been told I intimidate people, even when that is not my intention. In the past I’ve been told my gaze can be a bit intense because of my eye colors. My apologies for scaring your friend by accident.”

Wild eyes The Historian for a few more moments before getting back on his feet, signing “Okay… I guess I’ll believe you.”

Warriors stretched like a freshly woken housecat. He had just removed his armor and was feeling much lighter. “So, what are we having for dinner tonight, Wild?” he asked in anticipation. Wild turned to his companion.

“Given what ingredients I have on hand, I can make Twi’s favorite, Pumpkin Soup, and some baked fruits. I’ll need to restock my supplies when we get to Hateno,” the Champion signed back.

“Would you like some assistance, chef?” The Historian asked Wild, to which the Champion signed “No thanks. I got it,” and walked away to begin preparing the soup. As he exited the stable tent to find the cooking pot, Wind skipped over to The Historian.

“So, where are you from?” Wind asked curiously.

“My homeland is far from here. I’ve been on the road for several months now making my way to Hyrule,” the man said quietly, “I will say it’s beauty rivals that of Hyrule.” Wind frowned. He got the feeling the man did not want to talk much about his homeland. “Well where I come from is a vast sea full of islands and beautiful waves! Stay with us long enough and you may get to see it!” The Sailor chirped, causing The Historian to smile warmly at the youth. Wind looked more closely at The Historian’s weapons that were meticulously organized next to his sleeping bag. “Those swords are pretty neat. Can you tell me about them?”

“This one,” The Historian pointed to the wider of the two swords “was a gift from my Master whom I learnt the art of battle since childhood. It was his prior to his death.” He grabbed the narrower of the two swords and pulled the weapon partially out of its sheath “and this was something I had made specifically for me. It took me months of acquiring the correct materials for out best blacksmith and artificer to craft. An unspeakably sharp-edged sword that can cleave stone and even metal objects like butter.” Wind gulped at that last comment.

As The Historian continued to humor Wind’s curiosity, Twilight sat next to Time on Time’s bed “What do you think?”

Time sighed. “I think our journey just got more complicated,” the elder hero replied, “Hopefully we can get some answers about his power and his identity soon. In the meantime, now that we are in Wild’s Hyrule, we’re going to need to figure out what Hylia wants us to do here.”

As the group tucked in for Wild’s superb soup dinner, the group settled into comfortable conversation. The Historian stayed quiet for most of dinner, but listened attentively to the conversations of the group, until Sky spoke to him.

“Hey Historian? What are you hoping to learn while here in Hyrule?” The Skyloftian asked. The Historian pondered for a moment.

“To be honest, I’ve always enjoyed learning about different places and cultures. They are all an intricate part of the greater world we live in. It is interesting to know how other people live and how different they are to what I’m accustomed to. I like traveling and chronicling my experiences. Living my best life, so to speak.” The Historian chuckled.

Time and Twilight glanced at each other. Both felt that was a perfectly crafted answer for hiding the truth. Getting more out of this guy was going to be more difficult than they thought.

As the conversation died down, each hero began preparing for bed. Since there were only four beds available at the stable, the heroes would have to share. Time and Wind took a bed, as did Twilight and Wild, Sky and Four took another, with Legend and Hyrule taking the last bed.

“Looks like you’re out of luck, pretty boy,” jeered Legend as he fluffed his and Hyrule’s pillows, much to Warrior’s indignation. “I’m glad you’ll be getting better rest tonight. The elderly do need more of it after all, Vet.” Ducking from a pillow being thrown at his face, Warriors prepared his bedding near The Historian. Even if he were the odd man out, he’s dealt with much worse sleeping arrangements.

“Tough break, huh?” The Historian asked lightly. Warriors shook his head. “Nothing I can’t handle. I’m not as soft as Legend,” which earned him a glare by The Veteran hero from across the stable. Warriors smirked as he watched Hyrule coax Legend into laying back down to finally rest.

“I’m sure you’ll manage to get a little beauty sleep. You’ll need it if that flawless complexion of yours is gonna make it to Hateno in one-piece, pretty boy,” The Historian said with a wink before turning over to rest. Warriors was at a loss for words from the unexpected commentary. He could hear Legend across the stable trying to muffle his laughter. “I think I like him already,” Legend said whispered to Hyrule.

Warriors stared at The Historian’s back, his face flush with warmth and embarrassment. “You’re one to talk about being all about face, Historian. Did you get that scar from not enough sleep yourself?” 

“Look here, Eye-shadow. You cuttin’ into my snoozin’ time. Do I need to sing you a lullaby too?”

Warriors blush tinted his skin red. Why was he blushing? He never got embarrassed by Legend or Twilight’s quips. Was it because it was coming from someone new and unfamiliar?

“If anything, I’d go deaf with someone like you singing to me,” Warriors huffed.

“You didn’t say no. Shall I serenade you with the song of my people?”

Legend and Wild were failing to hold back their laughter. The others in bed were bemoaning the lack of silence from the others. “Just go to sleep, you two,” spoke Time irritably. 

“The elderly should take their medicine too, but that’s none of my business,” snarked The Historian, winking at Warriors, who smiled despite his blushing face.

“Great, another clown in the group,” Twilight groaned tiredly.

“You have no idea, Pelt boy. Get ready ‘cause I’m clown realness,” replied The Historian.

Warriors could not hold back a hearty laugh at The Historian’s replies. Moments after, everyone passed out, comfortably in the safety of the stable.

=====

The following day, the group of ten made their way towards the ruins of Fort Hateno. Twilight was feeling exasperated while trying to keep Wild focused on their itinerary instead of detouring to collect mushrooms and herbs every few minutes.

“You’ll never know if we’re gonna need them!” whined Wild as Twilight guided him by the shoulders back to the path with everyone else.

“Right now, we need to stay focused on getting to Hateno, Cub.” Twilight said tiredly. They had only been on the road for about two hours, but Twilight already felt the need for a long nap. He deeply loved Wild and was fiercely protective of his Cub, but some days Wild’s free-spirited personality was exhausting to wrangle in every few minutes. Hyrule did not make things any easier since he shared a lot in common with Wild and the two would feed off of each other’s wandering tendencies. Sky found Wild’s lack of attentiveness to the task at hand quite humorous, whereas Four and Legend were losing patience with The Champion.

“Let’s make a deal, Wild,” The Historian signed “Let’s get to Hateno and I’ll assist you with gathering food and materials. Sound good?”

Wild thought for a moment before replying in sign “Okay!” Wild hustled to the front of the group to continue leading them onward towards Hateno Village. Twilight silently thanked The Historian for helping him out.

As the group approached the ruined walls of Fort Hateno, the rusted and overgrown husks of Guardians gave the group a feeling of foreboding.

“My word. What exactly were these things? They look akin to a spider.” The Historian asked to no one in particular.

“Guardians. Well, what’s left of them anyway. Also Sheikah.” Wild replied solemnly. His memories of what happened over a hundred years ago still haunted him despite his and Zelda’s triumph over Calamity Ganon. This was not something he felt comfortable sharing with anyone, not even Twilight.

The Historian examined one of the derelict Guardians and managed to collect a few parts that seemed to be in perfect working order before returning to the group. “These will be a treat to study,” he hummed happily. While the group made their way through the gate of Fort Hateno, no one noticed one of the rusty Guardian husks begin to glow blue.

=====

It was late afternoon by the time the group reached Hateno Village. All of them breathed a sigh of relief as they entered Wild’s home.

“Well that was more exhausting than I anticipated.” Time sighed as he placed his equipment in a corner under the stairs.

“Well if Wild would’ve stopped wandering off, we’d have gotten here a lot sooner,” Legend said irritably. Wild let out a sheepish laugh. “Sorry…” he mumbled.

“This is place is cozy. It’s really quite something, Wild,” The Historian complimented while looking at the weapons adorning Wild’s walls. “Are these weapons trophies?” he asked. Wild said nothing, just shaking his head before heading outside to collect vegetables for tonight’s dinner, leaving the man confused.

“Did I say something wrong?” The Historian asked.

“It’s not your fault. He’s dealt with a lot of stuff lately. Still dealing with things actually…” Twilight sighed. The Historian nodded in understanding. “Don’t we all…” he replied with a distant look in his eyes.

“’Rule and I are gonna try to stock up on some supplies before the shops close. We’ll be back later,” said Legend. He and his successor made their way out the door while Warriors and Sky organized everyone’s things.

Wind and Four decided they would go explore the village. “Wild told me they have a shops for clothes and dyes here. Thinking of getting something to send back to Aryll!” Wind said excitedly.

The Historian turned to the smallest heroes. “Mind if I join? I’d like to see whether there’s a library or a town center here.”

“I don’t see why not. Let’s go before it gets too late.” Four replied.


	2. Respite in Hateno Village

Wind, Four, and The Historian casually walked down the main path through the village, taking in the sights of the humble community that Wild calls home. The setting sun colored the lightly clouded sky with hues of orange, purple, and blue. The fireflies began their nightly dance as the stars twinkled in the night sky overhead. Cricket’s song could be heard as the group walked the cobblestone paths.

“That must be the clothing store over there!” said Wind, pointing to one of the buildings. The storefront sported a large wooden sign in the shape of a shirt over the door. A second sign hung below and was painted with the Hylian words “Ventest Clothing Boutique.” “Let’s see what wares they have.” Four replied. “We’ll need to be quick about it. They’re probably getting ready to close soon,” The Historian added.

The group was greeted by a shy girl as they entered the shop. “H-hello… My name is Sophia. Can I h-help you?” she said. The girl kept herself in a corner near the door and did not seem keen on getting any closer. Wind, oblivious to the girl’s social awkwardness, bounded right up to her.

“Hello! I’m looking for a gift for my little sister. Do you have anything that might fit a young girl?” Wind asked excitedly. The shop girl jumped at the sudden intrusion into her space. She let out a bated breath when Four came to her rescue.

“Wind, a little breathing room for her,” Four said calmly as he coaxed the younger hero to back up, causing Wind to blush with embarrassment.

“Well… we do have some Hylian Hoods that are sized for younger children. Perhaps that might make a good gift? Th-they’re our most popular item. Lots of tr-travelers enjoy using them to keep out of the sun and rain.” 

Sophia meekly led the trio past stands of armor and shelves of clothing until they came to a rack with hoods in various sizes. Wind and Four immediately noticed that this was the same style hood that Wild frequently wore.

“This must be where Wild got his hood! He could’ve told me that.” Wind said. “Looks like they’re all in the same design and color. Black might get too hot for her on our island, though…” Wind said disappointedly.

“Didn’t Wild mention there was a dye shop somewhere in town? You could dye it a different color. Different colors absorb different amounts of heat from sunlight,” suggested The Historian. Wind’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Oh really? That makes sense, actually. I forgot that Wild said anything about a dye shop. That’s perfect!”

The Historian smiled before looking at Four. “Notice anything you’d be interested in? Although I must say your tunic is probably the most iconic garb in here,” he smirked.

Four chuckled. “I don’t have any need for new clothes. This tunic is perfect for me. Although, that doublet looks like it would be toasty. I tend to get cold really easily.”

“Have you considered seeing a village doctor to see if it might be from poor blood circulation or some other ailment?” The Historian asked with some concern.

“Never really crossed my mind. It’s something I’ve lived with since I was a kid. It’s never really bothered me since most of the time I worked with my family as a blacksmith,” Four replied. “Hmm… this doublet does look comfortable and warm, but it’s a bit out of my price range and isn’t really something I’m in need of at the moment…” Four pondered. The Historian turned to Sophia. “Do you have this doublet in my friend’s size?” The Historian asked calmly.

“I-I believe we have one left that would fit him p-perfectly, sir.”

“Excellent. Please package up that hood and a doublet.” The Historian gently pushed a silver rupee into the girl’s hand. “Y-yes, sir.” Sophia replied, taking the items to the other side of the shop to wrap and tie them.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Four said slightly annoyed. While he appreciated the gesture, Four also did not like owe a debt to anyone.

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. Besides, even if you don’t need it right now, you may need it in the near future and when you least expect it. Chance favors the prepared, after all.” The Historian said.

“Well, you can’t argue with that! Thanks a lot!” Wind said happily, slapping Four on the shoulder.

“It was my pleasure. I think your sister will love the hood.”

Sophia quietly brought the packaged garments to Wind and Four and handed The Historian his change. “H-have a good night.”

The trio stepped out of the shop. The moon shone bright overhead, illuminating the village in its pale light. There were small groupings of villagers making pleasant conversation as they meandered through their village with little concern other than what they might have for dinner later. Cool, gentle breezes were sweeping through the village, causing the trees to sway and making Four shiver. “What was that about not needing something warmer?” cheeked The Historian.

“I’ll be fine,” huffed Four.

The group walked down the street, taking pause to read some of the messages on the town bulletin boards. “Looks like we’ve already found it,” said The Historian as he pointed to a nearby shop. The building was adorned with four large decorative vials of different colors. The signage in front of the store read “Kochi Dye Shop.” Wind hurried excitedly into the wide-open shop with Four hurrying behind the sailor to escape the chilly breeze.

“Hello! You’ve come at quite the hour. Was about to start closing for the night! Welcome to the Kochi Dye Shop, where we live to dye!” said a creepy looking shopkeeper with red hair. He sat at the back of the shop, mixing ingredients to different colored dyes. “The name’s Sayge. Say you’re not a pigment of my imagination. You must be customers!”

“Eh yeah. My friend would like to dye a hood he bought for his sister. Could you help us?” Four inquired. Wind, having been distracted by the curiosities of the shop, snapped his attention back to Four and the eccentric shopkeeper.

“Yes! I’d like to get this hood dyed, please!” Wind added, unwrapping the child-sized Hylian Hood from its packaging and presenting the garment to Sayge.

“We can work with that. I charge a fee of twenty rupees for all dye jobs. Do you have a color picked out and do you have the materials needed?” Wind had a look of surprise.

“I beg pardon?” The Historian asked.

“I no longer pre-make dyes here in the shop because of the hazards involved for gathering the materials needed. Instead, I charge a service fee for preparing and applying the dye using materials my customers provide.”

“What are the materials I need for which colors?” Wind asked.

Sayge handed him a small booklet made of parchment paper. “Take this. It is a complete catalog of all the dye colors we have ever mixed along with the required materials.” Wind tried to read the Hylian script of Wild’s Hyrule, but to no avail. “I’ll have to see if Wild can help with this.” The boy mumbled. “Could I borrow this for a short while?” “Keep it! I have plenty of those booklets printed for my repeat customers.” Sayge replied.

“Excellent. We can come back tomorrow with the materials. Thank you for your time, sir. Have a nice night.” The Historian said as the group turned to go towards the street.

“We can get Wild’s help looking for the ingredients to make your dye. He probably has most of them on-hand already. In the meantime, mind accompanying me to find a library or something like it?” asked The Historian.

“Sure. It’s the least we can do since you bought the clothes earlier,” said Four.

“Hey!” the trio looked behind them to find Legend and Hyrule walking up to them.

“We just finished checking out the general store. They had a sale on arrows, so we filled up,” Hyrule said. “They didn’t seem to have much else we would be interested in.”

“Good. You can join us in looking for a library for The Historian,” suggested Four.

“Nah we’re good. We’re heading back to the house before Time and Twilight worry themselves to death. I swear those two are worse than any overbearing mother could hope to be,” Legend said, but Hyrule interjected.

“Sure! That shouldn’t take too long,” Hyrule said. Hyrule indicated patted Legend’s shoulder, telling the veteran to come along and earned Hyrule a scowl and an eye roll. The Historian smirked, noting how close these two seemed to be. Legend and Hyrule reminded him of the same closeness observed between Twilight and Wild.

The group continued strolling through town. They were mesmerized by the mysterious blue-flamed lanterns that lit their path. Although there were many cottages in Hateno, none stood out to be a library or a town center that would contain books and records about the village or Hyrule’s history, much to the disappointment of The Historian.

“Well, I suppose all is not lost. Perhaps when we visit the tech lab tomorrow, I’ll get what I am looking for,” said The Historian. “Let’s head back. I still need to help our chef collect and prepare dinner. I did promise him after all.”

=====

The quintet made their way past the queer, cube-shaped model homes. Frogs could be heard from the pond below as they crossed Wild’s foot bridge. The Historian diverted towards the homeowner harvesting vegetables from his garden nearby while the others made their way inside.

“Good evening, Wild. Apologies for getting back so late. What would you like me to do?”

The champion looked up. Wild had already harvested several vegetables. “I’ve already gathered most of what I needed to make dinner tonight, but you could take what I have and start washing them at the pond.” Wild mumbled as he handed the basket over.

“Certainly,” The Historian replied as he began to sort the produce snugly inside the basket.

“Hey, Wild…” The Historian said quietly, “I intended to say this to you sooner, but I wanted to give you some space first. I apologize if my question made you feel uncomfortable earlier. I did not think asking about those decorations would be a sensitive subject.” Wild said nothing. Taking the Champion’s silence as indication to drop the subject, The Historian made to get up, but Wild grabbed The Historian’s wrist to keep him from leaving. “It’s… fine. The weapons… they’re not decorative. They used to belong to some friends of mine… a long time ago,” he whispered.

The Historian gently patted Wild’s shoulder. “Maybe you could tell me about those weapons and your friends after dinner? If you’re up to it, of course. I’d be all ears.”

“…Maybe. I haven’t told anyone about those weapons. Not even Twilight.”

“You seem quite fond of him. Is Twilight an older brother?”

“Might as well be. He’s like a close mentor to me. Always looking out for me to the point of nannying. I mean, I’m an adult. I’m the princess’s appointed knight, yet he makes me feel like such a kid sometimes. But I love him all the same. He reminds me a companion I had when I was all alone in the world…” Wild whispered warmly as he reminisced about his blue-eyed beast.

“I’m happy to hear that there was someone there for you when no one else was.” The Historian looked up and down Wild. “I can tell you’ve been through many trials and tribulations. Are you okay with me asking about what happened to cause this?” The Historian gestured to Wild’s scars. Wild shifted uncomfortably, clearly the scars were just as sensitive a subject as the weapons on the walls. As much as the subject bothered him, Wild knew deep down that he cannot shy away from everyone forever. If he ever wanted to build a life after defeating The Calamity, he would need to learn to overcome his apprehensions. Wild knew this fact. Twilight constantly reminded him of this fact. Zelda begged him to acknowledge this fact. With a sigh, Wild decided to take the risk.

“I was… attacked many years ago… over a hundred, actually, and it left me with these scars.” The Historian set the basket down so he could sit beside Wild, considering the conversation had taken an interesting turn.

“Wait, so you’re telling me you’re over a century old? How is it possible that you’re alive?”

“Princess Zelda. She had me placed in a shrine built by the Sheikah that can bring someone back to life, or at least someone who’s been mortally wounded,” Wild signed as unpleasant memories returned to the forefront of his mind. His throat began to hurt, whether by speaking too much or because of the growing lump in his throat, the Champion was not sure.

“The Sheikah are truly remarkable. I’m happy that their ingenuity was able to spare your life. May I ask what attacked you that could have caused such devastating wounds? You may be shy but you’re hardly helpless. Your mere presence gives off quite the formidable aura,” Historian inquired. Wild sheepishly chuckled.

“I’m not really shy. Everyone seems to think that. I’ve just been in many situations where I was targeted by people who I thought I could trust. Guess I was just naïve.”

“So that’s why you’ve been so apprehensive of me. Not blaming you, of course, but it makes sense why you’d be compelled to feel that way. Having traveled for so long, I became suspicious of strangers as well, which I why I was ready to fight all of you when we met.” The Historian said humorously.

“It’s not the only reason. As you’ve seen, my throat makes it hard to talk to people a lot, so I ended up just avoiding people altogether,” Wild signed. “I still can’t believe you took out that Moblin on your own. We were fighting it together and barely managed to hurt it.”

“Well you guys must’ve weakened it enough that when it encountered me, I was able to take it down,” The Historian shrugged. “So this shrine brought you back from the brink of death. That still doesn’t explain how you’re over a hundred years old, and it does not explain what gave you those scars.” The Historian continued, choosing his words with care to avoid making Wild stop talking.

“The shrine doesn’t work overnight,” Wild signed. “Apparently, it took a century to bring me back… and when I woke up, I was all alone and I had no memory of who I was.”

“I’m sorry, Wild. That’s incredible, but it appears to have had a terrible cost, robbing you of all that you knew.”

Wild shook his head. “It’s okay. I’ve recovered some of my memories from back then. I know had friends that cared about me, and although they were lost when The Calamity struck, they live on in my memories. It’s their weapons up on the walls. They’re some of the few things I have from back then that I cherish more than anything.”

“Do you recall what attacked you?”

“Remember those destroyed Guardians we saw back at Fort Hateno?” Wild signed.

“Oh… so it was one of those.” The Historian whispered.

“No, it was more. Many more.”

“So those things are weapons. Given that they’re from the Sheikah, they must’ve been one hell of a fight. I’d hate to run into a working one, and you took on several. Like I said, you’re quite formidable, Wild.”

“They’re fast, relentless, and can shoot these fast beams of energy with good accuracy, better than almost any archer in their prime. Was awful when The Calamity took control of them,” Wild continued.

“What was this Calamity? Being from so far away, I’ve only been able to gather scant details here and there,” The Historian asked. Wild looked away, clearly not in the mood to talk about The Calamity. 

“Sore subject. No worries then. Would, you mind showing me the weapons later? I’d like to know about the heroes that once wielded them.”

“Sure.” Wild signed with a smile. “Let’s finish this first. The others are probably whining about how hungry they are.”

The Historian took the fresh vegetables and herbs to Wild’s pond for cleaning, leaving the Champion to go inside to begin preparing his kitchen.

As he washed Wild’s vegetables, The Historian pondered the recent turn of events. He had made it to Hyrule just a few days prior to meeting these adventurers. Although he knew this journey would be a long and arduous one, he did not anticipate just how long it would take to journey to this land. Once he arrived, The Historian was taken aback at how utterly devastated Hyrule was, considering all the legends and text he researched told a very different story; a story of a shining, prosperous kingdom with beautiful fields, tall, white-capped mountains, and bustling towns. To see nothing but hordes of monsters and crumbling ruins was not what The Historian expected to find. What exactly happened here? Was Hyrule even a unified kingdom anymore?

The Historian gently rubbed carrots under the clean, clear water. Wild mentioned a calamitous event, but what was the source of such a catastrophe? Would the surviving princess of this land, Zelda, be able to shed some light on this mystery? If Wild was acquainted with Zelda, perhaps there would be the possibility of gleaning some answers.

“I wonder who they really are…” he muttered to himself. “Although I believe them when they say they’re hunting monsters, what perplexes me is their goals. They don’t seem to be doing it for money. They’re too kind-hearted and too ethical for that. They do seem to be searching for something though…” The Historian began rinsing the herbs. “I wonder if this group knows more about that which I seek here in Hyrule. Suppose I’ll have to stick with them and see. Time and Twilight seem very keen on keeping an eye on me for some reason anyway. This might just work in my favor…”

With a basket of clean cooking ingredients, The Historian made his way inside to help feed his hungry companions.


	3. Purah

The group quickly unwound, reveling in the comfort of Wild’s home. The spread Wild and The Historian prepared was enough to feed the heroes with second and third helpings.

“This is delicious you two,” Time complimented. “T’was nothing. Wild deserves the praise since he did all the difficult work. I’ll have to give him some of my own recipes for you to try.” Wild blushed at the compliments.

“I probably should’ve taste-tested more. I made it saltier than I meant to. Too much crushed rock salt,” Wild mumbled.

“I think it tastes wonderful just the way it is, Wild. Don’t be so modest. You know you’re cooking is the best,” Sky replied happily, his belly rapidly getting full on Wild’s cuisine.

Small conversation took over while the men dined; Wind telling Warriors about the gift for Aryll, Time discussing their upcoming plans with Twilight, and Sky, Four, Legend, and Hyrule talking about Wild’s weapons and similar items they had encountered on their adventures.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, sailor. You’re sis is gonna like what you got her,” Warriors praised while wrapping an arm around the younger hero’s shoulder, making Wind smile.

“Well, I’m her big brother. It’s what big brothers are supposed to do,” Wind replied. “I still have to decide on a color to dye the hood though; it can’t stay black. Unfortunately, the list the dye shop owner gave me is written in Wild’s Hylian and its harder to read than a damned sea chart.” Wild, hearing his name, perked up from his plate with a mouth full of food yet to be swallowed. “Hand it here,” he sloppily signed, still focusing most of his attention on his food. Wind handed the pamphlet over.

“The owner of the dye shop said we would need the materials to make the dye,” Four added. “We figured you might be able to help us out with that, Wild.”

“What color?” Wild signed to Wind. Wind’s expression indicated he was thinking hard. Wild began to sign, taking care to be slow so Wind could keep up.

“He can make red, yellow, white, black, purple, green, light blue, navy, orange, peach, crimson, light yellow, brown, and gray.”

Wild showed Wind the corresponding samples of each color. “I think she’d like peach, and it would be much cooler than black! What do you think?”

“I’m confident that it’ll look lovely on her,” The Historian replied. Hyrule nodded in agreement as he focused on eating over conversation.

“Definitely a girl’s color,” Legend added.

“You’re one to talk, Pinkie,” retorted Warriors as he grabbed some of Legend’s hair and tugged, causing Legend to let out a squawk. “I’m still convinced you dyed this. There’s no way that strawberry look is natural, especially to one side like that.” Legend managed to remove Warriors’ hand, which had begun to mess with all of Legend’s hair. “It IS natural, you vain oaf. And what about you? Between that overbleached mop on your head and the overcompensating armor you wear, you look like a damn caged canary.”

“I’ll have you know that this is all-natural blonde. When not in battle, a soldier is always supposed to look his best. Just because you aren’t cultured enough to know how to use a good conditioner doesn’t excuse you from knowing good hair from bad. Educate yourself on taking care of yourself, Leg.” Warriors said with pride.

“Hmph. The nerve of a knight giving me health and fashion advice. I’ll leave that sort of thing to my friend, Styla.” Legend grumbled.

The Historian chuckled. “You two are saltier than Wild’s food tonight. Some sort of sibling rivalry between you two?” The two heroes blinked.

“Me? Related to this guy?” they spoke simultaneously. Looking at each other, Warriors kept a mischievous grin while Legend glared with squinted eyes.

“So, I take it you’re not related? Although you both could pass for cousins or even brothers… “ The Historian smirked “I would’ve bet money on it.”

“Damn. I could’ve made a rupee just now,” Legend sighed dramatically.

“I will concur that Warriors made a good point, Legend,” The Historian replied, “You should always strive to take better care of your health, including that dry hair and scalp of yours.”

“Okay, mom. Geez what are you, my guardian? I’ll take care of myself the way I see fit, thanks.” Legend groaned as Warriors grin widened, seeing the opportunity for verbal attack. “See? Even our newest member thinks you live like hell. You look like hell too, but I guess you’re dressed appropriately for your role.”

“Excuse you? First, even I know a scarf is not fashion.” Warriors gasped in offense, “I resent that comment.”

“You needn’t worry about his opinion, Eye-Shadow. The scarf looks great on you. In spring. In all this good hot weather. When the risk of a cold neck is at its peak,” The Historian rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner. Warriors frowned.

“That’s not why I wear my scarf. Also, why are you calling me that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The Historian quipped. “No, Historian. It’s not.” Warriors deadpanned in reply.

The Historian let out an exaggerated sigh, making for his weaponry. The Historian unsheathed the larger of his two swords. The metal was so polished it looked a mirror instead of a blade, and its surface was just as reflective.

“Whoa… what sort of sword is that?” Wind asked. “I’m curious too,” Four added “looks like your sword is made of an ornate piece of mirrored glass.”

“Heh… let’s just say this sword has come in handy on more than one occasion, saving my life in the process. Also…”, The Historian held the sword in front of Warriors as if it were a hand mirror.

“Look at those eyelids and tell me what it tells you…” The Historian deadpanned.

“Cute. I’ll have you know my eyelids are thin, and they naturally have that hint of color! It’s not like I wear makeup or anything of the sort.”

“Uh huh.” The Historian sheathed his sword once again and put it away. “Another question then; why are your eyelashes so thick and juicy? You’re over here calling out Legend’s hair, but you haven’t done anything about those lashes… or maybe you have, haven’t you?” Warriors expression was laughable, and the other heroes were getting a fair amount of entertainment from the banter while Warriors began to blush.

“Even if you did wear makeup, there’d be absolutely no judgement from me,” The Historian winked. “Now, the real question is whether or not Legend would benefit to having his face dolled up. I don’t think there’s anything in this world that’ll make that scowl look pleasant.”

The others roared with laughter. “Looks like we finally have someone who can keep Legend and Warriors in line,” smirked Twilight. The Historian peered straight at Twilight’s cobalt eyes.

“I speak the truth, Pelt Boy,” The Historian replied, sipping his warm tea. Twilight’s amused expression fell immediately. “Please don’t start calling me that,” he groaned, to which The Historian simply chuckled.

“So Wild, what are the ingredients Wind needs for his dye?” The Historian pivoted.

“Fortunately, not much compared to the other dyes,” Wild signed. “One Big Hearty Radish, one Hearty Radish, one Rock Salt ore, and one Wild Berry. I have the Rock Salt, and all of the other ingredients I’ve got growing in the garden.”

“Looks like you’re in luck, sailor,” Warriors said warmly, causing the young hero next to him to smile excitedly. “That’s awesome! I was a little worried we might not have what’s needed and we might not have had the time to get everything.”

=====

The rest of the evening was uneventful, with Wild and The Historian preparing bedding for everyone while the others cleaned up after dinner or had conversation about other matters. “I’m sure you’ll be glad to be back in your own bed after being away for so long, eh Wild?” The Historian commented.

“Yeah, it’s nice being home. Although, I am eager to see Zelda again…” Wild signed, having just finished putting down bedding for Twilight, making sure to give everyone extra blankets and pillows for more cushion against Wild’s hardwood flooring.

“I’m sure you’ll get the opportunity soon.” The Historian replied.

“By the way, Wild. Thank you again for opening your home to me along with everyone else. I appreciate it a lot.”

Wild rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say back. “It’s no problem. A home without people in it is just a house, right?”

The Historian smiled at him, “Right.” A big yawn shook Wild’s frame. “Oh, did you still want to see my friend’s weapons?”

“Maybe tomorrow. I’d say it’s about time we all got some sleep anyway. We have to get Wind’s gift dyed and then meet with your Sheikah friend.”

Wild sighed. “By the way, about Purah. She can be… much at times. Don’t be surprised if she throws a lot of technical stuff at you, and don’t be shocked if she expects you to pay for her time and knowledge about stuff,” he signed.

“Oh don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll come to an agreement,” The Historian shrugged.

The men all began to find their sleeping arrangements, feeling more comfortable and at home than they had been in a long time. Not too long after the lights were doused, gentle breathing and snoring could be heard throughout the small house just outside Hateno Village.

=====

It was nearly pitch black when The Historian’s eyes shot open. He could make out the overhead rafters, the light fixtures, and the wooden beams of Wild’s ceiling. Bringing his mind into focus from the grogginess of waking, The Historian could hear the rumble of thunder outside. “A storm must’ve started rolling through…” he thought to himself. The constant patter of heavy rainfall on glass windows echoed throughout the home, while the familiar sound of wind whistling past awnings could be heard in the background of the storm.

The Historian rolled to his side, comfortably warm in his sleeping bag and his extra blankets and pillows, as he tried to let his mind go blank so he could return to sleep. He had managed to avoid the nightmares for some time, but he knew had been on the cusp of a nightmare just before he awoke. “Hopefully, I’ll still get some rest…” he thought. His attempts were interrupted when he heard another sound. “Who’s moaning?” he thought. He pulled himself into a seated position to pinpoint which of his companions was making the odd sound.

He looked about the room with what little natural light was illuminating the house. The moaning was not coming from upstairs, so it wasn’t Wild. “It’s one of the others…” The Historian thought. All the other men appeared to be fast asleep, except one lying by himself on the far side of the room, tangled up in an assortment of blankets, pillows, and a long blue scarf.

The Historian quietly made his way to Warriors. The captain was laying on his side in a fetal position with one of his pillows clasped tightly in his arms. The man’s face was tightly screwed as if he were in pain, while his arms, face, and hair were moist with night sweat. The Historian could not tell if there were tears coming down Warriors’ cheeks because of the dimness, but he would not be surprised if Warriors was silently crying. Sounds of whimpering coming from Warriors was a stark contrast to the strong and proud man The Historian had come to know thus far. Warriors had slept so soundly back at the Dueling Peaks Stable, yet tonight his dreams were plagued by something terrible, something The Historian was all too familiar with. Whatever the cause, The Historian suspected it was something deep-seated and not something Warriors would willingly talk about without conflicting with Warriors’ pride as a soldier, as a hero, and as a man.

The Historian sighed quietly before lightly caressing Warrior’s wet cheek with his fingers, hoping it would soothe the man without waking him or anyone else. The gentle touch must have registered with Warriors’ dreams because the soldier immediately began to relax into the touch, the strong tension throughout his body quickly ebbing away. Taking this reaction as a sign that what he was doing was working for Warriors, The Historian gently raked his fingers through Warriors soft blonde hair, caressing and massaging the man’s scalp. “He really does wash and condition his hair right. This has to be the softest hair I’ve ever felt…” The Historian thought humorously. The soldier’s whimpers turned to soft coos and quiet sighs, a clear sign that Warriors was a lot more comfortable thanks to The Historian, even if the soldier was not consciously aware of it.

As thunder and rain rumbled outside, The Historian continued to caress Warriors’ hair and cheek for a few more minutes to ensure the soldier would sleep soundly for the rest of the night. “What am I gonna do with you, Eye-Shadow?” The Historian whispered. “For a soldier, an honorable knight no less, you sure seem to sleep quite heavily. You do need your beauty sleep, though. Isn’t that right, handsome?” The Historian smiled at the now comfortably sleeping Warriors. The soldier’s death grip on his pillow was gone. Warriors was subconsciously leaning his body towards the source of touch on his cheek. “Sweet dreams, our handsome knight,” The Historian whispered as he stroked Warriors cheek one last time. He pulled the blankets back over the sleeping knight and tucked him in comfortably, taking care not to jostle Warriors. Once he was confident Warriors was comfortable and nightmare free, The Historian made his way back to his own bedding, eager to let sleep take him once more.

=====

Four was the first to wake up. He could hear the gentle sound of rain outside. The warm comfort that surrounded him made Four hesitate to get up from his bedding. Sky, Wind, Hyrule, and himself ended up in a soft pile of sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets as the night went on. Sky’s belly ended up being the pillow of choice for Wind, while Hyrule and Four were nestled on either side of Sky, each with a Skyloftian’s arm wrapped protectively around each of them. Wind and Hyrule were the quiet sleepers this night, whereas Sky, a very heavy sleeper, always had a gentle snore that was just rhythmic enough to put the others to sleep. Four closed his eyes.

In Four’s mindscape, Vio was stretching his arms as he slowly got himself up. “We really need to get up.” Vio yawned. 

“nnnnnghh… five more minutes…” Green groaned.

“It’s not like there’s any rush. Would it kill you to chill once in a while?” Blue growled, laying on his side, arms crossed, with his eyes closed and a scowl across his face. Vio rolled his eyes.

“We’re getting Wind’s hood dyed today! I want to see how it turns out!” Red chirped happily, clearly not wanting for energy or for more sleep time. Green and Blue moaned.

“But it’s so comfortable. And we’re warm snuggling up with the others. Can’t we wait till they wake up, at least?” Green pleaded.

“No, you guys. We need to get Four up and everyone else too. No time like the present, after all.”

With a huff, Four pulled himself out of the pile. He felt a chill from the sudden loss of warmth, despite that it was what most people would consider a normal, if not a bit cool, comfortable temperature. Stretching his limbs, Four went to wake his fellow heroes.

Once Time, Twilight, Sky, Hyrule, Legend, and Wind were woken up, Four shook Warriors awake.

“Nnngh… is it morning already?” the soldier grumbled.

“Hey if I had to get up, so do you, soldier boy,” Four huffed, a hint of blue in his irises. Warriors grumbled as he sat up and looked around. Everyone except for Wild and The Historian were awake. Warriors noticed Twilight ascending the stairs with heavy, not-quite-fully awake feet, most likely to awaken Twilight’s Cub. Warriors saw the gentle sleeping form of The Historian, sleeping prone with his back turned towards the room.

Warriors pushed off the wood floor and made his way to the still sleeping form and gently shook him awake.

“Nnngh….” The Historian mumbled. Warriors smiled.

“Wake up, Historian. Come on,” the captain whispered.

“Mmmmmmgh…” The Historian mumbled angrily as he rolled over to face Warriors, lethargy evident on the man’s features. Warriors chuckled to himself. Apparently, this guy was not a morning person at all. The Historian slowly arose from his bedding, his chocolate spikey hair forming quite a fierce bedhead look. The sleep in his sharp eyes crusting all over his face. “Mmmhey Warriors… have a washcloth I could borrow, please?” he whispered through half-open eyes. Warriors could not help but feel… something, like a fondness in his chest, at the sight of this guy. “Let me get you one,” Warriors replied warmly, taking two of his own washcloths from his bag and soaking them in one of the barrels of water Wild kept for domestic purposes. He handed a wet washcloth to The Historian while wiping his own face clean with the other washcloth.

“Thank you, Warriors. I really appreciate it.” The Historian said quietly, smile adorning his face now that he was more lucid. “Did you sleep well?”

“Never better,” Warriors replied. Warriors was only telling half the truth, as he still felt like he did not get enough sleep for some reason. He vaguely recalled a nightmare, but then something quelled the storms of his mind in that dream before he settled into deeper sleep. The Historian pondered if Warriors had remembered anything at all about the nightmares that had plagued the captain.

=====

Within the hour, Wild had prepared everyone a hearty breakfast. The rain continued to pour. The Historian noticed that the thunder, the lightning, and the strong winds from last night were gone and only the gentle, albeit heavy, rains remained. “Looks like it’s gonna be a wet one today, gentlemen,” he stated.

“Yeah, my slate is showing it’s supposed to rain all day today here in Hateno…” Wild stated while looking at the device.

“You get weather monitoring on that device as well?” The Historian inquired, quite impressed.

“It can do a lot of things. I don’t really understand how it all works; it just does. I trust Purah and her assistant to keep it working properly.” He looked back at the device. “Looks like this rain brought some cooler temperatures with it. It won’t be freezing but it will definitely be on the cool side.”

The Historian stole a glance at Four and smirked, causing the blacksmith to roll his eyes.

“We should come up with a plan for what we’re going to do from here. We still aren’t sure where to go next,” said Time, trying not to reveal too much to The Historian about their era-hopping activities, courtesy of Hylia.

“Zelda could give us a clue,” Wild suggested.

“But do you even know where she is right now?” Twilight asked.

“Not exactly, she’s been busy trying to restore the kingdom to its rightful place. Not easily done considering the kingdom has been ‘gone’ for a century and most people whose ancestors survived The Calamity have moved on without a monarchy governing their lives…” Wild mumbled. The Champion thought for a moment. “Wait! Before I joined with you guys, I left Zelda in the care of Impa, the leader of the Sheikah. Zelda could still be with Impa in Kakariko Village. Even if she left, Impa wouldn’t let her leave without being well-guarded. She would definitely know where Zelda would be!”

“This Impa is the head of the Sheikah clan?” The Historian asked.

“Yeah. She’s Purah’s younger sister, although you wouldn’t know it.”

“That’s a bit disrespectful, don’t you think, Cub?”

“Twi, you’ll know what I’m talking about when you see it,” Wild deadpanned.

“Wait, guys! I still need to get my sister’s hood dyed!” Wind whined.

“Everyone, if I may…” all eyes turned to The Historian. “We will first take care of the quick errand of Wind’s dye job for his sister’s gift. Then we can head to the Sheikah tech laboratory to speak to Purah, and then Wild can lead us to Kakariko Village to speak to Impa and possibly Her Highness, Princess Zelda herself.” He looked at Time. “Does that sound like a decent plan, Time?” Time simply nodded.

“Wait, wouldn’t you address her as ‘Her Majesty’ now since she’s the head of the royal family?” Wind asked curiously.

“According to Hylian Royal Protocol, Princess Zelda would still be addressed as ‘Her Highness,’ as she has not been coronated. Only once she is formally crowned ‘Queen Zelda’ during her coronation ceremony would she be addressed as ‘Her Majesty,’” The Historian explained. All but Warriors was impressed and a bit embarrassed at not having this tidbit of knowledge. Warriors knew, of course, from working closely with his Zelda and his Impa, learning bits and pieces of royal protocol along the way. Wild felt that, as Zelda’s appointed knight, he should have known this, so he cursed his lack of memory for not knowing.

The Historian noticed most of the heroes appeared to be a bit bashful, as if what he just said was news to them. “I wouldn’t worry too much about not knowing such things,” he smiled, “I have studied Hyrule’s history from afar for a while now, and Hylian Royal Protocol is similar to that of many other monarchies.”

“Are you implying you want to travel to Kakariko with us?” Time asked.

“Well, if Impa is the indeed the head of the Sheikah and she’s Purah’s sister, of course I would like to go meet her, and Princess Zelda as well, if possible and appropriate,” The Historian replied.

=====

The group stepped out into the rain; Wind thankful that Wild was able to procure the right ingredients from his garden to allow the hood to be dyed a pretty peach hue. With Wind’s task completed, Wild turned to lead the group up the hillside towards the laboratory but was stopped by a sudden bump to his chest.

“Oof!”

Wild looked up to see a man stumble before gaining his balance. The man wore glasses, his hair was the typical Sheikah gray and woven into the expected Sheikah manbun. He wore typical white Sheikah attire.

“Sorry about that! I guess I did not see you there,” said the man.

“Oh, hey Symin!” Wild greeted the man.

“Link? Hey it’s you! How have you been?” the man named Symin asked.

“Doing okay. Hey these are some friends of mine.” Wild proceeded to introduce his group to Symin. “And this here is our friend who calls himself The Historian. He came to Hyrule from really far away to study some of the history here. We were on our way to see Purah so he can talk to her for a bit. Do you think she’ll mind?”

“Hmmm… you know her. She’ll expect some form of payment for her time and her knowledge. You guys can head up there. I’ll be a few minutes running some errands here in the village.”

Wild slowly led the group to the lab, trudging and sloshing through wet grass and mud, until they were standing in front of the wooden door bearing a painted Sheikah crest. “Here we are,” Wild said. A few knocks later, a young child came to the door.

“I’ve told you peddlers a thousand times, we don’t want any!” the child shouted at them, as if to shoo the group away from her door.

“Purah, it’s me!” Wild called back. The child opened the door wide. Like Symin, she was presented in typical Sheikah garb, complete with a frilly dress and stockings. Overall, she looked adorable, but had the attitude of someone far beyond the age her likeness implied, as her facial expression indicated she was not amused at the sudden disturbance.

“Linky! What a surprise! It’s taken you forever to come back to visit!” Purah chided.

Purah turns her eyes to the rest of Wild’s group. “And who are these people? I don’t have time to give tours of the lab, you know!” Wild made sure to burn Twilight’s shocked expression over Purah’s appearance forever into his memory.

“They’re close companions of mine. We’re on another mission. An important one. It’s a long story. Can we come in and explain?” Wild continued. With a huff, Purah motioned the group to come in. “Watch where you’re tracking mud!”

“By the way, Linky. Have you any Ancient Materials? You do remember that Robbie and I will reward you for anything you can provide.”

“I sorta forgot… I’m sorry.” Wild said.

The Historian tapped Time on the shoulder “Why is everyone calling Wild ‘Link’?” Time froze. If The Historian heard Wild’s explain to Purah about them coming together, it would reveal their true identities and intentions to The Historian, and it would show they blatantly lied to the man.

Time ran his hand through his hair rubbing his neck “Well… I suppose there’s no use hiding it anymore. Since Wild’s about to explain to Purah, you’ll hear the whole explanation too.” Time whispered. The Historian’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing in response. “I knew something was off…” The Historian thought to himself.

=====

By the time Wild finished, Purah’s red eyes were wide with amazement and excitement.

“So all of you are Linky?!” she asked.

“Yes, well sorta,” Wild acknowledged. The Historian stepped forward to get everyone’s attention.

“Let me know if I got this right. All of you are incarnations of the same spirit who carries the blessing of a goddess called Hylia, the deity that Hyrule is named in honor of. You are all from different eras of Hyrule’s history, and you all defeated at least one malice entity that threatened Hyrule and its people. Under the call of Hylia, who herself is reincarnated through the royal family as a mortal named Princess Zelda, you all took arms and traveled greater Hyrule and beyond to combat a recurring evil that keeps appearing in every age which wants to conquer Hyrule and the rest of the world, typically through pursuit of a divine relic known as the Triforce. And now you all have been brought together by Hylia to investigate the appearances of these Dark Gates and ‘infected’ creatures with the Black Blood. Sound about right?” The Historian summarized. The Links stayed quiet but nodded in agreement.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but that’s the truth,” Twilight drawled. The Historian chuckled.

“A lot to take in? Please. Matters such as these are not foreign to me. Not in my life anyway. What I don’t quite understand is what this Triforce is and why it is so valuable to the malignant spirit that continues to reincarnate here in this land. None of my research has given a concise answer as to what exactly it is.”

“The Triforce is a divine relic that was left by the three golden goddesses that created Hyrule from the ancient chaos that existed before. It is made of three golden triangles, each representing a virtue of one of the goddesses: Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. The Triforce does not take sides. It will grant the wishes of the person who touches it,” Time explained, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“Wait. Din, Naryu, and Farore? Why does that sound familiar…” Wild asked. “Wait! The three dragons! Dinraal, Naydra, and Farosh!” The other heroes and The Historian looked at him quizzically. Wild sighed in annoyance since he knew he would have to explain verbally, and his throat was already bothering him from talking so much.

“In my Hyrule, there are three kind spirits that guard the sacred springs; Dinraal, the guardian spirit of The Spring of Power, which takes the form of a fire dragon; Naydra, the guardian spirit of The Spring of Wisdom, which takes the form of an ice dragon, a dragon that I had to fight to purge The Calamity’s malice and corruption from; and Farosh, the guardian spirit of The Spring of Courage, which takes the form of a lightning dragon.”

“Good goddess, Wild. Is there anything you haven’t fought yet?” Legend huffed. Wild just mumbled “It was in pain and Hylia asked me to help it.”

“Do you suspect those spirits are somehow related to the golden goddesses?” The Historian directed at Wild.

“I don’t know. Maybe? Or it could be that they were sent by Hylia to protect the springs and they took on the traits and names of the goddesses,” Wild theorized, rubbing his throat.

“Dragons, goddesses, and demons eh? All of it sounds very farfetched, but you all seem devout in what you’re telling me. I would ask why you all introduced yourselves to me under pseudonyms and told me you were just a band of warriors defending people from monsters, but I’m sure you have your own reasons for keeping your secrets as I have my reasons for keeping mine. I’ll just assume your nicknames were to help differentiate each other, since it would be quite a burden otherwise to differentiate between nine heroes, all named Link.” Some of the heroes sheepishly laughed, others scoffed, and the rest stayed silent.

“Ms. Purah, would you be so kind as to share some of your knowledge on Hyrule with me? I am chronicling my travels and wish to learn as much as I can,” The Historian requested. The ‘young’ lady looked at him incredulously.

“Why would I share anything with you, for free no less? You’re not Link. You’re not even one of the other heroes! What if you’re a member of the Yiga trying to find a way to resurrect The Calamity? Or perhaps you’re wanting to steal our secrets to sell to neighboring countries!” she spat. The Historian only smiled kindly.

“While I know that you have just met me, and that you have every reason to be suspicious of me, I can assure you that my goals are innocent. I do not know who or what the Yiga is, but I would have not worked so hard to try to gain these heroes’ trust if I had malicious intent. How can I prove that you can trust me?”

“Hmmm… well. There is one thing you can do…” Purah said slowly as a mischievous grin crept onto her innocent face. She struck a pose familiar to Wild, causing him to look away for fear of laughing. She put her hands and fingers up in a pose on either side of her face. “Give me a nice SNAAP!” she winks. Wild could no longer hold in his giggles when The Historian obliged her childish antics, getting several confused looks and an angry glare from Purah.

“Some people just never stop being rude…” Purah huffed. “Hokay, if the heroes trust you, then I SUPPOSE I can as well. But my valuable knowledge won’t come free. I do have a lab to run, ya know.”

“What does 900 rupees buy me?” The Historian stated, holding three large gold rupees in his hand. Everyone in the room gasped. Where did he produce that many rupees?

“Where did you get all that?” Legend said, dumbfounded by the large sum.

“I had to sell some valuables and do some other errands for people, so it took some doing but I managed to save it up,” The Historian stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“That had to have taken forever. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen that many rupees in one hand before,” Hyrule admitted in a whispered, a hint of insecurity in his voice, which caused Legend to sneak a look at his protégé.

“It wasn’t easy, but it was doable,” The Historian replied.

“I have but one question for you, my little History buff,” Purah said as the man handed over the rupees “what is it about Hyrule that you want to know?”

=====

The Historian, along with Purah and her assistant Symin, took considerable time looking her research and some of the most noteworthy books about Hyrule’s history. As the three engaged in conversation the heroes found their intellectual pursuits less than thrilling, and soon they became bored with the tech lab. Although Time and Wild were hoping to have some time to ask Purah what she may know about the Dark Gates, the deep conversation she was having with The Historian was not going to allow that to happen any time soon. The heroes decided to head back into town for lunch and to plan their trek to Kakariko Village.

Wild had prepared some fresh sandwiches using grilled Cucco meat, vegetables, and Tabantha wheat. “Never had many opportunities to bake bread on my quest. It’s more enjoyable than I thought it would be.” Wild murmured as he began to eat his own sandwich.

“I’m glad you’re a natural at it. Sandwiches like this will be quick and simple on the road,” Warriors complimented as he stuffed himself. His eyes kept looking back up at the lab in the distance.

“Yeah! These are great! You gotta make more for us to eat on the go!” Wind added “Right, Warriors?” He saw the distant look in Warriors eye. “Hey, Warriors?” Wind continued to get no response. “Hey, Warriors! What’s up? What’cha looking at?” Wind asked louder, looking in the same direction as his companion.

“Why are you staring at the tech lab, War?” Hyrule asked, coming over to sit by Wind and the captain upon hearing Wind trying to get Warrior’s attention. Hyrule’s voice seemed to snap the captain back to the present.

“Hmm? Oh it’s… nothing. Was just spacing out is all,” Legend watched Warriors carefully. He never saw the captain space out quite like that.

“You sure it’s not something? Or are you trying to let us know just how much of an airhead you actually are?” Legend jeered.

As the banter picked up between Warriors and Legend, Time spoke with Twilight, Four, and Sky.

“Well, I wish we could’ve avoided letting The Historian know so much about us and about Hyrule, but I guess it couldn’t be helped. We still don’t know what he is capable of, or who he really is, or why he’s even here. I guess I should’ve planned better for this,” Time sighed as he took a swig of water.

“I don’t think that would’ve been necessary. I think he is a genuinely kind and sincere person. I don’t think he’s any danger to us or Hyrule at all,” Sky commented.

“It could be that you’re a bad judge of character,” teased Twilight. Sky chuckled.

“Maybe you’re right. But I do know what evil intent feels like. I can feel it on a person. I don’t get that from The Historian.”

“I think we are right to be cautious, but I have to agree with Sky a bit, Time. I don’t think The Historian is any real danger to us,” concurred Four.

“He still hasn’t revealed his real name to us yet. I think it’s only fair that he does the same for us,” Twilight added.

“Well he didn’t question us on why we gave him our nicknames, so it’ll be hard to convince him to reveal his real name,” Time replied.

“Maybe the longer he stays with us he’ll get to a point where he will get comfortable with us and let it slip,” Four suggested.

“But what about this quest Hylia has tasked us with? What about when we’re carted off to another point in Hyrule’s timeline? Are we going to expect him to come along with us?” Sky inquired. His companions couldn’t answer.

“Well, he already knows the nature of our quest. The only way to know if he will accompany us is if we ask him,” Time determined.

“Well, we might get to ask him IF he and Purah will ever finish being bookworms!” Wild sighed, clearly getting bored with waiting. He wanted to see his Zelda again. She was always a soothing voice in his ear ever since he woke, and he wanted to hear her voice once more. Twilight patted Wild’s shoulder “Patience, Cub. We’ll be on our way soon.”

“Hopefully…” Time whispered to himself. He wouldn’t easily show his emotions in front of his companions, but his heart was longing for Malon. His wife was the reason to get up every day, despite how utterly challenging some days were. Malon and her father made him feel at home, loved and safe. Malon made him feel like he had a place in the world after defeating Ganondorf. Time’s quest may have saved Hyrule, but he was left with nothing but longing for his childhood friend Saria, a broken heart over his mother figure Navi, an identity crisis for being Hylian and not Kokiri, and a head full of nightmares and trauma. Time still had occasional issues looking at the moon at night. Time did not know everything about his fellow heroes, but he prayed to the goddess that they did not endure as much as he had.

=====

Minutes later, The Historian came walking up the foot bridge, his long coat billowing behind him. A shiny new piece of equipment on his belt made Wild’s eyes go wide.

“Is that ANOTHER Sheikah Slate?” Wild gasped excitedly. The Historian grinned. “She had a prototype replica of the one you possess that she was struggling to get to work properly. After some calculations and a more than a few educated guesses, I was able to get this slate to turn on. For the most part it mimics yours, but it does not contain some of the runes you possess. I have the Camera rune as well as the Magnesis rune, but the Remote Bomb rune, the Cryonis rune, the Stasis rune, and your Master Cycle Zero rune I do not possess.”

“Whoa. That’s crazy! And she let you keep it?” Wild replied.

“I paid a fair price to keep it. I also had to show her everything I did to get it to work with her current design and thoroughly documented it. Luckily, Purah upgraded the storage for the camera, which she used to copy many of her research notes and texts for me to review at my leisure. That was the primary purpose for me to acquire it.”

The Historian let Wild look at the new slate. “Looks like she transferred all of the map data from your slate to mine. All of these fast travel gates are already unlocked for me.”

“That gives me an idea! Why don’t we use our Sheikah Slates to transport everyone to the shrine outside Kakariko?” Wild said.

“Absolutely not!” Twilight barked. Wild and The Historian looked at him with confused expressions.

“We already have to deal with the Dark Gates transporting us to goddess knows where. We are not going to deal with those weird slate things teleporting us anywhere too. For all you know, we won’t make it in one piece.”

The Historian looked incredulously at Twilight. “Sheikah technology literally brought your protégé back from the dead and severely weakened Calamity Ganon when Wild battled it, yet you don’t trust Sheikah tech to get us safely from one place to another? Tell me, how does that logic work, Twi?” The Historian’s sharp eyes stared deeply into Twilight’s cobalt ones.

“I say, we err on the side of caution and just walk there. We don’t know if your Sheikah Slate is as reliable as Wild’s just yet,” suggested Four, purple hue in his eyes.

The Historian sighed. “Well, I suppose that’s a fair argument. It will be nice to take in more of the beautiful landscapes here in Wild’s Hyrule. Glad I can now snap some pictures during our travels. Oh, by the way, everyone say ‘goddess’!”

The photograph showed all of the heroes in their merriment with The Historian, who was quickly taking a liking to these companions of his. This was going to be an adventure that was worth the long trip to Hyrule.


	4. The Guardian

“Her name was Mipha?” The Historian asked.

“Yeah… She was a Zora princess. She also piloted the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. She was… amazing,” Wild whispered. He was carefully holding the ornate Lightscale Trident to give The Historian a better look.

“You two must have been very close,” The Historian said gingerly. Wild nodded as he turned the trident over. “So I’ve been told. I regained some memories of her, but to be honest it’s not enough to feel how close we were. I know we knew each other as kids. I think we were eventually… together. She even crafted Zora Armor for me.”

“May I ask what’s the significance?”

“It’s a tradition among Zora princesses to craft armor for their future husband,” Wild explained.

“I see. That’s a really sweet sentiment; like an engagement ring of sorts. Sounds like she loved you very much, Wild.” The Historian looked closer at the trident’s decoration. “Genuine love is a painfully rare thing to experience in life. Some people never get such a chance,” The Historian said, a tiny hint of sadness behind his gentle voice. His eyes appeared to be looking at the trident, but Warriors noticed a distant look on The Historian’s face. Without a word, Legend sat down at the dining table. The Historian’s words were weighing on his heart more than he cared for.

“I wish I could remember everything,” Wild sighed. “When I defeated The Calamity’s blight controlling Vah Ruta, I finally freed Mipha’s spirit. Even then, when we had a short moment to see each other, I could not remember all our time together. Although I know how she felt, I do not remember my feelings towards her. It feels wrong, like who I am now is a completely different person from who I was back then, and I think her feelings were for the man she once knew that I simply am not anymore…”

Wild sighed. He was exhausted from all the things he could not remember. Despite regaining some memories, it was like a patchwork of disjointed moments that provided more questions than answers. Wild struggled to recall what life was like before becoming Zelda’s knight and captain of her personal guard. Who were his family? Did any relatives survive The Calamity? If so, were they or their descendants still alive today? Where were they? Wild simply did not know and he did not possess a single clue to attempt tracking down his family. As he rubbed his neck, he felt a familiar hand gently rubbing his shoulder. As Twilight comforted him, Wild decided he should continue his story and not hold onto this anguish any longer. “It hurts to know that I can’t mourn like I should because I don’t have enough memories to feel what I should be feeling. It’s disingenuous to Mipha and everyone else that was important to me…”

“I think…” The Historian began “by surviving and then defeating The Calamity, you’ve done everything in your power and more to honor their memory. You’ve no reason to continue blaming yourself,” The Historian replied. Wild looked up.

“Although I’ve not suffered amnesia like you have, I understand your loss,” The Historian admitted. “If I may be honest, I think Mipha will always love you and she would be heartbroken to see the suffering you’re putting yourself through. She would want you to take your second chance at life and live it to the fullest. For her and for the family you have yet to remember,” The Historian continued.

Twilight gave Wild a brief hug. “What he says is true, you know. I hope you’ll stop blaming yourself someday.”

“I… know. I guess I’ve just not thought about things all that much. Too busy saving Hyrule and all and not much to think upon given my lack of memories.”

Wild returned Mipha’s trident back to the wall rack. He proceeded to show his friends the other Champions’ weapons: Daruk’s Boulder Breaker, Revali’s Great Eagle Bow, and Urbosa’s Scimitar of The Seven and her Daybreaker Shield.

“These are really well made. A lot of craftsmanship went into making these…” Four commented, carefully looking over the edge of Urbosa’s scimitar. He turned to Wild “I don’t blame you for keeping them here instead of using them on the road. You’d end up destroying them,” he teased.

“It’s no surprise they were the arms of the Champions chosen by Her Highness,” The Historian added.

Time and Twilight looked at the shield mounted on the center of the wall, nostalgia and fondness sweeping both. “Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Twilight asked his mentor. Time nodded. Wild truly was their descendent if he was destined to inherit the chosen hero’s Hylian Shield; the very same shield both Time and Twilight used to defend themselves against Ganondorf and his evil minions. “I would’ve thought it would look worse for wear by the time it came to be in Wild’s possession,” Time replied, looking more closely at his old shield.

“I still can’t believe that shield looks as good as it does, given its age here in Wild’s time!” Sky said proudly as he walked up to view the shield. It was the same shield that Sky had come to possess in his time only after many difficult battles and trials. Despite its immense age, there was hardly a nick in the shield’s metal. The deep blue and red paint shown vividly. In the center, above the red Loftwing crest, the golden color of the Triforce brightly reflected any light that hit it. Whether by the design or by the divine, it was obvious the shield would continue to be a staunch protector of its hero for generations to come.

“Hey, Wild! Can you show me some of your moves with these?” Wind asked excitedly.

“Maybe not with these, but I have some similar weapons away in my slate that we can practice with,” Wild said, appreciative of Wind’s positive energy. It was starting to feel too somber for his liking. Time and Twilight turned their attention to the young sailor.

“Perhaps when we have more time. Right now, we need to be getting to bed. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow walking to Kakariko. Wild, you think it’s possible for us to get there in a day?” Time asked.

“If we get back to Dueling Peaks Stable fast enough, I have some horses kept there that we can use for the rest of the journey to Kakariko. We’d get there in the evening, assuming we don’t run into any problems on the road,” Wild replied as he double-checked their itinerary on his Sheikah Slate.

“Why don’t you have any horses here at your place?” Legend asked with a hint of annoyance as he sipped on some water.

“Just haven’t had time to bring any and I don’t have a place to put them yet. Besides, with me gone most of the time the horses would not get taken care of. No, they’re in better hands at the stables right now.”

“So we’ll just have to be quick about it, then,” Twilight replied. “A little exercise won’t kill you Legend.”

“Hmph.”

=====

The night was quiet. The storms from the previous day had dissipated, leaving a clear night’s sky full of twinkling stars in its wake. The heroes managed to fall asleep quite easily, except for Wild who was finding it difficult to clear his head. He scanned his eyes around his moonlit loft, stopping as he focused on the framed photograph on the wall. Staring back at him were the bright faces of himself, Zelda, and The Champions. Wild sighed when his eyes stopped on Mipha. When he freed her, she was just as kind and beautiful in death as she had been in life.

Wild could not stop thinking about the earlier conversation about Mipha and his faceless family. The Champion yearned to understand the deeper meanings of his relationship to the Zora princess. He had meant the world to her, and he knew from what few memories he managed to recover that she was important to him too, but Wild wanted to know in what way was she important to him. Did he reciprocate Mipha’s feelings or did he only view her as a close friend? Was he ever in love with her, or was he not observant enough to notice? Wild felt he needed to know these things to properly mourn her. The only way he was ever going to be able to move on in his life with a clear conscience was to find closure. He longed to have one last chance to talk to her, a chance that would not be rushed by the monumental task of saving their world…

Wild turned away from the wall of photographs. Although his chances of ever getting the opportunity to talk to Mipha again were slim to none, he still held hope in his heart that he could find any living remnant of this family. If only he had something from them, something that might spark his latent memories. Earlier in their travels together, Wind had mentioned that he had a little sister. When Wind first began to tell the group about Aryll, Wild felt a spark of emotion welling within his chest and burning behind his eyes but could not place what exactly it was. He felt a pressure of something in his head that wanted to claw its way to the forefront of his mind; a memory that wanted to reveal itself, but Wild simply lacked the last push the something needed to come out. Did he have a sibling too, possibly a younger sister like Wind’s? The thought made Wild feel both elated and depressed. The reality was, even if he had a brother or sister, and even if by Hylia’s grace they had survived The Calamity, more than likely they would be long dead after a hundred years.

Groaning from the inability to quell his thoughts, Wild sat up in his bed and shoved off his bedding, getting chills across his bare, scarred torso and arms from the sudden rush of cool air. The Champion stepped out of bed and made his way over to the banister. Judging by the gentle snores he heard below, all his companions were sound asleep, forcing a smile to the Champion’s face. While he may not ever find his blood relatives, he took solace in knowing that he has other family here with him and with bonds just as tight. Wild knew he would never wake up alone again.

Wild made his way downstairs, carefully avoiding the one creaking step on the staircase. As he filled one of his mugs with water, he looked fondly at Wind’s sleeping form. Frequently wallowing during sleep on most nights, the teenager ended up sprawled out on top of Hyrule and Warriors, the latter having wrapped an arm protectively around Wind purely by instinct. Wild could not help himself from quietly giggling at how Wind’s bedding was completely strewn around them.

“Goddess he’s young… and to go through so much and still be smiling... guess I should try to be more like him and quit being so defeated. Who knows? Maybe I will find my family someday,” Wild hoped to himself. Mug of water in hand, Wild returned to his bed, finally letting fatigue take him away.

=====

The group had left Hateno Village just before sunrise. Although there had been a cool breeze all morning, the midday sun beating down upon them without any wind to speak of as they approached Fort Hateno. Even Wild commented that the day’s heat and humidity was unusual for this region.

“I’m too thick for this heat…” The Historian muttered to himself as sweat beaded down his face.

“You’re too what?” Warriors snickered with a slap to The Historian’s shoulder. The Historian gave side-eye in response. The captain was also sweating but he did not seem as affected despite his bulky armor. It appeared the captain was keen on staying closer to The Historian today. “He’s following me like a lost puppy wanting someone to take him home…” The Historian thought to himself.

“I said what I said. My curves and swerves are not compatible with the humidity of this place,” The Historian enunciated before taking a gulp of water from his canteen. He was somewhat embarrassed since he tended to sweat easily and profusely. His black colored travel attire did not help, but his long, hooded coat helped to make his sweaty clothing less noticeable.

“Fat where?” Warriors teased back “There’s more lean muscle than anything else on you.”

“What do you mean by ‘thick?’” Hyrule inquired from behind them, oblivious to The Historian’s dry sarcasm.

“He’s talking about how fat he is, ‘Rule,” Legend explained with a smirk “He’s admitting to being a bit too large for life.”

“It’s not very becoming of a hero to shame those with more to them, Pinkie,” The Historian quipped dramatically “Besides, you could stand to lose a little weight yourself, starting with that ego.” Warriors, Hyrule, and Sky laughed at Legend’s frown.

“And here I thought I was the one with the biggest ego, but The Historian has generously bestowed that title to you, Veteran,” Warriors teased, enjoying how much Legend was not appreciating the humor. Legend just grumbled under his breath before leading Hyrule ahead of Warriors and The Historian.

“I could try to use my Wind Waker baton. I’ve never tried it outside The Great Sea. Maybe I can get us a nice breeze!” Wind piped up, reaching for the mystical baton in his bag. “Careful you don’t blow a thunderstorm our way, sailor,” Twilight replied.

“Twi, stop worrying. I’ve got this!” Wind said proudly. Wind closed his eyes as he pictured the bright blue ocean, the swirl of water and sea salt, and the sound of seagulls flying overhead. With a flick of his baton, Wind began conducting the familiar requiem. The others watched as they began to hear a faint chorus all around them. As Wind conducted, the chorus grew louder. With a flourish, Wind pointed The Wind Waker in the direction of the path they were traveling. Immediately a comfortable breeze started blowing in the direction Wind pointed.

“Good job, sailor. We can see why you’re known as The Hero of Winds,” Time replied. “It’s nothing…” Wind replied sheepishly, a slight blush to his cheeks from the praise.

“A conductor’s baton with sovereignty over the wind itself… an impressive power to have.” The Historian added.

Wind carefully placed his Wind Waker back into his bag. “It’s not just the Wind Waker’s power, it’s the power of The Wind’s Requiem, a melody I learned from the Wind God itself,” Wind explained, recalling the frog-like diety’s laughter when he first met The Wind God at his and his brother’s shrine.

“Another god, eh? Well at least now we have a nice breeze again. Thank you very much, Wind,” The Historian replied. Wind could not help but feel the man’s comment was a bit contentious.

“By the way, Wild. I meant to ask earlier. What was the deal with that weird Bolson guy sitting outside your house?” Legend inquired.

“Oh, Bolson? He’s nice! He was kind enough to sell me the house. His construction company was just getting ready to demolish it when I told him I’d buy it. He was doubtful at first, but in the end he seemed to have faith in me following through and appreciated my hard work to pay him. He likes to call me ‘perky’.” The Historian giggled, earning a confused look from Wild.

“What’s so funny?” Wild asked.

“I know why he calls you ‘perky’,” The Historian teased under his breath, still fighting his giggles.

“That still doesn’t explain why he and that other guy were sitting outside your home like that,” Legend replied.

“After I helped him and his crew build Tarrey Town, he retired from his construction business. Said he wanted to find a spouse and settle down. He watches the house for me and takes care of it when I’m away.”

“I thought you said if you had horses there, that they’re wouldn’t be anyone around to take care of them?” Legend continued.

“Bolson isn’t the greatest with horses. Plus, he’s already watching my house. I’m not going to ask him to take care of horses too, especially when I still don’t have a place to put them,” Wild retorted.

“How much did he ask for the house, if you don’t mind me asking, Wild?” Twilight asked.

“Well, he was originally going to sell it for 50,000 rupees. But after talking to him he said that I reminded him of his younger self when he was less fortunate, and so he decided to give it to me for 3,000 rupees plus thirty bundles of what he called ‘good-faith wood.’”

The Historian burst into raucous laughter, no longer able to contain himself. Wild threw The Historian a frown while the other heroes looked confused for missing some joke. It took a few minutes for The Historian to regain his composure. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he continued to fight giggles.

“Ahem… that was quite a… deal for a house, Wild. Good on you,” The Historian who as unable to look at Wild.

“I don’t see what is so funny, Historian. Why are you laughing so much?” Wild deadpanned, clearly not amused. The Historian sighed.

“I’m amused and humbled at your naivety. It’s endearing.”

“Naïve? What do you mean?” Wild pouted.

“I’d like to know as well, Historian,” Sky added. The Historian went wide-eyed. “Don’t tell me none of you get it?” He looked at the faces of his companions. Only the expressions Time and Warriors were wearing gave The Historian any hope that some of the heroes may have seen what he himself observed. The Historian sighed again.

“I’m really going to have to spell it out for you guys, aren’t I?” he deadpanned.

“Probably since none of us are understanding what you’re trying to say,” Legend scoffed.

There was a pregnant pause. “The reason I’m finding so much humor in Wild’s naivety is because he’s too oblivious to see that Bolson is a homosexual.” The heroes’ blank faces indicated they did not seem to understand what The Historian said. “Oh my gods, am I going to have to explain THAT as well?”

“What did you just call him? What does that mean, Historian?” Wild retorted, starting to get mad.

“Oh calm down, Wild. It’s nothing to get worked up over. ‘Homosexual’ is a word that describes a person who is either physically or romantically attracted to others of the same sex. Simply put, Bolson is merely attracted to men.” The heroes’ eyes all went wide.

“…What?” Wild said in confusion.

“Wait, so Bolson is trying to find a man to be his spouse?” Sky asked slowly, as if he were trying to comprehend a foreign dialect of Hylian.

“Yes, Sky. It eludes me why you stated that in a tone suggesting it could not happen,” The Historian said in annoyance, causing the Skyloftian to flush with slight embarrassment.

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean it in a disrespectful way! I just, well… growing up on Skyloft I never heard of men liking other men… in that manner.”

“Now that you mention it,” Twilight thought aloud “He did seem a bit… lady-like.”

“Being a masculine or effeminate individual has no bearing on who that person feels attracted to. In fact, some people can be attracted to either sex or neither. It’s entirely up to the person. It does not lessen the value of them as a human being,” The Historian replied.

“Never thought of it like that. Thinking about who other people like isn’t really something I’ve ever done…” Twilight admitted.

“Same. Honestly, with everything else to worry about over the years, I could care less who’s attracted to whom,” Legend stated. Legend did not notice the brief look Warriors gave him.

“Unfortunately, a lot of people do, and they have a tendency to want to make it their affair…” The Historian remarked.

“I don’t know much about things like spouses and such, but I don’t see why Bolson liking guys would be an issue. I mean, if he finds someone he loves, then what’s the problem?” Wind chirped up. “If Tetra discovered one of her pirate crew liked other men, she wouldn’t care as long as it didn’t interfere with her hunt for treasure. She’d probably find it as a new way to relentlessly tease her underlings, but she wouldn’t care who they liked.”

“Exactly. Let him find love in whomever. There’s bigger issues with the world than whether or not he’s with a man or a woman,” Four added.

“Well I don’t care who Bolson likes. He’s a good friend of mine and as long as he’s able to find happiness then that’s all that matters,” Wild replied. His companions nodded in agreement.

“I just can’t believe how NONE of you picked up on it, though,” The Historian snickered. “I could tell in a hot minute when I noticed him trying to covertly ogle most of you, especially Wild since he was wearing nothing except some old pants this morning while using the outdoor cook pot,” The Historian chuckled heartily at the hard blush that crept up on Wild’s face as the realization hit him.

“Wait, was he looking at me too?” Twilight asked, not sure how to feel about being watched.

“You were shirtless this morning helping Wild grab firewood for cooking. Does that answer your question, Pelt Boy?”

Twilight’s blush and silent embarrassment rivaled that of Wild’s.

The men continued to follow the river’s edge until they spotted the familiar ruined wall and the tree grove of Fort Hateno. The steep cliffs of the valley they were traversing steered and strengthened Wind’s breeze, causing the trees to bend and sway, resulting in a shower of leaves all around the heroes.

As they began to cross the worn gate’s threshold, Wild and The Historian stopped in their tracks, each instinctively holding out an arm to stop the others from proceeding. Both men seem to be intently focused on something, causing Twilight and Warriors to worry.

“What’s up, you two?” Twilight asked.

“…Something’s not right,” The Historian said, barely a whisper. Wild nodded “You feel it too?” The Historian nodded back. “Yeah. I couldn’t ignore it if I wanted to.” The Historian turned to the others and pointed to his ear “Listen carefully…”

The other heroes strained to hear what Wild and The Historian were talking about. The only sound around them was the breeze, the rustle of leaves and grass, and a strange humming noise.

“Get down!” yelled Wild, grabbing Twilight and Time by their tunic collars, and yanking them behind a derelict Guardian. The Historian grabbed Wind and Hyrule by the arms and forced them to the ground as the crackle of something very high-energy whooshed inches above their head. Warriors, Legend, Sky, and Four had dove back behind the fort’s gate. Less than a second later, everyone heard the boom of the projectile exploding as it collided with the ground, sending dust and rubble in all directions.

Everyone looked in the direction the projectile came from. Only a short distance from their path was one of the Guardians Wild had described. A foreboding blue and magenta glow emanated from its body, its “eye” pulsing with multiple hues of blue as if incited by their presence. Although it was immobile and covered in plant growth, it was obvious the Guardian still had plenty of firepower. Its mechanical humming indicated the decayed Guardian was already preparing another attack.

“Take cover you guys!” ordered Wild, quickly pulling out his Sheikah Slate. He knew from experience the only quick and reliable way to get rid of any Guardian was to blast its eye with an Ancient Arrow. Having replaced his quiver in seconds, Wild readied his bow to take out their foe.

Meanwhile, The Historian yanked Wild and Hyrule to their feet and half-dragged them in a sprint behind the gate with the others. He heard the Guardian’s second shot land behind them, the sound of the blast shaking the worn stone wall as dust and smoke blanketed the area. The Historian saw a scorched crater where they were laying on the ground just a second before. “The Sheikah sure didn’t play around when it came to crafting weapons,” he commented.

The Historian turned to his companions. Wind and Hyrule were obviously shaken, with both young men on their hands and knees gasping for air. Warriors had already wrapped his scarf around Wind to try to calm him while Legend and Four were coaching Hyrule to follow the veteran’s breathing. Wind and Hyrule aside, the others seemed to be okay, although The Historian noticed they too were also slightly trembling, as if this were something new and unexpected to them; instincts to survive were taking over rapidly.

The Historian peered out around the corner of the gate, keeping himself hidden from the Guardian’s view. In his peripheral vision, he noticed Wild nocking a strange arrow to his bow. “Looks like he might know how to destroy these things, but he could use a little backup…” he muttered, throwing back his coat to grab his daggers.

“Where are you going?” Twilight asked Wild.

“What’s it look like, Twi? I’m going to destroy that Guardian,” Wild said with annoyance as he readied to come out of their hiding spot. Twilight grabbed him by the arm.

Twilight made to argue that it was too dangerous for Wild to go alone, but Time stopped him. “This is his Hyrule. He’s faced these before on his own to defeat Ganon. He knows what he’s doing, Pup.” Sighing in defeat, Twilight removed his hand from Wild’s arm. Time looked at Wild, “What do you need us to do?”

“Just stay back here and out of the way. If I hit it right in the eye, it will go down immediately.”

“Alright. Just be careful. Make that arrow count.” Time replied.

“Trust me, as expensive as these are, I will.”

With one last look at Twilight, Wild snuck around the other side of their hiding spot to get a closer shot of the Guardian. Wild was grateful that Time stopped Twilight from mollycoddling him. He was his Hyrule’s last Champion and one of the heroes chosen to wield The Master Sword. He does not need protecting all the time.

“Historian! You and the others stay there! Wild’s going to take out the Guardian!” Twilight yelled to his companions. The Historian nodded in reply, not taking his eyes off the glowing machine. As he waited to see Wild appear, The Historian kept his daggers at the ready. It was going to be a close shot should Wild miss his target.

Wild snuck quietly over the rubble hiding his position. The Guardian was only a few feet from him and did not appear to have detected his presence quite yet. “Perfect,” he thought. “I’ll have this thing gone in just a moment.” He pulled the bowstring tight and took aim. Just as Wild prepared to let fly his Ancient Arrow, he heard a giggling voice in his ear. Distracted, Wild turned and saw the eerie grin and maniacal eyes of a Wizzrobe just inches from his face. Before he could react, the Wizzrobe fired a large ball of electricity from its Lightning Rod.

Everyone froze when they heard Wild’s scream. Time and Twilight jumped, frantically looking to see where Wild was. Twilight’s held his breath as he witnessed Wild be thrown in an arch of lightning right in front of the Guardian. Writhing in pain that could only come from being shocked, Wild lost unconscious. Time barely managed to grapple and hold Twilight back from running out to his Cub.

“Let me go, Time! I have to go get him!” he said, desperation thick in his voice.

“You’ll just get shot before you get to him!” Time grunted, using all his strength to hold the younger ranch hand back.

As Twilight was about to argue back, the Guardian emitted a strange noise. Both heroes looked to see a dagger embedded deep into the eye of the machine. A moment later, the Guardian exploded in a shower of blue sparks and black smoke. Both heroes came out from behind their hiding spot to observe what had happened, only to spot The Historian gently checking over Wild as the Guardian’s remains billowed smoke. Twilight bolted to his Cub’s side.

“Cub! Talk to me!” he said, gently pulling Wild’s head into his lap. The Champion’s clothes were hardly singed. He twitched involuntarily, pained whimpers coming from his scarred throat as he drew in ragged breaths. The Historian shoved a small vial of clear liquid into Twilight’s hand. “Get him awake and have him take this.”

“What’s this?”

“The longer you wait, the longer he’s in pain. I’ll tell you about it later just do it!” The Historian ordered.

Twilight did not argue as he firmly patted Wild’s face to rouse him. Wild opened his blue eyes to meet Twilight’s cobalt ones. “T-Twi?” Wild groaned. “Shhh… Here, Cub. Drink this,” Twilight whispered, uncorking the vial and placing it at Wild’s dried lips. It was clear on his face that Wild did not enjoy the taste of the clear liquid, but he was thankful to feel all the wounds inflicted upon him rapidly healing. “This stuff’s better than the Red Potion the guys seem to like so much…” he thought wearily. Almost immediately after gulping down the contents of the small vial, Wild pulled himself up out of Twilight’s lap, feeling energized and ready to fight.

“Easy, Cub,” Twilight said, trying to stop Wild from getting up too quickly.

“Where’s the Wizzrobe?” Wild inquired with a scowl.

“What Wizzrobe?” Time asked from behind Twilight.

“I was just about to take out the Guardian when a Wizzrobe appeared inches from my face. I had no time to react before it attacked me.”

A giggling could be heard. “It’s still around here…” Wild said.

The sound of what could only be described as a water droplet hitting a body of still water was repeatedly getting closer to them. “It’s coming back…” Wild whispered. “Why is it here? Wizzrobes have never made a presence in this area.” Wild thought.

The faint giggling of the problematic Wizzrobe surrounded them, making it difficult to guess where it would strike from. As if on cue, the Wizzrobe materialized inches away from them already aiming to fire. Before it could cast lightning from its rod, a blinding light lit the area, stunning the Wizzrobe and forcing it to drop the energized weapon.

“There you are interloper…” they heard The Historian whisper. His voice had a hint of anger to it.

Wild turned to see The Historian fling the source of the light at the Wizzrobe, striking the creature hard between the eyes. The Wizzrobe screamed in pain as it was engulfed in a cacophony of white light and metallic noise before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

Silence settled around the ruins of Fort Hateno once more. Twilight tended to Wild despite The Historian’s vial of medicine completely treating his Cub’s wounds. Meanwhile, The Historian went to check on their other companions.

“I told you I’m fine, Twi,” Wild grumbled while Twilight looked him over, thoroughly loathing how the Wizzrobe’s attack only solidified Twilight’s concern and his incessant coddling. “If it weren’t for that stupid Wizzrobe, I would’ve taken out that Guardian without a problem!”

“We should’ve attacked as a group. If the Wizzrobe was going to strike, it would’ve had more than one person to deal with,” Twilight responded. He was impressed with The Historian’s medicine. Wild’s wounds were completely gone. Twilight noticed there were no scars from the new wounds either.

“But Wizzrobes don’t normally appear here. Not once have they ever been spotted at Fort Hateno!” Wild complained.

“Doesn’t mean they can’t ever show up here, Cub,” Twilight huffed, helping Wild to his feet.

“How did your tunic not get damaged?” Twilight asked.

“Probably because I asked the Great Fairies to strengthen my clothing. It comes in handy in my Hyrule.”

Time joined them on their walk back to the rest of the group. The other heroes were under the protective shade of a large tree. The Historian was already there, checking on each of their friends. Wind was wrapped up securely in Warriors scarf, leaning on Warriors’ side as he dozed in the warmth. The captain had a protective arm around the young sailor. Hyrule was holding his head in his hands and breathing steadily as Legend ran his hand through the brunette’s hair. Sky and Four were sitting nearby, keeping alert of anything else that might approach.

“Looks like Wind and Hyrule will be alright,” The Historian explained.

“Whatever it was about those things, these two didn’t take too well to it,” Warriors added with concern.

“Certain stimuli can manifest as panic attacks. The trigger can vary between individuals,” The Historian replied.

“So much for being a brave hero… It’s not like I was much of one before…” they heard Hyrule mumble weakly under his breath. Legend swatted Hyrule on the head, gentler than me meant to. “Enough of that. We’ve told you dozens of times that you’re just as much a hero as the rest of us.”

“Why would you entertain the thought of you being anything less than a hero?”

Hyrule slowly picked his head up only to meet The Historian’s sharp eyes. He felt as if The Historian could peer into his soul with those intense irises. “You were literally born to be one. You saved the Hyrule of your era, just as everyone else has during their times. And yet you’re doubting your own resolve and your own value. Why do you live in disbelief?”

Hyrule returned his head to his hands and sighed, the depression evident in his voice. “What sort of hero freezes in terror over a monster, not even one that’s alive?” The Traveler let out a grown. He felt too overwhelmed in his frustration with himself. He had encountered dozens of frightening and powerful foes in his own Hyrule, but when Wild first described the formidable Guardians, the Traveler shivered at the thought of ever encountering one. Something about their likeness did not sit well with Hyrule, and their powerful weaponry terrified him. He doubted any of his magical abilities would damage something like that. Since then, Hyrule had hoped they would never come across one of Wild’s Guardians.

“Hyrule, listen to me with your heart and not just with your pointy ears,” The Historian asked. Hyrule looked at The Historian again.

“You’re a human first and a hero second. Don’t expect perfection out of yourself,” The Historian continued. “Courage is not the absence of fear. That is foolhardiness. Courage is the choice to do the right thing in spite of that fear.”

“For once, I agree with you, Historian,” Legend added. “Smartest thing you’ve said all day, Your Thickness.”

“You agreeing with me is the smartest thing you’ve said ever, Pinkie,” The Historian shot back, making Warriors laugh. Warriors laugh was hearty and infectious, and something The Historian found himself smiling at.

“Do you always have a snide remark to say?” Legend jeered.

“I don’t know. Do you always have to wear that tunic with no pants? Booty shorts does not a hero make.”

Warriors laughter grew louder with The Historian’s comment over Legend’s attire. Even Sky and Four were finding it hard to not laugh.

“Whatever,” Legend conceded with an eyeroll, focusing his attention back to comforting his successor. Despite all his experience and knowledge, comforting others was not something Legend felt he was skilled at doing. Not in the way they needed him to, at least. He cared deeply for everyone in the group, but Hyrule held a special place in his heart. Although he was not going to voice it, Legend was begrudgingly thankful that The Historian had some words of wisdom to help fight Hyrule’s self-deprecating tendencies.

The laughter caused Wind to stir with a yawn. “Wha happened?” he asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

“You had a panic attack, sailor,” Warriors said calmly. Wind peeled himself away from Warriors and handed the blue scarf back. “Thanks…” he muttered.

“Do you remember what happened?” Sky asked.

“I don’t remember much, other than suddenly being overwhelmed with a sense of powerlessness, like I had met a foe I could never hope to fight, and all my resolve just sorta left me. I felt like I could never win,” Wind mumbled.

“It’s possible to have such thoughts racing through your mind during a panic attack. It could potentially happen to anyone, given the right circumstances. You’ve nothing to feel ashamed of. It’s fortunate you had close friends around to care for you until you felt better,” The Historian replied.

“Are the two of you feeling better?” Time stepped closer.

“I’ll be fine…” Wind mumbled.

“Never better…” Hyrule grumbled. Both heroes still seemed to be struggling with their less than stellar performance during the encounter with the Guardian.

“Should we make camp until tomorrow?” Four asked Time.

“There’s no need. We’re not far at all from Dueling Peaks Stable. We can rest up there if we feel they need it,” Wild responded.

“Let’s get to the stable and see how they fare. If they need it, we can decide to stay once we get there,” Time decided.

The group gathered up their belongings. The Historian retrieved his dagger from the eye of the Guardian before joining the group following Wild’s lead.

“By the way, Historian…” Time began, “What exactly was that light you used on the Wizzrobe?”

“A secret ability of sorts. Only my family possesses the capacities to use it,” The Historian replied. Time had not noticed before, but The Historian looked considerably fatigued compared to before.

“That light was from you?” Warriors asked. “We saw a bright flash emanating over the wall. We weren’t sure what was happening.” The Historian smirked.

“Well, aren’t you going to tell us about it?” Legend egged on.

“Family secrets don’t come free, Pinkie,” The Historian huffed.

“And how is that dagger still in one piece? I thought it would have been a damaged from the Guardian exploding,” Wild asked.

“It’s crafted using a durable metal sourced from an exceedingly rare ore found back home. It will take much more than that Guardian’s blast to damage these.”

=====

The hot sun beat down on the group as they approached Tesseren’s stable. “Back again so soon, Link?”

Wild walked up to the stable owner. “Yeah. Mind if we rest for a bit? It’s been a trek from Hateno.”

“Sure thing! As always, feel free to use the cooking facilities as well in case you all are hungry!”

“Thanks again, Tesseren.”

The others took a rest as Wild began pulling cooking ingredients and utensils to prepare a late lunch. “How does some beef and vegetable skewers sound, guys?”

“You’re not gonna hear me complaining!” Wind said excitedly.

“Same here. I’m famished,” Four replied.

“I could go for some skewers,” Time added.

As Wild prepared lunch, Twilight and Sky spent some time with the horses, taking in the calming smell of hay. “What do you think, rancher? Think we’ll make it to Kakariko by nightfall?” Sky asked softly as he picked up a nearby cucco. The Skyloftian seemed to have a way with the terrifying birds that the other heroes did not possess.

Twilight sighed. “I don’t know. To be honest, I’m still worried about the others. I know Wild’s healed, but we don’t know what was in that medicine. And Wind and Hyrule are probably still needing some rest after what happened.” Sky laughed.

“And everyone think’s I’m the doting one,” Sky laughed. Twilight looked at him curiously.

“You’re worrying too much, friend. I know you get very protective, especially of Wild, but remember all of us are heroes. We’ve been through hell and back each on our own before we were brought together. All of us can hold our own just fine so don’t feel like you have to coddle everyone so much, okay?”

“I know I fret about everyone too much, but it’s instinctual for me. I’m protective of you guys the same way I’m protective of the kids back in Ordon Village. I just don’t want anything to happen that I could’ve prevented. ”

“I have to say, your protective instincts are second to none, Twilight,” The Historian replied as he walked up to the two heroes. One of Wild’s horses perked up at the newcomer, eagerly trying to rub The Historian’s face with its own. “Looks like I’ve made a friend today,” The Historian smiled as he rubbed the horse.

“You’re were looking a bit tired on the way here. Why don’t you go lay down for a bit?” Sky asked, concern apparent on his face.

“I will in a moment…” The Historian yawned. “I wanted to make sure everyone was okay and settled in first.”

“What was that medicine, Historian?” Twilight asked.

“Hmm? That was a special quick-healing medicine from one of the village doctor’s back home. I gave some to Time the last time we were here. He was looking tapped out so I gave him a vial. Of course, he stubbornly didn’t use it, but I insisted he keep it.”

“Anything in that medicine we should know about?” Twilight continued.

“I don’t believe so. I’ve used them for years whenever I’ve suffered injuries. Good stuff.” The Historian replied nonchalantly. He yawned again. “Alright, I’ll see you two when Wild’s finished cooking,” he waved as he strode back around the stable to pay for one of Tesseren’s comfy beds.


	5. Ambush

Warriors stepped into the large stable tent. Wild had asked him to go wake The Historian since the skewers were ready. The tent was vacant except for Tesseren, who was busying himself reading through some documents. “Business must really be slow today…” Warriors thought to himself. He noticed one of the more expensive beds had its bed curtain pulled closed. Warriors stepped over to the bed, carefully keeping his steps soft to avoid excessive noise. As he reached for the curtain, he could hear soft breathing behind the fabric. Taking extra care to not spook the occupant, Warriors pulled the curtain back.

The Historian was laying comfortably to one side. He had removed his hooded coat, his boots, and his other accoutrement. The man’s face was snuggled into a large pillow grasped in his arms while a smaller pillow was tucked under his head. He was in a very deep, peaceful sleep.

Warriors was surprised at how knocked out The Historian was. Did he not sleep well the previous night? Prior to fighting the decayed Guardian at Fort Hateno, The Historian seemed fine, except for complaining about the heat.

“Wait…” Warriors thought to himself. “Maybe that strange light he used is why he’s so exhausted.” Perhaps that ability takes a toll on the user. Maybe The Historian hesitates to use that power unless there is a significant need for it.

The Historian cooed as he snuggled his head closer to the pillow in his arms, causing his bangs to fall into his face. In deep slumber, the man was more vulnerable than Warriors had seen thus far. With a fond smile, Warriors pulled the sheets of the bedspread over the sleeping form and pulled back the curtain. “Perhaps we all could use a little shut-eye after today,” He said quietly.

As Warriors returned to his companions outside, Wild perked up. “He coming?”

“I think he needs to sleep some more. He’s passed out.”

“Really? Didn’t seem so tired this morning?” Four asked after swallowing some food from his skewer.

“I think it was that weird ability he used on that Wizzrobe. It definitely felt powerful, but it sounds like it might have drained his strength,” Legend replied as he gulped some water. Legend would know, having used an arsenal of spells and other abilities that while potent and helpful in his quests did have some nasty side-effects if he was not careful.

“I think we all could use some rest. I know we were trying to make Kakariko in a day, but I think we need to stay here for the night. Besides, these two,” Warriors gestured to Wind and Hyrule who were eating their food quietly, “need to rest as well. Thoughts, Time?” Their leader looked up from his food and sighed. “I suppose… it would be our luck that something will happen on the road and three of us won’t have any energy to fight. Wild, can you go talk to Tesseren and ask for a night’s stay?”

As Wild went to speak to the stable owner, Warriors quickly grabbed several remaining skewers and wrapped half of them in some of Wild’s small towels he used for handling food. “He’s gonna be hungry when he wakes…” he thought to himself.

=====

“You overexerted yourself again, didn’t you?”

The Historian wearily opened one eye. He was warm and comfortable in the bed he paid for. He did not want to deal with the voice right now. As his vision came into focus, he noticed the stable tent was deserted. There was an otherworldly light and a mysterious fog to the place. To anyone else, it would give them a sense of foreboding, but The Historian had been here before and felt relieved.

“I didn’t intend to, you know.” The Historian slowly sat up, unable to keep himself from stretching his neck and stiff shoulders. “I was trying to protect my friends.”

“If you would put more effort into your training then you wouldn’t get so fatigued when you use my power,” a mystical voice echoed.

“Is this going to be another one of your bland lectures, Benevolence?”

The disembodied voice laughed heartily. “I won’t lecture you because we both know it will do no good.” The Historian chuckled. “Finally something we can agree upon, you pestering spirit.”

“I’m merely looking out for my Master. You are the last of your bloodline that can awaken my brethren and I within your soul. The rest of your family in the current generation has never even tried to awaken the powers that collectively is their birthright.”

The Historian looked down at his hands. They were clutching the bedspread so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. “I went through a nightmare to awaken you. I can’t imagine what it would take me to awaken your siblings within me. To be honest, Benevolence, I don’t know if I want to know what it will take to bring them from their slumber.”

“Master…”

“You do remember what I had to do in order to awaken your power inside me, right?” The Historian felt his eyes becoming heavy and wet. A wisp of white began collecting to the side of The Historian’s bed, coalescing until it began to take a humanoid form. In seconds, the form was that of a knight in heavy, ornate armor trimmed with gold. The knight’s armor gave off a pale iridescent blue glow. The knight removed his helmet, revealing a pale, silver-haired man with purple hued eyes. The entity gave off a kind and calming presence, much to The Historian’s appreciation.

“I know, Master… and I’m sorry that fate decided that to be the factor which awakened me to you…” The knight brought his hand to one of The Historian’s. “But I am here now. I am your servant forevermore. Whatever I can do to protect you, to ease your pain and regrets, I shall do.” The knight wiped the tears streaming down his young master’s face.

“But I beseech you to awaken my brethren and make their power yours. My power alone will only go so far.” The Historian remained silent, choosing to look away from the knight.

“Your family’s birthright, The Ten Virtues, is what allowed them to rise to power in the young years of your homeland to quell the strife, the chaos, and the senseless death that plagued the country. Having been witness to such atrocities, believe me when I say that those were terribly dark times, Master.”

“I know this story. It was recited to me many a night when I was younger. I don’t need a repeat, please.” The Historian whispered. He looked into the knight’s eyes. “If what it takes to awaken the other virtues inside me is anything like what I had to do last time, then you can forget it, Benevolence. I just can’t do that ever again.” Fresh tears began to stream down The Historian’s cheeks.

“What happened was a very unfortunate circumstance, Master. I cannot recall in all my long years such a similar event happening to awaken me. It is extraordinary that such a painful loss would be the catalyst to bring me forth. I cannot say that a similar event would be required to awaken any of the others. So please, will you at least try?”

The Historian wiped his eyes and attempted to clear his head of the painful memories. “If I agree, will you stop nagging?”

The knight smiled warmly. “Consider it a deal. But one more caveat you have to agree to.” The Historian groaned and rolled his eyes. “What is it now?”

“You must also agree to your training to strengthen your spirit so that our powers will not fatigue you so much. There’s little point in you using our powers if you’re going to be close to passing out every time you invoke one of us.”

“FINE.”

The knight smiled warmly. His Master could be a bit wayward and stubborn, but the Master was both strong and kind. He would awaken the other virtues with ease if he only applied himself, for he is the only one in generations that exhibit the capabilities that allow the virtues to manifest.

“Now then, go ahead and return to your slumber. Your friends will be joining you in sleep soon.”

“Okay…” The Historian said sleepily as his knight tucked the bedspread around him. “Rest well, Master.”

“Hmm mmm…” The Historian barely replied as he drifted off once more.

The Historian wearily opened one eye. He was warm and comfortable in the bed he paid for. He looked around the dark stable tent to discover his companions were sound asleep in the remaining beds and on the floor. Tesseren was reading a book by lantern light at the inside counter.

Oddly enough, he felt something warm faintly pressing against him that was not there when he went to bed. The Historian turned his head to see the sleeping form of Warriors in bed next to him. The hero was out of his armor and tunic, leaving his undershirt, his pants, and his scarf on him. Apparently, Warriors had tucked the bedding around The Historian and had set a pillow in between them.

The Historian felt too exhausted to care and honestly welcomed having someone close as he slept. Turning to lay on his left side to face Warriors, The Historian decided he would question the silly hero tomorrow as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

=====

“Hey, Historian. Wake up, man…”

The Historian rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Although he always woke up groggy, he felt much better compared to how lethargic he felt the day before. Wind was in front of him, shaking his shoulder.

“Wake up, Historian! Time said to get you and Warriors up, so get up, lazy bilge rats!” Wind huffed.

The Historian sat up to look at Warriors, still peacefully sleeping next to him in bed. “Heh, so much for the knight being on alert…” he joked. “I’ll get him up, Wind. Go let Time know.” Wind looked at him quizzically before shrugging it off to make his way outside. The Historian leaned in close to Warriors ear.

“Warriors… hey Warriors…” The Historian whispered very quietly. The hero did not stir.

“I know you can hear me. Not even I can sleep through the racket Wind was making.” Without opening an eye, Warriors smirked to hide his attempts to not laugh. “How did you know?”

“Because I’ve noticed the difference in the cadence of your breathing when you’re awake and when you’re asleep.” Warriors chuckled as he shot open one eye to look up at The Historian. “I was trying to play dead so I could spend some more time sleeping.”

“That’s funny coming from a disciplined knight. Care to share why that is?” The Historian stretched his arms and back. “Well, we’ll probably both be dead if Time catches us in still in bed. Let’s get up, pretty boy,” The Historian said as he threw back the bedding. Smirking, Warriors followed suit as he went to don his tunic and armor.

“By the way, how’d you sleep?” Warriors asked as he tightened the straps on his boots.

“Hmm? Really well, actually. I guess I needed it more than I thought,” The Historian admitted while putting on his attire. Warriors came over to him to and placed a hand on The Historian’s forehead.

“Um… can I help you?” The Historian asked, perplexed by the sudden touch.

“Just checking if you were still feverish.”

“What?”

“You slept all afternoon and all last night. When we were deciding who would get the other beds, I chose to bunk with you so I could check on you. When I came to bed, you were sleeping fine but you were burning up, to the point I thought you were getting sick. I was worried,” Warriors’ voice went soft with concern as he spoke.

“Oh… I had no idea. I wasn’t feverish when I laid down the other day. Well… I feel fine now, so there’s no need fret about me. Thanks for taking care of me, Warriors,” The Historian said with a smile.

“Sure. Anytime…” Warriors replied, looking away and busying himself with adjusting his scarf. The Historian could have sworn Warriors had a fever himself with the pinkness to his cheeks.

“You hungry?” asked Warriors.

“I could go for some food,” The Historian said.

“Let’s go talk to Wild. I asked him to save some of the skewers he made for when you woke up. I think they’ll still be good since they’re stored away in his slate.”

The two joined the group outside the stable tent. Twilight was helping Wild prepare the Champion’s horses. “Looks like Wild has five horses, including one hug horse that could probably carry an army.” Twilight joked as he finished tacking up the last horse.

“Any day now you two. Gods, I could’ve finished another adventure from Hylia in the time it’s taken you two to get going,” Legend jeered.

“Pinkie, it is too early for this,” The Historian responded, gesturing up and down at Legend.

“What does that mean?”

“All your inadequacy. I can’t with it right now.”

“What was what?!”

“It’s a joke, fool. Keep your tunic on.”

“Wild, can you give me the skewers from last night? Historian needs to eat something,” Warriors asked the Champion.

“Sure but be quick. Time’s eager to get going.”

“That won’t be a problem,” The Historian replied.

“Looks like we’ll be riding in pairs. Wind and Four, given your height, you’ll have to ride with someone,” Time decided. Wind groaned at not having his own horse. “Wind can ride with me. Four, you ride with Twilight.”

“But there’s no horses in my time! I’d like to ride one on my own at least once in my life,” Wind grumbled.

“Sorry, sailor! Maybe some other time!” Warriors chuckled at Wind’s huff of defeat.

“Ah it’s been so long since I’ve gone riding on horseback. This is gonna be fun!” The Historian exclaimed in excitement. “You’re familiar with riding?” Twilight asked. “I’ve been riding since I was young. Nothing foreign to me.”

“Good! Then I’ll ride with you. I’m confident you know what you’re doing,” Warriors grinned. The Historian gave him a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

With their equipment and supplies accounted for, the group set off on Wild’s horses. The sun and the humidity were not as intense as the previous day which everyone was thankful for. Wind was still grumbling to himself about having to ride with Time, but Four became content riding comfortably with Twilight. The Historian would be enjoying the scenery of Wild’s Hyrule had it not been for the man sitting behind him. He was finding it difficult to concentrate with Warriors holding onto him.

“This sure is nice, isn’t it?” Warriors leaned in to whisper in The Historian’s ear. The captain decided to sit flush against The Historian and wrap his arms snugly around the other’s torso in a manner more than what was necessary to hang on. The Historian was taken aback at Warriors being so close and was thankful they were making up the rear of the group. The Historian gulped before replying. “Indeed. But you’re supposed to be paying attention in case we get attacked by something.”

The Warriors sighed in the comfortable breeze. “What makes you think I haven’t? I’m more observant than you give me credit for, Historian.” Warriors laid his head comfortably on The Historian’s shoulder. “Has anyone ever told you how good a pillow you make?”

The Historian turned to look at him. “Did you just call me soft?” he said indignantly.

“In all the right ways,” Warriors cheekily grinned back, earning a judgmental look from The Historian. “Excuse you. Rude.”

“You know it’s true,” Warriors teased.

“You’re impossible, I hope you know that.”

“Impossibly charismatic?”

The Historian could only roll his eyes from such a cringeworthy response.

“No just impossible.”

“What, you don’t think I’m charismatic? You hurt me, Historian.”

“Truth hurts.”

=====

The mid-afternoon sun gave way to overcast skies as the group quietly trotted across Kakariko Bridge. The waters of Lake Siela could be heard gurgling beneath them. Wind and Four had inadvertently dozed off behind Time and Twilight, thanks to the calm and rhythmic movement of the horses. At Wild’s insistence, the others kept a close eye out for monsters or wildlife that might try to run up to them.

“We’re not far from Kakariko. Perhaps another hour if we were on foot, so on horseback we’ll be there in about twenty or thirty minutes.”

“That’s a relief. I’m already getting a bit saddle-sore,” groaned Legend.

“Can’t handle a few hours in the saddle there, Legend?” Warriors teased.

“Don’t give me that, Warriors. I know you’re feeling it just as much,” Legend said grumpily. “Also, why are snuggling The Historian like that?” Legend inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Because he’s comfortable and I’m not having to control the reins. Why, you jealous?” Warriors said in a matter of fact tone, giving Legend a wink in the process.

“What do I have to be jealous of, idiot? Also, that’s a bit weird, even for you.”

“Don’t let Eye-Shadow fool you, Pinkie. He was still feeling a bit tired, so I told him to rest up,” The Historian responded.

“How kind…” Legend said sarcastically.

“You know he’s worthless without his energy,” The Historian deadpanned.

“Ha! You’re right about that,” Legend agreed.

“I can best a hundred beasts even when tired. You guys don’t even know!” Warriors grumbled.

“That would be a quite the spectacle to see,” The Historian replied, clearly not believing Warriors’ claim.

“Maybe someday you’ll get to s–, look out!”

Everyone scattered as four arrows rapidly almost struck Hyrule and Legend. The horses reared up in fear as several masked figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Their black and red garb and the symbol on their mask let Wild know immediately who they were dealing with.

“Yiga! Watch it!” shouted Wild. The more arrows landed in the dirt just in front of the horses of Time and Twilight. The commotion jolted Wind and Four wide awake.

The heroes not controlling the reins of the horses jumped down, quickly readying their swords and shields. More Yiga soldiers appeared behind the heroes; these were tall and menacing with cruelly shaped blades.

“Tsh… what is this clownery?” The Historian said, vehemently annoyed. He dismounted his horse, opening his coat wider to ready his daggers.

“We meet again, hero,” One of the Yiga soldiers said with distain.

“Yiga!” Wild growled.

“So, these are the Yiga. Was expecting foes a little more intimidating, not foes that raided the clearance section of a costume shop,” The Historian scoffed.

“This is none of your concern, outlander. Our business is with the hero,” One of the Yiga spat back. Based on how this Yiga member was dressed, he appeared to be their commander.

“What do you want with us?” Time barked.

“We want the hero’s life. He and that accursed princess must pay the price for what they did to our Lord and they must pay with their blood. We will use their sacrifice to break the princess’s pesky seal on Calamity Ganon, so that he may take his rightful place ruling all Hyrule in the manner he wishes. The rest of you are fodder that we have no use for so you will die as well.”

“Yeesh. A hundred years and you STILL couldn’t take out two people? So not only are you evil assassins, but you’re terrible assassins at that! Pro tip, find another job!” The Historian snarked.

“You’re not taking anyone’s life. Not while we still breathe!” Sky retorted, the Master Sword gleaming in his hand.

Confident the Yiga would try to focus on Wild, Four and Hyrule quietly edged closer to their companion to provide cover for him. Four was hesitant to reveal the secret of his Four Sword just yet, but he would use it without question if it meant protecting Wild or any of their other companions.

“We’ve been through too much to let weak-minded fools such as yourselves end us here,” Legend added.

“There’s no room in Hyrule for traitors such as yourselves!” Warriors spat.

“Enough of this. You will die where you-GAHHHHH!” The Yiga commander did not manage to finish his sentence before twin daggers sunk themselves deep into his shoulders, cutting through both of his clavicles. The force of the daggers combined sent the masked assassin barreling into his subordinates behind him. It was not a fatal blow, but one with enough force to knock the man unconscious and spilling blood everywhere.

Time turned back to see The Historian pulling two more daggers out from his arsenal under his coat. “Finally, he shut up. I was beginning to get a Yiga migraine,” The Historian said in annoyance.

“YOU! Just for that I will take great pleasure in killing you first, slowly and painfully!” one of the larger Yiga soldiers spat as he approached his commander’s assailant.

“If you value what little you possess in that oversized skull of yours then I suggest you stay right where you are standing,” The Historian said. The atmosphere surrounding the man changed instantly, enough to make the Yiga soldier take pause, overwhelmed by a sense of foreboding emanating from his target. The other Yiga nearby took a step back as well, as if sensing that their death could come swift should they move any closer. The Historian’s voice had no hint of the usual humor or sarcastic wit, having replaced his banter with an uncharacteristically murderous undertone that sent shivers down the necks of friend and foe alike.

“F-Fools! What are you all doing? Get them!” the large Yiga soldier yelled.

The commanding soldier barely had time to turn around when the sound of a faint boom grabbed everyone’s attention. Before the soldier could react, a dagger buried itself deep into his abdomen, squelching as it severed bone and sinew. “GAHHHHHHH!” the soldier screamed in pain as blood seeped into his garb.

“How did?” Twilight gasped.

“He moved faster than I can with my Pegasus Shoes…” Legend gawked; his eyes wide with surprise.

“He was just over there! How did he get to there?” Wind exclaimed.

Tightly grasping the Yiga soldier’s throat and forcing him to his knees, the Historian growled “Let make one thing perfectly clear to you and your clansmen, Yiga. Threaten the lives of my friends or Her Highness ever again, and I will show you and your entire clan the true meaning of the word ‘fear.’” Shoving the dagger further into the Yiga’s flesh, the soldier screamed louder from the unbearable pain “Am I understood, clown?” The Historian’s eyes looked dangerous and maniacal.

“You’re… a dead… man… along with t-he… hero. Mark my… words, outlander.”

The Historian cocked his head to one side. “I’ll take that as a no.” Violently pulling out the dagger, The Historian sent the soldier into a nearby boulder using a powerful kick to the sternum of his chest, cracking the boulder and staining its surface in bright crimson.

With The Historian’s assault of the commanding Yiga soldiers, the battle ensued. Quickly, the heroes realized just how outnumbered they were, as each found themselves defending against at least one Yiga swordsman and one Yiga archer working in tandem. There was little the heroes could do but avoid getting injured.

“Gah! Now you’ve gone and done it with your big mouth, Historian!” Legend yelled as he parried a Yiga swordsman’s Windcleaver with his Tempered Sword, just barely sidestepping an arrow that lightly scraped his cheek.

“Put a sock in it, Leg! You know this was gonna happen regardless! Don’t blame him!” Warriors yelled back as he struck a Yiga archer in the arm, forcing his opponent to drop his bow and allowing Warriors to strike the Yiga in the head to knock him out. Warriors glanced where The Historian was fighting.

The Historian was deflecting attacks from three of the larger Yiga soldiers, parrying their Windcleavers using his daggers with such finesse it looked as if he were merely dancing about his opponents. Him toying with his opponents only added to the Yiga’s frustration. As Wild took out three Yiga archers with his bow, he noticed the Yiga swordsmen The Historian was fighting were struggling to use their signature whirlwind attack. It appeared The Historian was not giving them an opening to prepare their attack. With another faint booming sound, The Historian vanished before all three Yiga swordsman fell with a pained scream, lacerations suddenly appearing all over their torsos; deep cuts that sliced through their garb and into the flesh. Having appeared behind the soldier’s backs, The Historian knocked the soldiers out using a strong blow to the back of the head.

“So much for th-“ The Historian went silent and still.

As Warriors finished disarming a Yiga archer, he noticed The Historian was standing perfectly still in the midst of battle. “Historian?” Mentally fighting off panic that something happened, Warriors ran over to The Historian. The man had a distant look in his eyes as if he were in some sort of trance. “Historian! Are you with me?” No response. “Damn. Not a good time for this,” he muttered. 

The Historian responded with his blank stare going wide, as if he was having a sudden epiphany. Warriors kept close to defend him, feeling the weight of the blow from another charging Yiga swordsman.

=====

The Historian was surrounded by an otherworldly light and mystical fog. “Don’t tell me…”

“Master…” a man’s voice called. The voice was deep, quiet, and reserved. The Historian turned around to see a man, adorned with various weaponry and a long, dark hood. “I am Loyalty, the Master of Cruelty. Like Benevolence, the Master of Light, I am one of the ten virtues bestowed to your bloodline. I am honored that you have finally awakened me so that I may now be of assistance to you at last.”

“Not sure what I did to awaken you, but is now really the best time? I was in the middle of something rather important,” The Historian grumbled.

“Fear not. Your friend with the scarf is protecting you,” the man said.

“Oh great. So, you’ve made me a liability. Thanks for that.”

The assassin chuckled. “I will not keep you then. The fierce loyalty to your companions is what awakened my power within you. Please use it wisely, Master.”

=====

“Warriors…” Warriors heard The Historian whisper. “Get behind me.”

“What? You back? Keep your head in the game, Historian!”

Saying nothing, The Historian grabbed Warriors by his collar and yanked the hero behind him, causing Warriors to nearly trip on his own feet. “Hey! What’s gotten into you?”

The Historian ignored him. A sphere of dark, shadow-like energy formed in The Historian’s hands. “Ensnare them…” Warriors heard the man whisper. As if on cue, ominous black chains erupted from the ground at the feet of each Yiga soldier. Like dark vines, the chains snaked their way around their extremities and chained them to the ground with a thud.

“What in the world?” Four shouted.

“What is this?” Twilight asked in awe.

“Those chains don’t look very friendly,” Wind winced. He was trying to hold a cut on his right shoulder closed after a Yiga soldier cut it open with a sickle.

“What tha? Who’s magic is this?” Legend exclaimed. 

The Yiga soldiers struggled to free themselves from the dark chains, only for the chains to tighten even further.

“Let us go now!”

“You will pay dearly for this!”

“We will never stop hunting you all!”

The heroes watched as the Yiga continued to struggle and curse, noticing their enemies’ energy quickly deplete until all the Yiga soldiers were completely unconscious on the ground.

“Are they dead?” Wind asked, lightly kicking on of the unresponsive Yiga.

“Not dead. Just knocked out,” Time replied, checking another Yiga for a pulse.

“Who did this?” Sky asked, turning to face his companions.

“I did,” The Historian responded.

“Since when can you use dark magic?” Legend jeered. “Were you going to tell us, or is this one of those ‘family secrets’ you’ve been hiding?”

“Yes, it’s a family secret, but no I did not have this ability until literally a few moments ago,” The Historian said wearily.

“I have questions and you’re not going to like it,” Time said sternly. The Historian stared into Time’s good eye.

“You can ask all the questions you want, Time. I’m not obligated to tell you anything,” The Historian shot back.

“Given this revelation, I don’t know if we can trust you. If you can wield dark magic, then what are you after, exactly?” Twilight inquired suspiciously.

“It’s just an ability. An ability I acquired the capability to use not even five minutes ago, and you’ve suddenly lost all trust in me? Are you serious right now?” The Historian said angrily.

“Guys enough.”

All eyes looked at Warriors. “Clearly, we’re all on edge a bit with this battle, but we shouldn’t be going at each other’s throats like this. Historian, although it is concerning the nature of this new ability of yours, I think you’re still trustworthy enough to stay with us. But an explanation to help us understand would be very helpful and appreciated,” Warriors said, trusting his experience as a leader would calm his companions. “Let’s get to our destination first. We’ll rest up and talk about this later once everyone has had time to calm down.”

“Yes, sir,” The Historian said with finality, a hint of hurt hidden in his voice. Without another word or glance at the others, he made his way to his horse. As he mounted up, he whispered something under his breath. Immediately, the black chains binding all of the unconscious Yiga soldiers evaporated away, surprising the heroes.

“Why did you release them? Are you daft?” Legend yelled.

“I can’t sustain those chains forever. To attempt to do so would kill me,” The Historian said, clearly not wanting to talk to any of them as he trotted his horse. Warriors had to maneuver cleverly to jump on behind The Historian, as the man was not stopping for anyone.

“If we can get to Kakariko in time, maybe the Sheikah can come get these guys. Might be able to jail them until a decision is made on what to do with them,” Wild suggested as he steered his horse.

Hyrule worked quickly to heal the wounds of his companions before joining Legend on their horse.

=====

The time spent back on the road to Kakariko was a silent affair. After witnessing The Historian’s new and seemingly dark power, many of the heroes did not know what to think of their friend. Unlike before, Warriors was sitting normally behind The Historian and only held onto The Historian’s hips instead of around his torso. The captain leaned closer to his riding mate.

“Hey… are you alright?” Warriors whispered. The concern was evident in Warriors voice. He was remembering a time back in his own Hyrule, during the war against Cia, when old squad mates had an argument that negatively impacted the group’s ability to work as a team. In one encounter their broken teamwork lead to one of their own almost dying to a Bokoblin’s attack. Warriors did not want to see the same happen to his fellow heroes or The Historian.

“I’m fine,” The Historian stoically whispered back. It was clear he was not in the mood to talk, causing Warriors to sigh. 

“I understand. Just know that I’ll listen if you need to talk, okay?”

The Historian said nothing, only nodding briefly in response before pulling his coat hood over his head. Warriors gently padded the man on the shoulder before leaving the man to his thoughts.


	6. Arrival in Kakariko Village - Part 1

It was late afternoon as the group quietly trotted into Kakariko Village. Talismans overhead swayed in the cool breeze as the heroes crossed over a bubbling stream that cut through the center of town.

“There’s Impa’s home over there,” Wild pointed. It was one of the larger buildings, sitting atop a lake with a tranquil waterfall streaming behind it. On the front side of the building, a long staircase extended up to its entrance and was flanked by two Sheikah guards. One of the guards happen to notice Wild.

“Sir Link! Welcome back!”

“Hey, Dorian! How have things been here with the princess?” Wild replied happily to his friend.

“Good, I suppose. Although, the princess isn’t here at the moment.” Wild frantically jumped off his horse and ran up to Dorian.

“What? Impa let her go?” Wild asked, clearly worried.

“No need to worry! The princess headed out to Zora’s Domain a few days ago to speak with King Dorephan. Impa ensured the princess had an escort to guard her.”

“But what if-“

“We Sheikah can handle ourselves, Link. You needn’t worry about the princess.”

“But Dorian! The Yiga-“

“Will be dealt with swiftly and without hesitation, Link. Princess Zelda warned us you would react this way,” Dorian chuckled. Wild looked away, clearly deflated that his Zelda was not here. “By the way, who are your friends? You all look so much alike that some might mistake you for siblings!” Dorian continued.

“It’s a long story. Basically, all but one of them are me… sorta,” Wild replied.

“I can’t imagine so many of you running about, defeating evil and causing mayhem, Link,” Dorian replied humorously.

“It’s true! I’m not sure how best to explain it, but we all have the hero’s spirit,” Wild huffed.

“That’s quite a story. Well at any rate, I think you should go see Impa immediately. She’ll want to meet these other heroes,” Dorian replied.

“Yes, sir! We will!”

Dorian returned to his post as the group began dismounting and collecting their equipment off their horses. Warriors walked up to Wild. “Should we go find an inn here to stay for the evening?”

“I don’t know if the inn here is going to have room for all of us. It’s a really small inn. They wouldn’t even have floor space like the stable,” Wild mumbled. “We may have to ask if Impa can lodge us for the night.” Time sighed. Lodgings in Wild’s Hyrule were becoming more of a problem than he cared for.

Wild led the group upstairs to the heavy wooden doors of Impa’s home and knocked. Slowly, the doors creaked open to reveal a young Sheikah woman.

“M-Master Link!”

“Hi, Paya. Um, I’ve returned. I have some friends I’d like you and your grandmother to meet,” Wild said sheepishly. Impa’s granddaughter was always a bit awkward to talk to. It was not because Wild did not want to talk to her, but because she always acted so strange around Wild, making him feel unsure of what to say around her.

“Y-yes of course! Please, c-ome in, M-aster Link!” the young girl named Paya opened the door to allow Wild and the others inside.

Wild looked around at the familiar abode. “Courageous one… You’ve returned,” Wild heard Impa’s elderly voice from across the room. There, sitting on her usual tower of ornate pillows and her large Sheikah hat, was the elder of Kakariko Village. “I take it you’ve arrived to see the princess?”

“Something like that. Dorian informed me she’s already gone,” Wild replied.

“Do not worry, child. She has already been received by King Dorephan at Zora’s Domain, safe and sound. I’m sorry you’ve missed her, though. I’m sure you wish to inform her of your latest quest since the two of you defeated Calamity Ganon.” Impa eyed the other heroes calmly, as if she were seeking some deeper truth.

“Ah, I see there’s more than one hero in our midst. Tell me, are you all Link?” Impa asked politely. The other heroes were taken back in surprise. How was she able to tell so quickly?

“Yes, we are,” Time replied. “To make it easier to differentiate ourselves, we go by nicknames from our titles as heroes. We call your Link ‘Wild.’ Please, call me Time,” he said with a polite bow.

“It is an honor to meet the legendary Hero of Time himself. I never thought I’d live to see the day such an opportunity present itself,” Impa replied.

“I’m called Twilight,” Twilight said, bowing like his mentor.

“The Hero of Twilight as well? You seem remarkably familiar. Doesn’t he, Champion? I get the feeling you are acquainted with our Hyrule more than you know.” Twilight was confused by Impa’s words, but Wild eyes went wide, knowing exactly what Impa was implying and hoped she would not say much else.

“Hello, ma’am. Call me Four.” Four shook Impa’s hand and gave a bow.

“The Hero of Men. The one chosen to wield the Four Sword. I must say, you are quite a colorful one,” Impa smiled warmly.

“Please, call me Sky,” Sky introduced himself.

“Sky? Ah, you must be The Chosen Hero of Skyloft passed down through legend! What an honor to meet one of the founders of our kingdom and the one who helped forge the Master Sword!” Impa said delightedly, grasping Sky’s cheeks in typical grandmotherly affection, much to Sky’s chagrin. The others had to work hard to keep themselves from laughing.

“Hello, ma’am! You can call me Wind!” piped up Wind as he bowed.

“The Hero of Winds. I’m so happy to meet you, young one,” she said, also pinching Wind’s cheeks, earning him a smirk from Sky that said, “Not so fun now, is it?”

“I am Legend,” Legend said, not bothering to bow but did shake Impa’s hand gently.

“Oh… to think the great Hero of Legend is here too! So many stories of your grand adventures have been kept and passed down by our clan.”

“Um, hi, Impa. I’m Hyrule,” Hyrule said shyly.

“No need to be so modest, Hero of Hyrule. Given the exploits we have recorded in our history, you are truly worthy of your title,” Hyrule blushed in embarrassment by the elderly Sheikah’s praise.

“Greetings, Impa! I am Warriors. It’s pleasure to finally meet you!” the captain said with pride. He shook Impa’s hand and gave a well-practiced bow.

“Ah, yes. The Hero of Warriors. He who can fell armies of evil singlehandedly. Your impressive skills and courage earned you your place in history amongst true heroes,” Impa complimented. “Thank you for your kind words,” Warriors replied.

“I didn’t know the Sheikah of my time knew of so many other heroes…” Wild admitted.

“There are many things we Sheikah are knowledgeable of. You simply never asked, Champion,” Impa replied humorously.

“That seems to be everyone. Wait a moment. You, sir? May I ask who you are?” All eyes turned to The Historian who was standing at the back of the group.

The Historian walked up to shake Impa’s hand, ignoring the presence of the other heroes. “I am nothing more than an impatient traveler and an insatiable scholar. Please, call me The Historian, ma’am.”

“The pleasure is mine. Tell me, do you always use a pseudonym when greeting people?” Impa inquired. The heroes looked at The Historian in hidden curiosity of what his answer would be.

“It is all the name anyone needs to know of me. My birthname was lost a long time ago.”

“I see. And you are traveling with these heroes?”

“In a sense, yes,” The Historian replied quietly. “It was serendipitous that we met, and I am… forever grateful to them.” Something in the way The Historian spoke sounded strange to the heroes, especially Warriors. It was as if this were a covert way of saying goodbye.

“You’ve come from afar… very far, I sense,” Impa said cryptically, making The Historian’s eyes widen. It was clear that this elderly woman is more than she seems. Is she somehow able to read someone’s heart and mind to find the truth?

“Yes, indeed. Took many days and nights to arrive in Hyrule. I must say, I was not expecting to find it in such a ruined state. I’ve already been informed about The Calamity. It saddens me to see the pain this kingdom has gone through.”

“Yes it was a terrible tragedy, but we will recover and rebuild, with our hero Link and Princess Zelda’s strength to lead us, we will return Hyrule to the great kingdom it once was.”

“I can believe that,” The Historian said warmly.

“And everyone of course has met my darling granddaughter, Paya,” Impa gestured towards the shy girl. The heroes awkwardly waved to her in reply. Paya’s intense blush and demeanor suggested she wanted to melt into the floor and disappear with so many heroes around.

“Now that introductions are out of the way, before we discuss anything further, I must insist that you drop your belongings and relax for a bit. Judging by the weariness on your faces, I can tell you’ve all had quite a journey to get here. How about some warm herbal tea?” Impa said kindly, gesturing to Paya to begin preparing the beverages for their guests. The heroes began to put their heavy belongings down, grateful to finally relax.

“Oh! Before I forget, Impa! On our way here, we were attacked by Yiga soldiers. The Historian helped us disarm and knock out many of them, but they’re probably still out cold on the road. Is there anything The Sheikah can do with those Yiga?”

“The traitors? Dorian will take our guards to handle them.”

“You talk as if The Historian was a big help, but you fail to mention he used dark magic that he conveniently hid until now,” Legend sneered at Wild, giving Impa pause.

“Dark magic? Akin to Ganon’s vile malice?” Impa asked.

“Not exactly like Ganon’s malice, but it was strong,” Wild admitted.

“It was a bit terrifying, to say the least. Only glad it was not aimed at any of us,” Wind commented.

“I told you already. It is an ability passed down in my family that I did not possess until the heat of that battle brought it out,” The Historian seethed, getting very agitated with having to repeat himself.

“You were using this power to protect our heroes?” Impa inquired.

“He did,” Warriors answered before The Historian could reply, causing the other heroes to look at him incredulously.

“Honestly, why do you keep defending him, Warriors? Why is he so important to you suddenly?” Twilight growled.

“Because all of you are being too quick to unfairly judge. You were all too busy fending off attacks that none of you saw him pull me out of harm’s way before using that dark ability of his. We went from barely managing to defend ourselves against so many Yiga to all our foes being forced to ground at our feet, without taking any of their lives no less, and you want to judge him for that? For protecting us?” Warriors said. “Since when were we, The Heroes of Hyrule, so quick to judge others that have done absolutely nothing wrong?”

“Forgive us for being a bit distrusting of those who wield a dark power, Warriors. But some of us have only ever seen such a power get abused and we had to fight it with our very lives. Some of us had people close to us get hurt from such power. Who knows what else his ability can do? So sorry if we don’t share your sentiment!” Legend spat.

“Legend, please, calm down. I think you’re not seeing the whole picture here!” Hyrule tried to get his predecessor to see reason.

“And you think I’m an exception? You think I haven’t had people I care about get hurt by something like that! All I’m saying is you’re judging the power and not the person wielding it. He helped us in that fight. I don’t understand how you are not seeing this!” Warriors retorted.

“Alright that’s enough, all of you!” Time barked, getting everyone’s attention. Impa stepped forward.

“I agree with The Hero of Warriors. Do not judge solely on the nature of something. In some cases, it may be possible to wield a dark power for the purposes of good. Never say it cannot happen,” Impa stated.

Wild patted Twilight on the shoulder. “Twi, I think you’re being a little rash right now.” 

“Enough of this. All of you are making a scene over me in Impa’s home. If you do not want me here, then man up and say it to my face,” The Historian said sternly. He turned to Impa. “I think its best I stay at the inn this evening. Thank you very much for offering your hospitality, Impa. I shall come speak to you tomorrow,” The Historian said, quietly making his way out the door before anyone could argue and leaving the heroes standing in silence. Warriors took a stern look at his companions.

“All of you should be utterly ashamed to call yourselves heroes,” Warriors growled, a look of anger and disgust marring his features. Without another word, Warriors grabbed his things and followed The Historian out the door in pursuit.

=====

The atmosphere that evening was palpable. Each of the heroes prepared his bedding in silence. Impa and Paya provided plenty of additional blankets and pillows so that the heroes would lay comfortably in the main room. After Warriors had left out the door in anger, Wind became visibly upset, having told off Legend and Twilight for causing animosity in their group. The sailor sat in a corner of the room on a mound of small pillows and swaddled with a soft blanket. The young hero had been quietly sobbing for some time, ignoring the mug of tea in his lap. Sky had sat next to the sailor and offered an arm around Wind’s shoulders to comfort the boy. Time quietly sat sipping tea and contemplating what went wrong. Although a rather stoic man, it was obvious Time was feeling regretful for having let the contention in the group get out of hand and was mentally blaming himself for failing his role as their leader. Wild and Twilight sat close together near Impa’s tower of pillows, sipping on their tea and quietly whispering conversation back and forth to each other.

“I really think you should apologize, Twi.”

“Why should I? He can say all he wants that he didn’t know he had this power. Who’s to say he isn’t lying to us? If he has a power like that, then what’s his real goal coming here to Hyrule? What if he’s actually after your Zelda, Cub? Did you even think about what might happen is she is his target?”

Wild shook his head. “I don’t think she’s in any danger from him. You really don’t know how to read people, do you, Twi?”

“Oh, and you can?” Twilight grumbled back.

“Apparently, better than you and your wolf senses. I fought The Calamity and I know what it’s malice feels like. It’s like a suffocating sensation, like you’re trying to swim in a sea that wants to pull you under and burn you alive and tear you apart, limb from limb. Everything The Calamity touched, I felt that dark, foreboding power. Every Bokoblin, every Lizalfos, every pool of malice I came across. I felt it the most during the Blood Moons I told you about. But The Historian? Even now, the air around him feels light and free. There’s no darkness surrounding him at all. I remember Sky mentioned in passing that he sensed this too, back at the stable.”

Twilight sighed at his protégé’s explanation. “I just don’t know, Cub. He’s kept everything about himself so secret. We don’t know his true motivations or his real powers aside from what he’s let us see. We don’t even know where he’s from. I can’t put my trust and possibly my life in the hands of someone who isn’t willing to share a little bit about themselves.”

Wild huffed in frustration at his mentor. Sometimes his wolf can be so stubborn. “Remember, your power has a dark origin too and you keep it a secret from almost everyone.”

“That’s different, Cub, and you know it,” Twilight whispered back.

“Is it, though?” Wild replied with a raise eyebrow, causing Twilight to falter. “And aren’t all of us in our little group guilty of keeping more than a few secrets from each other? What I’m saying is that we’re being a bit hypocritical if we judge him by the secrets he chooses to keep.” Twilight blinked. Was he just “out-logicked” by his protégé?

“Fine… I guess I’ll go apologize. I can be man enough to know when I’m proven wrong.” Twilight tried to get up to leave only to be forced back down by Wild. “I would give it till tomorrow, Twi. It’s been a long day and everyone’s tired, and you’re still worked up. Plus, I think both The Historian and Warriors need some time to calm down as well. Everything will be okay tomorrow.” Twilight smiled as he rejoined Wild on the floor, proud of his Cub for being level-headed.

“Thanks for keeping me grounded for once, Cub,” Twilight said before ruffling Wild’s hair. Meanwhile, in another section of the room, Hyrule was making conversation with Legend.

“I don’t know why you’re so worked up about him, Leg,” Hyrule said calmly, rubbing Legend’s forearms to persuade his predecessor to relax.

“’Rule, I’ve already said this a thousand times before. I do not trust him. He hid something that dark and that powerful from us and tried to dismiss it as something he inherited like it was some accident,” Legend replied grumpily, ignoring the nickname he hated because it was coming from Hyrule.

“But he’s been nothing but helpful since he joined us. Besides, wasn’t the reason for wanting him to join us was to get a feel for his abilities? If nothing else, I would say this worked in our favor,” Hyrule replied.

“Yes and now we know he holds a questionable power and it could threaten Hyrule. We don’t know what he’s doing here, but I don’t buy him being just a scholar.”

=====

The Historian made his way through the quiet village. The sunset was fast approaching and he was feeling intense fatigue beginning to wash over him as well as a strange sensation that he was not putting off enough body heat, as the gentle breezes that previously felt comfortable were now making him shiver, even with his clothing and his coat to protect him. “Historian wait up!” he heard a voice shout. He turned around to see Warriors run right up alongside him. “What are you doing here, Warriors?” The Historian asked, trying not to sound rude since Warriors was the only hero that was being kind towards him.

“I’m going to stay with you at the inn tonight, if that’s okay,” Warriors panted.

“What for? There’s plenty of room for you at Impa’s.”

“I know. Look, I’m sorry the others have been so accusatory like that. I don’t know why they’re having such a difficult time with accepting the power you have, but in the short time we’ve come to know you I can tell that your heart’s in the right place and you mean no harm. That much I am certain of. That’s why I’m coming with you. Even if you don’t share the spirit we have, as far as I’m concerned, you’re one of us now. I’m not letting one of our own be alone. I’ve lost too many good men who couldn’t work together because of disagreements like this, and I won’t lose you too.”

The Historian was taken aback at Warriors concern, but the honesty in the hero’s blue eyes told him that his friend was being genuine.

“Well, you’re free to do as you please. But… I will say that I am grateful and honored to have your company, Warriors. Thank you,” The Historian replied. Warriors smiled as he put an arm around The Historian’s shoulders to give him a quick hug. “Anytime. I mean it.”

The two made their way down the worn dirt path of the village, looking for the inn that Wild spoke of. “I think that’s it.” The Historian pointed to a tiny building with a small sign that read “Shuteye Inn.”

“Wild wasn’t kidding when he said it was tiny,” Warriors said. “I certainly hope there will be room or we’re gonna be sleeping in the street.”

The two made their way to the inn, sliding the door open to reveal a small room. To the right were the two beds Wild had mentioned, while to the left was a small dining room area complete with a table and chair set. There was a nightstand next to each bed. What appeared to be privacy curtains reached from floor to ceiling around both beds using a strange wooden rail system. A large third curtain encompassed both beds. The curtains themselves appeared to be woven from a strange Sheikah-made material. Towards the back was a small desk with a sleeping Sheikah man behind it.

“Excuse me?” The Historian asked politely. The Sheikah man jumped. “H-hello? Oh! Y-you must be a c-customer…” The man appeared to be very skittish. “S-scared the goddess out of m-me…” The Historian heard the man whisper to himself.

“Welcome to the Shuteye Inn. M-my name’s Ollie… We have two beds: one regular bed and o-one soft bed, stuffed w-with premium cucco feathers… regular bed is twenty rupees, soft bed is f-forty.”

“We’ll take both, please,” Warriors replied, careful to use a soft inside voice to avoid spooking the already spooked Sheikah. The Historian opened his satchel and handed the man sixty rupees. “Wait, you don’t have to pay for me,” Warriors said. “I know, but I wanted to. It’s the least I can do,” The Historian replied.

“A-a new amenity we recently added because customers kept asking for it are these high-quality p-privacy curtains. If you want to block out noise from coming in or out and to keep p-prying eyes away, just pull the curtains back and lock them in place from i-inside. There’s one for each bed plus a larger one for both beds since you two are b-booking both together,” Ollie explained.

“Perfect. I’m sure we’re going to rest very well here. Thank you very much, sir,” The Historian said kindly.

“E-enjoy your stay…”

Warriors began unloading his equipment next to the normal bed. Admittedly, as much as Warriors wanted to rest in the more comfortable bed, he had too much pride as an honorable soldier to greedily take the more expensive bed when The Historian paid for both.

“I guess we should go grab ingredients from the local store to cook something for dinner,” Warriors suggested. The Historian sat down on his bed. “To be honest with you, War, I’d like to take a nap first,” The Historian said with a big yawn.

“He looks really drained…” Warriors thought, “Must be from using that new power.”

“Okay, you go ahead and take a nap. I’ll go see about dinner.”

“Sounds good. Thanks, War,” The Historian said faintly as he prepared to lay down.

Warriors did not have to search for long before he came across the general store, High Spirits Produce. Managing to collect a few ingredients, bowls, and utensils for a simple but proper stew he knew he could make, Warriors set out preparing a meal. It was not long before he was bringing two bowls of fresh stew back to the inn.

“Hey, Historian…” Warriors began as he unlatched the privacy curtain and pulled it back, “I’m back with stew. It’s not Wild’s cooking but it’s what I know I’m good at.” He stopped when he noticed The Historian sound asleep in bed, covered in two thick blankets. “That’s strange. It doesn’t feel like it’s that cold,” Warriors said to himself as he placed the bowls of stew on each of their nightstands.

He gently shook The Historian awake. “Hey. Wake up, Historian. Dinner’s ready.”

The Historian looked really exhausted, despite getting a good hour’s nap. “Hey… is that for me?” he asked wearily, pointing to the bowl on the nightstand near him.

“Yeah, go ahead and eat up, then you can go back to bed,” Warriors said gently. The Historian sat up in bed and began spooning the hearty stew into his mouth. “This is really good, Warriors,” he complimented, making Warriors smirk. 

“Really? Glad someone thinks so. Legend won’t even touch my cooking out of fear I might give him food poisoning,” he chuckled. “I know it’s not Wild’s superb cooking, but it’ll do. I used to cook for my men during the war in my time.”

“Really? And here I thought you were just a pretty face, Eye-Shadow,” The Historian smirked, albeit wearily.

“Ha! Well, I am a knight back in my time, a captain no less in the Hyrulean Army appointed by Princess Zelda. I would cook for my men, whenever possible. I wanted to make sure they all had their strength for battle so we could all survive and go home together. Unfortunately, that did not work out the way I wished it to, but still I hoped and did what I could…” Warriors said, feeling somber at the memory of the men he lost, men that were his friends and comrades dating back to their training days. The Historian, sensing where Warriors thoughts were going, patted his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m sure your men appreciated your concern and your leadership during those tumultuous times. Those sorts of things are what strengthens men that are doing something that no one really wants to do but they’re doing it anyway. War will always lead to death somewhere at some point, and you did everything you could for the men you were responsible for. Don’t blame yourself for what happened, okay?” The Historian said warmly. Warriors gave a smile. “I suppose you’re right about that,” he said quietly before grabbing his own stew to eat.

The two sat in comfortable silence on The Historian’s bed as they enjoyed Warriors’ stew. Eventually, Warriors’ curiosity got the better of him.

“Mind if I ask a question?” Warriors asked.

“Think you can afford the answer?” The Historian teased.

“Well, I got a few rupees to my name, if that helps,” Warriors smirked back.

“Heh. Yeah go ahead. Shoot.”

“Can you tell me a little bit about your powers? What they’re like? You said they’re something only members of your family can use.” With a sigh, The Historian put his empty bowl on the nightstand. “Well… I suppose revealing a little to you won’t hurt. It’ll be as a thank you for this food you made,” The Historian paused to take a swig of tea Warriors had made.

“My family has these spirits… well to be more precise, spirit fragments… that are bound to the soul of each person born into our family lineage. These fragments were gifted to us an exceptionally long time ago. I think we’ve had this gift in our family since time immemorial. The fragments each contain a certain power aligned to a specific virtue, but we cannot use any of the powers the fragments provide until they’re ‘awakened’ inside of us.”

Warriors listened intently. “So when you say they awaken, these spirits just appear to you?” The Historian nodded.

“In the landscape of our minds, we can communicate with the fragments that have awakened as they’re able to take on a corporeal form there. But in the physical world, it would take an enormous amount of my own strength to manifest their avatars as opposed to simply using their powers.”

“What causes these fragments to awaken?” Warriors asked curiously.

“Well, for one, a member of our family must be of age to even begin attempts to awaken them. Children are simply unable to do it as they do not possess the physical and spiritual strength. Second, it takes a major act of your spirit exhibiting the virtue specific to the fragment to awaken it.”

So, what are the names of the fragments you’ve awakened?”

“When I met you all, I had only awakened one of the fragments inside me, Benevolence, the Master of Light. In today’s fight, I awakened quite by accident, Loyalty, the Master of Cruelty. As you can imagine, witnessing the nature of Loyalty’s particular ability can be terrifying to some and highly suspicious to others.”

“I see. Master of Cruelty, that’s one hell of a title,” Warriors teased.

“Tell me about it. According to old family texts I discovered as a child, there are ten virtues in total, but the details are blurred as to what their natures are. That knowledge appears to have been lost since no one in recent generations aside from myself has awakened any of the spirit fragments. Benevolence has been like a guide and a guardian to me since I awakened it. It’s been insisting that I awaken the others, but my heart’s really not been into it, not since I awoke Benevolence itself.”

“What did it take to awaken Benevolence?” Warriors eagerly asked, finding The Historian’s explanation quite interesting. The Historian looked away, suddenly finding it difficult to swallow. “That’s something I’d rather not talk about…”

“Sorry. I didn’t know that was something sensitive,” Warriors backtracked, crestfallen that he overstepped with his questions.

“Don’t be. You couldn’t have known. It’s… just not something I’m ready to talk about yet. And please, whatever you do, don’t tell the others about my powers. I kept this hidden because I knew it would raise a lot of questions, especially since I’m a foreigner traveling in Hyrule. I was trying to be inconspicuous to avoid rocking the boat, so to speak. It was not my intention for Loyalty to suddenly awaken in the midst of battle, and I told it that specifically.”

“Secret’s safe with me, my friend. Don’t let Legend, Twilight, and the others fool you. We all have our secrets from our individual journeys that we’ve kept close to the chest. We don’t have any right to expect you to reveal yours so openly to us.”

“Thanks, War. May I ask about your journey? It sounds like you and the others have had some seriously dangerous adventures battling this Ganon entity. I guess this is the burden you’ve all had to bear since each of you are incarnations of the same spirit?”

“Yeah, that’s a good assumption. We’ve all had our hardships, but its nothing a stiff drink or ten won’t help us cope with,” Warriors chuckled, causing The Historian to raise an eyebrow. “You know damn well that’s not a healthy way of coping with hardship and trauma.”

Warriors chuckled. “No, it’s not. But it’s what some of us find that works. Everything else we suppress, as most men do. It’s not a matter of what’s right for us. It’s a matter of what helps us not feel the weight of what we went through.” There was a sadness behind Warriors blue eyes that did not escape The Historian. Without a word, The Historian embraced Warriors in a hug. “I think this is way overdue for you, captain.”

“Thank you,” Warriors whispered, tightly hugging the man back. Although it was meant to be a warm hug, Warriors could not help but notice The Historian was feeling a bit cool to the touch. The Historian yawned once more.

“Perhaps I’ll tell you more about my adventure another time. Right now, I think it’s best we wash up and get some rest.”

Feeling full on stew, Warriors and The Historian made their way to the inn’s washroom to cleanse the day’s grime and sweat off, both men thankful for two separate private baths so they could be alone with their thoughts.

=====

Warriors, having thoroughly washed and conditioned his hair and body, felt immense comfort as soon as he laid down on his bed. It may have been the firmer of the two beds, but to Warriors it felt like heaven. “I can’t believe how tiring today was…” he moaned in comfort. He turned his head, “Hey Historian, how’s that bed feel?” When Warriors received no response, he turned over to get The Historian’s attention and immediately felt apprehension.

The Historian was facing away from him. The other man had made it back to the beds before Warriors had finished bathing and was already passed out. But despite being bundled under two heavy blankets, The Historian was shivering violently.

Immediately, Warriors jumped out of bed to check on his friend. “Historian? What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice wavering with worry. “This is worse than the night before. He’s shaking like a leaf…” Warriors thought to himself. The Historian whimpered as Warriors put a hand to his forehead. Alarmed, he pulled back the blankets and checked The Historian’s neck, his arms, and his legs.

“He’s feels like ice…” Warriors whispered aloud. “How was this possible? He’s bundled up as if it were snowing outside and he just had a hot bath!” Warriors thought frantically.

Thinking about what to do, Warriors ran to his bed and grabbed his bedding and his blue scarf. “Goddess, I hope I don’t regret this. The others would never let it down if they found out…” he muttered. He gently moved The Historian closer to the farther side of the bed and wrapped his scarf warmly around the man. Satisfied with the wrapping, he carefully laid down beside The Historian and pulled the thick blankets over them both.

“Well, I hope he won’t mind getting personal for a night…” Warriors thought to himself. Pushing apprehension and other feelings aside, Warriors slide closer to The Historian until he was flush against the man’s back. Ignoring the chill of The Historian’s body, he wrapped an arm protectively around The Historian’s torso and pulled him close.

“You better warm up soon. I can’t have you getting sick on me,” Warriors whispered.

Feeling his own weariness setting in, Warriors decided, against his better judgement, to lay his face in the nape of The Historian’s neck, finding it was surprisingly comfortable. The Historian’s skin, although cold at present, was very soft. “It’s been a while since I’ve cuddled with anyone…” Warriors thought to himself. It was a comforting feeling being so close to another person, to feel their body on his own. Being a soldier and being involved in a war, opportunities to have such intimate close contact with anyone else were very few and far between, and Warriors realized just how badly he missed and craved touch like this. Giving in to a sudden urge for more, Warriors relaxed into The Historian, letting his weight lay more on the smaller man as he snuggled into The Historian’s neck, overcome by blissful content.

Several minutes went by before The Historian finally stopped shivering, sighing gently in his sleep as his breathing slowly evened out. Warriors could feel the man slowly warming up in his arms, much to the captain’s relief. “Had me scared for a second there, Historian…” Warriors chuckled to himself as he gently rubbed circles into The Historian’s arm with his thumb. Soon, Warriors noticed they were both beginning to sweat. Seeing as The Historian’s temperature appeared to have returned to normal, he threw off the heaviest two blankets. Giving a contented sigh, Warriors allowed his exhaustion to finally take him to sleep.

=====

A strange dinging noise chimed next to the bed, causing The Historian to blearily open his eyes to the dim room. He felt a dull ache in his head. In an attempt to pull his arm up to rub his eyes, he felt something, holding onto him. Immediately feeling awake, he also felt a warm body snuggled close to his back and someone’s breath on his neck.

With wide eyes and wondering who was snuggling him in the middle of the night, he slowly turned around to meet Warriors sleeping form right next to him. “Gahh!”

Warriors jumped at the sudden noise in his ear, landing on the floor with a thud. “Ow! Hey! What was that for?” he said grumpily, feeling a sudden pain in his arm thanks to his weight landing on it.

“Why are you sleeping in bed with me?” The Historian asked, not quite sure how to feel about what happened. Due to the dim lighting, Warriors did not notice a fierce blush apparent on the man’s features.

“You were chilled to the bone and shivering like crazy when I came back from the bath! I was trying to warm you up!” Warriors said in annoyance.

“I was? I don’t even recall any of that. I remember feeling a bit chilly, but I thought nothing of it,” The Historian said, more towards himself than to Warriors.

“You were already passed out but given how badly you were shivering, I thought you’d have woken up. When you didn’t, I got scared. The only thing I thought would help was to get in bed with you to get you warm,” Warriors said softly, wincing as he rubbed his aching arm. The Historian looked away, noticing source of the dinging that woke him up.

“Looks like my Sheikah Slate’s alarm rune went off, but it’s still pretty early…” The Historian said awkwardly as he reached over to turn off the alarm.

“Well, it looks like you’re feeling a lot better, so I’m gonna go back to my bed now,” Warriors said, disappointment in his tired voice. As he slowly pushed himself off the floor, The Historian grabbed him by the arm, making Warriors wince.

“Wait…” The Historian whispered, sounding unsure of what he wanted to say. “We… still have some time before we really have to be up… so… so just come back to bed.”

Before he could say anything, Warriors found himself pulled back into the soft bed with the blanket thrown over him. His arm was pulled around The Historian, who was pressing his back against Warriors as they were before waking. The captain felt a hand gently rubbing his sore arm before the hand intertwined with his own. The smaller man continued thumbing small circles on Warriors’ hand. Without waiting for any invitation, Warriors snuggled into the nape of The Historian’s neck once more, hearing a contented sigh coming from the smaller man.

“Hey… Historian?” Warriors asked timidly.

“Say nothing, War,” The Historian whispered back, gently squeezing Warriors’ hand and pulling it tight to his chest. Warriors could not help the content smile that crept across his face. “Okay.”

“Thanks, War…” The Historian whispered as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. It had been an awfully long time since he felt the kind of comfort he was finding in Warriors. He felt a different kind of shiver across his skin as Warriors nuzzled his neck and ear. “Anytime." Warriors whispered back before chuckling humorously, "Told you that you make a good pillow.” The Historian chuckled before both men drifted back into a deep sleep.


	7. Arrival in Kakariko Village - Part 2

“Paya and I have prepared a meal for you all,” Impa said softly.

“You didn’t need to go out of your way for us,” Sky began.

“Please, it is our pleasure for such esteemed guests,” Impa replied. It was clear that she was a caring grandmother who wanted to ensure her “children” were well taken care of. Paya brought in small wooden trays of food and drink for each of the heroes, trembling from being so close to each hero. “I h-hope you enjoy!”

“Hmmm! This is delicious, Paya! I’m gonna need this recipe for when we’re on the road!” Wild exclaimed happily, causing Paya to blush severely at the compliment from the handsome hero.

“So… what are we gonna do about Warriors and The Historian?” Four asked. Time sighed.

“I really should have done something to prevent this squabble. We must resolve this tomorrow. We can’t afford to waste time being split like this when we have a mission to accomplish,” Time said as he fidgeted with his most precious possession. Looking down at his hand, his gold wedding band shown brightly in the lantern light. Time really wished he could speak to his beloved in this situation. Malon always had words of wisdom to impart on him in situations like this. Just thinking of his wife made Time feel very homesick.

It had been a while since the group visited Lon Lon Ranch in his Hyrule, and he longed to go back home. Back to his family, his livestock, his horse, and his simple, non-heroic life. After saving his Hyrule and the land of Termina, Time wanted nothing more than to work on the ranch with Malon and his father-in-law Talon, who gladly accepted him as part of the family with open arms. He wanted to continue talking with his beloved about starting a family and to make sure that Talon was well taken care of as he got older. The Hero of Time wanted to go back to all that he held dear; all that the managed to gain in his lonely, turbulent life. Just thinking of his loving family made Time’s eyes wet.

Twilight patted Time’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Twilight said with concern in his voice.

“I’m okay, Pup. What about you?” Time said, quickly turning to wipe an “almost-tear” from his good eye.

“I’m okay, I guess.”

“Anything on your mind?” Time asked as he sipped some water. Twilight sighed.

“Well, I’ve always got a lot on my mind…” Twilight replied, sighing. “Never mind, it’s not important,” Twilight continued, a distant look marring his features. Sensing his young protégé needed something to help quell his troubling thoughts, Time wrapped an arm around Twilight. “Pup, I’m here if you need to talk to someone. I don’t want you distracted on the battlefield by keeping things in.”

Truth be told, Twilight did want to talk to Time, to tell him what has been bothering him since they met. The brooding hero wanted to reveal his knowledge of Time’s future as the Hero’s Shade that guided him on his quest to save Hyrule, to see if maybe he could change Time’s fate by revealing this foreknowledge. But ultimately Twilight knew that this would not alter what would eventually happen to Time.

Time noticed Twilight’s eyes get puffy, as if the younger hero he considers his son were about to cry, as if all the emotions his protégé had been holding back were on the cusp of breaking loose, like a dam holding back one too many floodwaters. Time was not the best with emotions, but for his boys, especially Twilight and Wild, he would do his best to console them. Time pulled Twilight to his feet “Let’s grab some fresh air.” He hoped being away from the eyes and ears of the others would encourage Twilight to open up in another one of their private talks.

The two heroes made their way outside. They noticed the blue glow of one of the Wild’s strange Sheikah shrines up on a hill overlooking the village. “That looks like it might be a good place to sit and talk…” Time thought.

The soft dirt and grass of the village paths tickled their feet as Time and Twilight made their way up the hill. As they passed a set of wooden talismans hanging above them, Time noticed a fruiting apple tree growing along the cliffside and decided to take the opportunity to grab two apples for him and Twilight to share.

“Ta'loh Naeg Shrine…” Time heard Twilight mumble, almost in a low growl, as he stared off in the direction of the shrine. Twilight seemed lost in thought as he stared at the ancient structure. “Pup?” Time whispered, causing Twilight to snap out of his thoughts. “Sorry… did you say something, Time?”

“Are you okay? You seemed lost in thought while looking at the shrine,” Time replied. Twilight frowned, not really understanding what he was just thinking about. “I don’t know why, but this shrine seems so familiar to me, even though I’ve never seen it in my life. It’s like a memory playing in my head that feels like it’s someone else’s, but it feels like a memory from my wolf form. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

The two heroes sat down near the edge of the cliff as Time handed Twilight a fresh apple. Eating their snack in comfortable silence, the men watched and appreciated the beauty of Wild’s Hyrule. The evening sunset was blanketing the land in a bright, golden twilight. The sky was painted an ecstatic blend of dark blues, purples, reds, and yellows as the stars began to appear. In the distance, the remains of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town stood as a solemn reminder of the tragedy a century ago.

“Wild’s Hyrule really is something…” Twilight commented, taking another bite of his apple. Time nodded.

“Indeed. For what it’s worth, I think we are all blessed to get to see each other’s Hyrule. Witnessing beauty like this is reward for what Hylia tasks us to do,” Time mused aloud.

“So tell me, why did you ask me to come out here?” Twilight asked his mentor.

“I wanted you to feel like you could talk freely, without the pressure of the others around. That and I really did want some fresh air. It was getting stuffy in Impa’s house,” Time chuckled. Twilight looked back at the evening sky. Evenings made him miss her the most. What was she doing right now? Did she ever think about him in the never-ending twilight of her world? Why would she severe their bond so abruptly and with such finality? Did she ever feel an ache in her heart when she thought of him the same way he felt thinking about her?

Time sighed. He had hoped Twilight would be more open with him as they spent more time together, but lately Twilight only seemed to be pulling away. “Pup… please tell me what is bothering you. It’s obvious something heavy is weighing on your heart.” Time gazed at Twilight for a moment until the younger hero began to shake. It was clear the dam was finally breaking.

Twilight turned to his mentor, silent tears long overdue streaming down his slightly chubbed cheeks. His mouth frowned and tight-lipped in a failing effort to stay strong. Before Twilight could say or do anything, he found himself pulled into a comforting hug. Feeling the control over his emotions slipping, Twilight threw his arms tightly around his mentor and sobbed into the man’s undershirt that he was grasping so tightly.

The two men, mentor and mentee, sat in their tight embrace for several minutes. Time watched over the boy as he let Twilight get all the emotion out, rubbing calming circles into the younger hero’s back and shoulders in an effort to calm his protégé. “That’s it. Let all of that out. Don’t let it fester inside you, my child…”

“Go and do not falter, my child…” Twilight heard coming from his memory.

Twilight could not stop himself as he bawled like a child in Time’s arms upon hearing those same words from a younger Time.

“I’m sorry…” Twilight whispered through his tears. “I’m so sorry… I’m sorry… Please forgive me, Time… I’m so sorry…”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong, Pup,” Time soothed as Twilight continued sobbing, completely unfettered. Twilight continued whispering apologies to Time, leaving the mentor confused as to what Twilight kept apologizing for.

By the time Twilight’s sobs had calmed down, the sun had already set, resulting in a sky painted in beautiful swathes of black, purple, and blue. Since there was a new moon, the sky was blanketed in a vast, endless sea of visible bright stars. Twilight ended up leaning on Time, having cried himself to sleep. The older hero held the boy he considered his son tightly to his chest. Although Time managed to get Twilight to let out the tumultuous emotions that he had bottled up, the older hero felt like he had not made any progress getting Twilight to tell him what was wrong. Why was Twilight apologizing to him for? What did he do that made him feel the need to ask for Time’s forgiveness? Time was not sure, but he was determined to get to the bottom of the situation, for he loved Twilight as if the boy were truly his son and it pained Time to see his son suffering in silence with his own thoughts and emotions. It was not until his time spent getting to know Twilight that he felt the parental need to comfort and make everything right. One way or another, Time was going to help his son.

Time looked down at his protégé, smiling as Twilight gently snored against his chest. Given that his Pup was the second eldest in their little family of heroes, Twilight always acted like the strong big brother to everyone, including the other big brother personality, Warriors. Time was not surprised at Twilight acting in this manner, having learned that Twilight was the big brother figure to the children in Ordon Village that Twilight called home. It was not lost on Time to see Twilight always caring for the other heroes’ well-being. In battle, Twilight always watched to see if one of the others was getting overwhelmed, especially the smaller heroes of their group. Twilight was always the first to give up his meal if one of the others needed more, especially if they were recovering from fatigue or injury when the group was running low on healing supplies. Time felt immense pride in Twilight for looking out for his own descendent, Wild, the same way Time looked out for Twilight. In his opinion, Time could not have asked for a better descendant and he would always love and be proud of his Pup.

With a kiss to the crown of Twilight’s head, Time gently shook the younger hero to wake him. “Hey, Pup.”

Twilight rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the childish gesture coming from his adult son made Time feel a strong parental fondness in his heart. “How long was I out?” he mumbled.

“Only for a little bit. Let’s get back to Impa’s house. You can go back to sleep there,” Time said calmly. Twilight hoisted himself up off Time before extending a hand to pull the older hero to his feet. As they slowly made their way past the shrine to return to their companions, they felt a tingle run from their head all the way down their spine, causing both heroes to stop mid-step. Time and Twilight looked at each other in confusion.

“Did you-“ Twilight started.

“Feel that? Yes,” Time replied. They both felt the strange tingling sensation on their bodies and in the air around them that could only come from a familiar type of magic. As if drawn by the feeling, they both looked towards the path that went past the shrine into a grove of trees. Cautiously, the two heroes followed the path in the direction the sensation was coming from.

A short distance into the grove, Time and Twilight spotted a large, floral-shaped fountain, surrounded by beautiful flowers and shallow pools of clean, pure water. As the two approached, they heard a female voice begin laughing.

“Ah-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

The two heroes jumped at the sudden noise as a large, curvaceous woman glittered in jewels burst out of the fountain’s shimmering waters. She had big, beautiful hair, long manicured nails, and a well-painted face.

“I thought I sensed a couple of heroes in my domain! My, my, you two are just as handsome as our Champion!” the fairy sang.

“Um, greetings, ma’am. We are not from around here. May we ask who you are?” Time asked politely.

“You mean you’ve never heard of The Great Fairy Cotera? My word, I thought you would have at least heard of me in your travels, Hero of Time!” Time was thoroughly surprised that this fairy from Wild’s Hyrule immediately knew who he was.

“Surprised? Handsome, I am the reason The Sheikah of Kakariko Village know your name. Their village was built under my watch and is guarded under my sacred protection. I am knowledgeable of all Hyrule’s alternate timelines and assisted The Sheikah with their technological pursuits in ancient times,” Cotera said endearingly. She turned her attention to the younger hero. “You must make all the pretty girls swoon, Hero of Twilight,” Cotera said looking Twilight up and down, making the young man blush, keenly self-conscious. Twilight felt like she was looking at him like a piece of beef at the Castle Town meat market.

“H-hi… so you know Wild?” Twilight asked, awkwardly in hopes of turning Cotera’s gaze away from him.

“I take it the one you call Wild is our Champion of this era, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Twilight replied.

“Wild… that name matches him perfectly. He is a master of the wildlands of our Hyrule, after all. How is he? I sensed he is nearby. You should go bring him to me! It has been too long since our Champion paid me a visit!” Cotera said happily.

“Er, we were just going back to our companions, but we can go get him and the others, if you’d like,” Twilight offered.

“Yes, my boy, go! The more the merrier! I want to meet all of you!” Cotera sang.

“We’ll be back momentarily,” Time said.

“Hurry back, my heroes! Don’t keep a lady waiting!” Cotera replied.

“Well, so much for getting any rest tonight…” Twilight groaned as they made their way down the hill back to the village. Time patted his protégé on the back. “Could be worse, Pup. Let’s go get everyone so the fairy will be satisfied.”

Minutes later, the group sans Warriors and The Historian, were walking barefoot towards Cotera’s fairy fountain.

“Ah, there’s my heroes!” Cotera chirped. Sky and Wind were astonished at her size. “Whoa…” they said together.

“Hi, Cotera. Sorry it’s taken me so long to come visit you and your sisters,” Wild said sheepishly.

“Ah, Champion! You really know how to make a lady wait, don’t you? Well you’re fortunate to be so handsome so I won’t punish you too terribly!” Cotera sang as she bopped Wild gently on his head with her fingertip, causing Wild to blush fiercely, rubbing his neck and nervously laughing in embarrassment. Cotera then turned her attention to the other heroes.

“Welcome, brave ones! I am The Great Fairy Cotera! And you two must be The Hero of Winds and The Chosen Hero of Skyloft, correct?”

“Wha? How did you know?” Wind asked incredulously.

“Please, give my sisters and I some credit, dear. We know more than you could possibly imagine,” Cotera replied. She looked down at Four, Legend, and Hyrule. “My dears, you are just adorable! To think I get to meet The Heroes of Men, Legend, and Hyrule!”

“Sisters?” Four inquired.

“Yes, dear. My sisters, Kaysa, Mija, Tera, and I are the overseers of this Hyrule. We watch over and protect the flora, the fauna, and the people of our respective lands. Thanks to our handsome Champion, “she gestured towards Wild, who continued to feel embarrassment from the fairy’s eccentric tendencies “my sisters and I were revived after decades of our powers stagnating after The Calamity. In exchange, we helped him in his quest to defeat Calamity Ganon and to save our beloved Princess Zelda!”

“Stagnate? What do you mean?” Hyrule asked curiously.

“You have to understand dear, we are entities that derive our powers from offerings made by people. In exchange for rupees, we can provide protection and favor to the people and the land itself,” Cotera explained.

“Rupees? Why rupees?” Legend inquired.

“Rupees and the ore they are sourced from provide us with a catalyst for our power,” Cotera stated simply.

“You fail to mention just how many rupees I had to give you and your sisters to revive you,” Wild deadpanned. Cotera laughed heartily. “But we did pay you back in kind, did we not? How’s that tunic and that pair of pants holding up, by the way? I imagine there’s hardly a loose thread on them despite all of your recklessness.”

“You’re right. I’m still grateful for you and your sister’s help,” Wild mumbled.

“You’re most welcome, dear. Now then… wait a moment. There’s one of you missing!” Cotera stated. The heroes looked at each other warily.

“There… is one more and a traveler who is not a hero as well that has joined us. They’re at the village inn now,” Time explained. Cotera looked at him incredulously.

“Why, pray tell, did you not go and get them?” she asked, almost insulted.

“Well… we had a bit of a heated argument earlier regarding the traveler. He and Warriors both left,” Four replied.

“My goodness, boys. You really must learn how to handle strife and division. Harmony in a group is essential. You must rectify this immediately!” Cotera lectured, causing many of the heroes to flinch from the stern lecture.

“We plan to tomorrow. Right now, we think everyone needs some time to calm down,” Wild explained.

“Very well, then. I shall let you make your way back to the village to get much needed rest! But you must promise me to return tomorrow with this mysterious traveler and the other hero! Understood, my dears?” Cotera sang.

“Understood, ma’am. We shall return tomorrow,” Twilight replied.

“Haiyah!!” Cotera shouted happily as she dove back into her fountain. Everyone looked at Wild.

“She’s…” Twilight started.

“Quite the character?” Wild finished his statement.

“Yeeeaaahhhhh….” Legend stated.

=====

The heroes found sleep difficult to come by that night. Each of the men were thinking about Cotera and what they would say to Warriors and The Historian. The heroes were feeling less angry and more worried for their two absent companions.

“You think they’re okay, Sky?” asked Wind, who was resting his head on Sky’s belly. Sky wrapped a protective arm around the younger hero. “They’re fine, Wind. They can handle themselves, remember?” he said warmly.

“But what if the inn didn’t have any beds left? What if we left them out there for the night? That’s not fair to them!”

“Wind, they’re grown men and can take care of themselves. Even if they had to camp out for the night, it’s only for one night and they’d most likely stay close to the village. Now calm your mind and get some sleep. We will see them tomorrow, I promise,” Sky said sleepily.

“I’ll try…” Wind said with a yawn. The young boy buried his face into Sky’s belly and before long was fast asleep in minutes along with Sky.

=====

“Dear Master… Please say you are alright…”

The Historian woke up, tense from the voice. He was in the Shuteye Inn, but it was obscured by a mysterious fog and otherworldly light. The Historian noticed that Warriors was nowhere to be seen. In fact, there were no other people around.

“Benevolence… Loyalty… come here.”

Two lights began to coalesce in front of The Historian’s bed. Within moments, Benevolence, in his knightly armor, and Loyalty, in his assassin’s cloak, appeared kneeling before him. “Master, are you alright?” Benevolence asked.

“I feel fine, I think.”

“Master, the cold you endured earlier was from overexertion using my power. Forgive me for not warning you the last time we spoke,” the cloaked figure, Loyalty, said with remorse.

“Well, I’m fine now, thanks to my friend, Warriors.”

“Yes, his quick actions managed to quickly restore your stamina. We are grateful for him,” Loyalty replied.

“I will use this as an opportunity to underscore the importance that you begin spiritual meditation and training before you use another one of our powers, Master. It will only get tougher on you with the more virtues you awaken,” Benevolence lectured.

“I know, Benevolence. I agreed to, but I haven’t had the chance just yet since you and I last talked.”

“I cannot stress the importance of this training to you more, Master. Side-effects of using our powers without the spiritual power behind it can lead to your death if you are not careful. I beg of you, sir, please do better. You are the first one to awaken any of us in an exceedingly long time. We have been Master-less for so long and I do not wish to see you suffer your end because of our powers,” Benevolence’s words were laced with desperation and concern for The Historian.

Without a word, The Historian stood up and brought the two spirits into a hug, surprising both spirits.

“I will, Benevolence. I’m sorry to have worried you so much. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and a guardian figure to light my way and I’ve repaid you by ignoring your pleas and your advice.”

“And Loyalty. I’m sorry for being short with you when we first met. I was under stress and only ended up taking it out on you. Forgive me. I’ll do better, for all of us.”

“Master…” both spirits returned their Master’s embrace. “We will always be here for you, no matter what. So will our brethren as soon as you awaken them. Please learn to master our powers that were meant to always be yours. Be the true heir your family has not produced in a millennium.”

“I will. Thank you, guys, for your dedication and for staying with me. I promise I’ll do better,” The Historian croaked, finding it difficult to continue speaking.

“Do it for Sir Alex, Master…” Benevolence said quietly.

The Historian’s eyes went wide as tears poured forth.

=====

The Historian woke up, eyes crusty from deep sleep. He was in the Shuteye Inn, early morning sunlight just beginning to creep through the window nearby. The Historian felt a warm and comforting presence next to him and a protective arm cradling his torso. The gentle breathing on his neck told him that Warriors was still fast asleep. The Historian smiled at the tiny coos and sighs Warriors was making, as if he were in the most comfortable place in the world. The Historian noticed that at some point Warriors had wrapped his beloved blue scarf around him and could not help the blush on his cheeks, knowing how important the scarf was to the hero holding him closely. “He must have been really concerned about me last night to give me his scarf…” the man thought. Feeling a whirlwind of mixed emotions well up inside him, The Historian carefully brought Warriors hand to his lips, leaving a sweet, thankful kiss on the battle-hardened skin. Not wanting to stop there, The Historian planted tiny kisses on each of Warriors’ calloused fingers. Satisfied, The Historian let Warriors’ warmth that was seeping into his body lull him back to sleep.

=====

Warriors blearily opened his eyes. The soft, warm comfort made it difficult to want to open his eyes at all. The hero noticed the morning sun was shining into the room from the nearby window. Turning his attention to The Historian, Warriors noticed that the man was still asleep. “Good, he’s still resting. He really needs it, especially after last night…” he thought. As he stayed snuggled into The Historian’s neck, Warriors watched the smaller man quietly snoozing in his arms. Warriors could feel something welling up within him, but he could not place what that something was exactly. Checking to make sure The Historian was definitely still asleep; Warriors gently lifted his head and planted a gentle kiss on the soft skin just behind The Historian’s ear followed by another kiss on The Historian’s ear itself.

Warriors blinked. Did he just? Goddesses, what was he thinking just now? Warriors was now very much awake with the realization that he just kissed a man. Panicking, Warriors first instinct was to jump out of the bed and pretend that none of this had ever happened. But it did, did it? He could not take back what he just did, regardless if The Historian would ever be aware of it; Warriors would know.

Warriors looked again at The Historian’s sleeping, peaceful form. Was it really that big of a deal? If he did not think too much about it, why did this feel so comfortable? So… right? He had not thought twice about sleeping with The Historian last night. Was it just out of friendly concern? Maybe that was it. He was genuinely concerned for The Historian’s well-being. Then again, he did indulge himself with cuddling The Historian and he just kissed his ear!

“I really don’t need to think about this right now…” Warriors thought to himself. “To hell with it. I’ll think about this later and deal with the consequences then. Right now, I’m comfortable with whatever this is…” Warriors relaxed back into The Historian’s warmth and indulged himself in planting some additional sweet kisses on the sleeping man’s soft neck, finding it ridiculously hard to stop with each one he planted.

Minutes later, The Historian yawned, signaling he was finally awake. He sleepily turned around in Warriors’ arms to face him. “…Morning,” he said to Warriors, still not fully coherent. Warriors felt his cheeks turning warm at the sight of The Historian and the man’s grogginess for some strange reason. “Hey, sleepyhead. Did you sleep alright?” Warriors tried to say as nonchalantly as possible despite feeling strange.

“Yeah, I think so. I had a talk with Benevolence and Loyalty in my dreams,” The Historian replied quietly.

“Oh, yeah? Want to tell me about it?” Warriors replied as he absentmindedly rubbed The Historian’s arm. The Historian lethargically brought his face to meet Warriors, laying his forehead on the hero’s. Warriors could hear his heart pounding in his ears as the feeling of The Historian’s forehead on his own was giving him a tingling sensation.

“Hmmm… maybe after some breakfast,” The Historian sighed.

“Uh, sure thing. Let me go see what I can find.” Warriors found The Historian’s desire for breakfast an excellent excuse to get out of bed and away from the strange sensations he was feeling. As Warriors rushed to put his boots on, The Historian tinkered with his Sheikah Slate.

As he made his way to the general store, Warriors was quickly deluged in panicked thoughts. “What is going on with me? Why did I kiss him?” Warriors thought to himself, failing to get rid of the obvious blush on his cheeks. “What possessed me to do that? I did it without any question or thought of consequences. Since when did I start considering doing stuff like that with a guy?” Warriors worried. What would his men back home think? Would they feel uncomfortable with a captain who has so much as an inkling of attraction for men? What about General Impa? What would Princess Zelda think of him? “Oh gods…” Warriors thought dreadfully. “This is too much. I gotta put this out of mind. We are on a mission for Hylia, after all. I can’t let this sort of thing be clouding my judgement!” Warriors said to himself.

“What’s clouding your judgement, clown?”

Warriors nearly jumped out of his skin at Legend’s voice. Beside him was Hyrule, both looking at him with different expressions; Legend had a humorous expression on his face while Hyrule had a curious and concerned expression to his features.

“Nothing that concerns you, hoarder,” Warriors tried to play off his antsy energy. Legend scoffed.

“Whatever. Hyrule and I were on our way to the general store to get some breakfast stuff for Wild and Paya,” Legend said.

“I happen to be headed that way too. I already know where it’s at from last night,” Warriors replied.

The two heroes followed Warriors without saying a word. Soon they arrived at High Spirits Produce. Without staying to make idle talk, Warriors quickly grabbed just enough ingredients to prepare a basic omelet for The Historian and himself. He managed to give Legend and Hyrule the slip as he rushed to prepare breakfast.

A few minutes later, Warriors arrived at the inn with two perfectly prepared omelets, handing one to The Historian and taking one for himself.

“Another delicious dish from the captain. Thank you very much, Warriors,” The Historian said warmly.

“No problem,” Warriors mumbled.

“You’re gonna have to be careful. Keep this up and I might just wife you,” The Historian teased with a wink, causing Warriors to laugh nervously. When he did not get the banter from Warriors he was expecting, The Historian’s smile faded.

“Hey… You I’m only joking, right? Why are you so tense this morning, War?” The Historian asked softly. With a sigh, Warriors set his plate down on the nightstand.

“I think we need to talk about what happened. You know, about last night…” Warriors mumbled.

“What’s there to talk about?” The Historian inquired, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“I… don’t think we should tell the others about our sleeping arrangements. It’ll just make things awkward in the group, and we are together for a purpose, so we should focus on that,” Warriors said in a logical tone.

“Well it’s not like I was planning to run up to them waving a sparkling banner that says you and I slept together last night…” The Historian replied dully. “Did you think I was going to do that to you?”

“Huh? N-no! I just thought… maybe it should be discussed just in case!”

“You don’t want the others to suspect something happened between us, am I right?” The Historian said quietly.

“Yeah. Especially Legend. I’ll never, ever heard the end of it from him.”

Warriors noticed a dejected look flash briefly in The Historian’s eyes, and Warriors struggled with an urge to find a way to take that sadness away from the man. “Well, they won’t hear a peep from me,” The Historian replied, before turning his attention to eating the omelet Warriors prepared for him. His tone seemed to signal he was done talking, taking Warriors by surprise, but since he did not want to confuse either of them any further, he said nothing.

Having gotten fully dressed and gathered their belongings, The Historian and Warriors prepared to return to Impa’s home. Before they were able to leave, Four and Wind opened the door to the inn.

“Morning you two! Did you sleep well?” Wind chirped, happy to see that both men were okay.

“Good morning, sailor! We slept pretty well. This inn’s not half bad!” Warriors said brightly, masking the turmoil he felt inside. He messed with Wind’s hair playfully, much to Wind’s annoyance.

“Impa and Time asked for us to come get you. They’d like to speak to the both of you,” Four stated.

“We were just headed over there,” The Historian said, not much emotion in his voice.

=====

“Ah, you’ve arrived,” Impa said warmly as the group returned. Time and Twilight stepped forward to greet them. “Guys, we wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

“Well, I must say this is unexpected,” Warriors replied.

“Yes, quite unexpected,” Legend said accusingly.

“Legend, stop it. We already discussed this at length. You’re the only one who is still making a big deal out of this,” Twilight replied.

“Big deal? BIG DEAL? Let me know how you feel after battling Ganon with the completed Triforce at his disposal. Tell me how big a deal it is when you’ve fought two of Ganon’s top servants, his witch mothers, AND THEN a mindless resurrected Ganon himself on top of everything else. Describe to me what your feelings are on the subject after you’ve had to battle a crazed sorcerer who resurrects Ganon AGAIN and combines with him before attempting to kill you in a parallel world,” Legend spat.

“Look, Legend. I don’t know the details of what you went through in your adventures, but I can assure you I’m not here to be a threat to anyone. I don’t know what else to say to let you know this,” The Historian said as calmly as he could.

“How about starting with what exactly your powers are? And where you’re from? And what you’re actually doing here in Hyrule? You can start with those,” Legend snarled.

“You have no right to ask him any of that, Legend!” Warriors replied, trying to keep his composure. “We all have things we’d like to keep to ourselves and you’re no exception. Unless you’re willing to spill your guts as well, don’t ask him what you don’t want asked of yourself.”

“Tsk. Fine. Side with him. Whatever. I’m done with this.” Legend fussed away to sit and seethe with Hyrule following him, giving an apologetic look towards Warriors and The Historian for his predecessor.

“As I said, I apologize too. I should’ve been a better leader and kept these squabbles from affecting our teamwork and our camaraderie,” Time said.

Warriors smirked. “No hard feelings, old man. Sorry for the things I said as well,” he said as he shook Time’s hand and then Twilight’s. Time looked at The Historian, hoping the man would accept his genuine apology.

“Consider it water under the proverbial bridge,” The Historian said quietly, shaking hands with Time and Twilight.

“Now that this argument is settled, please gather around so I may speak to you all,” Impa said kindly. All the men except Legend and Hyrule gathered around.

“I would like for you to head to Zora’s Domain. I think the princess can assist you on your current quest to close these gates you described to me last night. Perhaps she can use her divine powers to provide a clue to where you should be heading,” Impa said sagely.

“But will she still be there by the time we get to Zora’s Domain? It’ll be like a wild goose chase trying to catch up with her if she intends to leave for another village,” Wild asked.

“Don’t worry, Champion. I sent a messenger last night to the princess asking her to wait for you there. She is waiting for you as we speak.” Wild’s smiled brightly at the prospect of seeing his Zelda again.

“Impa, if I may. Being a scholar, I wanted to know if there is any chance you could provide me with anything that would teach me more about the history of the kingdom of Hyrule?”

“Although you are our honored guest, I’m afraid I cannot help you. The Sheikah serve the Hyrulean Royal Family. As such, we guard the royal family’s closest secrets, including the history of the kingdom that you seek. But if you still wish to pursue this knowledge, only Princess Zelda, the last survivor of the royal family, can impart this knowledge at her discretion.”

The Historian look deflated but kept his composure. “Very well. I shall accompany these heroes to Zora’s Domain to speak with Her Highness. Thank you for your time.”

“I suppose that wraps up our business here. Impa, thank you for everything. Everyone let’s prepare the horses and make our way. Wild, what’s our itinerary look like and how long will it take us?” Time ordered.

“Well, let me look.” Wild pulled up the map on his Sheikah Slate. The Historian also pulled up the map on his Sheikah Slate to follow along.

“We will have to leave out the west gate towards the Sahasra Slope. From there, we will follow the road towards Wetland Stable. We can’t go through the Lanayru Wetlands with the horses because the side opposite of where we’d be becomes the Zora River that the horses won’t be able to cross easily, plus it puts us in direct line of fire for groups of Moblins and Bokoblins that have built rudimentary fortifications at the mouth of the river. Ultimately, that means we will have to go the long way around by going north until we reach Thims Bridge where we can cross over. After that, it’s a matter of following the road all the way to Zora’s Domain. I will say that, even on horseback, this is going to be quite a long trek, especially once we reach Inogo Bridge, the first of three Zora-built bridges crossing the Zora River. We better go well prepared and well stocked because it’s going to be rivers, hills, and wilderness for quite a way before we reach Zora’s Domain.” Wild turned to The Historian.

“Looks like you’re getting the grand tour of both the Necluda and Lanayru provinces, Historian,” Wild laughed.

“Seems like it,” The Historian replied, studying the locations Wild described on his own Sheikah Slate.

“Before you leave, I implore you to seek out The Great Fairy Cotera. She may have some guidance to give you,” Impa said.

“Certainly,” Time replied, not letting Impa know most of them had already visited Cotera the previous night.

=====

The group quietly approached the familiar fountain in the wooded grove outside Kakariko Village.

“Back again, are we boys?” they heard a booming female voice. Springing forth once more was Cotera in all her glory. Warriors and The Historian stepped back in surprise. “Ooh, and I see you brought the last hero and your traveler friend. My, aren’t you two just as handsome as the rest!” she sang.

“Hi there. I’m called Warriors!” Warriors greeted the great fairy.

“Such a handsome gentleman aren’t you, Hero of Warriors?” she replied happily.

“You know who I am?” Warriors replied in surprise.

“Yes, my dear. I know who all of you are… except for that gentleman beside you. And who might you be, kind sir?” Cotera directed at The Historian.

“I am nothing but a traveler and scholar, looking into the history of Hyrule. I go by the pseudonym ‘The Historian.’ I am please to make your acquaintance,” The Historian replied.

Cotera squinted her eyes at The Historian for a few moments. “You… are not from this world, are you?” The heroes all looked amongst each other and then at The Historian.

“I beg your pardon?” The Historian said, unease tainting his voice.

“You’ve come to Hyrule because your world is gone, isn’t it?” Cotera said quietly, her playful demeanor replaced by a truly kind but profoundly serious tone. The Historian said nothing, his face expressionless. Warriors looked at The Historian in stunned silence.

“I see… You poor, dear boy. Looking into your heart, you’ve been through… oh my goodness…” Cotera said, sudden sadness in her voice. The heroes noticed her eyes beginning to water. “You dear, sweet child. I’m truly am sorry for the things you’ve endured… my word…”

The Historian was quickly becoming uncomfortable. This fairy was able to read his heart and mind in seconds and is now capable of exposing all the secrets he worked so hard to keep from prying eyes and ears! His eyes kept darting every where to look for way out of the situation. Thanks to this fairy’s lack of tact, The Historian could feel the heat of the heroes’ eyes on him.

Cotera quickly wiped the tears welling up in her eyes. “I wish to bestow a gift onto you. Something that your heart tells me you used to love. At the very least, I can provide it to you again to bring you some comfort once more. Please accept it.” The fairy brought her hands together before blowing a stream of sparkling dust and flower petals at The Historian, causing him to shield his eyes. When he glanced back, there was an ornate, white and black violin made of a strange material. Cotera also included a well-made bow with the instrument.

As the instrument lazily floated into The Historian’s hands, he fought back tears. “I haven’t played in so long… not since… this is really for me?” he asked with wide eyes, akin to those of an innocent child. Cotera smiled.

“Yes, boy. If I may make a request before you go? Please play for us. Play one of the tunes I heard in your heart. You’ll be surprised to know that a few of your companions here will be familiar with the same melody…”

The Historian blushed. “I… I don’t know if I can anymore. I’m so out of practice…”

“Believe in yourself, boy. That kind of talent never truly goes away.”

Ignoring the stares and curiosity of his companions, The Historian prepared and tuned the violin. Playing a few chords to warm up, The Historian tried to settle on a melody. “Which one could she possibly be talking about?” he thought to himself.

“The one that you know from your world that can calm the heart and soothe the soul,” Cotera said. The Historian was uncomfortable with how his mental privacy was being violated.

“Well, perhaps this melody is what she is talking about…” The Historian thought. As he closed his eyes, The Historian pictured the notes in his mind and began pulling the bow across the strings.

The violin rang out, singing an ethereal, relaxing tune as The Historian played. It was a beautiful, haunting melody. Within seconds, Time gasped at recognizing the music.

“The Song of Healing…” he whispered.


	8. Naydra

“The Song of Healing…” Time whispered, his eyes wide and his jaw slack from shock as he heard the familiar notes ring from The Historian’s strange violin. “How does he know this melody?”

The other heroes stood in awe of the beautiful tune echoing off the hillsides and fluttering through the tree leaves. The Historian was no longer with them, completely entranced in the music he was carefully and masterfully creating as he pulled the bow string to-and-fro. He held his eyes closed as he focused on the music.

“This sounds like…” Twilight gasped, not noticing himself gently sway back and forth, reminded of a tune his wolf self howled to once before.

“It’s beautiful…” Wind commented under his breath as he followed The Historian’s notes by ear, desperately wanting to conduct for the violinist.

“It sounds so haunting…” Sky said quietly while Hyrule tried to follow along, eager to try replaying the notes on his recorder later.

“A melody to calm the heart and soothe the soul, huh?” Legend thought to himself, feeling his anger and animosity towards The Historian ebbing away.

The Historian played the last notes of the Song of Healing before dropping the violin and its bow to his sides, turning his attention to the ground. It was not lost on Warriors that The Historian had a very distant look in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to remember something particularly important.

“That was beautiful, child,” Cotera whispered, clapping her hands politely, encouraging some of the other heroes to join in the applause.

“Historian…” Time approached slowly and placed a firm, gentle hand on The Historian’s shoulder. “How did you come to learn The Song of Healing?” Time asked, pulling The Historian out of his daze.

“Song of Healing?” The Historian mumbled in confusion. Time’s brow furrowed, surprised that The Historian seemed to not know the melody’s name.

“You didn’t know that’s what it’s called?” Time replied.

“It must have a different name for you. Back in my homeland, this melody is called The Requiem for The Departed. It’s played during eulogies to honor those who have passed, to ensure their spirits can go on to the next life free of regrets,” The Historian explained in a hushed voice, feeling his ability to speak might leave him.

Time paused, remembering the words of the mask salesman from his youth, “This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits…” Time gave a kind squeeze to The Historian’s shoulder.

“That is no ordinary violin, child. In the hands of a master such as yourself, you can summon bands, orchestras, entire symphonies from nature itself! Whenever you are feeling lost and alone in the world, take this violin in hand and play the tunes you feel in your heart, my dear,” Cotera continued.

“But with all due respect, Cotera, I don’t have any way of protecting and carrying this instrument without the risk of damaging it,” The Historian replied, hoping not to sound ungrateful. Cotera simply laughed.

“There’s no need to worry about that! This instrument will materialize in your hands if you so will it! Same for making it disappear when you need to be rid of it. Go ahead and try it and you’ll see what I mean!”

The Historian looked down at the violin in his hands and tried picturing it vanishing. With a shower of magical sparkles, the violin and its bow vanished from his grasp. “Huh. That’s a neat trick…” he thought.

“It’s no trick, dear. It’s the power of a particularly gifted great fairy such as I,” Cotera replied aloud to his thought. The Historian felt so violated and exposed with her ability to read his thoughts.

“My dear boy. The reason I requested you play this melody was to give you a reminder; a reminder of a promise you’ve kept in your heart for a long time. You are to play this melody to someone important one day, so that they may finally be at peace,” Cotera explained. “Let this violin be the reminder you need.”

The Historian was barely managing to pay attention to the fairy’s words, feeling emotionally drained. He was very cognizant of the heroes staring at him. “Thank you for the gift, Great Fairy,” The Historian mumbled. He felt something bop the top of his head. He looked up to see Cotera’s fingertip returning to her as she spoke to him.

“You are strong and courageous to have endured up to this point. Keep your head high, my boy, for with these Heroes of Hyrule, you are in good company. Help them, protect them, and ultimately they will pay you back in kind.”

The Historian said nothing but gave a slight nod to Cotera before stepping away in hopes that she would finally turn her attention to one of the other party members.

“Cotera, Impa said you could give us some guidance on our quest,” Wild said.

“Ah, yes. The Dark Gates you are pursuing. The goddess certainly recognizes the need to eliminate this threat. I will say, to find your way to your destination, all you need do is look inward, my heroes! Also, I envision that The Historian will be immensely helpful to you in your quest. Take care of him, would you, my dears?” Cotera said as if what she said were obvious. The heroes just looked at each other, hoping one of them understood her cryptic “guidance.”

“Now my dears, shouldn’t you be on the road to Zora’s Domain already?” Cotera chided, causing the heroes to look at her incredulously. “Hurry now! It is not becoming of chosen heroes to keep their goddess waiting!”

=====

The skies were overcast as the men and their horses approached the Wetlands Stable. They noticed several covered wagons chock-full of supplies were parked on the side of the stable tent. The Kana Wan Shrine was casting a pale blue light not too far from the tent. The stable owner’s Hylian retrievers lazily snoozed in the dry dirt as the heroes began hitching their horses. Seeing as it was past noon, Time decided the group should stop for a break at the stable for lunch.

“Lawdon! Hey, its me, Link!” Wild called out in his raspy voice.

“Link! How nice to see you again, my boy! What brings you back through Lanaryu?” the stable owner called back. Wild dismounted from his horse to approach his friend.

“My friends and I are on our way to Zora’s Domain. We just came from Kakariko and we figured it’d be good to take a break here, if that’s okay.”

Lawdon glanced at Wild’s friends, all at different stages of dismounting from their horses. “Friends? Or family? The resemblance is striking! That guy with the pelt could pass for a brother!”

“Long story. Anyway, mind if I use your cooking pot? I’ll throw in a meal for you and the stable staff!” Wild continued.

“That’s very kind of you! Feel free to use whatever you need!” Lawdon replied.

As Wild began cooking a large meal for the group as well as Lawdon’s staff, the others pulled up crates situated around the stable to sit on. Sky and Twilight left to collect firewood for Wild. Warriors, trying to avoid The Historian, busied himself with collecting hay for the horses along with Legend and Hyrule.

The heroes were still finding themselves thinking about Cotera’s revelations of The Historian. Their companion became noticeably quiet and had kept his coat hood up ever since, causing many of them to worry. When leaving Kakariko Village, The Historian decided he did not want the responsibility of handling a horse, so Warriors took charge of their steed with The Historian holding on behind him. Warriors, going through his own mental turbulence, decided to leave the smaller man to his own thoughts. It would be better that way, for him and for their group.

The Historian took a seat on one of the crates next to the cooking pot, doing his best to stay out of the way and inconspicuous. He did not know what to feel in this moment. Part of him was absolutely furious that the Great Fairy invaded his mental and emotional privacy and made some of his personal business known to the others in the group. Despite this, he was thankful that she did not reveal much more than the loss of his homeland, which remained nameless to his companions.

Another part of The Historian felt mournful. Memories of his past that he had desperately tried to keep out of mind were simmering to the surface thanks to Cotera; memories he felt provided no benefit to him in the present, save for one. The Historian knew exactly what she meant by playing the requiem to a certain someone. But how could he possibly do that? He could not exactly return from where he came. How would he fulfill his promise now?

Yet another piece of The Historian was feeling irritated at the heroes. He noticed each hero was giving him looks and glances in varying degrees that wobbled between curiosity, pity, and annoyance. Their presence made him feel like they wanted to ask an assortment of questions but did not know if they should. Being honest with himself, The Historian was not sure when he started caring so much about his companion’s opinions of him and why. Perhaps because he was forced into a vulnerable position by that big-mouthed fairy that did not understand boundaries.

But what was hurting The Historian most of all right now, was the sudden cold shoulder from Warriors. Although Warriors was not being outright rude, he was avoiding The Historian whenever possible. During the trek to the stable, neither had said a word to each other. Although The Historian was not really trying to spark conversation, it was a complete change in their dynamic with Warriors not attempting small talk, or any talk for that matter. Should he go and try to see if something was bothering Warriors? What if he himself were the ‘thing’ bothering the hero? If that were the case, he would only make matters worse.

The man began to question why was even here with these heroes in the first place. Remembering what Cotera said, The Historian wondered why he was supposed to protect strong, experienced heroes that do not seem to need protecting? Each of them individually has faced evil and persevered, so what could he, a nobody, possibly protect them from? This darkness could not be any more powerful or evil than what each hero has already defeated, so why was he supposedly needed? Would joining these heroes on their quest actually bring him one step closer to his goal? Would he finally make up for the mistakes of his past if he were to help them defeat this faceless darkness?

Sighing, The Historian decided to take a walk. Seeing the shrine nearby, he thought it the perfect distraction to go investigate.

“Not really much to these Sheikah Shrines… or perhaps that’s what the Sheikah wanted people on the outside to believe,” he thought to himself as he inspected the pedestal near the entrance. Purah’s notes on his Sheikah Slate seem to indicate that these shrines were constructed by ancient Sheikah monks as a test for the hero that would combat Calamity Ganon. Judging by the shrine’s activation, Wild had long since completed the trial of the shrine. Unable to gain entry to the shrine, The Historian decided he was not going to be able to investigate further.

“Well, if nothing else, it feels tranquil just sitting here at its steps,” The Historian thought.

Wanting to clear his head, The Historian decided to make better use of his time meditating instead of being melancholy. Sitting cross-legged on the shrine’s platform, he cupped his hands together in his lap and began to focus, clearing his mind of idle thoughts and concerns. He listened as he felt his lungs expand and contract with his breathing. Within minutes, it appeared as if The Historian had vanished in plain sight, with no movement that could be detected from him. He knew that even if someone were to look straight at him, they would be challenged to detect his presence. The man was thankful for this meditation technique that was handed down from his teacher.

The Historian could feel the presence of a small bird swiftly flying towards the stable before it landed delicately on his shoulder. In the distance, he could feel the steps of a small group of deer timidly grazing. He could hear the panting of the Hylian retrievers in front of the stable as if they were sitting in his lap. He could sense the crackle of a beetle’s legs moving along the backwall of the stable.

“Master?”

The Historian opened his eyes. He was still in front of the shrine near Wetlands Stable, only this time the world was bathed in an otherworldly light and a strange fog. He had consciously entered his mindscape. Benevolence, in his heavy knight’s armor, stood in front of The Historian.

“Benevolence. I’m ready to begin my training. For this purpose, may I ask you to be my Master and my guide?” The Historian asked the virtue.

“It would be an honor to instruct you.”

=====

Twilight had been watching The Historian out of the corner of his cobalt eye for nearly a half hour. The rancher had returned with Sky to deliver firewood for Wild’s cook pot and noticed The Historian was sitting at the shrine. At first, Twilight thought the man had fallen asleep. Upon closer inspection, it appeared he was in the middle of some very deep meditation, having not moved or reacted to Twilight’s presence. Twilight sat near The Historian after he found it difficult to mentally register The Historian was right in front of him. Even at an arm’s length away, Twilight was finding it difficult for his senses to detect the man’s presence, thus forcing the hero to keep his eyes and attention focused on The Historian at the forefront of his mind.

“Historian?” Twilight asked uncertainly. There was no response. Twilight wanted to reach out to shake the man to make sure he was okay, but Twilight’s instincts were telling him that was not a good idea.

“Hey, Twilight!” Wild called. “Come get your food!”

“Pass the food out to everyone else, I’ll get some later!” Twilight said, not taking his gaze off The Historian. Wild frowned. From the Champion’s vantage point, Twilight was quietly sitting at the shrine. His eyes were not registering The Historian right next to Twilight.

Twilight was feeling his big brother instincts kicking in with concern for their mysterious, homeless companion. He had not uttered a word since they left Cotera’s fountain. Whatever was going through his mind, it was serious to The Historian. Cotera’s revelations had left Twilight shocked. What did she mean his “world” was gone? Did he take refuge here in Wild’s Hyrule? Was The Historian the only survivor of some tragedy that befell his country?

“Wonder if I could get him to open up. It would help everyone if he just tells us what’s going on,” Twilight thought, although he did not feel very confident in his ability to make that happen. Even Warriors, who Twilight had strong reasons to assume was closest to their friend, has failed to get the smaller man to speak.

Speaking of Warriors, Twilight also noticed that the two men were not acting as close as they were before, not since leaving Cotera’s fountain. In fact, it seemed Warriors was actively avoiding the other man. Why was Warriors avoiding The Historian? Was something said that caused a rift between the two?

Twilight felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

“Pup, you should come eat.”

“Time, look in front of me. Intently.”

Time looked in the same general area he noticed his Pup staring at when suddenly The Historian’s still form appeared in his immediate view.

“What tha? How did he do that?”

“I don’t know. He’s been here the entire time, but I feel if I look away from him, I won’t be able to see him sitting here if I look back.”

“Hey, Historian,” Time tried to get the man’s attention.

“It won’t work. He doesn’t seem to be asleep. It’s like he’s in a trance.”

“For the love of the goddesses… hopefully he won’t stay this way for much longer. We need to eat and then get back on the road. Wild said we still have a long way to go before we reach Zora’s Domain,” Time grumbled.

“I’ll keep an eye on him. You should go eat.”

“You need to eat as well, Pup. I’ll bring you some food.” Time walked away to grab Twilight his meal.

“Thanks.”

Warriors came up to the shrine holding his bowl of food, not noticing The Historian.

“What’s got you staring off into space, Twi?” Warriors said jokingly as he sat down next to Twilight.

“Hey, War. What’s going on between you and The Historian?” Twilight asked quietly, not taking his eyes off The Historian that Warriors could not see.

“What do you mean?” Warriors replied. Twilight’s senses were telling him that his friend was hiding something.

“Ever since we left Kakariko, you two haven’t been as talkative as you were. Did something Cotera say not sit right with you?” With a sigh, Warriors put his bowl of food aside.

“I think we should just focus on getting our mission for Hylia done. While tragic, we don’t have the time to take on The Historian’s problems.”

“That’s rather cold, don’t you think?” Twilight replied.

“It’s the truth.”

“Something tells me that’s not it. You were gallantly defending The Historian from all of our judgement, especially Legend’s, and ever since we went to the fairy’s fountain, you’ve not said a single word to him, kind or otherwise. Talk to me, War. What’s wrong?”

Warriors was mentally cursing himself for walking into a situation where Twilight could try to interrogate him. Twilight always tended to do this when he felt something was bothering one of their own, but Warriors had done his best to avoid getting the same treatment. Besides, what was Warriors supposed to say? He had so many confusing thoughts going on in his head; thoughts about The Historian that were not normal. Ever since Warriors slept with The Historian at the inn, the hero could not get the smaller man out of his thoughts. Even now, Warriors was making a concentrated effort to purge The Historian from his mind. As far as Warriors was concerned, all he needed to get back to normal were a few stiff drinks and a pretty lady to flirt with.

“I’m fine, Twi. It’s nothing personal against The Historian. I just think the fairy was wrong. He doesn’t need our help and we don’t need his. But if he wants to continue following us, that’s his business,” Warriors said in a matter-of-fact tone. Twilight was mentally taken aback at the veiled callousness of Warriors’ words. Whether he realized it or not, Warriors was making it clear he wanted The Historian to leave.

Grabbing his bowl, Warriors walked away to get seconds. Twilight continued to watch The Historian, fearing he might not find him again should Twilight look away. “I’m sorry that he’s being so insensitive, Historian. I hope that you can work out whatever it is that’s going on between you two,” Twilight whispered, unsure if The Historian could hear him.

=====

The Historian was on his hands and knees, panting for breath as sweat poured down his face.

“I think that is enough for today, Master. You’ve taken to this spiritual training with aplomb and it shows. You’re already significantly stronger than you were before.”

“That’s a relief, I suppose,” The Historian wearily replied.

“Now that was only one session. You will need to continue this training to amass enough spiritual stamina to wield the virtues without side effects.”

“I understand, Master,” The Historian replied, making sure to show respect to Benevolence as his Master during these training sessions.

“Leave this place and get some rest. I shall see you again.”

=====

The Historian’s eyes opened suddenly, causing Twilight to jump back in surprise, sending his empty food bowl clattering off the shrine and onto the grass. “Was that necessary?” he grumbled.

“Twilight? What are you doing here?” The Historian inquired, surprised that anyone was able to perceive him while he was meditating.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. You’ve been sitting here for nearly an hour. Food’s been ready, although given how much the others can eat, there might not be much left. Ready to grab a bite?”

“Uh yeah, sure. I could eat something,” The Historian mumbled back. “Hey, Twilight. Just curious. Was there anything off about me in the past hour?”

“Well, it felt like I was looking right at you but I couldn’t recognize that you were there. I was staring intently at you to keep you, I don’t know, mentally at my attention, I guess? By the way, what was with that?”

“It’s a meditation technique I learned from my teacher. Whenever I felt a need to get away from the world, I would use that technique to disappear in plain sight. It’s a technique that stills your animalistic instincts and causes you to focus solely on your breathing, allowing you to clear your head of all unnecessary thought and giving your senses extended perception.”

“Sounds useful. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear for a little bit,” Twilight admitted.

“I was using it to calm my thoughts and my emotions,” The Historian replied quietly.

When they arrived at the cook pot, Wild handed The Historian a bowl of beef and rice. The Historian inadvertently locked eyes with Warriors for a brief moment before the hero got up to go inside the stable tent. The Historian ignored the ache in his chest as he sat down on one of the wooden crates so he could eat.

“Hey, Historian!” Wind sat next to the hooded man, hoping for some response. “I didn’t know you could play violin!” the sailor said excitedly.

“Well, I never said I couldn’t, sailor,” The Historian mumbled, surprising the others that he actually spoke. Wind frowned. “Would you play for us sometime? I could conduct you! Oh! Several of us know how to play different instruments too! We could start a traveling band!”

“Hey! Don’t go assuming things without asking us first!” Legend griped, only to see Wind stick out his tongue.

“That would be nice. I’ll need some excuse to get back into practice…” The Historian mumbled.

“I think that would be a nice idea. It can give us something pleasant to look forward to in the evenings,” Sky added.

“Besides The Song of Healing, what else do you know?” Wind asked.

“I know quite a few, but I don’t know any melodies from Hyrule, aside from The Song of Healing, apparently.”

“Maybe you I could teach you a few of the melodies I learned during my adventure across The Great Sea!” Wind chirped.

“Alright, everyone. As soon as The Historian is done eating, we’re heading out. Get your things and your horses ready,” Time ordered.

=====

The group slowly made their way towards Zora’s Domain, finally crossing over Thims Bridge. While the rest of the group were making pleasant chatter, Warriors and The Historian stayed quiet on their horse near the back of the group. On occasion, Twilight would glance back at the two men, hoping that he would see them talking again, only to be disappointed when he would see an expressionless Warriors and a hooded, quiet Historian.

The cloud cover only grew thicker as the wind became blusterier, worrying Wild that a thunderstorm was preparing to roll through. His concerns about the weather were validated when he checked his Sheikah Slate.

“Time, we have a thunderstorm approaching from the direction where we’re headed,” Wild said.

“How bad do you think it will be? Do you think we can weather it and keep going?” Time replied as the wind began to get stronger.

“I get the feeling this is not going to be something we want to be caught up in,” Wild replied.

“Alright. Any shelter nearby?”

“Well, at this point, our closest reliable shelter is going to be the Woodland Stable north of here.”

Time sighed. Another stable, and while he was not going to turn down a dry tent and a bed compared to camping, a stable would not only delay them further but would also cost them rupees that they were beginning to run low on.

“Lead the way, Cub,” Time relented.

=====

Although overcast, it was apparent that the sun had gone past the horizon as the group managed to arrive at the Woodland Stable. Light drizzle pelted their faces as they heard the rumble of thunder to the east. Having been hours since they departed the Wetland Stable, every one of them were exhausted from being in the saddle. Time allowed Wild to handle the pleasantries with the stable owner, Kish, as the rest of the group hitched the horses and brought in their equipment.

“We’re fortunate that Kish added more beds. Since he’s got five, there’s enough beds for us to bunk in groups of two. Glad that this stable is a little bit bigger!” Wild signed wearily. His fatigue was making his voice a bit uncomfortable to use.

“I’m bunking with Sky!” Wind said, tired but joyful, making Sky smile at the youthful hero.

“Guess I’ll bunk with you, Old Man,” Four relented. He was too tired to care who his bunkmate was. “Fine by me. Just don’t kick me.”

“You’re bunking with me, Cub,” Twilight said, making Wild smile wearily.

“’Rule? You good with me?” Legend asked, already knowing the answer. His successor only nodded sleepily.

“Looks like you and The Historian are bunking together, War,” Twilight said, trying to hide the smirk that wanted to stretch across his face. Warriors looked like he was on edge, as if the thought of bunking with The Historian was going to be the end of him.

“There’s no need. I can make a pallet on the floor so War can stretch out on the bed. He’s the one that looks the worse for wear since he had to guide our horse all day,” The Historian said quietly as he prepared his bed roll.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor,” Warriors said flatly.

“Then are you volunteering yourself to sleep on the floor?” The Historian asked back. There was no hint of anger or sarcasm, which only agitated Warriors.

“After how much we all had to pitch in to pay for the beds in this place, you’re not going to sleep on the floor. Get your stuff over here,” Warriors replied shortly.

“Very well. Have it your way,” The Historian replied, still no anger or any emotion, as he began arranging his equipment neatly next to the bed. As the heroes shed their armor and tunics for the evening, The Historian made his way outside to the fire. He really did not want to be near Warriors any more than he had to today. Whatever it was about The Historian that was bothering Warriors was not any of his business.

The blustery air was pleasant. There was a momentary reprieve from the drizzle that had doused the group earlier, although The Historian could still hear rumbles of thunder getting closer.

“It’s going to be a rough night tonight…” The Historian sighed. Wanting some time to himself and one of his passions, he visualized the violin Cotera gave him. On command, the black and white violin and accompanying bow materialized in a shower of sparkles in each hand. Deciding that it would be better not to disturb the occupants inside and near the tent, The Historian ventured towards the small pond nearby. After a few practice chords, The Historian began to play a tune from his memory, from his heart, as the fairy instructed him to do.

The violin softly sang at its player’s command. The Historian closed his eyes as he played, not only to picture the notes, but to recall a happier time in his life, a time that he cherished. As he played, the sound of additional instruments faded into existence around him, completing the ensemble he remembered. Now he was beginning to understand what the Great Fairy meant that it was no ordinary violin. The Historian continued to play as the song allowed him to feel more and more free of worry by allowing him to revel in a fond memory. As he played, he did not notice a pair of blue eyes silent watching him behind some trees nearby.

As The Historian was considering his next melody, he noticed a very noticeable drop in the temperature around him. Suddenly, swirls of soft snowflakes came fluttering down. He looked up and gasped at what he saw; a magnificent dragon, colored in beautiful purples, blues, and greens, was whimsically gliding past high above the stable grounds. The dragon’s scales appeared to be made of ice.

“That must be the source of this sudden snowfall…” The Historian thought. “What a magnificent creature. I haven’t seen a dragon in ages…” he mused. As curiosity got the best of him, he suddenly knew exactly which melody he would play, in hopes it would have the expected outcome.

Keeping his sight on the dragon, he began to play. The instrument sang out the beginnings of a beautiful sonata. Thanks to the power of the violin, an accompanying piano could be heard fading into the music as if from nowhere. “It sounds just like back home…” The Historian thought happily as he continued his performance while eyeing the dragon.

The dragon halted midflight, immediately looking down at the source of the melodic sounds. Spotting The Historian, the majestic creature began flying straight for the human in its sights. Flying lower and lower until…

“Historian get back!”

Warriors came sprinting at him, followed closely by the other heroes. The Historian, entranced in his performance, took no notice of their presence.

“Warriors, wait!” Wild croaked past his irritated throat. “That dragon won’t hurt him! Trust me!”

The group stopped in their tracks as the mysterious, icy dragon was very close to their friend, looking down at The Historian with its bright, yellow eyes. The Historian stared back as he continued to play the melody from his memory. As The Historian pulled the bow to-and-fro, he began to dance as he played. In response, the dragon began bobbing its lumbering head back and forth as if it were following along with The Historian’s dance.

“I’ve never seen Naydra do that before…” Wild said in amazement.

“Wait, isn’t that one of the dragons you were telling us about? The ones that might be named after the golden goddesses?” Four asked.

“Yeah. That’s Naydra, the dragon that protects the Spring of Wisdom. I’ve never seen it come this close to the ground before, aside from Mount Lanayru. Never knew it enjoyed music, either,” Wild replied.

As the musical number finished, Naydra stopped dancing and resumed its stare at The Historian. It slowly inched its snout towards the man. Hesitantly, The Historian put out a hand and waited, not breaking his gaze with the dragon’s. As expected, Naydra gingerly touched its snout to the hand in front of it. A rumble came from the dragon that could only be described as a satisfied cooing.

Suddenly, a blinding blue light erupted from where The Historian’s hand rested on Naydra’s snout.

=====

The Historian opened his eyes. He was still standing near the pond close to the Woodland Stable, but everything was covered in an otherworldly light and mysterious fog. The heroes were not with him, nor was Naydra.

“So… you have managed to awaken me, child.”

The Historian turned to the creaky, worn voice behind him. A wizened old man stood before him. His face possessed many deep-seated wrinkles, indicative of his many, many years of age. He was very thin, almost malnourished in appearance. He wore an oversized, tattered brown cloak, while a large, gnarled walking stick graced his left hand. The man was leaning on the stick to support his weight, as if he were nursing a leg injury.

“You’re…” The Historian began.

“Wisdom, my child. Do not let my appearance deceive you, for I have lived a long life and I have learned more with all who share your bloodline that have ever awakened me in their spirit. It pleases this old man greatly to know I have a Master once more,” Wisdom croaked with a bow.

“But how? I don’t understand.”

“You had assistance from that dragon, dear boy. Do you understand who that dragon is?”

The Historian shook his head. “But how do you know about it? Neither of us are from Hyrule.”

“I know far more than you think, child. That dragon spiritually embodies the Hyrulean goddess, Nayru. According to ancient legend, she poured her vast knowledge into this foreign kingdom that you stand in now. It is only natural that this dragon would help you when you asked for it.”

“Asked for it? So, the dragon helped me to wake you?”

“The dragon sensed your need for assistance. This was merely its way of saying thank you for the beautiful melody you played for it,” Wisdom smiled.

“Now, on to important matters. My power is now yours. With it, you can summon the strongest of thunder and lightning to smite your enemies. But you must be vigilant, for you can hurt yourself or your friends with this power if you are not completely focused. Use it wisely, Master.”

=====

“Historian? Hey, Historian! Talk to us!”

The Historian blinked. He was standing near the pond, his violin and bow in hand. All nine of his hero companions were huddled around him, trying to get him to respond.

“What happened to the dragon?” The Historian asked slowly.

“There he is!” Sky said.

“Finally! Took you long enough!” Legend scoffed.

“Scared us half to death! I thought that dragon might eat you or something!” Hyrule added.

“Naydra quietly flew away, but you were still standing here. I was worried you accidently got frozen by Naydra’s power,” Wild added.

“I… what happened?” The Historian asked, making his violin and bow vanish.

“There was a bright light. You seemed like you were in a trance, while the dragon took off,” Twilight explained.

“Wild… what did you say that dragon represented?” The Historian asked.

“It was Naydra, the dragon that protects the Spring of Wisdom.”

“Wisdom…” The Historian whispered to himself. He noticed the chill air and the snow flurries were gone, having melted away and were now replaced by storm clouds and drizzle.

“Come on. I think we’d better get inside before the storm starts,” Time said.

All the while, Warriors said nothing to The Historian and walked ahead of the group.

Arriving in bed, Warriors made sure to place pillows between them to ensure they stay separated. Additionally, the hero kept his back to The Historian.

“This is getting ridiculous…” The Historian thought to himself. “Why am I tolerating this? If he doesn’t like me, then stay away from me.”

With a grumble, The Historian fell into an uneasy sleep as the rain began to pour outside.


	9. Secrets in The Dark

Thunder rolled as the Bokoblin fell to the ground with a hard thud, staining the wet ground with its blood. Red blood rolled off the gleaming blade of The Master Sword as its wielder panted heavily. The Hero of Warriors could feel his body getting heavier from his soaked armor and his severe exhaustion. The group of soldiers he was leading had been ambushed by a large group of enemies sent by Cia. The roar of the battlefield was drowned out only by the rain coming down in sheets, hitting Link in the face and obscuring his vision.

“Link, look out behind you!” Cirrus called out.

Link turned just in time to parry the large club of a Moblin, but the strength of the club’s blow sent him flying. The hero braced for impact, only to feel someone catch him.

“Link! Are you alright?” Cirrus asked.

“Yeah… Thanks, Cirrus,” Link panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Let’s take this guy out!” Cirrus cheered. Link nodded in agreement. Both soldiers charged the Moblin. The creature in question was watching both carefully, managing to parry each soldier’s attacks with considerable skill. Finally, as Link distracted the Moblin, Cirrus was able to sneak behind their enemy and deliver a fatal blow to the Moblin’s head.

As the foe fell into the mud, Cirrus gave a smirk to Link, who managed to return a smile back as he tried to steady himself through his weariness. There was no one Link trusted more with his life than Cirrus. The tall, bulky soldier with a mop of brown hair was his best friend from childhood.

Both men had grown up in the same district of Castle Town. When Link was six years old, Cirrus had moved to Castle Town with his merchant family. Because Link had been scrawny for his age, the other children in their neighborhood picked on him every day. Link could remember shedding many tears as a child, for he hated being alone and not having anyone to call a friend. All of that changed one day when Link was being bullied terribly by a group of boys in their district, with a black eye and busted lip as proof of his torment. As Link prepared himself to take another fist to his jaw, Cirrus appear seemingly from nowhere to punch the biggest bully in the group, breaking the bully’s nose and scaring the other bullies to let Link go. From that point forward, Link and Cirrus had been inseparable, their bond as strong as brothers. For as long as they had known each other, Link admired and looked up to Cirrus as being the strong and courageous one of the two. Wherever Cirrus would run off to, it was guaranteed that Link was following right behind.

Link knew Cirrus had always dreamed of becoming a heroic Knight of Hyrule. By the time they were teenagers, Cirrus let Link know he was joining the Hyrulean Army as a soldier to work his way to knighthood. Not wanting to be left behind, Link had followed him. Together, they had endured grueling training together, and had shared many a night doing dirty chores with the rest of the recruits. More times than Link was willing to admit, they had hopped from tavern to tavern in order to partake in stiff drinks and to flirt with many beautiful women, only for both of them to be rejected at the end of the night in the most hilarious ways possible. When he was knighted by Princess Zelda and became a captain, Link was consumed with guilt for passing up his friend at this own dream. It took a night of drinking that proved to Link that his fears were completely unfounded, as Cirrus was ecstatic for his best friend, promising that he would follow Link to the depths of hell and back. In their regiment, Link became Cirrus’s commanding officer, but this arrangement never bothered Link’s old friend one bit.

Cirrus came over to his friend, giving Link a shoulder to lean on. The taller man could tell his captain was exhausted, having fought hard with the blade of evil’s bane to protect the men under his command.

“Do you have anything to help your stamina? Any red potion?” Cirrus asked. Link could only shake his head, feeling too lightheaded to speak.

A sword came swinging at Cirrus, causing Link to jump forward and parry with the Master Sword. The blow took the last of his strength as he collapsed on his side into the soft mud, barely conscious.

“Damn you, beasts!” he heard Cirrus curse as he engaged a Lizalfos in combat. Through his blurry vision, Link could barely make out his friend fighting a tough battle against the scaly creature, who was repeatedly attempting to disarm Cirrus.

“I… have to… get up…” Link thought to himself. Summoning all the strength he had left, Link shakily pushed himself off the ground. He was soaked, with his green tunic and blue scarf thoroughly soiled. Like the Bokoblin’s blood, the Master Sword’s divine glow prevented mud from sticking to its blade, but the guard and the handle were a mess.

Making it to his feet, Link took his stance and charged at the Lizalfos attacking his friend.

“Die, beast!” Link yelled. He managed to quickly slip past the Lizalfos’s defense to bury the Master Sword’s blade deep into its skull, immediately felling the foe.

“Link! Are you alright?” Cirrus asked worriedly, holding up Link. He knew his friend could not continue battling and had pushed himself far beyond his limit. Looking around them, he half-dragged his friend towards a small grove of bushes just large enough to hide Link.

“I’ve got you, Link. Just rest for a bit,” Cirrus whispered to his friend. As Cirrus laid Link down so his captain would not be noticed by enemy troops, he could not help but smile at his barely conscious friend. He had always seen Link as his little brother since childhood and always felt an urge to protect his friend from all the evils of the world. “I’m proud of you, Link,” Cirrus whispered, taking a moment to wrap the soiled blue scarf back around his friend. With one last look at Link, Cirrus returned to the battlefield, ready to take charge of the men in their regiment on his friend’s behalf.

Link found it difficult to open his eyes. He could feel rain droplets falling on his face and he felt soaked to the bone. The pounding in his head was excruciating as Link used what little strength he had recovered to make his way out of the bushes.

“Captain!” he heard one of his men yell. “Are you alright, sir?”

Link winced at the man’s voice. “I’m fine. Where’s Cirrus?” The man grimaced.

“Sir, you need to come quickly…” the man quietly as he led Link to a makeshift shelter. The injured were laid down in rows as squad medics tended to the wounded as best as they could. In the far corner of the tent, Cirrus was laying still. Link felt his heart lurch into his throat as he saw his friend. Cirrus had a large stab wound in his abdomen, courtesy of a Darknut’s longsword that had pierced straight through Cirrus’s armor. The squad medic tending to Cirrus gave Link a solemn expression.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I’ve done all that I can with what little supplies we have. I think you should stay with him…”

Link did not hear the rest of what the medic had to say as he sat down next to Cirrus and took his friend’s hands tightly into his own.

“L-Link…” Cirrus whispered weakly, pain lacing his voice.

“I’m here, Cirrus,” Link replied, doing his best to stay strong in front of his men.

“Think I’m… gonna make it?” Cirrus asked. Link gave his friend a smile. “Of course you are. You’re gonna be alright. We’re gonna make it out of here, and we’ll win this war and go home. You and me,” Link said, trying to feign the confidence he found himself lacking. Cirrus chuckled.

“You’ve always been… a terrible liar, Link. It’s… no wonder all those… tavern girls could see… see right through you,” Cirrus croaked, making Link give a nervous laugh.

“We’ll get you a healer as soon as the reinforcements arrive. Please, hold on,” Link whispered.

Cirrus’s eyes began to flutter as the struggle to stay conscious amid his pain became more difficult.

“Stay with me, Cirrus! I know you can do this!” Link heard cracks in his voice.

“Link… listen to me. No matter… what happens, just know… I’m proud of you. You were always… like a little brother to me. You’ve become… a fine knight and you’re a… true hero. You embody my dream and I… couldn’t be prouder. Beat Cia. Save our country, Link… please…,” Cirrus’s breath was becoming more labored. He looked into Link’s blue eyes and held his friend’s hands as tight as he could.

“I love you, Link. I’ll always watch over you, my brother… a-always...” Cirrus croaked as he coughed up blood. Link could only watch helplessly as his best friend’s grip went limp.

=====

The Historian peeked an eye open. Gentle snoring could be heard between claps of thunder and torrential rain outside the Woodland Stable. Trying to return to sleep, The Historian quickly noticed a whimpering behind him.

“This is turning into a habit with him…” The Historian thought.

Carefully turning so he did not disturb his bunkmate, The Historian looked to see Warriors’ back to him. Although the hero was barely moving, The Historian could hear soft cries coming from the man.

“Cirrus… please… don’t die…” The Historian could hear Warriors whisper in desperation.

Who was Cirrus? Whoever it was, it sounded like this person was close Warriors. The Historian felt his heart ache at Warriors’ soft cries. He knew this kind of anguish quite well.

As The Historian debated what to do, he gingerly removed the pillows between them. The Historian felt awkward, as he was hesitant to move any closer to Warriors and ended up just staring at the man. Before he could do anything, Warriors turned around in his sleep. Heavy tears were streaming from the hero’s eyes, wetting his flawless cheeks and following the gentle folds of his dimples. The Historian understood these were the kind of tears that a man’s man like Warriors hides from everyone because of the position, and the pride, he holds.

The Historian could not help himself as he reached over and gently wiped Warriors’ tears. Although he was being very delicate, the miniscule touch was just enough to bring Warriors back to semi-consciousness, as he slowly looked at The Historian through puffy, unfocused eyes. Realizing Warriors was waking, The Historian quickly pulled his hand back only for Warriors to grab the smaller man’s wrist. The hero quickly pulled himself closer to The Historian, making the smaller man flinch in anticipation of being shoved or struck by Warriors for touching him. He was surprised when an arm snaked its way around his waist, gripping the back of his garment tightly while a head of blonde hair crashed into his chest. The Historian could feel Warriors silently sobbing.

“I’ve got you, War,” he comforted as he gently stroked Warriors hair. Wet tears soaked into The Historian’s shirt as he held the silently shaking man. The Historian rubbed gentle strokes up and down Warriors’ back in an attempt to calm the hero.

“Why?...” Warriors whispered. The Historian opted to listen instead of replying.

“Why couldn’t I have been stronger?... Why couldn’t I protect him?…”

“This must be about this Cirrus guy. What the hell happened?” The Historian wondered to himself.

“I let him die… Why did I let him die?” Warriors croaked quietly. “It’s all my fault… I should have saved him…”

“Shhh… it wasn’t your fault,” The Historian soothed.

Warriors continued to silently cry for several more minutes until he finally fell back into a heavy slumber, cuddled comfortably to The Historian’s chest. Once he was convinced Warriors was fast asleep, The Historian gently rolled Warriors over to his side of the bed. As blissful as it was to lay with Warriors again, they had not talked their differences out and it would be an awkward explanation to the other heroes if they were to be seen together.

Satisfied with his decision, The Historian replaced the pillows that were between them before falling back to sleep, not noticing a pair of eyes hidden behind strawberry blonde hair from the next bed over.

=====

It was still raining when Time decided they had to leave Woodland Stable to continue their journey, leading to a lot of groaning in response.

“This is going to be misery… Kill me now,” Legend complained loudly.

“Why are you complaining about a little rain? I can tell you right now you’re not sweet enough to melt, Leg,” Warriors teased. The Historian was watching Warriors out of the corner of his eye. It appeared that Warriors did not remember snuggling with The Historian last night for comfort during the hero’s nightmare. Was Warriors just trying to pretend it did not happen, or did he genuinely not remember because of his falling into and out of sleep?

“We could leave my horses here at the stable and travel using the shrine under Zora’s Domain. It will get us there immediately,” Wild suggested. Twilight shook his head.

“No, Wild. We’re not using your slate.”

“Come on, Twi…” Wild pouted, clearly annoyed at how stubborn everyone was being about fast traveling using the Sheikah Slate.

“No thanks. Taking pictures and holding your stuff is one thing, but I’d rather get soaked than travel using that weird piece of stone you carry around,” Legend huffed. Wild grumbled in defeat.

“We need to make some progress towards our destination. Rain or not, if we don’t run into lightning, we should be fine. Let’s move out,” Time ordered.

=====

The group had reached Inogo Bridge a few hours after leaving Woodland Stable, thoroughly soaked through. The group decided to go on foot after leaving Wild’s horses at the stable, as there would not be a suitable place to leave the horses at Zora’s Domain and the Zora were not familiar with equine care.

The long road to Zora’s Domain snaked through woods, stretched over hills, and wound past steep cliffsides as the Zora River raged below them. Wild noticed the river was fuller and more violent than usual, most likely attributed to the recent rains. The weather was making it particularly challenging to climb uphill on the slick stone and mud, and several times many in their party slipped and lost their footing.

The exhausting trek was largely uneventful. Even the Octoroks that Wild remembered were few and far between and were quickly dispatched with an arrow to the head. The relative tranquility abruptly changed due to an encounter with a small band of Lizalfos that were fishing in the river. The Lizalfos merely followed their carnivorous instincts, and the heroes engaged them in kind, swiftly ending the creatures’ lives as each vanished in a burst of dark smoke.

“So much for that. They didn’t even put up much of a fight…” Hyrule said as he wiped the blood from the polished blade of his Magic Sword. Warriors chuckled. “They had no chance of defeating the likes of us!” Warriors said with a grin. He looked around his party. Time was strapping his Biggoron Sword to his back, Twilight and Sky were sheathing their swords into their scabbards, Four, Wind, and Wild were putting away their bows, and Legend was stowing away his Ice Rod.

Warriors eyes spotted The Historian quietly cleaning his daggers with a cloth. “Why do you not use those swords of yours?” he posed the question to The Historian with a huff, causing the man to look up.

“Reasons,” he replied quietly.

“Oh really? Not in the mood to share today?” Warriors fired back. The Historian sighed. Were they really going to do this? “Lately he’s been more pleasant crying in his sleep than when he’s awake…” The Historian thought to himself.

“I only use these swords when I have no other choice,” The Historian said with a sigh. Warriors gave a raise eyebrow.

“That’s not a reason. Could be that you don’t know how to properly hold one?” Warriors jeered. The Historian said nothing as he walked to the front of the group to force Warriors to disengage. Warriors huffed grumpily as he and the other heroes continued their companion down the muddy road.

“Warriors is acting strange…” Wind whispered to Four.

“You noticed it too?” the colorful hero replied.

“It’s weird. This is different from his typical banter. It’s like he’s not wanting to talk or even be around The Historian or something, but then he bunked with him last night, and now he’s back to avoiding the guy but then he’s teasing him like he’s trying to start an argument. What’s the deal?” Wind said quietly.

“There’s no telling what’s going on in his head. He’s been different since we met with the great fairy. All those things she said about The Historian were shocking, but there’s no reason for him to be so abrasive towards The Historian like he’s been.”

“What are you two going on about?”

The two smaller heroes glanced behind them to see Legend walking closely behind them, his blonde and pink hair sticking to his face due to the rain. He veteran looked like a water-logged rat and judging by his frown, he was not amused.

“You know, it’s not polite to eavesdrop on someone else’s conversation,” Four grumbled.

“It’s not nice to gossip about people either but here we are,” Legend smirked. “I heard what you two were talking about. I agree something’s up between those two.”

“Honestly, I find Warriors behavior a bit juvenile. Not what I expect from a grown man, let alone a knight,” Four replied. Wind nodded in agreement.

“I want the truth out of The Historian. I may loathe Warriors, but I don’t like seeing him change so much. It’s like he’s not himself. If I’m going to hate his guts, I want to hate his genuine guts,” the veteran hero whispered to Wind and Four, who knew better than to believe that Legend hated Warriors.

=====

It was quickly getting dark as the unrelenting rain continued. The band of heroes plus one managed to arrive at Oren Bridge as the river raged loudly past the bridge’s supports. Time looked at Wild.

“We’re gonna have to make camp somewhere. You think there’s a cave nearby?” Time asked.

“I think there’s one over there,” Wild pointed towards a grouping of trees at the foot of the Zodobon Highlands. “Lead the way!” Time shouted over a loud gust of wind.

A small, dry cave came into view as the group gathered inside. Although a little narrow, the cave was deep, with its back wall several paces in. “At least we’ll have room to stretch, I suppose,” Time said, thankful that the cave was elevated enough to keep rainwater from flowing in. “Wild, do you have wood and flint in your slate to make a fire?”

Wild began preparing a fire so he could begin cooking as the others tried to get their equipment sorted to dry off. The Historian decided to spend some time lightly meditating at the back wall of the cave, away from the heroes so he would not be in their way.

“Hey…” The Historian’s focus was interrupted by Legend’s voice. The man cracked an eye open to see the veteran hero sitting down next to him. “What are you up to?”

“Meditating to clear my mind,” The Historian whispered calmly, trying to give Legend a hint to go away but the hero was either too oblivious or he was ignoring The Historian’s demeanor.

“Oh really? Just how much are you keeping stuffed in that head of yours?” Legend joked. Ever since witnessing The Historian play the Song of Healing, Legend found his animosity towards his companion had diminish greatly. He hoped that he sounded lighthearted enough to get the other man to talk.

“Enough to write a book series,” The Historian scoffed.

“Care to offload some of that?” Legend grinned. The Historian turned to him with a grin in response.

“You could but I charge, and you can’t afford this,” The Historian replied, making Legend chuckle.

“Fine. Keep your secrets, but tell me this,” Legend came in close so only The Historian could hear.

“What is wrong with Warriors?” Legend whispered, suddenly changing to a much more serious tone.

“Well you changed your tune quite suddenly,” The Historian replied with a frown.

“I’m concerned.”

“You’re curious.”

“Okay, so what if I am? At the end of the day, I’m still worried about the idiot in rusty armor.”

“You know he polishes that armor way too much for it to ever be rusty.”

“It was a jab! Good goddesses, would you just answer the question?”

“Calm down, Pinkie. Good grief you’re too easy to ruffle,” The Historian teased. “I honestly couldn’t tell you. I’m not sure what’s going on in his head.”

“See that sounded really convincing, but I know better,” Legend pressed. The Historian gave him a curious look. Sighing, Legend moved closer.

“I saw you cuddling Warriors last night. I could hear him crying. What is bothering him?” Legend whispered; his tone was serious. The Historian hoped the hero could not see the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“I woke up in the middle of the night to him crying. He was having one hell of a nightmare. I believe it stems from his memories of the war in his time. Sadly, it’s very common for war veterans to silently suffer from nightmares and severe stress, as well as survivor’s guilt.” Legend looked away when The Historian mentioned survivor’s guilt. Although none of them knew it, Legend was very intimate with feeling guilty.

“Seems odd that he would turn to you for comfort when things haven’t exactly been peachy between you two,” Legend replied.

“He was mostly incoherent and half-asleep when he moved over and cuddled with me. I was just trying to calm him enough so he’d fall back asleep. I don’t even think he remembers it.” The Historian looked Legend in the eyes, making the veteran hero flinch from the intense piercing gaze of those multi-colored eyes.

“Don’t mention this to anyone, got it?” The Historian warned. Legend recovered enough to try not sounding intimidated.

“Well… it seems today he’s back to having a problem with you. What’s that all about?” Legend asked.

“Well he’s not told me anything. Not sure what I’ve done that makes him uncomfortable, but that’s none of my business,” The Historian said, trying to end the conversation so he could return to his meditation. Legend watched him as the veteran hero tried to think of his next question.

“Has he-“

Legend was interrupted as a loud rumble began shaking the cave. Neither man could react in time as they heard Wild shout “Cave in! Look out!”

As the cave floor they were sitting on shattered beneath them, they heard the distant shouts of their friends as The Historian and Legend fell into darkness.

===== 

The Historian groaned as he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by complete darkness. The sound of water trickling over rock could be heard nearby. The Historian winced when be brought a hand to feel his left temple, feeling blood on his fingertips. The pounding in his head was quickly giving him a headache.

“Benevolence, I need you…” he whispered. Immediately a blinding, shining ball of light coalesced in his hand. Using his other hand to help himself stand up, The Historian held the ball of light high above his head like a torch so he could survey his surroundings. He had fallen into an underground cavern. There were countless stalactites and stalagmites lining the cavern’s floor and the ceiling. A stream of water was flowing from underground through the center of the cavern and back underground on the opposite end. Looking behind him, The Historian saw the large pile of rocks that had formed from the cave-in. Squinting to focus his eyes, he spotted the prone form of Legend laying in the shallow shore of the stream. The veteran’s leg did not look right.

“Oh gods… Legend!” The Historian said as he sprinted over to his fallen friend. Pulling Legend’s wet form into his lap, he wiped Legend’s strawberry blonde bangs out of his face. “Pinkie! Wake up!”

Legend groaned painfully. “M-my leg…” he whimpered, crying from the sudden and severe pain he was in. The Historian looked down to see Legend’s lower left leg slightly bent at an odd angle at his shin. There was a large, dark bruise near the middle of Legend’s broken leg. The veteran was trying to grip his leg in a vain attempt to lessen the pain.

“It hurts… Hylia it hurts…” Legend cried as he leaned his head into The Historian’s chest, making the him feel terrible that he could not do anything to ease Legend’s pain. The Historian was thankful that the bone itself had not broken through the skin. In the back of his mind, The Historian found it slightly amusing that Legend’s blue cap stayed on his head during the fall.

“Gods make it stop hurting…” Legend whimpered.

“I know, Legend. I know,” The Historian soothed as best as he could. “As soon as we get out of here, I can heal this for you with the supplies in my bag. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to endure it for just a bit.”

While Legend gripped his shirt tightly and continued crying, The Historian looked at their surroundings. There was little chance of getting back up to the cave above due to the sheer amount of rubble that followed them down and closed off where they had fallen from.

“If we’re breathing, then that means air is getting in here somewhere…”

“Hey, Leg, I’m gonna prop your leg up, okay? We have to keep the swelling down. Brace yourself,” The Historian said. He knew with a leg break that he would need to move Legend as little as possible, but he needed to get Legend’s leg elevated.

“Okay, three, two, one…” He counted aloud for Legend as he very gingerly lifted Legend’s broken leg to quickly place stones underneath the ankle. Legend saw bright spots in his eyes from the intense, burning pain he was in as he could not help crying louder.

“OH GODS!!! OH GODS!!! AHHHH!!!” Legend screamed through thick tears of intense pain as he gripped his red tunic tightly, nearly ripping it.

“I know, Legend. I’m sorry. I have to,” The Historian tried soothing him.

“JUST FIND A WAY OUT!!!” Legend screamed. The Historian did not let Legend’s outburst bother him, knowing that Legend was only yelling because he was in pure torment and could not move. He wanted to help his friend, but there did not seem to be an obvious or quick way out of their predicament.

“Can’t you use your Sheikah Slate to get us out of here?” Legend said through gritted teeth.

“If I had it. The slate’s in my bag that was at the front of the cave,” The Historian replied.

“Damn it…” Legend groaned.

“Benevolence, a little more please,” The Historian whispered. Legend watched as another shining ball of light coalesced in The Historian’s empty hand.

“Benevolence? Is that the name of that power?” Legend asked, trying to steady his voice.

“Long story, but yes, that is the name of this power. It’s a that of a kindred spirit attached to my own,” The Historian explained.

“What are you, possessed?” Legend asked worriedly. Memories of his time in the land of Labrynna came to mind when he fought Ganon’s servant, Veran, who took pleasure in snatching people’s bodies through forced possession.

“No not possessed. Think of it more as a symbiotic relationship,” The Historian replied. “I’ll be right back. You hold onto this light like this,” he placed the second ball of light into Legend’s hand and moved the hero’s fingers to hold the light in place, “and I’ll go look for a way out.”

The Historian spent nearly an hour exploring the cavern they were in, looking for another way out. Aside from the underground stream, there did not appear to be an exit.

“If only I knew where this stream led to. If it led outside the mountain that would be great, but there’s no telling how long we’d have to hold our breath. Plus, with a broken leg, there’s no way Legend is going to be able to swim like that,” The Historian thought. A sinking feeling in his gut was telling him they may have to hope and wait for their companions to dig them out. Defeated, The Historian returned to where Legend was laying.

“Well? Did you find a way out?”

“Sadly, no. I think this cavern was formed by the underwater stream long ago. This place used to be filled with water and eventually drained over god’s know how many years. I think the only way out is to use that underwater stream, but neither of us are equipped for that and your leg is going to make that impossible. I think our only hope now is to wait for the others to rescue us.”

Legend moaned, “Damn this hurts so much… but at least it’s somewhat tolerable thanks to you. Appreciate it,” the hero mumbled as he rested his sweaty forehead on The Historian’s shoulder. “You’re welcome,” The Historian replied.

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Neither were sure what to say to the other, or if the other even wanted to have conversation. Finally, Legend spoke.

“I owe you an apology. I was a jerk to you ever since you joined us,” Legend admitted, causing The Historian to chuckle.

“It’s not bad that you don’t trust strangers when you first meet them. That’s not being a jerk. That’s being cautious and smart,” The Historian replied. Legend shook his head.

“No, it’s not just that. I know I take things too far sometimes. I’m know I’m not the easiest to get along with. To be honest, sometimes I feel like I’m more demon spawn than a hero, especially compared to the guys,” the veteran hero continued, wincing from another jolt of pain from his leg.

“I’ll be honest about what I think, Leg. Despite your abrasiveness, I think you’re kind at heart. All of you heroes are. Each of you have been through so much, but your eyes in particular tell me you’ve been through some exceptionally difficult trials in your life. You’ve lost a lot, haven’t you?” Legend saw a look of understanding in The Historian’s multi-color eyes.

“… yeah. Although, I can’t imagine losing my Hyrule like you’ve lost your home.”

“Yeah, well. I’ve learned to move on as best as I can. Had no choice, really. There have been some long, terrible nights, but then I wake up and realize I’m alive. My old master had a saying, ‘each day you wake up and you’re not buried six feet under is a good day.’” The Historian replied with a small chuckle, fondly remembering his teacher. Legend stayed quiet, hesitant to say the words on his tongue.

“How did it happen?” Legend asked. The Historian sighed.

“I’ll tell you only if you tell me about the pain you’ve been holding in your heart.”

Legend wavered. He never had anyone ask him directly to talk about what’s bothering him, what never-ending hell he endured as a hero. Should he protect himself by saying changing the subject? Could he get The Historian to open up if he opened up himself? Could he trust The Historian to keep his secrets?

“Fine. I’ll talk…” Legend mumbled.

“Secret for a secret, then?” The Historian.

“Sure.” Legend replied. The Historian adjusted his position on the floor before continuing.

“Where do I start? Well, I’m sure you guessed that my homeland is quite different from Hyrule. Vast fields full of crops and never-ending seas of vibrant flowers. Thick forests and beautiful snow-capped mountains. Quaint villages and a few huge cities. The largest is the capital, topped with the royal family’s acropolis, a massive white citadel in the center of the city surrounded on all sides by a lake.”

“Sounds like your country’s beautiful…,” Legend mumbled.

“So? How about you?” The Historian.

“… I traveled all across Hyrule and then to the Sacred Realm, which had been transformed by Ganon’s evil into a Dark World. Then I was called to the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna to defeat Ganon’s loyal servants that were attempting to resurrect him, before…”

“Before?”

“It’s your turn. Secret for a secret, remember?” Legend mumbled.

“Well, with the exception of the Sheikah technology I’ve seen, my country is more technologically advanced compared to Hyrule. There are a wide variety of machinery people use in their daily lives. Everything from farming to transportation to military might has been advanced using machinery powered by electricity and by steam.”

“That sounds strange. I can’t imagine seeing so many weird contraptions going about. I can barely keep up with Wild’s Sheikah stuff…” Legend admitted.

“Understandable. My country was a wonderful place…” The Historian said quietly, getting a distant look in his eye as if he were recalling memories from his past.

“Was?” Legend asked.

“Was… My country, for all its wealth and prosperity, became blighted with greed, a greed that spilled from the top down. Our sovereign, despite having a kingdom of immense wealth, a powerful army, and fertile and beautiful lands, wanted more. He wanted to subjugate our neighbors who we had lived in harmony with for generations. He felt only his leadership was legitimate. He incited a war that threatened to spill out beyond not just our borders or our neighbors’ borders, but a war that had the potential of reaching as far as Hyrule, thanks to our technological advances.”

Legend stayed quiet. It was surprising to hear The Historian was the survivor of a prosperous kingdom gone wrong. Legend shuddered to think if that could ever happen in Hyrule. Would a hero emerge to stop the royal family’s travesties instead of Ganon?

“Your turn.”

“…”

“Are we getting close to what’s really bothering you, Legend?”

“… yeah,” Legend whispered hesitantly, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable. Sensing Legend’s worry, The Historian wrapped an arm around Legend’s shoulders. “I won’t tell anyone your secrets, Legend. I assure you they will go with me to the grave.”

“My last adventure… took me across a vast sea… to an island called Koholint. It was warm and tropical, with the legendary Wind Fish’s giant egg atop its highest peak. But I found no greater beauty than…” Legend felt his throat tighten. The Historian squeezed Legend’s shoulder encouragingly.

“Her name was Marin… her hair was as red as the hibiscus she always wore. She was the most amazing person I had ever met in my life. She was kind… and caring… and beautiful… and I-I loved her,” Legend said, barely whispering for fear he would become a sobbing mess in front of The Historian.

“What happened, Leg?” The Historian asked. Legend started whimpering.

“I wanted to be with her forever… b-but… oh gods…” Legend covered his mouth as he began to lose his grip on his emotions, the ache in his heart forcing its way to the surface at last. Legend buried his face in The Historian’s shirt, sobbing softly as The Historian wrapped the veteran in a hug. Legend felt his cap being removed before a hand began running through his damp hair. Clearly, Marin meant a lot to Legend and is the true source of Legend’s anguish. It was apparent to The Historian that all of the Heroes of Hyrule had a lot of trauma from their quests they have never confronted.

“I’m sorry, Link.” Legend was surprised to hear his real name for once.

“I wish I would’ve never woken the Wind Fish… I wish I’d have never destroyed Koholint…” Legend finally confessed.

“You destroyed Koholint?”

“I discovered that… Koholint and everything on it was just a dream of the Wind Fish… and I had somehow entered its dream. By waking the fish, everything would vanish…” Legend weeped.

“You couldn’t leave unless you woke the fish?”

Legend nodded as he wiped his eyes with his tunic sleeve.

“I know it’s stupid. She was just a dream. A figment of some creature’s imagination! But she felt so real to me. What I felt when I was around her… and I’ll never see her again. It’s all my fault she’s gone!” Legend cried out. The Historian rubbed Legend’s back.

“Link, I’m so sorry…”

Legend decided he had said enough.

“I… can understand your loss,” Legend looked up at The Historian.

“I too… lost someone I loved in the same way you loved Marin. Someone that I knew all my life since childhood. It’s always difficult to move on from someone in your life that isn’t there anymore, to accept that life goes on even if they can’t go on with you.”

“And… I too… know the heavy guilt you carry when you’ve erased lives like you did with Koholint.” Legend looked at The Historian with wide eyes.

“Does that mean?”

The Historian nodded. “I’m the reason my kingdom, my homeland, is gone.”

There were several moments of silence before Legend could finally ask his burning question.

“Why? What happened?” Legend asked quietly.

“I made an impossible choice. I knew without a doubt that our war would consume everything. There would be nothing left and there was no stopping our king. I made the choice no one else would dare attempt. I erased my home, and everyone and everything in it, for the sake of all the beautiful creation in our world, so that no more innocent people would ever suffer by our hands ever again.”

Legend let out a breath he suddenly realized he was holding. He never imagined their wise and calm Historian would have ever committed such an atrocity.

“How do you live with it?” Legend asked.

“A day at a time. Reminding myself of the reasons why I did it, not that the reasons make it okay. I had no right to do what I did, but I did it anyway. Perhaps I’m no better than our king after all…” The Historian pondered aloud.

“What are you talking about? You single-handedly stopped a war and saved dozen’s of innocent people’s lives! You and Warriors seem to have more in common than either of you think.”

“You’re not looking at the cost. Although my fellow countrymen and women were the aggressors, that did not make their lives any less important or not worthy of keeping. What I did was wrong and it’s something I will have to live with for the rest of my life…” The Historian said with a hollow voice. Legend put his arm around The Historian’s shoulders.

“You still made the impossible choice that no one else had the courage to make. All of us have had to make choices like that. Granted I was in a dream world, but that doesn’t change the fact that I destroyed Koholint and with it, the one girl I wanted to be with forever. I have never been able to forgive myself, but at least I can take comfort in knowing I’m not alone. You should too and you should know I’m here for you. All of us are.”

“Thank you, Legend. And I am sorry about Marin. Sounds like she was a lovely lady.”

“Thanks, and I’m sorry about your person. Er, did you say who they were?” Legend said, feeling awkward he did not ask about The Historian’s significant other.

“I think I’m done for now with spilling secrets. Maybe we can talk some more later, right now I’m content with what I got off my chest.” Legend was confused as to why The Historian did not want to talk about who he loved but decided not to press it.

“How about you tell me more about Marin? Maybe we can honor her memory together.”

“Why do you want to do that?”

“Well, imaginary or not, she was important, and very real, to you, and she lives on in your memories.”

“I suppose. Well, Marin always loved to sing, and she could play the harp and could sing beautifully. We would spend sunsets on the beach and listen to the seagulls. She could always get them to come to her just by singing. I remember her telling me that her dream was to become a seagull, so she could leave Koholint and sing for many people. She wanted the Wind Fish to grant her wish so much.”

“What was her favorite melody? Do you recall it?” The Historian asked.

“The Ballad of the Wind Fish.” Legend replied, stunned when The Historian produced his violin.

“I-I don’t have any of my instruments to play along, and I’m not a violin player,” Legend mumbled.

“Well, how about you hum it and I try to play it by ear?” The Historian suggested.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try, just try not to bring the ceiling down on us…” Legend admitted, hoping the two of them would not ruin his memory of Marin’s song. Legend began to hum the tune carefully, trying to remember every chord Marin taught him.

“I think I got it. Let’s see…”

The Historian started slow and carefully, mimicking Legend’s humming with little deviation. “Hmm I wonder how this would sound with an accompanying violin?” he thought.

The cavern was filled with Marin’s melody on the strings what sounded like two violins complementing each other. Legend’s eyes went large with amazement. The Historian captured the Ballad of the Wind Fish just as perfectly as he remembered it, bringing a fresh tear to Legend’s eyes that had nothing to do with the pain in his leg.

The two men heard a loud explosion as rock began falling from the top of the rubble from the cave-in. They could hear shouting above their heads.

“Hey! There’s a cavern down below!” they heard the muffled voice of Wild. Other voices could be heard but were too muffled to hear coherently.

“Legend! Historian! Are you down there!”

“Yes! Get us out of here!” Legend yelled.

Another explosion of rock finally cleared the path from the cave above. A thick rope came down the shaft.

“Alright, guys!” Wind’s voice yelled. “Use my Grappling Hook to climb back up!”

“Wind! Do me a quick favor! Go grab my satchel and throw it down here! I need it!” The Historian shouted.

“Your satchel?”

“Yes, just do it, please!” The Historian yelled.

Moments later, Legend and The Historian heard the satchel land clumsily on the mound of rubble. Grabbing the satchel, The Historian fished out a small vial of clear liquid along with a few other first aid items.

“Okay, Legend, listen carefully. Before I heal your leg, I need to set it in the right position. This is going to really hurt, but I assure you it will be fleeting once I give you this to drink.” The man indicated he was talking about the vial of liquid in his hand.

“Let’s just do it.”

“Guys, any day now!” Twilight yelled.

“We’re coming just a moment!” The Historian yelled.

“Here, bite down on this wooden spoon. I do not need you biting off your tongue or cracking your teeth too.” The Historian put the spoon in Legend’s teeth.

“Brace yourself. One, two, and three!” The Historian quickly went to work moving and setting Legend’s broken leg, ignoring the loud moans and cries of pain coming from Legend. Once Legend’s leg was properly set, The Historian uncorked the vial and handed it to Legend. The Historian and Legend could not hear the yells from their companions demanding to know what was happening.

“Drink quickly and don’t spill any!”

Legend removed the spoon and gulped the liquid in one swallow, having not noticed the less than desirable taste due to the sheer amount of pain he was in. Within seconds, he could feel the pain in his leg ebbing away as the bone and surrounding tissue healed. Legend watched in amazement as the bruise vanished. Legend noticed some remaining tenderness but overall, his leg felt normal again. The Historian helped Legend slowly get to his feet.

“How you feel now?”

“Much better. Thank you,” Legend said, wrapping his arms around The Historian in a tight hug, thankful for more than just having his leg mended. The Historian hugged the veteran back “Anytime, Link. Now, let’s get out of here.”

“Best idea you’ve had today.”

“Please, don’t act like it’s not a talent.”

=====

Everyone was huddled close to Wild’s fire in the cave. The Champion determined that the floor where Legend and The Historian had been sitting was weak and their combined weight was too much. With Wild’s analysis, everyone decided it was best to stay closer to the cave’s mouth. Each of the men were graciously enjoying a warm meal that Wild finished preparing after the rescue. It had taken some doing, including The Historian carrying Legend up the large pile of rubble to Wind’s Grappling Hook as Legend’s leg was still too wobbly for the hero to make it up the pile on his own. The veteran hero was very thankful to be out of that cavern and somewhere warm with his companions. He may not outwardly show it very much, but Legend cared deeply for his fellow heroes and now he felt himself extending that care to The Historian. The weary hero was leaning tiredly on The Historian’s shoulder after dinner was finished, ready to fall asleep where he sat. “Finally…” Legend thought, “Someone who understands the hurt and guilt I’ve held onto for so long. Maybe we can help each other through this together someday.” Legend smiled as he began to doze.

“Looks like someone is tuckered out,” Warriors said quietly at Legend sleeping on The Historian’s shoulder, feeling a strange, unexplained feeling of jealously that Legend could lean comfortably on The Historian so easily.

“You would be too if you had endured the amount of pain he was in,” The Historian replied. Warriors sat down next to The Historian opposite Legend.

“How’s your temple?” Warriors asked, not waiting for an answer as brought a hand to gently check the bandages wrapped around The Historian’s headwound.

“Throbbing and aching but I’ll live. I’ve survived much worse, after all,” Warriors gave The Historian a smile. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

The Historian looked at Warriors. Lately, the man was being more of an enigma than The Historian himself. When he and Legend climbed up to the cave using Wind’s Grappling Hook, Warriors fretted over them but focused mostly on The Historian, while Hyrule handled Legend.

“Let me see,” Warrior demanded gently, cupping The Historian’s cheek to turn the smaller man’s head to view the wound. The Historian winced when Warriors gently caressed near the wound using his fingertips, prompting Warriors to pull back. There was a kind of remorse in Warriors eyes, as if he harbored guilt of letting The Historian get hurt.

While Wild was cooking dinner, The Historian discovered that during their companions’ rescue operation, Warriors was beside himself with worry for the smaller man.

“Obviously, he trying to hide it, but I can tell he was terrified of something happening to you, I’d say more so than his concern for Legend,” Hyrule had whispered while bandaging The Historian’s head. The Historian was trying to conserve their medicines and opted to let Hyrule heal his wound with a combination of the Traveler’s magic and bandages.

“No sure why he would. He’s been giving mixed signals about whether or not he wants to even be near me lately,” The Historian mumbled, causing Hyrule to roll his eyes.

“Are you serious, Historian? It’s obvious Warriors has concern for you. I think he does not know how to express himself, so he’s been lashing out in hopes that you get it.”

“Then he needs to use his words and tell me how he feels. This ‘not expressing himself’ is for kids and we grown folk.”

“Maybe you should go talk to him,” Hyrule replied.

“Hey, Historian.”

The Historian snapped out of his musings by Warriors’ voice.

“Y-yeah? What’s up?”

“I-... Nevermind. Finish your meal, okay?” Warriors said hesitantly, gently combing his hand through The Historian’s hair.

“Hey, Warriors. How did you guys know we were down there?”

“We could hear the faint sounds of your violin. It let us know you guys were still alive. It was one of the most beautiful tunes I’ve ever heard. You really do play wonderfully, you know,” Warriors said fondly before walking away to talk to Time and Twilight.


	10. The Battle of Luto's Crossing

The rumble of thunder in the distance made The Historian’s head pound. After tossing and turning with only a few minutes in and out of sleep, The Historian cracked open his eyes blearily. The dimly lit cave was filled with the gentle snores of his companions fast asleep in their sleeping bags. The only light was coming from the well-kept embers of the fire that the current watch was sitting near. The watch had his back to the cave wall so he could watch outside from the mouth of the cave and so he could keep an eye on his companions while they slept.

The Historian rubbed his eyes. It was too warm. Throwing his blanket off him, he quietly made for his canteen of water. Thankful for the cool liquid running down his throat, he shakily got up. Since he was not going to be able to sleep, he might as well have some company.

“You okay? You should be sleeping,” Warriors said gently as the smaller man wobbly sat beside him.

“Can’t sleep. Too uncomfortable,” The Historian mumbled, causing Warriors to chuckle.

“Well it’s a cave, not a resort,” Warriors said with a smirk. The Historian looked up at him with hazy, squinted eyes and a frown. “That’s not what I mean…” he said groggily. The hazy look of The Historian’s eyes was new and made Warriors worry.

“I’m tired but can’t sleep. I feel hot, but I feel cold. Don’ know why…”

“You’re yes and you’re no? You’re in and you’re out? You’re up and you’re down?” Warriors teased. The Historian whined lowly in response.

“I think it’s because I used Benevolence’s power while we were down in that cavern…” This made Warriors pay closer attention.

“Why did you do that?” Warriors asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“There was no light and I needed to see. I had to find Legend and thank gods I did.”

Without another word, Warriors placed a gentle hand on The Historian’s forehead, taking the smaller man by surprise.

“You’re warm. Looks like you’ve got a fever again. This happened last time you used Benevolence’s ability, although it doesn’t seem quite as severe.”

“Yeah, well, probably because when I’m meditating, I’m doing the spiritual training I need to reduce the after-effects of using my powers,” The Historian explained.

“I’m happy to hear you’re doing that. It gets concerning when I see you suffer those side-effects,” Warriors admitted. The Historian said nothing but leaned his head comfortably on Warriors’ shoulder. “Looks like you make a good pillow too.” Warriors could not help the smile that crept across his face.

For several minutes, the two men sat near the fire at the mouth of the cave, listening to the heavy wind and rains roaring outside.

“I was really worried about you, you know,” Warriors said quietly.

“I know. I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention,” The Historian said, feeling Warriors’ warmth seeping into him and making him feel drowsy.

“I know you didn’t, just, please try to be more careful, okay?”

The Historian felt a hand running gently through his hair, lulling him further away from consciousness.

“Okay…” he whispered.

Eventually, Warriors could hear a gentle snoring from his left side, indicating The Historian finally went back to sleep, but Warriors also noticed the man was beginning to shiver.

“Probably the air and his fever’s making him cold,” Warriors thought to himself. Careful not to wake the man leaning on him, Warriors slowly unwound the blue scarf from his neck. Smiling at The Historian, Warriors wrapped the scarf snugly around the man’s neck and shoulders, thankful he was able to dry out his scarf during the day.

“Glad he’s sleeping now…” Warriors thought as he gently lifted the man’s head so he could get the scarf wrapped. Laying the man’s head back on his shoulder, Warriors resumed combing his hand through the man’s hair, not caring about the light sheen of sweat The Historian’s hair possessed.

Looking at his companions, he could see that each hero appeared to be fast asleep. Gaining confidence that he would not be seen, Warriors leaned in and planted a kiss on The Historian’s forehead. A warm feeling of euphoria began fluttering in Warriors’ head and chest. It felt so good to finally do this. Warriors had endured a nagging craving ever since his and The Historian’s stay at the Shuteye Inn. He feared the craving was going to overwhelm him. It was making Warriors feel agitated, like he could no longer keep his head clear. Why was he feeling this way towards The Historian? He had only ever felt fleeting moments of these feelings when he was trying to impress girls back in his Hyrule. Not once had he ever entertained the idea of having these sensations at the thought of another man. This was so new and daunting to him, but a tiny part of him also found it exciting and adventurous.

Warriors felt such a strong fondness and protectiveness when thinking about The Historian. Why was that? What was so special about The Historian that made Warriors feel things he should only feel towards women? Granted, The Historian was a beautiful, strong, and intelligent man. Warriors recalled his very unengaging conversations with the ladies he would meet at taverns, at shops, and even at Hyrule Castle itself that left him feeling empty. Many of the women were beautiful, stunningly gorgeous in fact, but they cared too much for social image and excessive gossip and other things that Warriors just did not find interesting. He was certain beyond a doubt that not all women were like that, but with his streak of bad luck when it came to dating, Warriors had yet to find one that was well-matched with him. Perhaps he was simply attracted to the wrong kinds of women.

Or, he dared to think for a moment, maybe he was becoming attracted to the man that possessed the qualities he himself wanted in a romantic partner. Warriors admittedly thought The Historian was intriguing, someone with a mysterious past, someone that possesses a high degree of intelligence, and someone that, for all of his scholarly aspirations and insights, can hold his own as a man, in battle and in life. Not to mention, Warriors was confident that The Historian was someone who, above all else when it came to romance, was a very loving, protective, and unflinchingly honest partner, which Warriors admittedly craved deeply in his lonely life.

“Whatever this is… I’ll think about this later and deal with the consequences then,” he recalled to himself, not wanting to spend this precious alone time with The Historian stuck in his conflicting thoughts. Looking at The Historian fondly, he gently cupped The Historian’s cheek as Warriors planted another, longer kiss on The Historian’s non-wounded right temple, letting his thumb lightly caress the smaller man’s cheek. As he indulged himself with the kiss, as he reveled in the sensation of his lips gently caressing The Historian’s soft skin, Warriors did not notice a pair of wide brown eyes watching them from one of the sleeping bags.

Feeling satisfied with the affection he tenderly gave, Warriors resumed his post, watching for any signs of something dangerous that might try to come into their shelter. Although, Warriors could not help snuggling his cheek in The Historian’s hair every few minutes, just to make sure The Historian was still there with him.

=====

“Well, this is unexpected…”

“They were hardly speaking just a day ago!”

“They’ve gotten quite close all of a sudden.”

“Leg, that was a terrible joke.”

“’Rule, who was asking?”

“So much for keeping guard. Good thing nothing happened.”

“Leave them be. They both look like they could still use some rest. Let’s start packing up. We need to try to reach Zora’s Domain today.”

Warriors peeked open his eyes. He felt something warm leaning into his left side. The warmth permeated his body and made him not want to get up. “If only these annoying voices would shut up…” he thought through his mental haze.

“Wait. Oh gods! I fell asleep!” the hero mentally cursed himself.

Warrior woke up immediately, frantically looking around the cave only to see his companions packing up as Wild was in the middle of preparing a light breakfast on a newly ignited fire.

“Well, well. So the sleeping beauty himself is finally awake,” Legend teased. “Some guard you are. We woke up to you and The Historian passed out on each other. How is it that you made captain, again?”

Warriors said nothing as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Legend is right. You fell asleep on your shift. We’re fortunate that nothing tried to find shelter in this cave with us,” Time chided, giving Warriors his signature ‘look.’

“My bad, guys. I don’t know why I fell asleep. I wasn’t even that tired.” Warriors faltered.

“I think I know why. Someone got pretty comfortable with you last night,” Legend smirked, gesturing to The Historian, who was still wrapped up in Warriors’ scarf and sleeping on Warriors’ shoulder despite the taller man’s movements. Warriors felt his cheeks going warm.

“He tossed and turned most of the night. Said he couldn’t get comfortable. Turns out he had a small fever. He joined me on watch last night and ended up passing out on me.”

“Okay, but explain why he’s wrapped up in your scarf then,” Legend pressed on teasingly.

“Yeah, War. You almost never let people handle that thing!” Wind added.

“So is everything alright between you two?” Hyrule inquired.

“I had the chills and felt lightheaded, so I asked to borrow his scarf…” The Historian cracked one eye open, glaring at all of them with his intense eyes and an annoyed growl. “You’re all a chatty lot in the morning.”

“I think you should know this by now,” Four replied.

“Oh, I know, but it bears repeating,” The Historian said grumpily as he lifted his head from Warriors’ shoulder. By now, everyone knew The Historian was not a morning person and tended to be grumpy the first few minutes after waking. Rubbing his face and eyes, The Historian felt grimy and longed for a bath. “Wild, do they have baths we could use at Zora’s Domain?” he asked not looking at the Champion.

“Yeah, they do at the inn the Zoras operate next to their general store. I’m looking forward to the water beds they have. They’re so much fun!” Wild giggled happily, remembering how much he enjoyed himself staying at the Seabed Inn.

“That’s a relief.”

“Thank you for letting me use your scarf, War,” The Historian said as he began to unwrap the scarf before Warriors stopped him. The hero put a hand to The Historian’s forehead. “Hm… you’re still a tad warm. You can hang onto it so your neck doesn’t get cold,” the hero said as he rewrapped the portion of scarf The Historian had removed, stunning their companions. Each of the heroes knew how protective Warriors was of that scarf.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Warriors replied before heading outside the cave to handle some personal business.

“So what’s really going on between you two?”

The Historian turned to see Wind eyeing him suspiciously, trying to be intimidating with his brown eyes.

“Whatever do you mean by that, sailor?” The Historian replied.

“Yesterday it was like ice between you two and now you’re wearing War’s scarf, the most precious thing he has! So, what’s going on?”

“I’d like to know, too. Does this mean you guys made up?” Hyrule asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” The Historian shrugged, ignoring Wind’s repeated question. He went to collect this equipment and don his coat, taking care not to ruin his Warriors’ blue scarf and hiding that he felt like he was blushing too much.

=====

It did not take long for the group to set out on the road. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky overhead as the group slowly progressed towards their destination. They could see Luto’s Crossing in the distance as they crossed Oren Bridge. “We just have to get around this mountain and we will be at Luto’s Crossing,” Wild explained.

The rocky, muddy road was still slick from the downpour of yesterday. The Historian was being extra cautious not to soil Warriors’s scarf, stuffing some of the exposed portions of the scarf underneath the both collar and inside the hood of his coat to protect it.

A few hours later, the group reached Luto’s Crossing. The large, ornate blue bridge was distinctly Zora design, with a soft, blue glow emanating from posts at either end of the bridge. “Glad there hasn’t been much in the way of monsters to fight in this terrain,” Wild said.

“You take that back right now, Wild. Don’t you dare jinx us!” Legend warned.

As they were almost to the opposite side of the bridge, a roar familiar to Wild rang out from behind them.

“Moblins, just great,” Wild groaned. They observed three large Moblins from Wild’s Hyrule armed with Dragonbone Moblin Clubs hurrying across the bridge towards them.

“You just HAD to say something, didn’t you?” Legend huffed, very annoyed at Wild’s dumb luck.

“Ready yourselves, everyone!” Time called out as he grabbed his Biggoron’s Sword. Each of his companions brought out their weaponry, prepared to fight.

“The bridge is slick! Be careful you don’t lose your footing! Also, it’s a long way down and the water’s got a strong current so don’t fall!” Wild warned.

“Got it!” Wind shouted as he prepared his Phantom Sword.

“These Moblins look different from the one I encountered when you guys met me…” The Historian commented.

“These are a variant from my Hyrule, the one we’re in right now,” Wild explained as he nocked three arrows at once into his bow. The Historian was impressed with the Champion’s marksmanship. Pulling out his twin daggers, The Historian readied himself for the fight.

As the Moblins reached the middle of the bridge, Wild let his arrows fly. Immediately, one Moblin was blinded with arrows to the eyes and forehead, causing the monster to scream in agony as it tripped over itself, taking the other two Moblins down with it. Not wanting to miss a chance to strike quickly, the heroes charged the creatures. Unfortunately, the two relatively unharmed Moblins were quick to recover, as they were on their feet in time to parry many of the heroes’ sword attacks with their reinforced clubs.

Wild, nocking another three arrows, focused his efforts on taking out the Moblin he already blinded. Taking aim from afar, he shot for the Moblin’s head, only to see his arrows strike the creature’s chest and shoulder as it thrashed about, striking its fellow monsters in the process.

“Damn…” he grumbled as he reached for three more arrows. Before he finished nocking his arrows, a familiar black and gray blur rushed past him, swiftly maneuvering around the others. The wounded Moblin screamed as the oversized wolf barreled into its gut, knocking it back a few steps.

“Hey! It’s Wolfie!” Wind shouted happily, barely avoiding a strike from the side by one of the other Moblin’s clubs.

“Focus, sailor!” Warriors shouted back as he sliced into the flesh of one of the other Moblin’s noticing its blood was viscous and black. “Guys! These Moblins are infected!” he yelled out to his companions.

Not giving the Moblin a chance to recover, the cobalt-eyed beast growled as it proceeded to maul the Moblin’s face and neck, sinking its powerful fangs deep into the monster’s exposed flesh. Despite its best efforts to slay the creature, one of the Moblin’s erratic punches landed square on the side of Wolfie’s snout, sending the beast flying into the large, ornate railings of the bridge.

“Wolfie!” Wind shouted, trying to reach their furry companion. He was relieved when the beast appeared to recover, shaking off the strike to its snout with a heavy growl at the Moblin bearing down on it. Immediately, Wolfie sprinted at the Moblin, avoiding its erratic movements as the wolf made its way behind its target to jump onto the Moblin’s back, striking once more with its fangs into the back of the creature’s neck. The Moblin thrashed about in agony as Wolfie held on tight, until the creature thrashed its way towards the railing of the bridge.

“Wolfie! Get out of there!” Sky yelled, but it was too late. The heroes could only watch as the Moblin and Wolfie fell over the railing of the bridge, plummeting into the raging Zora River below.

“NO!!!” Wild screamed, sprinting in desperation to attempt rescuing the wolf.

“Grab them.”

Dark, foreboding chains immediately erupted forth from the surface of the bridge platform, binding the Moblins and slamming them prone. The tightening of the chains forced the Moblins to release the weapons from their hands. Additional chains sprang out far below from the river. As the chains moved autonomously, they formed a makeshift hoist, lifting the unconscious Wolfie by its legs and its torso. The chains set the beast gently on the bridge next to the heroes before evaporating into wisps of purple smoke.

Warriors looked back at The Historian as the familiar dark aura surrounded the man controlling the chains that saved Wolfie. He seemed to be okay, but Warriors was already feeling himself worry over the after-effects of The Historian using Loyalty’s power.

“Wolfie! Are you okay? Get up, boy!” Wind cried as he pulled the wolf’s head into his lap. The wolf whined as if it were in severe pain. “Keep him calm while I look him over, Wind,” The Historian said calmly.

“Guys, we still have two Moblins to contend with! Can this wait?” Four inquired. The Historian shook his head. “They’re not going anywhere. Trust me.” As if listening to those last two words spoken by The Historian, the chains still binding the remaining two Moblins tightened around their victims, causing the two Moblins to groan in pain.

The Historian gently looked over Wolfie’s body, from snout to hindquarters. The cobalt-eyed beast groaned and yipped when The Historian had prodded a spot on its chest, making The Historian apologetic for hurting the animal. “I think he has a few cracked ribs and what appears to be a sprained leg. Nothing fatal, but we need to treat him or else his pain is only going to get worse. It’s already affecting his breathing.”

The Historian reached for his satchel. “Under normal circumstances, an animal that has been injured like this is usually killed to end its suffering. Fortunately, these are not normal circumstances,” he smirked. Wolfie, not liking what The Historian said, snatched the vial of medicine from the man’s hands and dashed towards the end of the bridge, powering through the immense pain.

“Wolfie! Come back!” Wind yelled, recovering from being toppled over.

“Aww, really?” Wild groaned as he put a face to his hand.

“There he goes again…” Four lamented.

“What a prideful beast! Can’t even take help from those it’s been helping,” Warriors laughed.

As Wolfie almost cleared the bridge, a faint boom was heard before Wolfie skidded to a stop.

“And where, pray tell, do you think you’re going?” The Historian asked stoically, his arms were crossed and his intense gaze directed at Wolfie, surprising the beast. The others were shocked to see The Historian barring Wolfie’s way when just a second ago he was with them. Wolfie stared intently at the man.

“Really? We’re really gonna do this?” The Historian growled back, a look of annoyance in his eyes.

Wolfie took his pouncing position, growling back at the man.

“Wolfie! Please stop! We just want to help you!” Wind shouted as he and Wild ran towards them.

Wolfie charged at The Historian, who remained calm and still. At the last moment, Wolfie used his back legs to spring high above the man, ready to clear his obstacle and make his escape.

“Loyalty…”

Wolfie yelped as he felt himself caught in mid-air by several dark chains. The wolf struggled to free himself, growling and snarling like he was rabid. His snarling caused him to drop the vial of medicine that was taken moments before. Unlike with the Moblins, The Historian’s chains were not tightening around Wolfie but were firmly holding the beast, nonetheless.

“Is this really that important to you, beast?” The Historian sighed. Wolfie stopped and gave the man its full attention, showing far more personality and intellect than a normal wolf. The beast’s cobalt-colored eyes stared at The Historian’s heterochromatic ones. The beast’s eyes were almost pleading to The Historian.

“Fine. Have it your way…” The Historian said. With a snap of his fingers, the chains binding Wolfie evaporated. Wolfie took the vial into its mouth and sprinted past the man into the woods.

“WOLFIE!!!” yelled Wind.

“He will be fine, sailor.” The young hero looked at The Historian. “Trust in him. He’ll be back,” the man continued with a confident smile.

“Trust what The Historian says. Wolfie’s gonna be fine,” Wild added, patting Wind on the back to sooth the boy’s worries.

“Now, to handle our other friends…” Time stated, looking back at the two Moblins still bound by The Historian’s dark chains. The Historian put an arm out front to stop the heroes.

“Let me handle this. I need to test something. Oh, and I want all of you off the bridge and a safe distance away, please.”

Warriors did not like this. “What are you planning?”

“Wisdom…” Warriors heard The Historian whisper. The man’s body began to emit small, curving arcs of electrical sparks up and down his body, giving off a faint crackling sound. “I need to test out this new power, to understand how to fine tune my control over it before I truly need it. I don’t want to be in a situation where I attempt using this power and I accidently hurt any of you because of my incompetence in using it. So, please, let me do this.”

“You sure you’re going to be okay? You’ve already used one of your powers multiple times already,” Warriors said, the worry evident in his hushed voice. The Historian smiled at him.

“I’m confident I will be fine. I’m not going buck-wild with Wisdom’s ability. Besides, I know I can count on you caring for me if the side-effects are severe.”

“But, you’re only going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this!”

“War, this is part of my training. I need to learn to control these powers. I can’t just not use them. It’s the only way for me to get better at this. As a soldier, you know how this works.”

The Historian looked into Warriors’ eyes. “Besides, I have your scarf as a good-luck charm!” The Historian winked cheekily before returning to a more serious expression.

“War, have faith in me…” The Historian whispered, his tone turning more serious. Warriors took a moment before nodding. “Let’s go everyone, Historian’s handling this…”

“What? How? And why is he covered in electricity?”

“I’ll tell you later, but we need to get away from the bridge! Time let’s GO!” Warriors ordered.

As the heroes made their way off the bridge, The Historian stepped back with them to get off the wet surface of the bridge. The man closed his eyes and cleared his mind in preparation for what he was about to do.

“Focus, young Master…” an old man’s voice rang in his head. “You must not force the lightning where you want it to go, for it has its own path it wants to take. You must gently guide it to make its target yours, taking into consideration what could steer the lightning off the path your guiding it down. Steady your breathing and then release it!”

The Historian envisioned drawing the electricity onto his left hand, having it compress itself into a tight ball. The electricity shimmering over his body like an aura slowly made its way to his hand as the crackling increased in its intensity. The man could feel the hotness of the electrical energy pulsing in his palm.

“Alright, beasts… May you go in peace…” The Historian said aloud as he pointed his palm at the bound Moblins that were still struggling to get free.

“And release, Master…”

=====

The heroes were hurrying up the rocky road as a bright flash of light erupted behind them. The light dissipated as a loud thunderclap shook the ground. They looked back at the bridge to see dark smoke billowing from the surface of the bridge all the way back to the far side that they previously came from. A good stretch of foliage and rock were scorched black.

Warriors breath hitched in nervous anticipation, praying to the gods that The Historian was alright. A few minutes later, the heroes could see their scarfed companion nonchalantly making his way up the road. Warriors rushed up to him.

“Are you alright?” Warriors said looking over the man.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I told you it would be alright,” The Historian said with a smile. “Wisdom was guiding me in my head, so I had no doubt I could handle it.”

Warriors smiled back, patting The Historian on the shoulder gently. “Good job. I’m proud of you for taking that first step, as much as it was terrifying me. That power is a force to be reckoned with.”

The two joined the rest of the group.

“Whoa… what kind of insane power was that?” Wind asked.

“The power to summon lightning at my fingertips, apparently.”

“Since when have you had that power?” Hyrule asked, intrigued by The Historian having a similar ability to his own.

“Acquired it thanks to Naydra.”

“The dragon granted that to you?” Sky replied. The Historian shook his head.

“No, she did not gift it to me, but she did help me by unlocking the power that was already within me. It’s another power handed down in my family’s bloodline.”

“That’s an impressive ability. That makes, what? Three powers you’ve shown us now?” Sky asked. The Historian nodded.

“By the way, how did you do that with the wolf earlier?” Legend inquired.

“What?”

“One second you were knelt down with us on the bridge and then without even blinking you appeared at the end of the bridge blocking Wolfie’s path. How did you do it?”

“Oh that. It’s a secret technique taught to me by my old master. It’s a method of swift movement that few select people are able to know about, let alone use due to the immense difficulty and inherent danger of using it. The technicalities are difficult to explain, even for me, so the best way to describe it is simply this: time slows down around me, allowing me to move as quick as lightning from one destination to another,” The Historian explained.

“Whoa. That’s really cool!” Wind said excitedly.

“That’s a pretty handy ability. Surprised you haven’t used it more often,” Sky admitted.

“The technique is not without its downsides. It’s rough on the body to move like that, so I can only ever use it sparingly at my current level, as you saw. I’m not a master of the technique in any way, but I have just enough skill to use it in a pinch.”

The group continued up the road. The Historian noticed Twilight ahead of him.

“Hey, Twilight.”

“Hmm? What’s up, Historian?” The smaller man stepped closer to Twilight.

“May I ask where you were when we were fighting those Moblins?”

The Historian noticed some of the color in Twilight’s face drained.

“What are you talking about? I was with y’all. Don’t you recall?”

“Uh huh, whatever you say,” The Historian said sarcastically. “Oh, by the way…” The Historian leaned in to whisper, “Technically, you never answered me.” Twilight looked at The Historian with confusion marring his features.

“Was it really that important to you, beast?” Twilight nearly tripped over his own feet, staring wide-eyed at the smaller man’s sharp eyes.

“W-what are you talking about? What’s that supposed to mean?” Twilight said, feeling panicky. The Historian sighed.

“We’re still playing this game? Look, I don’t know how you do it, but it’s painfully obvious to me,” The Historian said quietly.

“H-how? How do you know?” Twilight asked in disbelief.

“Well you just confirmed it for me with that answer,” The Historian smirked, causing Twilight to gawk at the trick. “But I must admit I knew not long after seeing you.”

“There’s no way…” Twilight tried to argue.

“Twilight, there’s no mistaking those cobalt eyes of yours.”

“You could tell? Just by my eyes?” Twilight whispered incredulously.

“Well, not just your eyes. Your face markings and the color patterns of the fur on that wolf’s face are identical. Not to mention, your blue earrings stay in regardless of your form. Additionally, I noticed that your tendencies to protect everyone are like how that wolf was behaving in battle. I told you your protective ‘instincts’ were second to none,” The Historian explained.

“I can’t believe this…”

“I can. The signs were not exactly difficult to notice. I’ve told you all before I’m more observant than you give me credit for. Unless everyone else already knows, it concerns me how oblivious the others are to your… alter ego.”

Twilight put his hand on The Historian’s shoulder. “Please don’t tell anyone,” Twilight pleaded.

“Why would I tell anyone?” The Historian responded. “I’m sure you have your reasons to keep it a secret. It’s not my secret to tell. I’m just curious as to why it is so important to keep it secret, hence my original question.”

“I’ll tell you later, just please promise to tell no one.”

“If it makes you feel better, then I promise. No one is going to find out from me. Although… I must say this brings a whole new meaning to the name ‘Pelt Boy.’”

“Ugh… leave me alone,” Twilight groaned, much to the delight of The Historian.

“Did you appreciate the medicine you took from me without so much as a thank you?” the smaller man asked teasingly.

“Yes, and how was I supposed to say thank you at the time?”

“By giving me a cute ‘awoooo,’ duh.”

“I want to punch you so badly.”

“But ya won’t and ya know you’ll pull back a nub of a hand if ya do,” The Historian said in a sing-song voice.

“You were right, though. I had a couple broken ribs thanks to the Moblin that threw me into the bridge and my leg was killing me, especially after I jumped and you decided to catch me in those chains. Those things are not comfortable, by the way.”

“They're not supposed to be. Besides, I was scurred for my life seeing a big, terrifying beast charging at me. What was I supposed to do?” The Historian replied dramatically with a hand to his forehead.

“Ugh, we’re done here,” Twilight said, still giving a grateful smile to the smaller man before rejoining Time and Wild at the front of the group. The Historian slowed to let Warriors rejoin him. “What was up with the rancher?”

“Oh, nothing of consequence. Just giving him some much-needed grief at his own expense and for my own amusement.”

Warriors smiled, “You’re a gremlin when you want to be.” The hero gently ruffled The Historian’s hair which the smaller man internally reveled in.

“A man’s gotta get some kind of pleasure while on the road,” The Historian winked back, causing Warriors smile to drop as the hero blushed fiercely at the hidden connotation of The Historian’s words. The blush was not unnoticed by the smaller man as he giggled gleefully at Warriors reaction.

=====

The evening sky was painted in dark blues and twinkling stars as the heroes finally arrived at the Great Zora Bridge leading to Zora’s Domain.

“Finally, we’re here!” Wild said thankfully.

“Thank gods we made it…” Legend sighed wearily.

“Can’t wait to lay on one of those water beds…” Time said, feeling his age.

“That makes two of us, old man,” Warriors replied.

“Make that three of us. As much as I’ve traveled, this took it out of me,” Hyrule added.

“I’ll never doubt Wild’s word again. That journey was so much longer than I thought it would be!” Wind exclaimed.

“Whew… who else is feeling blessed and highly favored?” The Historian asked the group. He got nine replies of ‘I’ from nine exhausted Heroes of Hyrule.


	11. The Royal and The Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork in this chapter is credited to LeavingAutumn13! (https://leavingautumn13.tumblr.com/)

The group made their way across the Great Zora Bridge, taking in the impressive beauty of the Zora’s Domain in Wild’s Hyrule. As with the other Zora architecture, Great Zora Bridge was distinct in its Luminous Stone-based masonry. In fact, the entire domain appeared to be constructed from in an indescribable amount of the mysterious ore, as Wild explained. The giant stone fish that topped the domain led to a few heroes awestruck as they continued onward to their destination.

“Champion!”

The group looked ahead to see two Zora guards greeting them at the opposite end of the bridge.

“Master Link! Welcome back!”

“Dunma! Rivan! It’s good to see you again!” Wild called out.

“His Majesty already sent word that we would be expecting you. Bazz can take you and your friends to stay at the inn. Don’t worry about anything, Prince Sidon has made all of the arrangements for you.”

“Master Link! Welcome back to Zora’s Domain!” the Zora guard named Bazz called out as he approached.

“Bazz!” Wild happily greeted back.

“Who are your friends?” Bazz said, curiously eyeing each of Wild’s companions. Each hero gave their nickname.

“And you, sir?”

“Just a traveler and scholar. I’m simply called The Historian. Nice to meet you, Bazz,” The Historian said with a smile.

“The pleasure’s mine! Now, allow me take you to where you will be staying.”

As the group began to follow Bazz, The Historian tapped Warriors’ arm to pull him aside.

“Hmm? What is it?” Warriors asked gently. The Historian began unwrapping the blue scarf from his neck.

“Here. I want you to look your best in front of the Zora royals and Her Highness. You look heroic and very handsome with your scarf complimenting the green tunic you wear,” The Historian explained as he swiftly wrapped the blue scarf back around its owner’s neck, while Warriors blushed at the compliment he received.

“Does this mean you’re feeling better?” Warriors whispered to the smaller man.

“Of course!” The Historian replied in a sing-song voice as he continued wrapping the scarf, “Everything’s fine, ” the man continued, making Warriors pout.

“So, you’re being honest with me about you not feeling ill?” Warriors deadpanned.

“Of course!” The Historian replied again in his sing-song voice. He winked at Warriors as he finished adjusting the scarf to fit exactly right on the taller man. “Seriously, I’m alright, War. Now let’s get a move on.”

The group followed Bazz past a beautiful, ornate sculpture of a Zora lady wielding a trident.

“Is that?” Twilight began.

“Yes, Twi. That’s Mipha,” Wild replied quietly, eager to get the group past.

“This sculpture is gorgeous. The detail and effort put into it is exquisite,” The Historian commented to no one in particular.

“That’s Princess Mipha!” a young Zora girl squeaked. She had been playing with her friends in the water near the sculpture and heard The Historian’s commentary.

“Her Highness is beautiful, don’t you think?” The Historian replied to the young girl with a warm smile.

“Yes!” the little girl giggled bashfully before running off with her friends.

The group shuffled into the Seabed Inn. “Let’s see, there are ten of you… oh dear,” Kayden, the Zora innkeeper said worriedly.

“What’s the problem, Kayden?” Bazz inquired.

“Well, despite the addition of new rooms and beds a few weeks ago in preparation for the arrival of our other guests, it appears we do not have enough room to fit all of them.”

“But, given their size, at least four of them can share one Zora bed. Surely we can accommodate?”

“Yes, but Her Highnesses each require their own room and bed, as a matter of propriety.”

“Wait, Highnesses?” Wild asked.

“Why, yes. Princess Zelda and Lady Riju, Cheiftess of the Gerudo, are both here to meet with King Dorephan. We have already provided accommodations for both and their respective entourages.”

“Link!” came a bright, cheerful voice. The group turned around to see a brightly decorated, red Zora male addressing their friend.

“Prince! How are you?” Wild replied warmly.

“I’m doing well, Champion! I heard you and your friends had finally arrived! I was beginning to get worried. Why, just a few minutes ago I had been thinking of sending some guards to search for you all, in the unlikely event something might have happened.”

“Thanks for the concern, Sidon,” Wild replied.

“I say introductions are in order! I am Sidon, Crown Prince of the Zoras! I’ve been told each of you are different Master Links from different times. May I have your names?”

“I’m Link, The Hero of Time,” Time shook the proud, welcoming Zora’s hand.

“Welcome, Hero of Time!”

“I am Link, The Hero of Twilight.”

“I can’t help but feel like I’ve met you before, Twilight. Strangest feeling, as if this is not your first time here at the domain,” Sidon commented as he shook Twilight’s hand, causing the hero to give a curious look and Wild to feel nervous.

“Hello, prince! My name’s Link, The Hero of Winds!”

“A pleasure to meet you, young man! My word, to be a hero at such a young age! You must be truly courageous!”

“Hi there, Your Highness. I’m Link, The Chosen Hero! Since I come from Skyloft, you can call me Sky,” Sky said as he shook the Zora’s hand, impressed with what he had seen with the Zoras so far.

“I’m Link, The Hero of Legend,” the red-garbed hero said while shaking Sidon’s hand.

“A pleasure, Legend!”

Hyrule looked a bit apprehensive. Zoras in his Hyrule were far more grotesque and were extremely dangerous. How could they be so different in Wild’s Hyrule? Cautiously, Hyrule stepped forward to greet the prince.

“H-hi. I’m also Link, The Hero of Hyrule. Everyone just calls me ‘Hyrule.’” Although he knew it was coming, Hyrule still found it off-putting to be greeted warmly by a Zora.

“Welcome to Zora’s Domain, Hyrule!”

“I am Link, The Hero of Men and wielder of the Four Sword. I go by Four. Nice to meet you, Sidon.”

“Nice to meet you too, colorful hero!”

“And I am also Link, The Hero of Warriors!” Warriors stepped forward to shake Sidon’s hand.

“You have a strong heroic aura to you, Warriors!” the prince replied strongly.

“Hm? You must be the foreigner! I was informed that you’d be traveling with them!” Sidon looked at The Historian.

“An honor to be here, Your Royal Highness. I’m called The Historian. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” The Historian shook the proud Zora’s hand.

“Now then, let’s see to your accommodations!”

“Prince, I must apologize, but between Princess Zelda, Lady Riju, and their guards, we’ve simply run out of room. Assuming they shared a bed in groups of four, there will still be two of their group that will not have a place to sleep.”

“Hmm… Ah! I’ve got it! We have the spare bed up on the observation deck at the reservoir! It’s a bit of a trip up to the top of the reservoir dam, but it’ll have a wonderful view!”

The heroes looked at each other. As selfless as they were capable of being, none of the heroes wanted to keep walking after their exhausting trip to Zora’s Domain, much less trekking up to the top of a dam with his equipment. Wind felt an idea come to him, stepping behind two of the others.

“I think you two should get the honor of hiking it up to bed! After all, you two fell asleep while on guard duty last night AND you both slept in this morning!” the young hero said with a grin as he pushed Warriors and The Historian forward.

“Wind!” Warriors exclaimed. He did not want to hike up a dam with his armor and equipment in tow.

“Well, I was going to volunteer myself anyway, sailor,” The Historian admitted. Warriors looked at the smaller men incredulously. “Well… I guess I’ll join you…” Warriors mumbled, not noticing Wind’s smirk.

“I think that’s an excellent idea! It’s only fair for leaving all of us vulnerable last night!” Legend smirked.

“Link?”

All heads turned to the sound of a young Hylian lady’s soothing voice. Princess Zelda stood standing in a gorgeous white gown as she came from her room with two Sheikah guards in tow.

“Princess…” Wild said breathlessly. To see Zelda safe and sound allowed the Champion to breath a sigh of relief. A feeling of elation in his chest began to flutter once more as Zelda pulled Link into a warm embrace.

“I’ve missed you…” Zelda said quietly. Ever since Link had rescued her and helped her seal away Calamity Ganon, she had worked tirelessly to reestablish her kingdom and to rekindle alliances with friends such as the Zoras and the Gerudo. She had hoped her Champion would be joining her on these endeavors until he was called upon to join on another quest to save Hyrule, in all its eras. She was not surprised that the goddess’s spirit she shared called upon her chosen heroes, but it did make the burden of rebuilding her Hyrule feel that much heavier. Zelda had felt a kind of loneliness she did not remember feeling all those years holding back Calamity Ganon. Perhaps her mind and spirit were too focused on keeping the great evil at bay that she did not have time to confront her loneliness.

Zelda felt the tension drain from her as a pair of strong arms returned her embrace, pulling her close to Link’s chest. “I’ve miss you too, princess…” she heard him whisper.

“Everyone…” The Historian whispered to the group and Sidon. “Let’s give them a moment to themselves... Come on,” he said as he led Sidon and the other heroes outside.

“I do apologize for the oversight regarding the beds,” Sidon admitted.

“Don’t be. War and I will be fine. May we have a guide show us the way?” The Historian asked politely.

“Follow me! I can show you!” Sidon replied joyfully.

“We’ll see you guys for dinner then?” Warriors asked the group.

“Given how Wild and his Zelda are in their own little world, we may not be eating anything tonight,” Legend said sarcastically.

“Not to worry! We have prepared a feast for all of you!” Sidon happily revealed.

Warriors and The Historian followed the prince out across a narrow bridge east from the domain. Sidon led the two men up a grassy path up to a tall dam. As with everything else designed by the Zoras, the dam was constructed from Luminous Stone and gave off a blue and green iridescent hue.

“This way, gentlemen,” Sidon said happily as he led them up several flights of stone stairs to the top of the dam. By the time the trio reached the top, Warriors and The Historian were feeling their weariness. Looking up, both men were amazed at the deep, calm waters of the reservoir. To the right, they could see a covered bedroom area with an open view of the lake. Under the covered awning was a large Zora-sized waterbed that could accommodate the two men with more than enough room to spare. Off in the distance to the right, a large elephant-like structure stood tall.

“Apologies that you’re so far away from the domain, but it is certainly peaceful here! I can guarantee you’ll get a great night’s sleep!” Sidon explained. Warriors hoped the pale light of the Zora lamps were not highlighting the blush on his cheeks. He would be alone with The Historian on a beautiful starlit night, sleeping in a comfortable waterbed. His thoughts were racing back and forth on why this situation was both a terrible idea and a great opportunity to do what ever it is that “this” was.

“It’s lovely, Your Highness. Thank you very much for the accommodations,” The Historian said kindly.

“I’m glad to hear that! I’ll see you two soon!” Sidon replied as he made his way back down the stairs, leaving Warriors and The Historian alone.

Warriors was snapped out of his thoughts as The Historian began shedding his equipment, his satchel, and his hooded coat.

“Uhhhhhh…” The Historian moaned gratefully as he leaned back onto the waterbed, the weariness trying to pull his eyes shut getting stronger.

“Don’t get too comfortable. Remember, we have to still bathe and eat dinner,” Warriors teased as he started shedding his heavy armor pieces.

“Honestly, I’d rather just take a warm bath and go to bed… no matter what Wild thinks, eating is overrated when you’re this tired,” The Historian groaned as he lifted himself off the bed to grab his personal hygiene supplies and nightwear.

=====

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted to see you again, Link…” Zelda whispered.

“I’ve missed you too, princess. It was hard to leave you when I did. I wish I hadn’t left.”

Zelda smiled. It was still an adjustment to how different the Champion was compared to her memories of the stoic knight prior to Calamity Ganon’s return. In her eyes, Link had so easily fulfilled his destiny by wielding the Master Sword while she struggled to awaken her sealing power. But now, seeing the numerous scars on his body, hearing the roughness in his voice that was not there before, and seeing how much more open Link was, she was seeing a completely different person. Although Link’s time recovering in the Shrine of Resurrection robbed him of many memories, perhaps it also gave him a completely new chance at being whatever person he wanted to be, free of the immense pressure of expectation thrusted upon him. Yet, he still fulfilled his role as a hero willingly and voluntarily. In some ways, Zelda still felt some envy, but largely she was thankful her loyal knight was still here and alive with her.

“Don’t worry about me, Link. Your courage is still needed, that is why you and the others are on this journey. Just, when this is all over, promise me you will come back to me safely.”

“Yes, princess. I promise,” Link smiled back to her. Zelda could not help but believe his word. He had saved her and the world, after all. He had reunited with the Master Sword, he had taken back the Divine Beasts from Calamity Ganon, he had earned the swords’ true power, and helped her to finally drive away the darkness.

“Thank you, Link. So, tell me about your companions. I can sense you are all of the same hero’s soul but each of you are so different!”

“Well, there’s Time, we call him the ‘Old Man’ because he acts like one. He scolds us when we do something he doesn’t approve of. He’s the one that wore the heavy armor and has the scar across his right eye.”

“It makes sense. The lot of you need a parental figure to keep you in line!” Zelda chuckled sweetly.

“There’s Twilight, he acts like a doting big brother to all of us and really tries hard to protect us even though we all can hold our own in a fight. He tries to coddle me to the point of nannying and I have to tell him when he’s doing it too much. He means well, but he can come off as very brooding and I don’t think he realizes it sometimes.”

“He did seem a bit quiet. He almost reminds me of a shy puppy that’s being wary of new people!” Link gave a nervous laugh at Zelda’s apt description.

“There’s Sky. He’s the one with the white and blue cloth he wears like a cape. From what we understand, he is the earliest in Hyrule’s history of our group. He helped to forge the Master Sword into the blade its known to be. He said something about he knew the ‘soul’ of the sword.”

“Fi…” Zelda whispered under her breath, almost as if it were another person that whispered it.

“Hmm?” Link said.

“Oh nothing…” Zelda laughed.

“Well, apparently, Sky and his Zelda were the founders of the kingdom of Hyrule. Well for them it’s in going on, anyway.”

“That’s something to have met one of the founders! So that must mean Sky is my very distant ancestor,” Zelda said in surprise.

“I didn’t even think of that! That would indeed make Sky your ancestor!” Link said.

“What about the others?” Zelda asked, thoroughly enjoying the light-hearted conversation with Link, something that distinctly never happened between them before The Calamity.

“Well, there’s Wind, the young boy in the blue and orange. He’s the youngest in our group. He actually wielded the Master Sword against Ganon at twelve years old.”

“I cannot begin to think of the courage that young man possesses to take on that battle,” Zelda said with wide eyes.

“You think that’s courage, then you’re going to be amazed at Hyrule, our Traveler Hero. He was ten years old when he defeated Ganon, and he managed to do it without the Master Sword, just his Magic Sword.”

“My word, Hyrule must be immensely strong.”

“He’s also the medic among us when we get injured since he knows healing magic. Honestly, we all wish he would realize his worth as a hero. He’s just too humble sometimes.”

“He will understand how important he is with time, Link,” Zelda said encouragingly. “Tell me, what about the small one I noticed with the colorful tunic?”

“Four? He’s still kind of a mystery, and he keeps a lot of secrets, but he’s smart for his age. He’s a skilled blacksmith, always looking after our weapons for us. Says he’s fought both Ganon and a wind sorcerer named Vaati.”

“Vaati? Link, do you remember when we would spend hours studying the Sheikah technology in the royal library?” Link nodded. “I remember seeing the name Vaati in one of the history books. He was of the same race that created something called the Picori Blade.”

“Wait, I think Four mentioned something about the Picori Blade. I can’t remember the details, though, but he definitely mentioned it one time.”

“No matter. I just find it interesting that such history has been handed down from so long ago,” Zelda smiled.

“Legend is the one in the red wearing shorts instead of pants like the rest of us. We’ve come to realize he’s Hyrule’s predecessor based on the stories they’ve told us.”

“The Hero of Legend… there’s so many stories and legends of the different adventures he pursued that were in the royal library I lost count,” Zelda laughed.

“Don’t let him know that. His ego is big enough as it is, princess,” Link laughed.

“I promise not to!” Zelda giggled.

“Then there’s Warriors. He’s the one that had the blue scarf on. His Hyrule is sort of a mystery. We can’t seem to place when his era happened. But we do know he is a celebrated war hero and is very skilled at taking down hordes of enemies singlehandedly.”

“Like you?” Zelda tried to smirk but Link found it cute.

“I suppose. He’s probably better. He and I both bonded over our status as knights,” Link smiled back.

“Well I’m glad to hear you’re not the only knight of the group.”

“What about this outlander? The Historian?” Zelda inquired.

“Well, we don’t know much. He comes from extremely far away. He’s a scholar interested in studying Hyrule’s history and its people. Definitely smarter than we are, I have to give it to him. And he’s very strong. He even saved Twilight from dying in the Zora River during a fight with some Moblins.”

“Sounds like you admire him a bit, Link,” Zelda teased.

“Maybe. He’s frequently helped me cook for the guys, and he has given me a few recipes that I didn’t know before. Overall, he’s a good guy.”

“You think he’s trustworthy?” Zelda asked, her tone more serious than before.

“I know he is,” Link replied, giving his princess a smile. Zelda moved closer “Hey, Link… I know I don’t have the right to ask this of you, not after all that you’ve done for me and for Hyrule, but, um… when this is all over and you’ve come home, can I… talk to you about something?”

Link pulled Zelda into his arms once more. “Of course. You can trust me with anything, princess. Although I may not be the same person you remember, I am still your loyal knight.”

Zelda melted into Link’s warm embrace, realizing just how much she missed his comforting touch. It had taken her saving Link’s life to realize the love she felt for him, although a part of her felt it was horridly disrespectful for her to entertain such feelings for him. Because Link was her appointed knight and because their friend Mipha, Link’s childhood friend, was in love with him too, Zelda suffered turmoil in her heart for over a hundred years. Zelda confided to Paya and Impa about her burgeoning affections for the blue-garbed champion, although it was not lost on Zelda to notice that Paya did not like talking about Link very much, especially when it came to discussing Zelda’s feelings for the man. Although right now, she did not possess Link’s courage to tell him her true feelings, and she was adamant about not pursuing the topic while they were staying at their deceased friend’s home.

“After all is said and done, let’s talk again. Please?”

“I’d love to, princess,” Link said. The hero felt like he was in heaven when holding his Zelda. Although Link felt guilty for feeling like this towards his princess due to his past with Mipha, he kept telling himself that Mipha would probably want him to live his second life and to find someone to share it with; he hoped for that anyway. The past few months away from Zelda after he finally rescuing her allowed him to confront his growing affections for the young lady that he never acknowledged before.

Saying their goodnights, Link excused himself from Zelda’s room to join his comrades for dinner, a bath, and some well-deserved rest.

=====

Dinner was an uneventful affair, given how exhausted the heroes were. Wild was thankful Sidon had ensured the heroes’ feast was prepared in time for their arrival.

“Since Lady Riju and Princess Zelda have already gone to bed for the evening, I told father it was best to let you all have a night of rest first before meeting him and the Zora Council,” Sidon explained. The prince opted to eat with his guests to make light conversation and to learn more about their adventures.

“Those baths were wonderful, Your Highness. I must admit, I’m envious,” The Historian complimented. He and the heroes had taken a long dip in the warm, private baths the Zoras maintained for their guests. Each hero was presented with comfortable sleepwear made from fine silk.

“I’m glad they’re to your liking, Historian. You are one of our esteemed guests, after all!”

“You’re too kind, Your Highness. I do hope you forgive the impropriety with our evening attire. As you know, this isn’t a normal situation.”

“Oh, not at all, Historian! It’s been quite an ordeal for all of you to get here! In fact, before you go to bed for the evening, all of you will be leaving your garments with us so they may be washed. We shall ensure you each look spick and span once we’re done with them!”

“You don’t have to do all of that, Sidon…” Wild mumbled.

“Think nothing of it, Link! You’re our guests!” Sidon replied. Wild nodded after some hesitation.

“It will be nice to have clean clothes after all that walking in the rain,” Hyrule commented.

“I’ll say. My tunic has felt crusty for a while now,” Legend added.

“Bold of you to assume your tunic was ever not crusty,” The Historian quipped with a raised eyebrow.

Legend scoffed and grumpily resumed eating his meal.

Warriors was watching The Historian curiously. “Hey, Historian?” Warriors whispered politely.

“Yes, War?”

“I’m just curious. You seem extremely comfortable talking to royals. I thought this might be your first time interacting with someone like Prince Sidon. Care to tell me what’s up with that?”

“Oh, I never said I wasn’t familiar with royal etiquette. Royals, aristocrats, and the like are not unfamiliar to me, socially speaking. I know how to mingle,” The Historian said kindly, taking a sip of Hylian red wine the Zoras had provided. “This is really good wine, by the way,” The Historian said, feeling a comfortable flush in his cheeks that Warriors took notice of.

“Historian, how much have you had to drink?” Warriors asked with a tinge of concern.

“A gentleman doesn’t drink, War. He sips,” The Historian replied before taking another sip of wine as he held his gaze with Warriors. Seeing the concern in Warriors’ blue eyes, he added “I’m good, War. I’m not a lightweight.”

“Please don’t make me carry you up all those stairs to bed later,” Warriors said, smirking as The Historian’s cheeks went redder.

“Oh dear, now you’ve gone and foiled my plans. Whatever will I do without a big, strong hero to tuck me in?” The Historian deadpanned sarcastically with another sip of wine.

“I’m serious, though. I don’t think my neck and back can take it,” Warriors whined, making sure not to be loud with their banter.

“I can say so many things to you right now. I’ll just leave it at this. I have faith you could do it, hero,” The Historian teased with a wink, getting a frown from Warriors that tried awfully hard to hide that he wanted to laugh. The hero decided to leave it be by gulping another swig from his wine glass.

=====

It was late into the starlit evening as The Historian made it over the last step at the top of the reservoir dam, carrying a passed-out Warriors in his arms. The blonde hero was cuddled against The Historian’s chest as the smaller man effortlessly carried the hero over to their shared bed.

“And he was concerned about me being a lightweight?” The Historian chuckled to himself as he gently laid Warriors on the right side of the large waterbed. Looking fondly at his hero, The Historian smiled. Perhaps it was his abnormally, ever-increasing fatigue he felt all evening, or the wine that had relaxed his mind and body, but The Historian was noticing just how pretty Warriors face is. The man turned to tuck the blonde hero into the soft sheets of the bed, eliciting a comfortable sigh from the sleeping figure.

“To hell with it…” he thought as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Warriors’ soft cheek. “I shouldn’t be doing this… How could I do this?” The Historian felt negative thoughts coming to the forefront of his fogged mind, but he could not stop planting his lips on Warriors cheek.

“I miss this… I want this, but I don’t know if I could forgive myself… I don’t know if he would ever want me…” The Historian felt tears stinging behind his eyes, refusing to pull away from Warriors’ cheek.

“How could I… I can’t… I shouldn’t be…” The Historian finally pulled away from Warriors’ cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. “Oh gods… what the hell am I doing?” he whispered. Deciding to follow his better judgement, The Historian carefully climbed into the other side of the bed, pulling the bedding over both men as he let sleep take him.

=====

Warriors slowly woke to the scent of clean water on a gentle breeze. Opening his eyes, he saw it was still nighttime, with a beautiful view of a star-soaked sky.

“Owe… Sssss.” Warriors winced as he brought a hand to his pounding head. The last thing he remembered was feeling inebriated after drinking far too much wine at dinner. His focus was so much on The Historian that he did not pay any attention to how much he had to drink. The hero still felt like he was tipsy.

“How did I get here?” Warriors wondered aloud. He heard a pained moan next to him. Warriors pulled the bedding back to check to see the Historian’s with his arms wrapped around himself. The man kept emitting low guttural moans that sounded like the man was in pain.

“Historian... hey... wake up…” Warriors whispered while gently shaking the man awake. The man opened his eyes.

“Warriors…” he groaned. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? You’re one to talk. You’re moaning like you’re in pain. What’s wrong?” Warriors slurred gently, not waiting for an answer before he began rubbing The Historian’s arm in attempt to relax the man.

“I don’t know… everything aches. Mostly my back feels sore and it hurts to move,” The Historian whimpered.

“You think this is from overusing your powers?” Warriors asked as he scooted closer to The Historian, causing the waterbed to move about.

“It might be. Didn’t think it would take it’s time to hit me like this…” The Historian said, wincing from the bed’s movement.

“Here, let me try something that might help,” Warriors whispered. He gently moved The Historian onto his stomach. Straddling the man, Warriors began to gently massage each muscle from the man’s shoulders to his lower back. Warriors could hear The Historian’s moans of relief as he slowly worked tension from each muscle, noticing some muscles were so tight that they were twitching. As he massaged, Warriors was realizing how lean and built the smaller man was. Just what type of training did The Historian do with his master?

“Thanks, War. I think I just need to sleep it off…” The Historian panted, feeling sweet relief wash over most of his body. Warriors rolled the smaller man back on his side and quickly cuddled from behind.

“Then let’s go to sleep,” Warriors stumbled over his words as he pulled the smaller man to his chest with his scarred arm, resting his face in The Historian’s neck. The Historian was taken aback at Warriors sudden presence behind him and could still smell the fruity scent of alcohol on the hero’s breath, but the warmth he felt coming from the hero was quickly diminishing his aches and causing his eyes to feel heavy. He gently caressed the burn scars on Warriors’ arm and hand with his own hand, eliciting tiny whimpers of comfort from the taller man. Within minutes, The Historian had fallen asleep.

Warriors felt like he was becoming addicted to the comfort and softness of holding The Historian. Even his pounding headache felt better as he laid snuggled into the smaller man’s warm neck. “Why does this feel so heavenly?” Warriors thought to himself.

“I want this…” he caught himself whispering. Warriors felt shocked, suddenly realizing how good it felt to finally voice it aloud. Maybe he was feeling loose-lipped thanks to his tipsiness, so he would be able to blame any repercussions on his drunken self.

“I want this… I want him…” It felt so freeing to finally just admit to it. He wanted this man as his own. Someone to hug and to kiss and to hold at night and to be held by; someone to be the target of his affection; someone that would make him feel cared for and safe from the evils of the world.

“But would he feel the same way back?” his inner voice second-guessed, causing Warriors to feel himself tearing up.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“It’s obvious he’s got too much on his mind to even consider your feelings, let alone love you someday,” his inner voice reasoned.

“Love? I don’t know if this is love, but I know now that I like him. Maybe if he likes me back then…” Warriors countered his inner doubt.

“You really think he would fall in love with a broken man like you? Why do you think all those tavern women never stayed long with you?” the voice of inner doubt continued.

“We just didn’t match well…” Warriors mentally mumbled to the doubting voice.

“And what would Zelda think? Or Impa? Or the men under your command? You really think they’ll look at you the same, to respect you the same, if you reveal this? What about your family? Do you think they would be proud of a son who enjoys the company of other men? You’re not even from his time, so how would you even be together?”

Warriors’ tears were streaming down his face at the harsh words he was groggily throwing at himself inside the haziness of his head, causing him to sob quietly into the smaller man’s neck.

“I don’t know… I don’t know if he would ever want me, a prideful, broken hero that can’t even help him with his burdens… I can’t even help myself…”

Warriors knew where this inner doubt was coming from. Although he had sobered up a little, the hero was still inebriated enough for his emotional, self-defeating side to come to the forefront. He hated to admit it, but Warriors was an emotional drunk. The hero always started out lively when he partook in libations, but always ends up emotional and negative with his thoughts and feelings, much to the chagrin of his drinking buddies he would accompany to taverns. For a short time after Cirrus’s death, Warriors developed an unhealthy drinking habit during his off-time, and it took his Zelda and Impa’s intervening to keep him from spiraling down to worse depths. Still, Warriors never fully forgave himself for Cirrus’s passing, and even though he could drink in moderation again, Warriors always ended up emotional about everything after drinking.

Regardless of his inner saboteur, Warriors defiantly held The Historian firmly to his chest, planting a long, gentle kiss on the sleeping man’s neck as if it would make everything right, while the hero’s tears wetted the smaller man’s skin. The hero gently caressed the arm of the one he liked with his scarred hand, as if silently trying to tell the sleeping Historian how much he cared for him, to tell the man how much Warriors wanted him. Even if he could not have the one person he wanted more than anything, Warriors would revel in The Historian’s presence as much as he could while he could.

Warriors silently sobbed into The Historian’s neck for several minutes until he finally fell into a heavy asleep.

=====

The dark, ominous sky full of thunder and lightning raged overhead. Endless fields were burning like an inferno, the farming and fishing village was razed to the ground, with bloody bodies scattered everywhere, lifeless. In the center of the burning town, The Historian stood, observing the destruction while feeling his stomach turn.

“This was your doing…”

The Historian turned in the direction of the voice.

“Your doing…” another voice came from nowhere.

“What?...” the man asked aloud.

“YOUR DOING! HOW COULD YOU? TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE!”

“I didn’t do this! This wasn’t my fault!”

“YOU DOOMED US ALL!”

“No! The king doomed you all! The blood royals doomed you all!”

“LONG LIVE THE KING…”

“Why? He was cruel and greedy and never cared about anyone else’s lives! He sacrificed all of you!”

“LONG LIVE THE KING…”

The Historian covered his ears as he ran from the town center, desperately trying to escape the chanting.

“LONG LIVE THE KING!!!”

The Historian ran until he made it to a stone bridge crossing a wide river. As he made his way towards the center, an explosion of smoke stopped him in his tracks. Suddenly, he noticed he was in his hooded coat, armed with his swords. In front of him, four armored soldiers had their back turned to him, in formation to defend him from whatever appeared on the bridge.

A horrific scream spilled forth. The entity in front of the soldiers appeared to be an armored human being that had some sort of infection or parasite that caused the human to sprout an unexplainable monstrous growth from on half of the body.

“UHHHHHHHGGGGGNNNHHHHH… PLEASE… KILL ME… I’M IN SO MUCH… PAIN…” the half-human,half-monster entity cried out.

The Historian noticed he was shedding tears and could not move.

“I-I can’t! Please don’t ask me to do this!” The Historian cried out.

“PLEAAAASSEEEEE… I CAN’T CONTROL MYSELF… FOR… MUCH… LONGER… PLEASE… IT HURTS…” the entity croaked. It appeared the human mind was losing control to whatever infection or parasite was causing the human to become a mutant.

“Sir, please! Sir Alex is suffering! There’s no saving him now! We have to take him out!” one of the soldiers yelled at The Historian, shocking him into action.

“PLEASE… END ME…”

In the blink of an eye, The Historian instantly plunged the broader of his two swords into the exposed chest of the creature, causing the monster to emit a demonic roar far different from the cries of its human side. A bright light issued forth from the sword, engulfing the entire area in white light.

The Historian found himself kneeling as he held a man wearing the remnants of finely crafted knight’s armor. The man was missing his right arm from the shoulder, while his right torso was missing chunks of flesh and exposing organs, and his right leg was gone from the knee down. The man’s wavy, black hair was matted against his face as blood spilled out of his mouth, nose, and ears. His brown eyes wearily looked up at The Historian. Both men were situated in a growing puddle of the knight’s own blood.

“You did it… sweetheart...”

“I’m so sorry, Alexander…” The Historian cried thick tears that were landing on the knight’s face.

“You and I both know… you had… to do it. I… don’t want you to blame yourself for this… Thank you… for saving… me... and relieving my pain…”

“Please, Alex… hang on for me…” The Historian’s voice was so meek and full of anguish.

“I’m forever… grateful to have been… your knight… your champion…” Alexander was interrupted by a cough full of blood. “Your friend… your lover… I only wish… I could’ve… heard you play… your violin… one last time…” Alexander rushed to get his words out, feeling his lungs fill with fluid and blood. The wounded knight ran his remaining hand shakily through The Historian’s brown hair.

“I promise I’ll play for you… I’ll play as much as you want me to! I’ll play till my fingers bleed, just please… don’t leave me here alone!” The Historian sobbed. Alexander cupped The Historian’s cheek and thumbed his lover’s tears away as best as he could.

“I’ll hold you… to that…promise, hon… Please… play for me… again someday… I… love… you…” Alexander huffed with his remaining breath, donning a loving smile before falling limp. As the knight’s eyes glossed over, The Historian felt the weight of the loss begin to crush him. Scooping the bloody, mangled body of his loyal knight into his arms, the man held his deceased lover to his chest. The other soldiers watched their leader helplessly as The Historian’s cries wailed and echoed amongst the chaos of the burning landscape.

Suddenly, The Historian found himself engulfed in an otherworldly light and mysterious fog.

“Welcome, Master…”

=====

“GAAAHHH!!!!” The Historian sat straight up in bed, panting as his heart raced. He could feel cold sweat on his body as the tears poured down his face. Looking to his left, Warriors was fast asleep. He vaguely remembered the hero cuddling him to ease the back pain stemming from the use of his powers. The hero must have wallowed in his sleep towards the other side of the bed during the night.

Having calmed his breathing, The Historian let out a pained sigh. It had been a while since he suffered a nightmare from that day. The day he lost his best friend, the day he lost his lover, and the day he lost the kingdom he called home, all by his own hand.

Throwing the bedding off him, The Historian quietly made his way to the stone dock protruding into the reservoir. The sun had not risen yet, but the starry sky full of blacks and dark blues began to glow with lighter hues. The pale light from the numerous Zora lamps continued to illuminate the iridescent stonework. The Historian sat himself on the edge of the dock and dipped his feet in, watching his face reflected in the calm water.

“YOU DOOMED US ALL”

“KILL ME… I’M IN SO MUCH… PAIN…”

“I only wish… I could’ve… heard you play… your violin… one last time…”

“I… love… you…”

“Welcome, Master…”

The Historian let out a hitched groan as he held his face in his hands. “I’ll never be able to rid myself of this guilt…” he whispered, letting himself sob over the painful memories of days gone by. As he cried over the visions of his dream, Warriors stirred for a second time.

“Ugnh…” the hero groaned as he sat up. He had a sharp headache, no doubt a hangover brought on by the wine he heartily consumed earlier. Looking around, he noticed he was alone.

“Where is?” he whispered while rubbing his face. Squinting his eyes, he saw the figure he was looking for sitting on the edge of the stone dock. Warriors felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment as he recalled the tumultuous thoughts he had about the smaller man.

“I… can’t believe I admitted to liking him… and wanting him…” Warriors whispered to himself in disbelief. “What do I do with this now?” Warriors could not believe he developed such a strong affection for the smaller man without even realizing it.

Getting out of bed, Warriors made his way towards The Historian. As he got closer, his content turned to apprehension as he noticed the man appeared to be holding his head and sobbing, making Warriors hurry over to see what was wrong.

“Historian?” Warriors asked gently. The man jumped, having been too much in his own thoughts to hear Warriors coming.

“H-hey, War,” The Historian turned to look at Warriors. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet. “What’s up? Why are you awake?” The Historian quickly wiped his face with his shirt sleeve.

Not saying a word, Warriors sat behind the smaller man, splaying his legs wide and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s torso, mentally noting the impressive muscles underneath. Leaning his head on The Historian’s shoulder, Warriors spoke softly. “Tell me what’s got you upset. I’m here to listen.”

“Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about, War.”

“Don’t do that. Tell me about your bad dream.”

“It’s not important, though.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, and clearly it’s important enough to make you cry,” Warriors replied quietly, tightening his hug around The Historian. “Talk to me. I want to know what’s hurting you. Please.”

The Historian sighed, holding Warriors hands in his own and caressing the toughened skin with his thumbs.

“It… has to do with my homeland.”

“Tell me.”

“I… it’s hard to talk about, War. I’m scared to talk about it,” The Historian could feel himself wanting to sob once more. He did not want the heroes’ opinions of him to change. The man felt he was lucky revealing his past to Legend since the hero had committed a similar act, but he did not want the others to know, most of all Warriors. He was not sure what exactly he has been feeling for Warriors lately, but he was cognizant of something growing between them, because men do not normally hold each other the way he and Warriors would, and men do not normally comfort each other in the ways he and Warriors did. Although The Historian acknowledged his growing affection for the hero, his memory of Alex consumed him with guilt for entertaining the idea of finding love in someone else, like Warriors.

“I worry that… your opinion of me will change. I don’t want that. I don’t want you to despise me,” The Historian choked up.

“Whatever you did, what’s done is done. I cannot fault you for mistakes of the past. I like who you are here and now, and it kills me to see you hurting so much. Please, tell me. I promise on my life I will not think any different of you.”

“That’s easy to say before you’ve heard anything,” The Historian chuckled despite feeling like he was going to cry.

“I’m a knight and a hero, but I’m also a man. I’m not perfect in any way. I’ve made countless mistakes. I’ve done great things and I’ve done some things people would view as terrible. I promise on my life, I will not judge you.” Warriors gently squeezed his arms around The Historian to assure the man. “You asked me to have faith in you, so please have some faith in me.”

“Warriors, I… I did it. I erased my homeland, my kingdom. It was all me!” The Historian finally let lose his tears, crying out loud as he held his head in his hands once more. Warriors was taken aback by the man’s revelation. Whatever was bothering The Historian, this was not what Warriors was expecting to hear.

“Shhh… I’ve got you, just breathe…” Warriors soothed.

“I… I couldn’t take seeing so much death and wanton destruction. Our beautiful kingdom, our allies, everything was being destroyed!” The Historian continued through choked sobs.

“What happened?” Warriors asked gently.

“Our king. Despite how prosperous we were… he was consumed with greed. He wanted more. His children followed him. We turned allies to enemies. Everything was going to hell,” the smaller man explained.

“I understand the terrible cost of war. I understand how awful it can be, but there is always hope that it will eventually end. So, what drove you to make that decision?”

The Historian wiped his eyes. “Unlike Hyrule, my homeland used a lot of advanced machinery and weaponry. With the military’s abilities, our king’s war would have consumed more and more. Our war would have eventually made its way here to Hyrule. There was no stopping it.” Warriors was shocked to hear that even Hyrule would have been a target.

“I fought against the idea of war from the beginning, but I did not have any sway over the royal family. I… had had enough. I decided to make the choice no one else dared to even consider. It’s something I’ll never forgive myself for, despite the best intentions. I had no right to do what I did, but I had to save the rest of this beautiful world from the ruin my country was spreading.”

“How did you do it?” Warriors asked gently, stroking the smaller man’s hair.

“My swords,” The Historian mumbled, barely a whisper.

“What?”

“My swords,” The Historian said more clearly.

“Your swords destroyed your entire kingdom?”

The smaller man nodded. “The broader sword is called The Sword of Mirrors. The skinnier one is called The Blade of Extents. When used together, they can cleave reality, opening multiple dimensions. I wrenched open another dimension and had it consume my entire kingdom and everything in it. As long as I possess those blades, my kingdom will never return.”

Warriors was speechless, unsure of how to respond to such a reveal. He continued to hold The Historian close to comfort the man. Warriors wanted to keep asking questions so The Historian would continue opening up.

“So that’s why you avoid using those swords? To prevent your kingdom from returning?”

“No. I avoid using those swords because I do not feel worthy of ever using them after what I did. I inherited the Sword of Mirrors from my master. The Blade of Extents I had crafted with my master’s help to complement the Sword of Mirrors. My master was skilled at many things, artificing and smithing being two of them. He knew the Sword of Mirrors was only one half of a whole set.”

“You said as long as you possess those swords, your kingdom won’t return. So, there’s a chance it could return if you wanted?”

The Historian sighed. “I don’t know. The other dimensions are simply described as lifeless ‘voids’ by what few texts I could find on the swords, so I’m not sure if my kingdom could come back, even if I did use the power of the swords. There may not be anything to return.”

“You made an impossible decision,” Warriors soothed.

“I know that,” The Historian replied.

“But you need to find it in your heart to forgive yourself,” Warriors continued.

“How? How can I ever get to a place to forgive myself for doing the unspeakable? I threw my kingdom and its people into the unknown!” The Historian cried.

“It won’t be easy for you, I acknowledge that, but you must confront your guilt and forgive yourself or else you will never know peace. Forgive yourself for you,” Warriors whispered.

“I… just don’t know if I can, War.”

“Then maybe it will be easier if you heard it from someone else. I forgive you, Historian.” Warriors took pause. “I forgive you. The erasure of your kingdom and it’s people. All of it, you are forgiven completely,” Warriors soothed as the smaller man cried in his arms.

“Thanks, War… I don’t know how much it will help me, but I’m grateful to hear you say that. It feels good to hear those words,” the smaller man sniffled.

“You’re welcome. Is that everything that’s been bothering you?” The Historian shook his head.

“No. There’s one other thing that’s been plaguing my dreams for a while. I… had a boyfriend.”

Warriors eyes went wide. It seems The Historian is not a stranger to love with another man after all. Still, Warriors felt a bit awkward holding the man while hearing about The Historian’s previous lover.

“What was he like?”

“He was my best friend from childhood. We had feelings for each other since we were young, but it didn’t become romantic until we were older. We never once questioned that we were both boys. We simply loved each other and never wanted to be apart. He was the most caring person in the world to me. He loved me more than life itself.” The Historian turned so he could see Warriors face. “He was a royal knight, like you. He wanted to be a knight since he was a kid, to follow in his grandfather and father’s footsteps.” Warriors could not help his smile.

“I lost him in the war. He was the final straw that made me decide to erase our kingdom.”

“How did you lose him, if I may ask?” Warriors asked gingerly. He noticed The Historian took a moment to find the words he wanted to answer with.

“I killed him.”

“What?” Warriors exclaimed.

“I… killed him. As a knight, he was considered the property of the royal family. He was forcibly experimented on by the royal family’s researchers. They wanted to find a way to make the king’s soldiers more powerful and more resilient. Sadly, many strong and loyal knights, my boyfriend included, were turned into monsters thanks to those unethical experiments.” The Historian looked into Warriors eyes.

“War, he was in so much pain when I found him… mutilated almost beyond recognition and screaming, begging me to kill him to end his torment. It was the most difficult and the most painful thing I have ever had to do; killing my boyfriend out of mercy. I struck him down with the Sword of Mirrors and it somehow undid the mutation, but it left him missing limbs and chunks and bleeding out everywhere. There was nothing I could do for him. I... I held him in my arms as he passed. His dying wish was to hear my violin playing one last time,” The Historian explained, sadness thick in his voice. He felt Warriors wrap his strong arms around his neck in a hug, rocking them gently.

“I’m so sorry, Historian. I had no idea you’d gone through something like that. Having to kill someone you love just to free them,” Warriors felt his own tears starting to form. He could not believe this sweet and caring person he liked had endured so much loss. It was hard to believe The Historian could still smile after all he has been through.

“Is that what Cotera was talking about? Is he the one you promised to play the violin to?”

The Historian nodded. “I don’t know how I’m going to fulfill that last promise. I need to play the requiem for him, but I can’t get to his grave with my kingdom gone.”

“I promise to help you find a way to fulfill your promise, Historian,” Warriors replied.

“Thank you, War.”

“What was his name?”

“Alexander. Everyone called him Alex.”

“As a fellow knight, I have the upmost respect for Sir Alex. I will do whatever it takes to help carry out his last wish,” Warriors said.

“War, that means so much to me. I know I need to move on, I can’t until I’ve taken care of this. Thank you very much,” The Historian replied.

“You’re welcome,” Warriors said, nuzzling The Historian’s neck as the smaller man yawned.

“Want to go back to bed? There’s still time to get a little shut-eye,” Warriors asked. With a nod from The Historian, Warriors led them back to the waterbed. The Historian snuggled into Warriors’ chest as the hero wrapped his arms around the smaller man, content with whatever ‘this’ is. Their conversation revealed a lot about the man he desired and gave Warriors hope that perhaps, when all was said and done, he would have a chance to make The Historian happy. Brimming with newfound confidence, Warriors kissed the sleeping man’s forehead before blissfully falling asleep himself.


	12. An Uninvited Guest

“Master…”

The Historian was surrounded by warmth.

“Master…”

“Hnnnn…”

“Master… Wake up…”

The Historian did not want to wake up. He was too comfortable cuddled into the warm arms of his hero. The man snuggled closer into Warriors’ chest, except Warriors was not there.

The Historian’s eyes shot open. He was alone in the large Zora bed atop the dam of East Reservoir Lake. The entire area was blanketed in an otherworldly light and a mysterious fog.

“Master…” he continued to hear a lady’s soft voice.

“Who’s there?” The Historian called back. Something began to coalesce on the surface of the calm water in the center of the lake. As it was taking form, the mass floated its way to the stone dock that The Historian and Warriors had sat on earlier. As it reached the dock, the mass finished forming into the likeness of a beautiful woman. Her waist-length hair was a shimmering golden brown that perfectly complemented her olive skin. She was wearing a silky white gown that accentuated her gorgeous, feminine form.

“It’s me, my Master. You’ve finally awakened me…” she soothed.

“Who are you?”

“I am Trust, keeper of faith and honor. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Master.”

“Pleasure’s mine.” The Historian replied as he rubbed his eyes. “How did I awaken you?”

“I believe you already know the answer, handsome one…” Trust cupped her Master’s cheek.

“Your unwavering faith in the hero who is slowly entering your heart. You entrusted him with some of your deepest, most guarded secrets, and it was just enough to awaken me inside your soul and for that, I am thankful. I have not had a Master in several generations. It fills me with joy to finally be at your side.”

The Historian gently grasped Trust’s hand cupping his cheek. “The honor’s all mine.”

“Master, allow me to assist you in your endeavors. I can offer you the ability to manipulate metallic materials, giving you sovereignty over anything forged from metal. You will be capable of drawing metals to you or away from you, and you could malleableize a metal object’s shape with your will.”

“If it helps me to protect those I care about, I’m glad to have your power. Thank you.”

“Thank you for giving me hope again, my Master. Before you leave this place, just to let you know, he really is a handsome one…”

=====

“I thought something was up with these two…”

The Historian was fast asleep as early morning light began to illuminate the dam’s observation deck. Under the soft bedding, he was snuggled closely to Warriors chest, with his arms wrapped around the taller man’s waist. Warriors, noticeably comfortable in his heavy slumber, held the smaller man closely, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around The Historian’s back and shoulders. Warriors’ chin was nestled warmly in The Historian’s brown hair. It was obvious the two men found comfort in one another the previous night.

Wind smiled warmly, watching the two sleep as he stood on the outside of the wrap-around countertops that surrounded the men’s bed. “Would not have expected to find this, but I’m happy for you, War.”

Although the others have appeared to not notice, it was obvious to Wind that something had been growing between the two men. Whether The Historian and Warriors actually liked each other or not, he was not entirely sure. But Wind did see an affection in Warriors that he had not witnessed before. It was not the same brotherly affection that Wind got a lot of from the older hero, but something more sensitive and intimate, an affection that Wind sometimes felt when he watched Tetra at the helm of her pirate ship. Just thinking of Tetra back home on the Great Sea made his chest ache a bit.

Because of his hunch, the sailor was determined to get some privacy for the two. The perfect opportunity arose the night before when Prince Sidon had suggested the observation deck for two of their party. Although he had come here to do a little reconnaissance of the men, Wind needed to wake them up before anyone else saw them. He figured if Warriors and The Historian had not told anyone about this, then Wind needed to ensure no one else found out.

“How should I wake them without them knowing that I know?” Wind sighed. This was going to be tricky. As he brainstormed how to wake the cuddling companions, Warriors began to stir.

Wind quickly ducked below the counter-top, hoping Warriors was not awake enough to see or hear him. He peeked over the edge of the counter-top to see a sight that was so sweet it made Wind feel seasick. Warriors bent his head down to plant a long, gentle kiss on The Historian’s forehead. Finishing his gesture, Warriors stretched out before turning onto his opposite side to continue snoozing. As he moved, The Historian instinctively wrapped his arms around the hero, pulling himself flush against Warriors’ back and burying his face in the taller man’s neck. Wind was wide-eyed as he witnessed The Historian plant a few gentle kisses of his own on the soft flesh of Warriors’ neck, making the hero sigh contently. Warriors responded by taking The Historian’s hand in his own and kissing the smaller man’s palm. As quickly as it had happened, the two finished showing their barely conscious affections and were off to sleep once more. Wind could not help his smile as he heard Warriors cooing contently in the warm comfort of The Historian’s protective embrace.

“These two idiots are dancing around each other and won’t admit how they feel…” Wind thought to himself. “They aren’t even conscious when they’re showing affection to one another. When are they ever going to just say they like each other already? I swear, adults are so damn stupid sometimes…” Wind said with a smirk.

“Okay, you two, time to show a leg!” Wind whispered with his pirate slang. Using his Deku Leaf, Wind carefully blew a gust of wind in their direction before racing downstairs.

=====

“What tha?” Warriors woke suddenly. A heavy breeze hit his face as their bedding went flying off of them, making Warriors huff grumpily. He was comfortable being cuddled by his Historian. Speaking of the smaller man, Warriors noticed The Historian grumbling as he began to stir. “Why the hell are we up?”

“I just had a blast of wind hit my face is why I’m up,” Warriors said. The Historian rubbed his eyes with one hand while keeping his other hand wrapped around Warriors’ torso. “Well come back to bed… I’m still sleepy…” the smaller man said as he pulled half-heartedly on Warriors’ body to indicate he wanted them to cuddle some more.

“As much as I’d love to, I think we need to get back down to the domain with the others. You know how Time is about being up promptly as the sun’s coming up,” Warriors said while gently stroking The Historian’s hair with his hand, eliciting a sigh from the brown-haired man that was resting his chin on Warriors’ shoulder.

“Well Time gonna have to slow his roll,” The Historian grumbled while he reached over and checked the time on his Sheikah Slate. “It’s not even six in the morning. I don’t want the gods knocking on my door at six in the morning. Time better ask someone.”

Warrior smiled. Although The Historian was distinctly not a morning person like Time was, the smaller man’s grumpiness was endearing. As The Historian was busy rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Warriors turned around and gently pulled the crown of The Historian’s head to his lips, causing the other man to blush. “Good morning, by the way,” Warriors whispered.

“Mmmm,” The Historian said meekly. Memories of how close they were the previous night and the weight of what they had talked about came rushing back to him. As much as he wanted to bring up the subject of how intimate they were being with each other, his grogginess and hunger overrode whatever desire he had to talk about their intimacy.

“You think His Highness has any breakfast prepared? I’m hungry…” The Historian said tiredly.

“I’m not sure. But hey, let’s get dressed and get down there. The sooner we’re down there the sooner we can eat.”

“…m’kay.”

As Warriors turned to get out of bed, The Historian quickly came around and pecked a kiss to the taller man’s cheek, surprising Warriors and making him blush furiously. “Good morning, by the way.”

Each of them disrobed to their undergarments on the opposite sides of the bed, folding up their sleepwear and stowing it away. Fortunately, their garments had been thoroughly washed and folded as the group ate dinner. While they were getting dressed, Warriors could not help but sneak a peek at his not-boyfriend. Although The Historian’s back was turned to him, Warriors could make out the defined, lean muscle of the smaller man’s back, causing Warriors’ blush to worsen. He decided it was best to hyper focus on donning his armor and wrapping his scarf instead of thinking about a shirtless Historian.

“Are you alright, War? You look like you’re a bit feverish,” The Historian asked, not waiting for Warriors’ to answer before putting a hand to Warriors’ forehead.

“Oh, uh, I’m fine. Promise.”

“Well, I didn’t say you were not fine. I said you looked feverish,” The Historian winked.

“I-hold up,” Warriors replied as he got The Historian’s tease.

“Come on, hero,” The Historian replied, indicating to the taller man to accompany him.

Making their way downstairs, neither man really knew what to say to the other. Finally, as they made it to the bottom of the dam, The Historian spoke.

“I woke another virtue.”

“Really? Tell me about it,” Warriors said happily.

“It was in my dreams last night. Her name is Trust. She takes the form of a gorgeous woman with a calming voice.”

“A woman? You sure you aren’t into beautiful ladies?” Warriors teased, getting a mock look of annoyance by The Historian.

“She is the first of the virtues I’ve awakened that takes the form of a woman.”

“How did you manage to wake her?”

“Well, when you told me to have some faith in you... and I did.” Warriors looked surprised. “So, I was able to help you already. I’m glad to hear that,” Warriors said giving The Historian a side-hug that left the smaller man wanting more cuddle time. “What sort of power does she give you?”

“Well, from what she described, it sounds a lot like the Magnesis Rune in mine and Wild’s Sheikah Slates. It let’s me grab and control metallic objects. Trust also said I could use my will to create whatever I want from metal, basically shapeshifting metal into whatever I might need.”

“At first glance, that might not sound very interesting, but the fact you could shapeshift metal can lead to some pretty creative uses, especially in battle,” Warriors pondered aloud. “You’re going to avoid using it until you’ve trained with Benevolence more, right?” he asked firmly. The Historian rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“I’ll do my best not to, I promise,” the smaller man replied with a wink.

“You better,” Warriors replied with a teasing tone, pushing his face up to The Historian’s and affectionately rubbing their noses together, making The Historian laugh.

=====

“You two looked well rested,” Time said, eyeing the two men while wiping the blade of his Biggoron’s Sword. “Surprised you’re up this early, Historian.” Twilight, Wild, and Wind were already awake, although the remaining heroes were having a hard time stirring.

“Time, it’s my policy to not report for work until after seven. Till then, this my time,” The Historian cheekily replied.

“It’ll be about an hour or so before I have breakfast ready,” Wild said.

“Do you require any assistance?” The Historian asked.

“No, I think I got it. Thanks, though,” Wild said as he prepared the cook pot.

“Alright then. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to do some meditation before breakfast.”

“Care to explain why you meditate so much?” Twilight inquired.

“’A sound mind and a sound body will result in a sound soul and a sound whole.’ That is a teaching from my master. Besides, I must meditate to improve on controlling my bloodline’s abilities.”

The Historian found an empty spot on the floor of the heroes’ guest room that would be safe from heroes waking up and running into him. Sitting down and clearing his mind, The Historian could feel himself fading into his surroundings. As his breath calmed, he would hear every waterfall, every bird, every fish, and every crab moving about the domain.

=====

“I still don’t understand how he’s doing that. It’s surreal that he’s right in front of us and yet if I were not looking straight at him, I would not even know he was there,” Time commented as he kept his eye on the still, barely recognizable Historian.

“Let’s make sure no one bothers him while he’s meditating. He is adamant about getting a better handle on his powers,” Warriors said. The hero turned to Time. “What’s on our agenda, old man?”

“We’re going to ask the princess for guidance on where we need to travel next on our quest. Ever since we entered Wild’s Hyrule, we haven’t had a single lead about The Shadow or the black-blood infected monsters,” Time replied.

“We’re going to have to meet with the Zora royal family and the Zora Council first,” Wild replied before taste-testing the eggs he was preparing for everyone. “Hmm… needs pepper.”

“Do we really have the time to spare, Cub?” Twilight asked.

“Twi, they’ve given us all this hospitality, for free need I remind you, so at the very least, we’re must show gratitude. Plus, Riju is going to want to meet you all.”

“By the way, Cub. You never explained how you met the leader of the Gerudo. If I recall from a while back, Time said the Gerudo are an all-women tribe of warriors that do not allow men into their town. How is it that you are on a first-name basis with her?” Twilight asked with a smirk. Wild said nothing as he cast a glare at Twilight. Time said nothing, opting to stay out of this part of the conversation as he continued to polish his sword.

“That is a good question, Twi. How did you meet Lady Riju, Wild?” Warriors said with a mischievous grin.

“I had to meet up with her to free the Divine Beast Vah Naboris,” Wild mumbled quietly, hoping that the conversation would steer another direction.

“I’m going to go see if Sidon is awake yet. Twi, can you watch this?”

“Hey! Cub!”

=====

Wild stepped out to the main court of Zora’s Domain. The morning sunlight brightly illuminated the blue and green artisanal Zora stonework. Mipha’s statue shone brightly, casting a warm light over the court. Wild spent several minutes staring at the statue, feeling a massive conflict in his heart. He acknowledged a long time ago that he was no longer the man from one hundred years ago. He was no longer the ‘stuffy’ royal knight, although he still held his knight’s honor and the loyalty to his princess.

Looking at the statue’s face, Wild felt filthy for standing in front of Mipha’s memorial unable to recall the younger and more intimate, softer moments he spent with the late Zora princess. He desperately wanted to genuinely mourn the loss of his first love, the love that in another life would have been his beautiful and loving wife, instead of feigning loss that he does not truly feel. His mind knows her to an extent and his mind knows he should be heartbroken at losing her, but his heart was simply not feeling the way it should and Wild felt disgusted with himself for this lack of empathy.

“I miss her, too.”

Wild turned to see Zelda strolling towards him in a white and gold dress. Zelda joined Wild in looking at Mipha’s statue. “It’s moments like this I am reminded of all that we lost. So much was taken by Calamity Ganon…” she said in a sad tone.

“I… don’t remember her.”

“What? I… thought you had regained your memories?” Zelda said with concern.

“I did, but I lack the memories of before I came to bear the Master Sword. I have no memory of my childhood, my family, or the times I spent with her before we all became Hyrule’s champions.”

“Oh, Link…”

“Zelda… I… can’t remember what she was to me. I know in my head what she and I were… but I can’t feel it! I can’t remember how any of it felt. I feel tainted, disgusting, because I feel in my heart I can’t mourn her death with genuine feeling like I’m supposed to and that thought kills me!” Wild whispered, tears beginning to sting behind his eyes as he looked away to wipe the tears away. Wild now felt worse for showing tears in front of his princess. He felt a soft hand on his arm.

“You couldn’t help it, Link. It was the Shrine of Resurrection that is at fault for you losing those memories, and ultimately… that makes it my fault that you’re feeling the way you are right now. I had you entombed in the shrine, and although it was with the best intentions, I knew you would lose your memories. For this, I am so sorry, Link. I am so very sorry…” Zelda whispered as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“I don’t blame you for what you had to do, Princess. Although I have lost many more memories than I’ve been able to recover, I have never once thought to blame you. You saved me. You gave me a second chance at living, and I am forever grateful for that,” Wild whispered as he embraced his princess. “If you need to hear it from me, then know that I forgive you, Zelda.” Zelda returned the embrace as she quietly cried into the shoulder of her knight.

“Good morning to you both!”

Wild and Zelda turned to see Sidon with Riju in tow. The young chief was wearing her typical Gerudo garb. Her faithful captain and guard, Buliara, stood close by.

“Ah, I see you’re reminiscing my dear sister. I must admit, I do this quite frequently myself,” Sidon said quietly.

“We were just talking about how we miss her too, Prince Sidon,” Zelda mumbled.

“I like to think that she’s at peace in the next life. I just hope I am worthy of seeing her kind face smile upon me once again someday…” Sidon said quietly.

“I can understand how you feel, Prince,” Riju patted the prince’s arm. “I still struggle with the loss of my mother… it’s made becoming the chief of my people that much more difficult.”

“If nothing else, I understand your loss very well, Lady Riju…” Zelda addressed the young lady, remembering when she lost her own mother, the previous Queen of Hyrule.

“There isn’t a day I don’t miss her…” Riju mumbled, her strong façade beginning to give way to the innocent child underneath. Without saying a word, Riju went to hug Zelda.

“Lady Riju, the Gerudo chief should not be seen doing this in public…” Buliara said, trying to keep her booming voice down.

“We are not judging on displays of emotion, I can assure you,” Sidon replied calmly, feeling his own emotions welling up as he looked longingly at his sister’s statue. “We should be thankful for the time we had with them, even if it was less than what we would’ve liked.” He turned to the others with a smile.

“This melancholy first thing in the morning will not do! We have all of you here visiting Zora’s Domain! We should be enjoying our time here together as friends and allies!” the prince said, doing his best to throw off his solemn thoughts.

“You’re right, Sidon,” Link said with a warm smile. He turned to Zelda. “Let’s go see if Twilight has finished breakfast, princess.”

=====

The Historian was heavily panting to catch his breath. He had been training in his mindscape, strengthening his spirit to better control his powers. His tutelage under Benevolence appeared to be working, for he felt stronger when he used his powers in the mindscape, but it was admittedly challenging training. What felt like physical training, despite being in his mind, was just as exhausting. The number of times Benevolence required him to use the virtues’ powers without end was extinguishing the last of his strength.

“I think we are at a good stopping point for today, young Master…” Benevolence said. “You are doing very well. I must admit, you are doing better than I was anticipating. It is quite commendable.”

“Thank you, sir…” The Historian panted.

“I think it is time you return to your friends in the material world.”

“Understood. I will see you again soon, Benevolence.”

“Oh, one more thing. The village you are in. There are many spirits here that I am sensing a great deal of anguish underneath. The kind you have held in your own heart over Sir Alex. If I may suggest, Master, play some of your music. You seem to have a gift for quelling other’s pain through the melodies you keep in your heart.”

The Historian nodded. “Thank you, Benevolence. Will do.”

=====

“How do you think he does it?” “Riju whispered.

“Magic maybe?” Wind replied.

“I want to pinch his nose,” Riju giggled mischievously.

“I’ll pay you fifty rupees to see his reaction if you did that!” Wind replied.

“Or poke his cheek,” Riju said with a grin.

“Oh, you gotta do it!” Wind egged her on.

“You two leave him alone. He’s meditating,” Warriors said firmly.

“Do not address Lady Riju in that tone, boy!” Buliara warned.

“Then get her way from The Historian.”

The Historian’s eyes opened suddenly, startling Riju and Wind as they jumped back.

“Gah! Don’t do that!” Wind exclaimed.

“Whoa… your eyes could murder someone with a just glance!” Riju said with astonishment as she stared at The Historian’s heterochromatic eye color.

“You must be Lady Riju that I heard about. I am called The Historian. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady,” extending a hand for her to shake.

“Nice to meet you as well, sir,” Riju winked.

“I wasn’t expecting the Chief of the Gerudo to be so young…” The Historian thought as the young girl shook his hand with her two tiny hands. “There’s only one logical explanation for that.”

“If I may, my lady, could I hug you?” The Historian asked politely, The Historian whispered, not letting go of the young girl’s hand. Riju was taken aback.

“U-uh.. I suppose…” Riju said uncertainly. Buliara stepped forward. “Lady Riju!”

“It’s alright, Buliara. It’s just a hug,” the young girl replied as she entered The Historian’s embrace. She felt a comforting warmth from the man, a warmth that she admittedly had not felt in a long time. She found herself eager to return the man’s hug as she wrapped her arms around his own.

“If I may, how long has it been since she’s passed, my lady?” The Historian whispered into the young girl’s ear. Riju’s eyes widened as she hesitated to reply.

“… a few years now. I… I miss her all the time. There’s so much I wish I could’ve learned from her and now she’s gone…” The young girl felt painful memories coming back from the recesses of her mind.

“You’ve had to be quite strong for your people, haven’t you, Lady Riju?” The Historian soothed. The girl only nodded against his shoulder as she buried her face, worried she might begin crying if she spoke as memories of her late mother flashed before her eyes.

“History is going to remember you as a great chief. I can assure you. Your people are safe and healthy, all because of you, my lady.”

“It wasn’t me, though. It was Link who saved our people. He’s the one who stopped the divine beast,” Riju whispered back. The Historian gently pulled Riju out of his embrace and cupped her face, noticing the wet eyes. These were not the eyes of a Gerudo Chief but the eyes of a young and innocent child still learning the ways of the world.

“Hey, hear me with your heart. A great leader knows when they are in trouble and need to rely on the help of those they can trust. Never diminish your own value, for you are strong and unique in this world. There is and will only ever be one Lady Riju, and you are a great Gerudo Chief,” The Historian soothed.

“Thank you, Historian,” Riju whispered through a teary smile. The man returned her smile.

“Historian, I saved you some breakfast. Wild cooked quite a spread for everyone!” Warriors said happily as he handed the smaller man a bowl filled with food. The smaller man looked at Riju “Have you eaten yet, my lady?” Riju smiled a genuine but mischievous smile.

“Nope!”

She quickly stole the bowl of food from The Historian’s hands before running to Buliara, happy in her conquest of breakfast.

“Hey!” Warriors exclaimed, but The Historian was already up and patting Warriors on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. I can grab another bowl. Besides, a child like her needs her breakfast.”

Warriors gave a warm smile to the smaller man. “Here, I’ll go get you another bowl,” he said with a wink, making The Historian’s cheeks slightly pink.

“I saw that.”

The Historian turned around to see Wind with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk gracing his face.

“Saw what?”

“You know what, bucko,” Wind sniggered.

“You and your pirate slang will never become old to me,” the man said as he quickly grappled Wind to mess with the sailor’s hair, much to Wind’s irritation.

=====

Sometime later, once the group had finished Wild’s breakfast and were properly dressed, they found themselves led by Sidon to the royal court of Zora’s Domain. They saw a few elderly Zora lined on either side of a large, regally garbed Zora sitting on the throne.

“May I present, His Majesty, King Dorephan!” one of the elderly Zora announced.

“You are all already familiar with Crown Prince Sidon, so allow the council to introduce itself. I am Muzu, member of the Zora council and advisor to His Majesty!”

As the council members and the heroes formally introduced themselves to one another, The Historian could not help but think of what Benevolence had told him earlier.

“There are many spirits here that I am sensing a great deal of heartache underneath…”

“And you must be the foreigner Prince Sidon has told us about.” The Historian was pulled out his musings by King Dorephan addressing him.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I call myself The Historian. It is all the name I need. I am honored to be here in your domain.”

“May I ask what brings you to Hyrule? Sidon has informed me that you come from a kingdom far away.”

“I am a traveling scholar. I research kingdoms and countries, societies and social orders, myths and legends, Your Majesty. Due to some common goals, I am accompanying this brave band of Hylian heroes and assisting them where I can.”

“I see. And what is it you plan to learn from your travels here in Hyrule?”

Before The Historian could answer, a young Zora soldier came barreling into the throne room.

“Your Majesty! We’ve got trouble! A Lynel armed with shock arrows have made its way down from Ploymus Mountain!”

“What?! But that can’t be! They typically never leave the territory they guard!” King Dorephan exclaimed.

“This one doesn’t seem normal, sir! It’s like it’s under the control of something else! It’s far more violent too!”

The heroes looked at each other.

“Guys, we have to stop this Lynel! The Zora don’t have a lot of defense against electricity from things like shock arrows!” Wild explained.

“Do you think it’s infected?” Twilight asked Time.

“It has to be. If it’s acting erratically and out of the norm, then we’d better be ready for one hell of a fight,” Time replied.

“I have to ask what is a Lynel?” The Historian inquired.

“A major pain in the neck on four legs,” Legend deadpanned.

“It’s a huge beast with a body like a horse, a torso of like that of a person, and a head like that of a lion. Really smart and super territorial,” Wild explained quickly.

“Got it. What are it’s weak points?” The Historian asked.

“Lynels really don’t have any weaknesses when they’re normal. An infected one’s probably even more resilient,” Hyrule replied.

“We just have to do enough damage to it in battle until it falls,” Legend added.

“That tells us it does not appear to be weak against any sort of elemental damage like fire or ice. With ten of us we should have enough party members to keep it distracted from focusing its attacks on any one of us. Anything we should be warned about?” Four asked, a purple look in his eye.

“Yeah, it’s VERY accurate with those shock arrows, so if you don’t like to feel a jolt added to the pain of an arrow, don’t get hit! Duck behind trees, boulders, whatever’s around if it reaches for its bow. Also, avoid it’s flame breath and make sure to jump out of the way when it charges at you!” Wild replied.

“Heroes, I implore you. We Zora are simply too vulnerable to electricity to put up much of a fight against a beast like that. Please assist us in defending our home from this retched beast!” King Dorephan said.

“I shall accompany you! Together, we shall do battle with the Lynel!” Sidon said proudly.

“Absolutely not, Sidon!”

“But Father!” Sidon tried to argue.

“You may be strongest amongst our people, but you are still a Zora and you are still vulnerable to the arrows that beast employs! You will stay here. We have already lost Mipha, we cannot lose the only remaining heir to the throne. That is an order from your king!” King Dorephan commanded, causing Sidon to back down sullenly.

“Sidon, Your Highness, worry not. We will be rid of the beast momentarily. For now, you should focus your efforts on protecting your people here in the domain and your other guests from possible stray shock arrows,” The Historian suggested, gesturing to Zelda and Riju.

“Understood. Don’t worry about them! They will be taken care of here!” Sidon replied.

Everyone heard a loud, echoing roar that was all too familiar to Wild, Hyrule, and Legend.

“Well, gentleman, I’d say that’s our cue. Let’s go greet our uninvited guest,” The Historian said with a smirk.

=====

The Zora soldier led the group east towards a small lake, Mikau Lake as Wild called it. Standing in the middle of the shallow body of water stood an enraged, Golden Lynel. Unlike other Golden Lynels Wild had encountered on his previous adventure, this one possessed a strange, dark aura that licked ominously off its fur and skin. Almost immediately, the beast took out its bow and nocked five shock arrows at once.

“Take cover!” yelled Wild as he and Twilight ducked behind a tree. The rest of the group veered right behind a large boulder as five shock arrows landed behind them, creating spherical shockwaves of electricity that singed the lush grass.

“Alright, guys! What’s the plan?” Wind asked.

“Warriors, you’re the tactician. Come up with something!” Legend hissed.

“I’m thinking, alright!” Warriors sneered back. Looking about their battlefield, it was obvious that no matter where they approached from they would be immediately spotted and met with a barrage of shock arrows.

“War. I have a suggestion,” The Historian spoke.

“I’m all ears.”

“I’m not sure how well I can pin that thing down by its limbs, but I can at least focus my chains to put it in a chokehold. If I can keep it from breathing, it will be too preoccupied with trying to free its throat to fire those arrows. Meanwhile, we can rush in close where the arrows won’t be an issue anymore and take it down.”

“You think you have the strength to bind that thing?” Warriors asked worriedly. He was confident The Historian could pull it off, but the hero did worry about the Lynel freeing itself as they rush in.

“Let me put it to you this way. I’ll strangle it and attempt to throw it down, headfirst. If successful, rush this fool.”

“Sounds like a plan, let’s just do something! That thing will be bearing down on us any minute!” Legend said impatiently.

Warriors looked at The Historian. “I have faith in you. You can do it.” The smaller man nodded confidently.

“Loyalty… bind that beast…” The Historian whispered.

Immediately, dark ominous chains erupted from the shallow water the Lynel was standing in, making a beeline for the Lynel’s throat. Sensing the danger, the Lynel quickly leaped back, landing on a large, flattened rock near the waterfall with another roar.

“Damn… this thing is nimbler than it appears to be,” The Historian. “Looks like I’m going to have to catch this thing off-guard.” He looked to the heroes.

“Cover me.”

“Hey, wait! Historian, come back!” Sky yelled.

The Historian jumped out from behind the boulder and made a dash towards the lake. Immediately a volley of shock arrows came flying towards him with another set being prepared by the beast.

“Historian!” yelled Warriors.

Boom. The Historian disappeared at the last second before the shock arrows landed, resulting in a powerful shockwave of electricity where the man had been standing. Instantly, the Lynel’s infected black eyes were staring down at the Historian’s multicolor ones. The man was just an arm’s length away from the beast.

“Got you.”

Before the Lynel could jump away, The Historian’s chains rapidly snaked their way around the Lynel’s neck and squeezed hard. The Lynel gagged in pain as it clawed desperately at the chains, dropping its large bow and nocked shock arrows in the process. The Historian kicked the bow away as the chains yanked the Lynel face first down to the rock it was standing on, forcing its horse-like legs to kneel as it choked for breath. The heroes came running forward with weapons at the ready.

“That was reckless, but I will say good job catching it!” Time commended. The Historian was not amused.

“Less complimenting me and more hack-and-slash! This is taking all my concentration just to hold it down! HURRY UP!” The Historian shouted, sweating pouring down his face. He could feel the immense resistance of the Lynel as it struggled against his chains to stand back up. Despite his recent strength gains, the chains were struggling to hold tight against the beast’s neck, let alone keep it faceplanted.

The heroes were trying to damage the beast as best as they could, but their weapons were doing extraordinarily little.

“This weird aura around it seems to be protecting it!” Twilight shouted.

Wild climbed onto the Lynel’s back and thrust his sword deep into the flesh between the Lynel’s shoulders, causing warm, black blood to spray forth from the wound. The Lynel began trying to buck and wriggle to throw Wild off as it continued to strain against The Historian’s chains. Wild raised his blade and jammed it once more into the flesh of the powerful beast, hearing another muted roar from the Lynel as it struggled to get air. Slowly, it appeared the beast was losing consciousness.

“Guys! Hurry… up!” The Historian shouted between pants. Having collected the Lynel’s bow and its shock arrows, he had fallen back to the lakeshore. With as much strength it was taking to maintain his chains’ grip on the beast’s throat, he could do little else. “Just… a little... more… and it outta… pass out…” he panted aloud.

“Oh no! Look out!” Legend shouted.

The enraged Lynel began to prepare to use whatever air it had left to charge its fire breath despite being facedown.

“Hit it in the face with an arrow or something!” Wild shouted.

The Lynel collapsed in pain, halting the charge of its fire breath as a pair of arrows made their mark on its face. Wild noticed that the arrows came from Hyrule and Wind.

“Guys… Take… It… Down… Already…” The Historian wheezed wearily, unable to shout out to them. His grip on holding the Lynel facedown was slipping as he felt himself losing consciousness. The Historian did not feel himself land in the soft grass.

Suddenly, the heroes were shocked to see The Historian’s chains evaporate, freeing the Lynel as it immediately took in a massive gasp of air.

“DAMNIT!” Warriors shouted.

“What happened?” Twilight exclaimed.

“Where’d the chains go?” Legend yelled.

The Lynel let out a loud roar as it brandished its massive Savage Lynel Sword and matching shield.

“GET BACK!” Wild shouted, immediately taking the chance to sink his sword for a third time into the Lynel’s back. The beast screamed as it began bucking to throw off its assailant. Wild hung on as hard as he could to the Lynel’s fur as he stabbed his weapon in as many times as possible before the beast finally bucked him off into the deeper waters of the lake.

“HIT IT IN THE FACE! STUN IT!” Wild yelled as he surfaced, racing to get away from the Lynel due to his vulnerable position in the water.

Hyrule and Wind hit their marks on the Lynels’ face, successfully stunning it once more as the other heroes charged in with their swords ready. The swordsman collectively managed to severe the beast’s front legs enough that it collapsed once again. With one last stab through the beast’s chest by Legend’s Tempered Sword, the Lynel groaned before vanishing in a large cloud of dark smoke.

“Well… that’s, that…” Legend said, catching his breath.

“That was probably the hardest Lynel fight I’ve ever had, and I’ve fought the golden variant on my own multiple times…” Wild panted.

“May we never face another infected Lynel…” Hyrule said, wiping sweat off his brow.

“Historian!” shouted Warriors, running back to the lakeshore. Warriors quickly pulled unconscious man into his lap.

“Hey, wake up!”

The Historian failed to wake up.


	13. Hylia's Clue

“Nnnnngh…”

The Historian struggled to open his eyes. His entire body felt heavy, as even his eyelids felt too laden to move.

“It’s warm…” The Historian thought to himself. He felt cocooned with softness. As he managed to finally open his eyes, The Historian saw a ceiling made of a familiar stone. There was a familiar scarred arm holding him tightly. Looking down, he noticed a soft blue scarf gently wrapped around his neck and across his body. 

“Warriors…” he whispered.

He heard soft snoozing next to his ear. Looking around, the dimly lit room, The Historian realized it was not the observation deck at the top of the Zora’s dam. His hooded coat, his boots, and his other belongings were meticulously organized on a nearby ornate chair. The only place he could think of was…

“When did we come back to the domain?” The Historian thought. Judging by the sky outside, it was very late. Lifting his head to get a better look at his surroundings, The Historian inadvertently stirred Warriors. Fortunately, the heavily sleeping knight did not fully awaken. The hero barely opened his eyes before using his scarred hand to gently pull the smaller man in for a kiss to the cheek before falling back into slumber, clearly not noticing The Historian was awake.

The Historian felt a blush where Warriors had pecked him on the cheek. He was getting wonderfully comfortable with Warriors’ affection. Every moment he shared with Warriors was enjoyable, causing the smaller man to grow very fond of his hero. It terrified him that he was developing feelings for another man other than Alex, ironically another knight no less. Part of his mind was telling him that this was wrong, that Alex was the man who would always have his heart, but in the recesses of his mind The Historian could hear another part of himself contending that Alex is gone and while his memory would never fade it was time to move on, to have another love. Already, that love seemed to be burgeoning for Warriors.

“I can’t pursue this with you until I fulfill my last promise to Alex…” The Historian thought to himself. “Warriors, if you truly care about me the way I feel that you do, please help me realize this promise. Then I can freely pursue this with you, no longer shackled by guilt.”

The Historian looked gently at the sleeping knight next to him. Warriors’ normally well-manicured blonde hair was the epitome of bed-head, with his long bangs hiding his closed eyes. Gently moving so he would not wake the knight again, The Historian brushed Warriors’ bangs to plant small kisses on the hero’s eyelids. Feeling particularly affectionate, the man continued by planting another kiss on Warriors’ forehead.

“I won’t be the first to say ‘I love you’ if it ever comes to that, Eye-Shadow,” The Historian whispered with a smirk, fondly watching the slumbering hero. Turning on his side to snuggle into his hero’s chest, The Historian wrapped his arm around Warriors before dozing off once more.

=====

“Anyone else find those two a bit too comfortable with each other?” Twilight asked.

Hyrule looked up from the leather-bound notebook he was sketching in. He and Twilight were spending time watching over The Historian and Warriors in one of the guestrooms reserved for the group of heroes. Not wanting to waste the chance to practice his artistic skills, Hyrule took the single ornate chair and began sketching the two slumbering companions. Hyrule found the scene very adorable and wanted to try capturing it on paper. Twilight was sitting cross-legged on the stone floor, reading a novel he purchased at a bookstore in his Hyrule’s Castle Town.

“What do you mean, Twi?” the Traveler replied.

“Well, something’s been… odd between these two and I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“Well, we’re all family at this point so we’ve gotten pretty comfortable with each other. We’ve had our own occurrences where we’ve cuddled together when someone really seemed to need it,” Hyrule replied. Twilight shook his head.

“No, I don’t think that’s it.”

“Well, whatever it is, I think they’ll come to tell us when they’re ready. For now, I just think they’ve gotten to be very close,” Hyrule shrugged, returning his attention to his drawing.

Hyrule smiled at how his drawing was turning out, but it also made him feel a pang in his chest. He was used to being alone in the world, or so he thought. It was not until he began traveling with the others who shared the same spirit as himself that he realized how badly he yearned for connection. His Hyrule was almost as ruined as Wild’s, except Wild’s Hyrule not only had more people in it, but it was on the road to recovery. Hyrule could recall younger days of stealing food off of the street because his stomach ached so much from hunger and foraging raggedy clothes from wherever he happened to find them, usually adult or teen size that were too big on his child self. He wished to help his Zeldas rebuild their Hyrule someday, so that no more people would go without and that children could be safe from the monsters that stalked about.

Hyrule stole a glance at Twilight, who had returned to his novel, making the Traveler smile. The others had helped Hyrule come out of his shyness, especially his predecessor, Legend. Although the older hero tried to be nonchalant and callous most of the time, Hyrule knew that it was very much a façade, as the older hero never meant a lot of what he said and always treated Hyrule with tenderness and fondness. Perhaps it was because Hyrule had come after Legend’s time as a hero, or maybe Legend knew the intense burden of the quests that Hyrule had undertaken, adventures that rivaled the other heroes’ own ordeals in both ferocity and danger. Additionally, the other heroes quickly caught onto Hyrule’s bad habit of diminishing his own value, and only after traveling with his kin did Hyrule slowly begin to believe in some small way that he was indeed a hero.

The door quietly creaked open, revealing Time and Wind as they entered the room.

“How are they doing?” Time asked.

“Looking comfortable. Kinda jealous, to be honest,” Twilight admitted, looking warmly at his sleeping companions. No one seemed to notice Wind’s knowing smile towards his big brother and his person.

“Let’s try waking them,” Time said.

“What? Why? Let’s let them wake up on their own. They’re both exhausted, after all!” Wind replied a little louder than he intended.

“I know they are and believe me I don’t want to end their slumber, but we don’t have time to wait, sailor. Remember, we’re on a mission to save our worlds. The longer we wait, the more powerful The Shadow behind those Dark Gates grows. Who knows what else it has planned should we let it continue to run unabated,” Time said.

“Hnnngh…” the heroes heard a moan. The Historian slowly untangled himself from Warriors before sitting up in bed. “Wha… happene..?”

“Historian! You’re finally awake!” Wind exclaimed happily as he bounded onto the large waterbed to grapple The Historian in a tight hug, making the older man groan from the sudden jostling. Warriors, in his heavy slumber, turned on his side and continued to snooze.

“Hey, sailor,” The Historian hugged the young teenager back.

“How are you feeling?” Time asked as he gently lowered himself onto the edge of the waterbed.

“Mmm… Body feels heavy… Still feel groggy but it’s nothing I can’t deal with…” The Historian mumbled, clutching his stomach.

“Stomach feels queasy though. How long have I been asleep?”

“Two days.”

The room fell silent for a moment, Wind took the opportunity to sit in The Historian’s lap like an overgrown toddler, grinning as he grabbed the older man’s arms and wrapping himself up in an embrace.

“What?” The Historian replied.

“You’ve been out cold for two days, Historian,” Twilight replied, not looking up from his novel.

“What do you remember?” Time asked, his good eye gazing back at the man.

“I remember we were fighting that overpowered Lynel, I had it pinned down by its neck while you guys were fighting to bring it down, and… oh…” The Historian said, suddenly recalling what had happened.

“’Oh’ is right. Your chains suddenly disappeared on us and nearly got us killed,” Time said, causing The Historian to look crestfallen. “Care to explain yourself?”

The Historian looked offended. “Are you attempting to lecture me, Time?” The Historian’s intense eyes stared back.

“Perhaps you need a lecture, young man,” Time replied sternly.

The Historian scoffed at the remark. “Well I can tell you this. Allow me to be crystal clear with you; I have no intention of taking a lecture. Not from you. Not from anyone.” The man pointed a finger at Time as he spoke.

“As a matter of fact, I distinctly recall telling all of you multiple times to hurry up because binding that thing was taking a lot more of my strength than I anticipated. Don’t blame me if I couldn’t hold that beast down indefinitely because you decided to take your sweet time,” The Historian said with a growl in his voice. Who does Time think he is? The audacity of lecturing him for passing out from overuse of his abilities on an extremely overpowered foe when he was trying to hold the beast for all their sakes in the first place?

“Guys, I don’t think arguing will help anything,” Hyrule said nervously, having put his notebook down as Time and The Historian began what felt to be an argument.

“We were all worried about you…” little Wind spoke, causing The Historian to look down at the head of blonde hair sitting in his lap.

“You wouldn’t wake up and you were barely breathing. War was beside himself with worry. He carried you back here as if you were dying. He asked Sidon for help, so the prince had this guestroom prepped so you could recover. He wouldn’t leave your side. He didn’t even take time to eat and he would barely drink any water.”

The Historian’s eyes went wide at the revelation. He had no idea Warriors went to such lengths to take watch over him.

“He got in bed with you because you wouldn’t stop shivering. He snuggled you, saying that it was to warm you up. It was severe and downright scary watching you shake like that. You went blue too. It was like you were made of ice. We couldn’t find enough blankets to cover you with.”

The Historian turned his eyes to the hero fast asleep. He looked so tired and deserving of rest.

“Well… I guess I owe you guys an apology for causing you all to worry. I’m sorry.”

“I think you should make sure Warriors hears that when he wakes,” Hyrule replied.

“Consider it done.”

“Well, as much as I don’t want to wake him, we need him up so we can go speak to Zelda and the Zora royals,” Time replied, letting the argument go.

“I’ll get him up. We’ll be up and ready to go momentarily,” The Historian replied. Wind got up, knowing exactly what The Historian was really asking for. “Okay! We’ll see you guys outside!”

“Come on, guys. Historian’s got this,” Wind said as he shooed Time, Hyrule, and Twilight towards the door, a look of confusion contorting their faces.

The Historian waited to hear the door latch click before turning to his hero. Leaning down close to Warriors face, The Historian laid a long kiss to the hero’s cheek as he gently ran his hand through Warriors’ hair. “Thank you, Eye-Shadow,” he whispered with a smile.

“Hey. Wake up…” The Historian said gently as he shook the hero’s arm, causing the man to finally open his eyes. Before The Historian could react, he found himself pulled into Warriors. The hero hugged the smaller man tightly around the neck as his lips found their way to all over The Historian’s cheeks and forehead. He finished with a long, sweet kiss on The Historian’s scarred nose, making the smaller man blush fiercely. No one except Alex know how very self-conscious he was of the old scar, but it felt good having Warriors plant a kiss there.

“Hey…” Warriors whispered, resting his forehead on The Historian’s. The smaller man felt he could happily drown in the blue of Warriors’ eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Hey… I’m feeling better. Little nauseous but I’ll live.”

“That’s good. I was worried. I couldn’t get you to wake up.” Warriors whispered.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” The Historian replied as he kissed Warriors forehead. “I didn’t know just how quickly holding down that Lynel would drain my strength. But we were already in the middle of fighting, so I held on as long as I could even though I was already spent. I didn’t want to let it rampage while you all were near it.”

Warriors rested his forehead on The Historian’s shoulder. “I know. Just, please… try to be more careful. For me, okay? I thought I had lost you this time. You were so cold your skin went blue. I thought I would never warm you back up. I really thought you were going to die…”

“I promise. Thank you for taking care of me, War,” The Historian whispered as he hugged Warriors tightly. Neither man noticed the faint glimmer of fairy wings as Hyrule hid behind one of the chair legs, his eyes wide while he held his hand tightly over his mouth. Having let his curiosity get the best of him, Hyrule decided to use his Fairy spell to sneak under the door. He was not expecting to witness such intimacy between his two companions. Do Warriors and The Historian like each other?

The two released each other. “It’s has been humbling, to say the least. This ordeal has shown me how weak I really am…” The Historian mumbled. Warriors gently grabbed the smaller man by the chin. “Are you kidding? You may not be as strong and in control of your powers as you’d like to be right now, but overall you are immensely strong. That Lynel was a rare exception that took everything you had. Don’t let one battle convince you of any weakness. I don’t care how many times it takes for me to tell you, but I will remind you every time of how strong you really are. Got it?”

The Historian’s expression was the softest and most surprised Warriors had seen yet. It took every bit of Warriors self-control to not press his lips against the smaller man’s. He desperately wanted to capture those lips, but Warriors knew this simply was not the right time for either of them. The hero felt himself melt as the smaller man gave him a small smile.

“Thanks, War.”

Feeling thoroughly guilty for how much he trespassed on their privacy, Hyrule snuck back under the door as quietly as he had come.

=====

“Ah, Historian! How are you feeling?” Sidon asked the man.

“Well, I’ve been better, but I’ll survive no problem. Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You definitely had us worried, being unconscious for two days straight.”

“So I’ve been told. My apologies for worrying everyone. Overuse of my powers can cause some undesirable side-effects. Unfortunately, I did not expect my strength to be drained that quickly when fighting the Lynel.”

“Think nothing of it! You helped save our home! On behalf of all Zora I extend our thanks to you and the heroes for your bravery!” Sidon replied, eagerly shaking The Historian’s hand.

“Historian, I wish to thank you as well for helping Link and the others,” a soft voice added. The group looked to see Princess Zelda. She was enveloped in a blue, flowing gown, while her princess tiara sat on the crown of her head. The man looked at the princess quizzically.

“Link told me everything, about how you braved the Lynel’s arrows to keep it bound while everyone rushed in to fight it. From what I understand, your powers are impressive but can take a toll on you. Is that right?”

“Yes, Your Highness. I’m training whenever possible to gain greater control over my abilities, but where I’m at now was not enough during the fight. These infected creatures that are connected to the Dark Gates are far stronger than they ever should be.”

“Yes, and they will continue to appear as long as The Shadow is still free to pursue its dark designs…” Zelda replied not like her usual self. Everyone looked at Zelda curiously. Sensing the sudden change in tone, Wild approached her.

“Princess?”

“Yes, hero?” Zelda replied.

“Your Grace? Hylia?” Sky asked.

“Remember hero, Zelda and I are one and the same. I am Zelda and I am Hylia. On occasion, memories of my past life as the goddess come flooding to my mind,” Zelda replied to Sky.

“Just like my Zelda…” Sky whispered, a pang of homesickness striking his chest, reminding him of just how much he was missing his Zelda.

“Your Highness, we are having trouble finding where we should be going and what we’re supposed to do about The Shadow,” Time stepped forward. “Can you help us? Give us some sort of clue?”

“My vision is being blocked somehow. I could not tell you the identity or the location of the source of this evil, but I can lead you to something that may prove useful in finding The Shadow. Go to the ruins of Hyrule Castle. Hidden in the shelves of the Royal Library is a certain tome that can provide you a clue as to what The Shadow is and where it lurks.”

“The castle’s library?” Wild replied. Zelda nodded.

“Yes, Link. The same room we spent all that time studying the ancient Sheikah technology. I sense that the book you need is there,” Zelda smiled.

“Excellent. Now we can finally make some headway in protecting our Hyrules,” Time replied respectfully. Zelda turned to The Historian.

“We are in need of your help. Although the heroes can make their way to the castle, we need someone with your knowledge to help find the book and to decipher its contents,” Zelda grasped The Historian’s hand. “We have no right to ask you of this, but if left unchecked, this Shadow will grow stronger and eventually consume Hyrule and the rest of the world as we know it. Will you lend us your assistance?”

“It would be an honor, Your Highness. I may have lost my homeland, but I will not allow some self-indulged Shadow to lay ruin here, in any era,” The Historian gave a warm smile, giving a sense of relief to the princess.

“Thank you. Please, go with the others and bring peace to Hyrule once more.”

“Alright. Let’s get ready to head out, everyone,” Time ordered, but Sidon patted the senior hero’s shoulder.

“Hold on! As the Zora Prince, I implore you and the other heroes to stay one more day to rest up!”

“With all due respect, Prince Sidon, we need to make some progress on finding the cause of us heroes meeting each other and saving our Hyrules,” Time replied.

“I too will worry less if you take one more day of rest,” Zelda’s soft voice replied.

“Princess…” Wild mumbled.

“You’re all strong heroes and you each have proven yourselves as such, but you’re also human. Please, take Prince Sidon’s hospitality for one more day to ensure you’ll be fully rested and ready for the next leg of your journey.”

“You won’t hear me arguing. I think this has been settled for us, Time,” The Historian smirked, causing the older man to sigh. “Alright... I suppose one more day won’t hurt,” Time replied, although he felt his impatience growing alongside his longing for Malon and his home.

=====

The heroes took their leisure time relaxing the way each saw fit. Hyrule sat at the top of the reservoir dam, drawing the beautiful structures and waterfalls of the domain. He enjoyed the tranquility. The clean, calm waters helped to ebb away his inner apprehensions of the Zora.

“I don’t blame Wild for enjoying his time here. It’s remarkably peaceful.”

Hyrule looked up from his notebook to take in the view. The cool breeze blew through his brunette hair, making him sigh. “I hope someday I can live like this in my Hyrule… maybe even with… someone.” Hyrule’s numerous freckles were swallowed by his bashful blush. He never really stopped to think about finding a significant other. Dwelling on it, he never really felt attraction or romantic affection towards anyone except for one time. It was when he was sixteen and Impa tasked him with waking the other Princess Zelda. When she opened her eyes and thanked him, he was taken off guard when he felt her lips upon his own. His first kiss felt warm and electrified his entire body. He was not sure if what he felt was an infatuation or if he had more serious feelings for either Zelda, and he has not explored his feelings since.

Hyrule sighed. If he was quite honest, he was confused. Attraction was not something he ever spent any time thinking about since his whole life revolved around surviving his cruel world, and over time he must have convinced himself that he would never find someone else to share his life with, forever destined to be a roaming Traveler. Hyrule did not know if he even cared that much about finding love, but since witnessing Warriors and The Historian holding and kissing each other, something stirred within him, something that ached. Hyrule could not say with any certainty whether he was attracted to girls or guys, or both, or neither. A small part of him admitted he found attraction to a man rather intriguing. He could not help himself think it would be comforting to be held by strong arms like Warriors did to The Historian. On the other hand, another side of him entertained the idea that maybe he would like to have children that shared his bloodline someday and being with a man would not lend itself to that. He knew he found women beautiful, but then again, his only experience really looking at a woman in that light was Princess Zelda. Everything about romance and attraction seemed so utterly confusing. Hyrule ran his and through his fluffy brown hair as the wind swirled around him, pondering why he was stressing about such things during his down time.

Twilight found peace sitting shirtless in the warm sun, his sun-kissed skin and defined muscles showing off a lifetime of ranch work. In Twilight’s hand was the novel he was reading earlier in the day. The fictional story had been suggested by Ilia and followed an adventurer’s growing romance with a woman he met by chance. Although Twilight was heavily reminded of his own conflicted feelings, the story was an enjoyable read, nonetheless. Twilight was too engrossed in the book to notice a handful of Zora women watching him, finding his strong physique and brooding atmosphere quite attractive for a Hylian. As his eyes moved back and forth across the pages, the Horse Call Ilia gave him hung from his neck on a strong piece of string, swaying slightly in the breeze alongside his Shadow Crystal. Twilight figured if he kept the Horse Call within reach, it would soothe his homesickness and steady his desire to see Ilia and the children of the village again.

Time and Four were enjoying engaging conversation with the elderly Zora spear-smith Dento. Ever since the group arrived in Zora’s Domain and Four discovered Dento’s workshop, he had wanted to spend some time getting to hear about Dento’s smithing and crafting techniques.

“The craftsmanship you put into these spears is amazing!” Four said politely as he carefully looked over one of Dento’s finished Zora Spears while Time checked the edge of a Silver Longsword Dento handed him.

“But of course! Zora take pride in the artistry and durability of our weapons! I must say, it takes a trained eye to truly see the intricacy of our work, especially for a Hylian. Tell me, are you a weaponsmith yourself?”

“Yes, sir. I grew up with my grandfather who is a master blacksmith. I learned everything from him.”

Wild, Wind, Sky, Warriors, and Legend were leisurely swimming in the calming pools around the domain. Each had replaced their garb with specially made Hylian swimwear the Zoras usually sold to visitors at their general store, The Coral Reef. Sidon had gifted each of the heroes a perfectly fitting pair in their respective favorite colors, noting that the material the swimwear was woven from could help the heroes swim more swiftly. Wild and Wind were having a splash fight against Sky and Warriors while Legend observed and laughed. Seeing an opportunity, Warriors and Wind quickly jumped Legend and dragged him under the water, much to the chagrin of the Hero of Legend.

“Really? I should use my Ice Rod on the two of you oafs!” Legend huffed, only to get a large splash of water to his face.

“Stop being such a grumpy-puss! We’re here to relax and have fun!” Warriors teased, getting a mouth full of water when Legend retaliated by kicking his feet.

“By the way, washed up knight. Where’s your bed buddy?” Legend smirked. The quip was not something Warriors would normally get bashful about, but he found his cheeks feeling warm despite the cool water. “What are you talking about?”

“I know you’re talented at being a blonde idiot, but don’t play dumb. You know who I’m referring to,” the strawberry blonde hero continued teasing.

“I don’t have any clue what you mean by that, Leg.”

“In denial, are we? Is it possible that there’s something you’re not wanting to talk about?” Legend egged on, avoiding a harsh splash from Warriors’ hand.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous of how close our outlander and I have grown, Leggie-boy!”

“Close? If that’s what you’re wanting to call it. What happened OO-!” Legend was cut off by Warriors as he was expertly grappled and dunked under the water.

“You talk too much, hoarder!” Warriors grinned as he held the wrestling Legend down.

As Warriors and Legend engaged in a water fight, the domain began to fill with a soft melody, causing the heroes to stop their horseplay once they noticed. The Zora all around them also stopped what they were doing to turn their attention to the sound of the music. Warriors heard the familiar sound of a violin gently echoing throughout the domain. As the volume increased, Warriors could make out the tune.

“The Song of Healing…” Warriors whispered, still in awe at how beautiful the music was to his ears.

“Well, we know what The Historian is doing to relax!” Wind chirped, feeling his tension leaving as he listened to the sound. Wild smiled in agreement.

“He’s playing music again, eh?” Legend stated. “Why don’t we go give him an audience so he isn’t playing to himself.”

“Yeah! Maybe we can join him!” Wind said excitedly. The heroes quickly dried off, throwing on their shirts before heading to the Zora town square. Twilight, having also noticed the music, arrived to join the other heroes.

The five heroes were joined by Four and Time as well as an assortment of Zora, including Sidon, King Dorephan, and Muzu. Zelda, Riju, and their guards also came out to see where the music was coming from. Playing in front of Mipha’s statue was The Historian with Cotera’s black-and-white violin in hand. He had found the swimwear Sidon had given him, black with red stitching, to be quite comfortable even out of the water. He wore his usual silky button-down shirt, but elected to keep it unbuttoned, exposing his strong chest and the well-etched abdominal muscles that formed a distinct ‘v’ shape on his lower torso. His lean, muscular body was smooth apart from a thin, dark line of body hair stemming from the bottom of his belly button downward under his swim shorts. His skin looked exceptionally soft and was just as evenly tanned as the rest of him. Overall, it was obvious that he had done a lot of physical training with his master in the past and continued to do so after losing his master.

“S-so that’s… what he looks like… s-shirtless…” Warriors thought nervously to himself, blushing fiercely at seeing the half-naked body of the man he had a strong attraction to. It took all of Warriors effort to force his focus on the music and not on the soft, pink nipples he had taken a sudden keen interest in. He hoped that his blushed cheeks were not noticeable as he made sure to stand behind his fellow heroes.

The Historian kept his eyes gently closed while playing, lost to the world as he committed himself fully to the ensemble. Despite its rather mournful and bittersweet tone, The Requiem for The Departed was always a favorite of his. Not to mention, what Benevolence had said was not lost on The Historian. He intended to perform an assortment of melodies, not just to soothe any heavy spirits in and around Zora’s Domain, but to give himself an excuse to indulge himself in some practice time.

As he played the last note, he was startled to hear clapping. The man had not expected to receive applause, let alone a large audience.

“My word… I feel lighter after hearing that performance, Historian!” Sidon cheered as he clapped. Not wanting to be rude, The Historian gave a respectful bow to the crowd.

“Yes! What was incredible!” Riju shouted excitedly, ignoring the stern look from Buliara.

“Your violin playing is beautiful. I really enjoyed your music! Thank you!” Zelda commented eagerly, giving respectful applause. Wild smiled warmly at his princess enjoying a moment of carefreeness.

“Thank you, Your Highnesses,” The Historian replied.

“How is it that we hear other instruments? It’s like an entire group playing at once!” Riju asked.

“It’s the power of this violin. It was gifted to me by the Great Fairy Cotera. With it, I can command entire symphonies if I wish.”

“Really? That’s quite extraordinary!” Zelda replied.

“Are you going to play some more?” asked Wind excitedly. The Historian replied with a smile before addressing the audience.

“This next piece is dedicated to the memory of those who we have loved and those we have lost, so that their memory may never be forgotten. Through sad and dark times, may the hope of a new day, of a new season, always bring us through to the dawn.”

Putting bow to strings, The Historian began a slow, sweet melody that had just a pinch of sadness belying the soft tones. As he played, soft piano and guitar strums immediately joined alongside The Historian’s violin. Several people, Hylian and Zora alike, were finding small tears streaking down their cheeks at the beautiful melody as bittersweet memories came to mind. As the crescendo of the melody was reached, the sound of an accompanying violin joined.

When the tune finished, the audience appeared to be speechless. Even King Dorephan could not remember the last time he had witnessed such an inspiring performance. Noticing that The Historian had finished, the king himself began to clap as other joined in, resulting in a cacophony of applause for the man who began to feel bashful.

“He’s incredible…” Warriors whispered loud enough for the other heroes to hear.

“Oh, wow! That’s so cool! I didn’t know he could play like that!” Hyrule exclaimed. He had arrived back to the domain just as The Historian begun playing his second melody. After hearing The Song of Healing, Hyrule decided to see what was happening.

“You were doubting his ability, ‘Rule?” Warriors teased.

“Oh stop already. We get it. You admire him, War,” teased Legend, making Warriors look away for fear of his blush being more obvious.

“Now it’s time for something a little more… energetic and bright,” he said as he prepared his instrument. Locking eyes with Warriors and seeing the tomato-hued blush on Warriors face, The Historian suddenly felt self-conscious. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he quickly shut his eyes once more to tune everything and everyone out as he prepared the opening notes in his head.

A long opening note sounded off as The Historian pulled the bow across the strings once more. As he started, a strange percussion sound began to join in from nowhere. The Historian smiled at the accompanying sound, as he began playing a lighthearted tune. As he played faster, the sound of trumpets joined, echoing off the stonework of the domain and the nearby mountainsides. Soon, a piano came in and out of the melody at the parts he wanted it as the audience began to dance and clap to the rhythm.

Warriors felt himself smiling until his face hurt as The Historian began to dance with aplomb while simultaneously playing his violin. “You’re so amazing, Historian…” the hero sighed. Hyrule quickly picked up how smitten Warriors appeared to be.

After playing several more melodies, everyone in the domain felt much lighter and, to their surprise, just a bit happier.

“I never tire of hearing you play,” Warriors said happily to The Historian while wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.

“Thanks, War. I was hoping you’d like my performance,” The Historian said softly, flashing a bright smile back at the hero.

=====

The sun shone bright in the domain, reflecting off the blue and green stonework as shimmering waters streamed from the numerous waterfalls and guideways. The heroes restocked their supplies at the Zora’s general store, nearly overstocking their quivers with every type of arrow available in Wild’s Hyrule.

“Good thing gems fetch a high price, otherwise I would not have had the rupees to buy all these arrows for everyone!” Wild said with relief.

“I’m glad its not me having to pay for everyone for once,” smirked Legend.

“If I recall, you couldn’t even afford to buy anything from your merchant friend Ravio, Mr. Moneybags,” Warriors cheeked.

“That’s because I didn’t need any of his overpriced stuff, self-obsessed knight,” Legend quipped back.

“I’m not convinced of that. Lately, you’ve not paid for anything. Something tells me you’ve overspent in the last few Hyrules that we’ve traversed,” Warriors smirked.

“Honestly, both of you are giving me pauper realness. Either of you calling the other broke is like the pot calling the kettle black,” The Historian teased, getting an insulted look from both heroes and hearty laughter from the others.

“Hey! I endorse giving grief to Legend, but why are you being mean to me?” Warriors whined. Wind sniggered as he tried stifling his laugh at how sensitive Warriors was now at banter directed at him by The Historian.

“Oh don’t worry, you rupee-less knight. I’ve got enough funds for the both of us so you won’t be on the street,” The Historian winked, causing the hero to blush.

“Let’s get going, everyone. We need to make our way down the Zora River and onward to Hyrule Castle,” Time commanded.

“Ugh… we are not going to have to go all the way back the way we came, do we? Is there a shortcut we could take?” Wind complained.

“I’m afraid not, Wind,” Wild said. “Unless we all agree to use my Sheikah Slate to fast travel, we’ll be hoofin’ it.”

=====

Having made goodbye pleasantries with the Zora royal family, Zelda, and Riju, the group made their way towards Luto’s Crossing. As they approached the bridge, the group noticed the scorched land from The Historian’s lightning strike several days earlier.

“Man, it’s crazy how powerful your lightning ability can be,” Warriors commented to The Historian.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could muster a strike that big with my Thunder spell,” Hyrule admitted.

“I’m reminded of an ability given to me by Urbosa…” Wild mumbled, reminiscing at the powerful Gerudo warrior’s electrical attack she bestowed upon him. He was sad to see the Champions’ powers fade from him after Calamity Ganon was defeated.

“Heads up!” Twilight shouted.

The group looked ahead. At the center of Luto’s Crossing, stood a formidable squad of Bokoblins, armed with bows and rusty swords. One Bokoblin was as gold as the Lynel they had fought outside Zora’s Domain. An eerie aura covered its body.

A flurry of arrows came barreling toward them. Two arrows missed Wind’s head as he ducked behind a boulder with Hyrule and Legend. The others manage to dodge the Bokoblins’ questionable aim.

“Bokoblins this time? And the gold one appears infected like the Lynel…” Wild said as he nocked three arrows to return fire.

“A few good lightning strikes should take most of them out…” The Historian commented.

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Warriors replied.

“Don’t worry so much, War. I’ve been training to handle it better, remember?” The Historian smirked as electricity began to crackle in his palm. “Hey Hyrule! Shall we have a contest? He who takes out the most Bokoblins with electricity wins the game.”

“You’re on!” Hyrule said with a confident smirk, sparks crackling at his fingertips.

The other heroes could only watch in impressed awe as the two electric-wielders began bombarding the bridge in a shower of booming lightning strikes, rumbling the bridge and shaking the earth as the Bokoblins screamed in agony with each pinpoint strike searing their flesh in a flash of burning light.

“Three!” The Historian said.

BOOM. 

“Four!” Hyrule shouted.

BOOM.

“Five!” The Historian replied with volume.

BOOM.

“Five!” Hyrule called out.

“Guys! Ease up on the lightning! Don’t take out the bridge too!” Twilight yelled as electricity crackled all around them, the scent of burning flesh wafted from the corpses of the disposed Bokoblins before their bodies vanished in a burst of black smoke.

“I guessing Luminous Stone isn’t affected much by electricity. Just look at the bridge! Not a scorch mark on it,” Wild pointed out. Looking closely, the other heroes noticed the blue and green surface of Luto’s Crossing had hardly a scuff on it.

“Let them have their fun. It’s making this battle easier for us anyway,” Time said with a smile, finding the competition between The Historian and Hyrule entertaining.

“They definitely seem to be cutting loose! Guess they’ve both had this pent up for a while!” Sky laughed.

“Awww… wish I still had Urbosa’s Fury so I could join in…” Wild complained, earning a pat on his shoulder by Twilight. “Sorry, Cub.”

“Oh, that makes two at once for a current total of eight for me. How you holdin’ up over there, Hyrule?” The Historian shouted as his last lightning strike arced back and forth between two silver-colored Bokoblins, killing both at once.

“Hey! Taking two out at once is cheating!” Hyrule yelled back humorously as his Thunder spell landed another blow to a blue-shaded Bokoblin.

“That’s not how the lightning felt, ‘Rule. Oh, that makes ten!” The Historian laughed in reply. Surveying the remaining foes, The Historian noticed the golden Bokoblin standing at the far end of the bridge, holding back from the rest of its kin.

“That’s odd… why is it just watching?” The Historian thought curiously. “Let’s see if I can make it dance a little…”

Preparing his next bolt of lightning, The Historian guided it to produce a high arc above the bridge, aiming it straight for the head of the golden Bokoblin. At the last second, the Bokoblin emitted a loud screech as its dark aura expanded outward, reflecting The Historian’s lightning bolt into the Zora River far below.

“Interesting…” The Historian commented.

“Hey Hyrule! Aim for the gold one on my mark!” The Historian shouted, getting Hyrule’s attention.

“Three!… Two!... One!”

Both men aimed their powers and released. As the lightning barreled towards the golden foe, the Bokoblin’s aura expanded again catching both strikes, redirecting the lightning straight across the bridge. The strong electrical force took out the remaining Bokoblins on the bridge before dissipating.

“No way… it redirected the attack at its comrades?” Four exclaimed.

“Interesting… that strange aura it’s wielding is something else. I think it will render any ranged strike useless. We’re gonna have to take it up close and personal like the Lynel…” The Historian mused.

“I’ve never seen my Thunder spell redirected like that…” Hyrule mumbled.

“Everyone! After that Bokoblin!” The Historian yelled. His comrades rushed the bridge with their weapons ready. Wild released three arrows aimed at the Bokoblin’s face. Before the arrows were halfway to Wild’s enemy, a shadowy vapor appeared behind the Bokoblin.

“It’s another Dark Gate! Quick! Kill it before it escapes!” Warriors yelled to his comrades.

The gold Bokoblin dove into the portal before the heroes could reach it.

“Damn!” The Historian said in frustration.

“Let’s go!” Legend called, volunteering himself to go into the Dark Gate first as his companions followed.


	14. Eternal Ashfall

The dark, swirling energy around the heroes made the hair on the backs of their necks stand up as they steadily put one foot in front of the other through the Dark Gate the Golden Bokoblin opened. No matter how many times he has done it, Legend was convinced he could never fully adjust to the sensations of walking through space-time.

Legend stepped out of the portal onto a grey-colored ground. His winged Pegasus Shoes sank a bit into the soft earth, causing him to be on guard with his steps. The other heroes stepped out of the gate one by one behind him. “What is this?” he asked aloud. What appeared to be a speck of dust landed on the tip of his nose, then another, and another.

The group was standing in a vast, barren valley. The only sign of plant life were the remnants of sparse trees and shrubs charred completely black. The center of the valley had a river not made of crisp water but surprisingly fast flowing lava. The source of the river appeared to be a lavafall far to the north, slowly oozing out from the internal chambers of a large mountain. All sides of the valley were enclosed by a volcanic mountain range, each summit emitting a cloud of volcanic dust and ash high into the air, causing the sky to appear overcast. What appeared at first glance to be snowflakes was ash falling from the sky. In fact, there was so much ash in the air that it appeared to be foggy. The sound of rough gusts of wind could be heard in the relatively quiet desolation.

“Where are we?” Wind asked, beginning to cough from the ash in the air. He felt a soft piece of fabric pressed against his nose and mouth. The sailor looked up to see Warriors tying a handkerchief around the younger hero’s face to keep it in place.

“Keep that on, sailor,” Warriors said as he took a spare handkerchief out of his bag to tie around his own face. “We’re not going to last long with heavy ashfall like this. We’ll choke to death if we don’t find some shelter soon.”

“Anyone recognize where we are?” Time asked as he produced a bandana from his satchel that had a dairy cow pattern. Twilight coughed trying to hide a giggle at Time’s choice of face-wear.

“Something you’d like to share, Pup?” Time asked through his bandana. Time was very fond of this bandana as Malon had handsewn it for him shortly after they began living together on the ranch.

“N-nothing at all, Time!” Twilight said with a muffled voice, thankful he was able to use his wolf pelt as a makeshift mask.

The Historian grabbed a thin washrag from his satchel to hold over his mouth and nose. As he surveyed where the Dark Gate brought them, he slowly realized the landscape looked oddly familiar. “Guys, I think know this place…” he said quietly, a frown evident on his face by the crease in his eyebrows. Warriors was concerned, since the last time The Historian wore that look was when the group was attacked by the Decayed Guardian at Fort Hateno. He patted the smaller man’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Do you know where we are?” Warriors asked gently. The smaller man nodded.

“T'ardtibus. It’s a very ancient word. Translated it means ‘The Land of Burning Mountains.’”

“I’ve never heard of such a place,” Time replied.

“This region is far away from Hyrule. As you can see it is a very desolate and isolated place. The environment is so inhospitable to most life here that there are no settlements, mostly since it is practically impossible to grow crops here. I do believe there is a small colony of Gorons that call this place home, but they will not be recognizable as the Gorons many of you heroes have come to know them by. They are more akin to sentient rock not unlike the different species of Talus, and like the Talus they are extremely aggressive. They do not take kindly to strangers wandering into their territory,” The Historian said, recalling his conversation with a Goron mechant back at Zora’s Domain and how different that Goron was to the Gorons he knew inhabited this hostile land.

“You’re saying Talus are around here too?” Wild asked nervously. He had no desire to fight Taluses, especially when ankle-deep in ash, but he was more concerned about the others who, as far as he was aware, had yet to see a Talus, let alone fight one.

“Historian, how do you know all of this?” Twilight asked.

“I’ve been here once before when I was a young boy. That’s a story for another day.” The Historian turned to Time. “War is right. We need to find shelter. We can’t stay out in this perpetual ashfall for long. Let’s find a cave to stop and regroup. Oh, and a word of caution, and you must listen to me carefully on this. There are lava flows in this land that are part of a continuous, non-violent eruption. These lava flows create vast lava fields that may look like they’ve cooled and hardened and look okay to walk on, but in fact the lava is still molten underneath. Be extremely careful about where you step.”

The group found themselves struggling through the thick piles of ash that coated the ground like snow. Aside from wind and the distant sound of volcanic activity, it was eerily quiet. Given the lack of food or water sources nearby, the heroes noticed an unusual absence of any animal life, save for a small lizard here and there scurrying through the ash. As they took what appeared to be a small path up to higher elevations on one of the mountainsides, some of the heroes felt a strange sensation that they were being watched.

“Why is this ash so thick? Makes it hard to walk in…” Wind complained as he felt some ash getting into his ankle-high boots. “All this ash is making everything hazy…” Wind commented. Hyrule was standing next to him but was looking off into the distance farther down into the valley.

“’Rule? Did you hear me?”

The Historian came alongside Hyrule. “You sense it too, don’t you?”

The hero slightly jumped. “Y-yeah… I can’t help but feel that something is watching us. Something… not friendly. It reminds me of the Eyes of Ganon.”

“Eyes of Ganon?”

“When I embarked on my second quest a few years ago, I had already defeated Ganon, but his minions were crawling everywhere, hunting me, trying to take my blood thinking it would revive their fallen master. Everywhere I went, it was like Ganon was watching from the beyond, waiting for me to slip up so he could be revived.”

“And you traveled all over Hyrule with this constant fear of something behind you?”

“Yeah… I woke up to nightmares on more than one occasion,” Hyrule replied somberly.

A faint, ominous whining noise began whispering on the wind around them. Looking in all directions, no one could see where the sound was coming from. “That’s not good… we need to move!” The Historian urged his companions.

“What is it, Historian?” Four asked as he unsheathed his Four Sword in preparation.

“I’ll be honest, I do not know. I’ve never heard that noise before, but I can assure you it’s nothing good!”

The heroes hastily followed the vague path in front of them, making their way up higher on the mountainside, scanning the rocks and crevices for any sign of a cave opening. Searching while climbing in an ash-driven haze was proving to be a challenge. Finally, as they reached the top of a ledge, they spotted a cave.

“Let’s get in there!” Time ordered. Each hero ducked inside the cave. As The Historian arrived last, they heard a more pronounced whining sound echoing throughout the valley. The cave was dark and the air was stifling, but they were no longer in danger of inhaling dangerous dust and ash.

“Can’t see a thing in here…” Legend grumbled. As soon as he finished his sentence, a familiar bright orb illuminated the cave. The Historian was holding the orb in his hand, controlling the output of light so he would not blind his companions.

“So, this is what you meant when you used your power during that cave-in?” Warriors asked.

“Mmhmm. This is what I used to give Legend and I a way to see in that cavern.”

“Damn… By coming here, it looks like went one step forwards and two steps back in our mission,” Time said with a sigh, feeling his homesickness in his chest.

“As is usually the case with such adventures. At least we’re alive, and we need to find and destroy that Golden Bokoblin before it can cause any further trouble,” The Historian replied.

Wind turned his attention to the cave’s depths. “So where do you think this cave leads?”

“Not sure. Some underground cavern, most likely. Probably an old mine if I had to guess. This area has seen its fair share of colonization attempts from different countries and kingdoms, believing that it contained large sums of precious gems and metals, but the harsh terrain and the climate made it impossible to stay here for any considerable length of time,” The Historian replied.

“Do you think the Gorons you mentioned attacked any settlers?” Sky asked.

“I would bet money on it. They probably ran any non-Gorons off and then took over whatever mines and equipment the other races abandoned.”

The group went silent when they heard a long, deep rumbling from outside. They began to feel the stone floor of the cave shake from a distant tremor. Gesturing for everyone to stay put, Time walked to the edge of the cave’s entrance to investigate. Surveying the land as best as he could through the ashy haze, he observed the outline of one mountain on the far side of the valley opposite the cave billowing huge black smoke clouds into the sky, making the overcast sky dim.

“Looks like one of the mountains across from us is getting ready to erupt,” Time said as he sat back down on the stone floor.

“We should feel blessed that the mountain we’re on is not preparing to erupt. If it were, we would not be able to put enough distance between ourselves and this mountain in time,” The Historian replied, causing some of the heroes to feel more antsy about being here.

“When do you think we are?” Wild asked.

“Well, it’s hard to say, but I suspect we might still be in our era, Wild. That being said, the only way we could tell with any degree of reliability is to have either of our Sheikah Slates connect to either a tower or a shrine. Unfortunately, knowing where we are, I can tell you we are too far away for our slates to reach.” The Historian’s explanation made Wild feel crestfallen.

“Maybe we should explore further into the cave. We might find some supplies and some clues as to where the Bokoblin might be hiding,” Four replied.

“I agree. Strategically, that’s our best path moving forward,” Warriors said in agreement.

“But what if it’s just a dead end? Or there’s a cave-in? Or what if this mountain does start showing signs that it’s about to erupt? We’ll be trapped down here while trying to get out!” Legend pointed out.

“I have something that’ll help us,” Time said quietly. All eyes turned to the heavily armored hero. In Time’s hand was an octahedron-shaped crystal with a glowing green sphere in the center. Closing his good eye, The Hero of Time began to glow before a column of green light encompassed him. The others could feel a breeze coming off Time. “It’s been a while since I’ve used this,” Time said to his companions.

“Whoa…” Wind said, his eyes wide with amazement.

“Goddess Farore, I ask for your assistance…” Time mentally prayed before bringing his hands together to his side. Time swept his arms in a circle in front of him before hoisting his hands above his head. A sphere of bright green light began to shine just above his cupped hands. The light shifted closer to the entrance of the cave as the column of light and the breeze faded away.

“What was that, old man?” Warriors asked.

“Farore’s Wind. It’ll let me bring us back here if anything happens.”

“So you DO have some skill with magic! I was wondering if we’d ever see you use anything!” Legend smirked.

“You’re a magic user? I never would have guessed,” Twilight said, admittedly impressed with the display.

“Not that I use magic much, but it has it’s uses on occasion,” the older hero replied.

“Here’s some torches, guys,” Wild said, producing four brightly lit torches thanks to his Sheikah Slate. “I wish I had grabbed more, but I guess we’re going to have to share.”

“That’s good. I don’t know how long I can sustain my light and quite frankly I don’t want to find out,” The Historian chuckled as he dissipated Benevolence’s light.

“Historian, since you have the most knowledge about where we’re at, I think you should lead us,” Time said. The Historian nodded as he took one of Wild’s torches and walked towards the depths of the cave with Warriors close behind him as the others followed.

=====

The heroes had followed the cave for what felt like ages. The path had become narrower the farther inward they went. Everyone was working up a sweat from the dry, hot air.

“How much farther do you think it will be?” Four panted.

“I see something up ahead. It looks like a cavern…” The Historian replied as he wiped sweat off his brow. He stepped out into a large cavernous room. They were standing on a stone platform overlooking a large, glowing lake of lava. To their right, several metallic crates, worn and corroded, sat stacked haphazardly. Ahead, a crudely constructed metal bridge spanned across the lava below to a flattened rocky outcrop.

“What is this place? Whoa, do you feel that heat?” Wind said, commenting on the elevated temperature. He was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. “Nnngh… anyone else feeling a bit queasy?”

“Here, sailor.” Warriors handed him a canteen of water. “Drink quickly.” Wind quickly took a swig of the cool liquid. “Thanks, War.” Warriors smiled back.

“This bridge looks poorly made. I would not trust it to bear much weight… unless…” The Historian pondered.

“We could try to stabilize it with our Stasis Runes while everyone heads across…” Wild suggested as he grabbed his Sheikah Slate, but The Historian shook his head. “I’d rather us find a way to make it more stable in case we need to come back across it in a hurry. “I think I have the solution to our little problem…”

Motioning the others to step back, The Historian closed his eyes to concentrate his power. “Trust… I need you…” he whispered as his body took on a faint glow. Guiding his hands to point at the rickety metal bridge, he focused his mind on morphing the bridge metal into something sturdier. The heroes watched as The Historian’s power began to liquify the metal bridge, causing the worn ropes holding it together to unravel and fall into the lava below. Now floating about and swirling where the bridge used to be, the steel-colored metal began to coalesce and reshape into a more solid, singe-piece footbridge.

“Hmm. Not enough material to fully complete it…” the Historian thought. Looking around, he remembered the metal crates nearby. Using one hand to maintain his hold on the incomplete bridge floating above, The Historian used his other hand to control and liquify two of the crates, adding its metal to the that of the bridge. Finally completing his creation, including the additions of railings and crossbeams, The Historian laid the structure carefully between the two ledges.

“How did you? Since when can you shape metal like that?” Legend gawked.

“I awakened another of my family’s powers, of course.”

“Excellent job, Historian. I must say, that power is pretty handy in a place like this,” Time praised.

“Thanks. It doesn’t seem to drain my stamina very much either. So that’s a plus.”

Before the group could attempt crossing, a rumbling noise could be heard followed by a monstrous scream. “Something’s coming!” The Historian said in a hushed voice. Each man took out his weapon, preparing for whatever was approaching them. Finally, in the glow of the lava, they could see on the opposite side of the bridge, a large scorpion-like creature, with flames emitting from its stinger, its beady black eyes staring ominously at the group as the monster aggressively pinched its claws.

“Quick! Historian! Move the bridge!” Time yelled. The Historian did not respond nor move.

“Historian!” Time tried again. It was as if the man could not hear Time.

“HISTORIAN!”

Warriors ran up to the smaller man and grabbed The Historian by the shoulder. The Historian’s face was pale, with wide eyes quivering as his facial expression showed an intense look of unadulterated fear. He was barely breathing in and out of his mouth. Warriors immediately know what was going on; The Historian was in acute shock.

“Historian! Hey! Can you hear me?” Warriors pleaded, trying to get some response. While he tried to get The Historian to reply, the creature was barreling across the bridge toward them.

“Guys! Look out!” Twilight yelled, charging with his sword and shield ready. Warriors turned around, preparing to defend himself and the unresponsive Historian, as something frigid cold raced past him, striking the creature in the face and forming ice over the entirety of its body, preventing its giant sting from reaching the men.

Warriors looked back to see Legend holding out his Ice Rod while Wild nocked two Ice Arrows to replace what he fired. Turning back, Warriors gently shook the Historian. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked gently. The Historian’s breathing went from barely inhaling to very heavy.

“Get… it… away from… me…” he faintly panted, his shivering eyes not moving from the monster, which had begun to melt rapidly. “What?”

“G-get it… away from… me!” The Historian shakily yelled, just as the creature freed itself from the remaining ice with a screech. Warriors and Twilight quickly held up their shields to defend against the creature, which began to strike their shields with its pincers from different angles, aggressively trying to land a nasty hit. Aiming for Twilight, the creature reared its fiery stinger as it readied to strike. Twilight knew he needed to dodge this, as his Ordonian Shield was wooden and would not work against an ignited opponent, but he could not dodge without putting The Historian and Warriors in danger.

“Damn…” Twilight thought to himself.

“Hang on, guys!” Sky yelled, quickly closing the gap, joining Warriors and Twilight with his Goddess Shield raised, the Master Sword firmly in his right hand. Before any of them could counterstrike, the monster was lifted high along with the edge of the bridge, hissing at the sudden jarring. The heroes noticed The Historian, finally able to move again, was using his ability to lift their side of the bridge at an angle, causing the scorpion monster to slide on the smooth metal surface back to the opposite side. The heroes’ side of the bridge came back down with a loud bang.

“GET. IT. AWAY. FROM. ME!” The Historian yelled, panic straining his normally calm voice. Electricity began to spark all over him. Warriors, Twilight, and Sky noticed sparks jumping from their metal weapons and armor.

“Wait! Don’t use that! You’ll hit us too!” Sky yelled, but The Historian could only hear a loud ringing in his ears, his panic overruling his senses as he readied Wisdom’s power.

“Guys, he can’t hear us! Run!” Warriors yelled. No sooner had they and the other heroes ducked back into the narrow cave when they saw a blinding flash of light followed by a deafening boom as The Historian unleashed a massive lightning bolt.

The sounds of remnant electricity crackling and dissipating was heard by the heroes as the came out of the cave again. Warriors ran to The Historian who was now squatting on his toes, rocking back and forth while holding his head in his hands. Warriors quickly squatted down to the smaller man’s level but was careful not to touch him. Looking at the ledge on the far side of the now thoroughly blackened bridge, Warriors saw the burning corpse of the creature slowly turning pitch black before bursting into dark smoke. Feeling relief that the creature had been vanquished, Warriors turned his attention to the shaken man next to him, speaking softly.

“Hey. It’s me, Warriors. I want you to look at me okay?”

The Historian nervously turned his head to look at Warriors, who was taken aback. Tears stained the smaller man’s cheeks while his teeth were chattering together. Warriors could tell from experience with himself and his men that The Historian was coming down from shock and that the smaller man’s mind and body were catching up with a stress response. Switching to a seated position on the dusty cavern floor, Warriors instructed The Historian.

“I’m going to touch you, okay?” Warriors said before gingerly guiding the man to lay down, putting his head in Warriors’ lap. The other heroes watched and kept silent, hoping Warriors’ could get their companion to calm down. Warriors quickly removed The Historian’s equipment and satchel before wrapping his blue scarf around the smaller man’s neck. As he pulled the smaller man closer, he began stroking the smaller man’s hair gently and slowly.

“I’m here. You’re okay. Everything is alright. You destroyed the monster and it can’t hurt you,” Warriors whispered.

The Historian said nothing, only continuing to breathe heavily as tears streamed down his face and onto Warriors’ green tunic. He was tightly gripping the hero’s scarf with his hands. Warriors took his free hand to hold and to thumb the smaller man’s hand as Wind quietly and carefully approached.

“What’s happening to him?” the sailor asked quietly, troubled by The Historian’s unfocused eyes.

“He was frozen to the spot. He managed to shake it off at the last second to attack, but now that split moment reaction is catching up to him in the form of severe stress. It’s sorta like a panic attack.”

“Can I help?” Wind asked gently.

“We just gotta give him a chance to work through this.” He turned back to the man. “Historian, Wind is here. Can he hug you?”

The Historian blinked tears away before sitting up and pulling Wind to him in a tight hug, tears falling into Wind’s blue tunic this time. Wind returned the hug, feeling the larger man shaking in his arms. “What could have happened to shake The Historian this badly? It just is not like him to be utterly terrified like this,” the young hero thought to himself. As Wind held The Historian from the front, Warriors gently hugged him from the back, giving gentle hushing noises and continued to whisper in The Historian’s ear that he was okay.

Several minutes passed before The Historian finally seemed to calm down, falling asleep in Warriors’ lap with his head resting on Warriors’ chest. As the hero continued to stroke the man’s hair and thumb The Historian’s hands, the others approached.

“So what happened?” Sky asked.

“He went into shock at the sight of that monster. I’ve seen this happen before with some of my men. Sadly, I was not able to help a lot of them on the battlefield like this, so I saw many of them die,” Warriors said somberly.

“He seemed petrified, like he was extremely fearful,” Twilight commented before stepping away from everyone.

“Why that scorpion?” Sky asked.

“Not sure. Only he can tell us that when he wakes up, and that’s if he wants to talk about it. I know you’ll all be curious to ask, but don’t push him about it. I can tell this is going to be something embarrassing for him and he may not be happy for a while when he wakes. Let him bring it up if and when he wants,” Warriors warned.

Nearly an hour passed, based on what Warriors could see from The Historian’s Sheikah Slate, as the hero continued to hold the sleeping man in his lap. Since they knew they would need to wait for The Historian to wake up, the other heroes made camp on the dusty ledge overlooking the lava lake. It was not long before a large wolf appeared as if from nowhere.

“Wolfie? How did you get here?” Wind said incredulously.

The large wolf licked Wind’s face before laying down next to the sleeping Historian and Warriors, nuzzling its snout in The Historian’s lap. Warriors noticed that Wolfie was panting heavily. Looking over at his companions, everyone was sweating heavily.

“Guys, we’re gonna get baked alive down here if we don’t do something to cool off.” Warriors turned to Legend. “Hey, Leg. You got anything in that bag of junk that might help?” Warriors asked. The red-clad hero scoffed. “You clearly don’t understand the value of my magical items, you brute.” Legend thought hard at what items he brought with him that might be of use in this situation.

“Hmmm. I think I might have an idea…” Legend replied, searching his items. He pulled his Ice Rod out for a second time along with a strange looking rod made of wood and two elongated leaves.

“What is that?” Sky asked.

“My Tornado Rod. I can create wind gusts using this,” Legend replied proudly. Holding both rods, he carefully created a circulating wind gust above their heads. As he maintained the breeze, he carefully charged his Ice Rod and aimed its tip above his head, creating a chill in the rotating air. Immediately, the heroes and Wolfie felt relief from the intense heat coming off the lava lake.

“I gotta say, that was quite ingenious,” Time chuckled.

“I’m gonna have to do this every few minutes and so I can’t hold this up for long, but hopefully we’ll be on our way by then,” Legend replied as he held up his rods to maintain the cold air circulating above and around them.

“Nngh…” Warriors heard coming from his lap. He looked down to see The Historian opening his eyes. “What happened?”

“Hey… It’s alright. You’re safe,” Warriors said softly. The Historian looked in Warriors blue eyes. “Why am I in your lap?” The man looked down at the large canine whose head was in his lap. “Wolfie?” The wolf licked The Historian’s face in response.

“You were having some sort of adverse reaction to seeing that scorpion. Do you not remember?” The Historian said nothing as he and Wolfie slowly got up from Warriors’ lap.

“Thank you, Wolfie,” The Historian said as he gently rubbed Wolfie’s neck and ears.

“Thank you, War. Sorry to have been such a burden.”

“You’re fine. I would like to know if you can tell me what went through your head. I kept trying to get your attention, but you just stood there. What was wrong?” Warriors asked gently as he got to his feet. The Historian held his face as he grumbled.

“What was that?” Warriors asked gingerly.

“I… fe… ds..” The Historian mumbled so quietly that Warriors could not hear everything the man said.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Warriors stepped closer, whispering gently.

“I said I have a fear of arachnids,” The Historian mumbled, loud enough for Warriors to finally hear.

“Oh! Erm, I’m guessing that is…”

“It’s the extreme or irrational fear of the arachnid family of creatures, including spiders, scorpions, ticks, mites, and so on,” The Historian said with a grumpy huff, clearly embarrassed at having to reveal this information. The man looked away with a frown as Warriors smiled. At this point, the hero could not help but think The Historian’s embarrassed reaction to revealing such a fear as adorable.

“I must say, out of all the things a person can be afraid of, this was not I was expecting from you,” Warriors teased, getting a dirty look from the smaller man.

“It’s shameful. I don’t know why I’m so afraid of them, but it’s a deep-seated fear I’ve held since I was very little. I don’t recall ever having a traumatic experience with arachnids, but I’ve always felt so scared and powerless around them. I loathe anything with eight legs or more. As far as I’m concerned, they should not exist. I will BURN them if given the opportunity,” The Historian grumbled, feeling very ashamed with his behavior in the battle earlier and having to be coddled like a child until he was no longer panicking. He looked down at the stone floor to contemplate his inexcusable actions when he felt strong arms wrap around him with a hand going into his hair once more.

“It’s okay, Historian. You’re not weak because there’s something you fear. All of us have fears and we try our best to work through them. And if it gets to be too much sometimes, we’re here for each other. You might have frozen up, but that’s why you’ve got us. Keep that in mind and don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?” Warriors soothed while The Historian said nothing.

“In case you don’t remember, it was Wisdom’s ability you used to annihilate that scorpion single-handedly. I’d say, as much as you feared that thing, you fought it bravely,” Warriors chuckled in the smaller man’s ear, getting a slight laugh from The Historian as they let go of each other.

“Although, I will say you almost fried Twi, Sky, and myself with your lightning. We were standing right next to you when you were preparing to use it. I tried to get your attention, but it was like you couldn’t hear me,” Warriors winked, getting an apologetic look from The Historian.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to attack while panicked like that. I couldn’t hear anything except a ringing in my ears. All that was running through my mind was that I was going to die a painful death if I did not kill that thing right then and there,” The Historian replied mournfully. Warriors just chuckled once more as he shook his hand messily through The Historian’s hair.

=====

The group traversed the Historian’s improved bridge to the other side. Wolfie had quickly ran off back through the tunnel from which they had come. Only minutes later did Twilight casually reappear. The path went further into the mountain, switching between tunnels, bridges, and stone ledges cantilevered over vast chasms or lava pits, requiring everyone to be extra careful with their footing.

“Man the heat really is intense down here… This is like Death Mountain all over again. Glad I’ve stayed stocked up on water and Fire Elixirs,” Wild panted as he reached a large ledge with Sky was right behind him. “You’re telling me. This reminds me of the Earth Temple in Eldin Volcano back in my time, but even worse!”

As the group ventured deeper into the mountain, they noticed old mining equipment everywhere: minecarts, rails, pulleys, hammers, shovels, and more items none of the heroes could identify.

“Hey Historian? What is that?” Wind asked, pointing to a large, metal structure with a set of pulleys and some strange belt.

“It’s a conveyor. A type of machine that can carry large loads of materials from one place to another using a large belt on a set of pulleys, or drums, although this one has clearly seen better days. It was used for hauling whatever was mined from this mountain.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said this place was mined a lot over the years,” Sky said.

“Rumors speak of vast riches within these mountains: gold ore, silver, platinum, gemstones, coal and salt, and so on. But between the Gorons and the severity of trying to live here made it exceedingly difficult for other countries to maintain a presence here, my own included,” The Historian replied, getting a look from the others.

“So that’s how you’re so familiar with this place. Your country tried to make this land its own?” Twilight responded.

“Correct. Granted, that was back when I was probably seven or eight years of age. I had accompanied a family member out here who was commissioned by the royal family for a major mining operation. I begged my father to let me come to learn all about how mining worked and to see all kinds of ore and gems,” The Historian gazed down at his feet. “We should have never come here. Maybe then no one would have been lost.”

“What do you mean by that?” Warriors asked worriedly.

“I was only here for a few days when the mining operation was called off by His Majesty. It had become far too dangerous and I’m not just talking about the hostile environment. Something else aside from the Gorons and Talus calls this place home.”

“You’re telling us this now?” Time asked annoyed.

“I didn’t say I know what it is. I never witnessed anything, but I can… feel it. That sound we heard back in the valley brought back memories of that feeling from when I was a kid, like something is watching over this entire place. Something dark.” The heroes went silent for a moment before Hyrule spoke up.

“I agree with what The Historian’s saying. I’ve been feeling something since we came through the Dark Gate. I haven’t been able to shake its presence, but it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt. It’s dark like Ganon’s power, but something’s different about it,” The Traveler said quietly.

“I suggest we find our target, destroy it quickly, and make our way back through the Dark Gate before it disappears. I can attest to how long it will take us to get back to Hyrule otherwise,” The Historian warned.

“Uh, guys… think I found something,” Four called. The others gathered around the colorful hero. He was looking at one of the stone walls of the cavern. Unlike the rest of the space, this wall was carved and engineered, looking sentient-made. The stonework reminded Time of the Fire Temple nestled in the crater of his Hyrule’s Death Mountain. Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be letters carved in large, shaky strokes across the wall. Looking at the script compared to the rest of the ornateness of the wall, the words were cut into the wall like graffiti.

“Anyone wanna take a guess as to what it says?” Four asked. The Historian stepped forward, lifting his torch to carefully exam the lettering of the graffiti. “Guys…”

“What is it?” Warriors asked.

“This is T'ardtibus Goron script. It’s been written very hastily, as if whoever wrote this was warning others of its kind about something,” The Historian replied quietly, not taking his eyes off the message.

“Can you read it?” Time asked. The smaller man nodded.

“It says ‘Beware the devourer.’”

A chill ran down each hero’s spine upon hearing The Historian say those words.

“What is a devourer? Was that scorpion thing we fought earlier what this message is talking about?” Warriors inquired. The Historian shook his head as he gently touched the message with his hand.

“I don’t think so. I’ll be honest, I don’t think any of us want to find out what the Gorons witnessed.”

A low, ominous growl reverberated in the cavernous room they were standing in. Each hero unsheathed his sword and pulled out his shield. After a few seconds, the cavern fell quiet once more.

“Anyone wanna bet that was a devourer?” Wind asked, gripping his Phantom Sword tightly.

Before anyone could answer Wind’s question, a freakish, electrical-sounding noise began emitting from the Sheikah Slates held by Wild and The Historian. Perplexed, the two men took out their slates, only to see their screens showing strange lines running up and down the screen as the usual blue glow was replaced by a red hue.

“What is this…?”

“What’s going on with our Sheikah Slates, Historian?”

“I’m not sure, but this noise sounds like static electricity. A lot of it. What could be so powerful that it can interfere with the Sheikah’s technology?”

“What’s static electricity?” Wind asked.

“A form of electricity created by an imbalance of electrical charge on an object that is not from mechanical, chemical, or magical means. Static can build up over time until it becomes so great it discharges. Naturally occurring lightning within thunder clouds is a good example of static electricity.”

The Historian and Wild tried to get their Sheikah Slates to return to normal, but it was as if the slates were being taken over by a mysterious force. Suddenly, in the foreground of the static noise, something else was heard. A low, guttural moan played loudly from the slates before both Sheikah devices shut off.

“What. Was. That?” Legend stated with emphasis, his eyes wide.

“If I didn’t know any better, that sounded like the moan of a ReDead,” Time mumbled, feeling his spine tingle from the haunting memories of the undead corpses he faced, especially as a young boy.

“A ReDead? That’s not quite what they sounded like in my time,” Wind said.

“Same here,” Twilight added.

“I read something about a creature called a ReDead a long time ago. Some sort of reanimated corpse walking about where they don’t belong. There were rumors that they were manufactured intentionally from living people, but I’ve never read anything about a ReDead being observed outside of Hyrule,” The Historian said.

A rumble interrupted the group’s discussion as the cavern began to tremor.

“What’s happening?” Four asked.

A dark vortex started to appear before them in the center of their stone ledge until a dark blob emerged, dripping a dark, viscous ooze before it began forming into a black-robed Big Poe. Time recognized the kind of enemy they were facing, but it was different somehow. The poe’s blood-red eyes watched them with interest, while its lantern glowed with a dark magenta hue. The usual skull pendant a normal Big Poe wore was replaced by a necklace made of metal wire with thorny barbs. The poe giggled with a deep tone as the group readied themselves for attack.

“Hehehe… you are different from the visitors of the past…” the poe spoke.

“You… can talk?” Time asked cautiously, keeping a tight hold on his Biggoron’s Sword.

“Indeed… I haven’t seen anyone come through here in many years. Even the Gorons have avoided this accursed place for some time now. Hehehe!”

“Accursed? What do you mean? What happened here?” Twilight asked.

“You don’t know? Eh-hehehe! To enter the overlord’s domain so ignorantly suggests you’re quite foolhardy! There’s slim chance of any of you surviving here… You’ll all be joining me soon enough,” the poe said with glee.

“Tell us what’s going on here. Tell us about this place,” The Historian stepped forth, his piercing gaze meeting the poe’s glinting red eyes. The poe simply laughed maniacally.

“You’re funny, human! I forgot what it was like to feel this elated, not since I died here. Very well, I can lend you a hand… It will be entertaining to see if you all can escape this hell… This was once the Eastern Mines created by humans but taken by the Gorons. If only the devourer had not shown up, they might still be mining those gemstones they find so delicious!” the poe floated about happily as it explained.

“Where did this devourer come? What sort of creature is it?” Warriors inquired.

“You’ll have to figure that out on your own! That is, if you’re not scared to death first… Tell me, do you adventurers feel fear?” the poe asked.

“Who doesn’t feel fear in their lifetime, except the foolish and the maniacal,” The Historian replied. The poe continued to laugh.

“Ehehehe! Since the devourer came to roost here, I can tell you that all is not what it appears to be in this mine! The overlord’s power might very well drive you all to the point of insanity!”

“Remember my words as you make your way through these haunted halls and caverns. Don’t say I didn’t warn you! Ehehehehe!” the poe cackled before vanishing into thin air.


	15. The Disquieting Underground

Wild stirred the pot of stew he was preparing, watching as the sustenance simmered on the small stove he had ignited. The Champion was thankful that the two Sheikah Slates began to work again, otherwise their group would have been in a predicament since a large quantity of their supplies were stored on the devices. After the Big Poe had disappeared, the heroes decided to follow the ornate hallway leading past the ominous Goron message. They had come upon a constructed room filled with more conveyor belts and other mining machinery, all rusted and decrepit. The Historian used Trust’s power to liquefy a metal door rusted shut to its frame, and upon doing so revealed a small room that appeared to be living quarters for miners from long ago. Although the beds and other furniture were shabby and worn, they seemed sturdy enough to still be usable. The group was thankful that the air temperature in this particular room was closer to normal.

“Let’s rest up here for a bit before we continue on,” Time suggested, prompting a sigh of relief from the others. Each hero found that his nerves were wound tight. Something was very wrong with this place, and the foreboding sensation all of them felt was unlike anything they had ever encountered before, not even in their quests to defeat Ganon. Time figured it was due to a feeling of entrapment being so far underground.

Everyone jumped when the two Sheikah Slates suddenly powered on again, emitting a burst of static noise. The awful sound continued for a few seconds before fading, the blood red illumination on both slates giving way to a more familiar Sheikah blue.

“Well, that’s a relief. I was worried about how I was going to get ingredients and cooking supplies out of this thing with it not working right,” Wild laughed.

As Wild prepared dinner, The Historian reconditioned the metal door and its frame using his power, replacing the door assembly with a new one that was reinforced and would lock properly, giving the group some protection while they rested.

“Good work, Historian. I must say, you’re putting that new power to good use,” Warriors complimented, earning a small smile in return.

“Thanks, War. I take back what I said before about this power. It’s not like the Magnesis Rune from the slate; It’s better,” The Historian replied with a wink. Warriors pulled the smaller man closer with an arm around his shoulders before whispering.

“How are you feeling? About earlier?”

“Still feeling a bit embarrassed but I’ll get over it. I was not expecting to run into one of my worst fears down here. Honestly, I’m hoping that will be the worst of what we see.”

The two men joined the others around the lit stove as the Champion passed around bowls of stew and canteens of water. Due to their exhaustion, the men ate in silence. Once finished with his bowl, Time spoke up.

“So, we know that there’s something down here that will probably try to get rid of us as we’re searching for the Bokoblin. Any ideas on how we should proceed?” No one immediately responded to Time’s inquiry.

“War? Leg? You two tend to be the best at coming up with a strategy. What do you think?”

“Honestly, I think we should defer to The Historian on this one, seeing as he knows the most about this place out of the ten of us,” Legend replied. All eyes turned to their comrade.

“Well… to begin, I want to start with pointing something out that the poe said that did not sit right with me. Assuming we are to believe what it told us, we’re in more danger than we realize and it will affect how we get out of this place.” His words held his heroes’ attention.

“What did it say that’s bothering you?” Wind asked.

“It posed a question that at first glance should have an obvious answer when presented to a group of proven heroes, or at the very least a group showing significant bravery to come here.”

“Hmmm… jog my memory. What did it say again?” Wild asked, getting a playful frown from Twilight and an annoyed look from Legend and Four.

“It asked us if we felt fear. The obvious answer is yes, as all people and even animals can feel fear since it is part of survival instinct; to keep one’s self away from danger. As I’ve said before, courage is not the absence of fear. If we are here and still have our sanity, then why ask an obvious question, unless it meant something more…”

“So what are you saying?” Four inquired. “That we’re going to see something scarier than anything we’ve ever faced before?” The Historian looked at the small hero, the firelight making his intense eyes look even more chilling, given their current topic of conversation.

“I’m not entirely certain just yet. I think it will be made clearer to us as we explore this mine.” The Historian looked at each companion. “A more pressing concern is this devourer, whatever it is. I’ve never heard of such a thing. If only there was a Goron still alive down here that we could convince to talk to us.”

“What’s the chance of us coming across one of the Gorons here and them being willing to help us?” Sky replied.

“Well, if this overlord entity and its devourer have been exercising control over this land, then it stands to reason that all the Gorons are either dead or have left. But there’s always hope that a survivor is out there that can tell us what we’re dealing with. Now getting one to talk is another story, unless it happens to be an exceptionally unique individual that does not share the aggression of its brethren.”

The men fell silent, not sure of what else they could say to help with the situation.

“Maybe we should look for a map of the mine. Perhaps there’s one somewhere in this room that the miner’s used. It could show us which paths we need to take,” Legend commented.

“Ooh! I’ll look! This’ll be like finding treasure!” Wind said excitedly as he stood up. Four joined the sailor as he began going through some of the dressers and nightstands next to the beds. Most of the drawers from the rickety dressers were empty. After several minutes of rummaging, Wind discovered a folded piece of parchment. Carefully lifting the brittle paper, Wind excitedly bounded over to

“Looks like we found tha booty! Looks a bit delicate, but it should be able to lead us around this place!” Wind said as he gingerly opened the creased paper. Although many in their group had seen bigger mines, the Eastern Mine was revealed to be smaller than they anticipated.

“It shouldn’t take us long to explore the entirety of the mine,” Time said as he looked over the dusty parchment. “This looks like some kind of entrance to the lower levels,” the hero said, pointing to a square-shape recess on the map.

“It’s probably a mechanical lift. We’ll have to see if it works. It’ll probably get us down there, but we need to make sure we have a way back up,” The Historian replied. “There appears to be five caverns in total that were being mined. Perhaps our golden friend is attempting to hide in one.”

“Perhaps we should split up to cover more ground. Since there are ten of us, we can pair up and get this done and over with,” Twilight suggested. The Historian frowned at the thought of them splitting up. Something about this situation made his insides feel sick.

“Normally, I would agree to this, given how capable each of us are. But I’ve got a bad feeling about this mine that I must say that splitting up sounds like a bad idea,” The Historian admitted.

“Why? Scared there’s gonna be another scorpion?” Legend teased. Time interjected before The Historian could quip back.

“Scared or not, we need to get done and get out of here. We’ll spend a few hours resting in here, then we’ll split into groups of two to explore each cavern on the map. Hyrule, can you draw some copies of this map in your sketchbook for each of us?” The Traveler nodded.

“I’m on it!” the Traveler replied, setting his nearly empty bowl in order to grab his sketchbook.

“How will we communicate with each other if we’re overwhelmed and need reinforcements?” Sky asked.

“I got it! I have my charm from Tetra that somehow let’s me speak to Wild through his Sheikah Slate! It might even work with The Historian’s slate too!” Wild said eagerly. “That means at least three groups will be able to stay in contact with each other!”

“Good idea, sailor! Looks like your smarter than we give you credit for!” Warriors replied, shaking his hand through Wind’s hair. “Hey!” Wind said, aware this was his big brother being mischievous.

“What about the remaining two groups? They’ll still be in the dark,” Twilight pointed out. Legend started rummaging through his travel bag without saying a word, muttering under his breath as he searched.

“Leg? What are you looking for?” Hyrule asked his predecessor.

“Hang on. Give me a minute…” the Veteran replied. A few more minutes passed before Legend finally found what he was seeking.

“I’ve got this.” In Legend’s hand was a necklace. Instead of a jewel, the necklace sported a small ceramic orb with a two-tone blue coloring with a white triangle on the orb’s front.

“Whatcha got there, Legend?” Sky inquired.

“This necklace is made from a Telepathy Tile. Obviously, as the name implies, it allows someone to speak to me through telepathy. I asked my Zelda to help me fashion this so she could more easily communicate with me at any given time. I remember Zelda mentioning the tile it was created from being Sheikah in origin. Maybe this will allow me to talk to you guys too.”

“Let’s test it out!” Wind replied, pulling his charm out of his bag.

Wild and The Historian pulled out their Sheikah Slates as Legend placed the necklace around his neck. As soon as the necklace touched the cloth over Legend’s chest, the ceramic orb began to faintly glow in a manner like Wind’s Pirate’s Charm.

“Hello? Is this thing on?” Legend spoke in his mind. In near synchrony, Legend’s voice spoke through both Sheikah Slates and Wind’s charm.

“Well, that answers your question. Looks like we’ve got our fourth group covered,” Four said.

“What about the last group?” Wild pondered aloud.

“It seems something made by the Sheikah will be needed. I think I have something…” Time replied as he dug around in his belongings, producing the Mask of Truth.

“I forgot you had that!” Wild said.

“You think that will work?” The Historian asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Time replied as he donned the colorful Sheikah-crested mask. “Can you all hear me?”

Just as with Legend’s test, Time’s thoughts verbalized through the slates and the necklaces.

“So with that, all five groups will be able to talk to each other,” The Historian said. “I do have concern with you wearing that mask while in battle. Please don’t do anything brash, Time.”

“That is not going to be a problem,” Time smiled.

=====

Each hero took a bed but used their sleeping bags and bedding for comfort. Time sat by the stove light, opting to keep the usual watch just in case anything was to happen. Looking around, Time smiled at his boys. Although he felt the weight of homesickness bearing down upon home more with each passing day, Time considered his boys a precious blessing in his life. To imagine they all shared the same spirit reincarnated over the ages, Time would have told a passerby how utterly absurd the notion sounded prior to their fateful meeting. Not only did he get the chance to meet others that had gone through similar trials and torments as he had, but Time had the opportunity to meet two of his descendants. Time never would have imagined his heirs would also be called to duty by the goddess, which left him feeling angry at Hylia’s continued torture of his bloodline but also feeling proud that Twilight and Wild fulfilled the calling and grew into great men.

Time threw more wood in the stove, unaware of a scarf-clad companion shaking in his sleep. Warriors was out of his armor and green tunic, opting to lay in his sleeping bag on top of the rickety bed with only his undershirt and pants along with his scarf. The younger hero had a thin sheen of sweat across his scrunched brow as Warriors held tightly to the pillow clutched to his chest.

“Link… how could you let me die like that?” Cirrus’s incorporeal form begged, slowly making its way closer to the hero. The apparition was covered in the same fatal, bloodied wounds that Warriors remembered seeing on Cirrus’s body before his friend had passed.

“I didn’t-! I wasn’t-! I’m sorry, Cirrus! I would’ve never let you die like that if I had been stronger!”

“Don’t give me excuses! Thanks to you, I never got to fulfill my dream! A dream that you stole out from under me! How could you become a knight before me!” Cirrus screamed.

“I’m so sorry, Cirrus! Please forgive me! I never intended to do it!”

“LIAR!”

Warriors’ eyes snapped open, his breath quiet but ragged. Bringing a hand to rub his face, Warriors noticed he was dripping with night sweat. The weary hero could see Time’s back was turned to him as the older hero gazed at the fire in the stove while fidgeting with his Gilded Sword.

The dream was so vivid that it took a moment for Warriors’ hazy mind to process that he was actually awake. Tears stung behind his eyes at the vision of seeing Cirrus’s ghostly form, remembering the details of each laceration and stab he had endured prior to leaving Warriors for the next life. Warriors’ felt a weight in his chest, a guilt he had carried silently. It was not a new weight, for he had carried it for a while. This time however, the weight felt like it was simply too much, as if it were going to make him collapse in on himself.

Desperate for comfort and not at all caring about the other’s opinions, Warriors quietly lifted himself up to find his person. Without making much noise, Warriors crept out of his sleeping bag with pillow in hand as he padded over to another bed. The Historian was in his own sleeping bag, blissfully asleep. Unsure of what to do from not thinking his actions fully though, Warriors stood over the smaller man awkwardly, not wishing to wake The Historian but not wanting to return to his own bed alone.

The Historian was comfortable in his sleeping bag. The extra support and softness of the bed helped soothe his weariness. The man must have been in a much lighter period of sleep, for his senses were telling him there was a presence near him. After much nagging from his sub-conscious, The Historian blearily half-opened his eyes to see a head of blonde hair and an elongated blue blob. As his eyes began to focus, the man noticed it was Warriors holding a pillow to his chest, his eyes red and puffy while his expression indicated he was upset.

Without a word, The Historian opened his sleeping bag and lifted it open to invite the knight in. He felt the taller man lay his pillow down before maneuvering into the sleeping bag getting intimately close. Before Warriors could react, he felt himself pulled into The Historian’s chest as a protective arm cradled him. Tears began to silently flow down the hero’s cheeks as The Historian planted an understanding kiss in his hair. Warriors could feel the ache in his heart crumbling as a soft hand carefully made its way under his shirt, rubbing gentle circles into his lower and middle back. Warriors took the excess length of the scarf and threw it around his bedmate.

“Better?” The Historian whispered sleepily. Warriors did not trust his voice to waver, merely nodding into the other man’s chest. Warriors was grateful The Historian was here. Like the other heroes, Warriors suffered nightmares just as much as the rest of them did, and like many of them, Warriors could do nothing but endure the torment in silence, never having someone that could understand him and comfort him to keep the misery at bay. Warriors found himself willingly diving into the solace The Historian offered more and more. The taller man wrapped his arms tightly around his bedmate as he began to silently sob.

The Historian could feel tiny tremors rocking Warriors as the hero quietly wept. Recalling the nightmares he witnessed the captain have previously, The Historian deduced that this was yet another bad dream. Feeling his heart flutter, The Historian vowed he would comfort his hero in any way possible if it meant relieving the agony in Warriors’ heart. The Historian almost let out a gasp when he felt soft lips touch the exposed skin at the top of his chest just under his throat. Closing his eyes at the unexpected and pleasurable gesture, The Historian fought to hold back a moan as Warriors’ lips continued to caress the sensitive spot on his chest that his undershirt’s open collar did not cover, feeling a gentle wetness as the taller man’s tongue reached out and tasted him, making The Historian’s breathing feel heavy.

“Go to sleep, Link,” he whispered in Warriors’ ear as he ran his hand gently through the blonde’s hair. Feeling his lips curve into a smile, the hero sighed contently as his breathing immediately calmed him into a deep asleep. Giving one more kiss to the blonde’s hair, The Historian rested his chin on Warrior’s head once more before returning to slumber himself.

=====

Warriors felt something shaking his shoulder as he slowly roused. The hero turned his head to see who was disturbing his sleep when he met the gaze of Time’s good eye. “Time to get up, soldier.” The older hero walked away to let the hero get himself out of bed. Feeling too comfortable to get up, Warriors turned to his other side. Feeling the movement, The Historian snuggled against Warriors back and neck, planting a small kiss on the hero’s soft skin.

“You two. Up. Now.”

Warriors huffed as he opened The Historian’s sleeping bag. The Historian whined in his ear as Warriors pulled himself away from the smaller man’s warmth. As the hero slowly began to equip his boots and his armor, Time patted his shoulder.

“Hey…”

“What is it, Time?” Warriors responded irritably.

“Anything you’d like to tell me about you and him?”

“There’s nothing to tell, Time.”

“Do you have feelings for him?”

Warriors jaw dropped as a look of panic stretched across his face. Time could not help his knowing smirk while he watched Warriors nervously squirming, desperate to avoid answering the question. The younger hero shoved Time’s hand away.

“War,-“

“What, Time?” Warriors said, frustration dripping in his voice as he was rushing to get his boots and his pauldrons on. Warriors felt himself yanked to his feet as Time’s arms pulled him in for a hug.

“I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but it’s obvious to me that you’re genuinely happy whenever you’re with him. It’s a side of you we’ve never seen before,” Time whispered into Warriors’ ear as he gave gentle pats to the young man’s shoulders, not releasing him from the embrace. Warriors sighed, realizing his new secret was out.

“Honestly, I’m not sure what we are. I don’t even know when I started liking him or why, and it scares me. I’ve never felt anything at all for men before, not until I started getting to know him. I-I don’t know what it is about him, but I’ve never had someone I’ve felt so close to in that way before,” the younger hero admitted in a hushed voice, not wanting The Historian or anyone else in their party to hear. Time merely smiled.

“You remind me of when I realized how I felt for Malon. It’s quite different seeing it another person going through it,” Time whispered. Warriors sighed tiredly as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

“I don’t even know my own feelings on having feelings for a man, Time. What would the others think? What would my Zelda think? Or General Impa? Or the men under my command? Or my own family? How would they feel about a hero that is in love with a man?” Warriors mumbled, his usual confidence and bravado replaced with apprehensiveness and uncertainty as he came clean with thoughts he had kept to himself till now. Time released him from the hug but held Warriors’ shoulders to force the young man to look him in the eye. Time noted that Warriors looked like he was about to start tearing up due to the conflict in his heart.

“Are you really that oblivious, captain?” Time asked him, no hint of teasing in his voice. Warriors blinked in confusion, causing Time to sigh.

“You’re falling in love. In fact, you just said it yourself and I don’t think you even noticed. To what degree, only you would know that. But you’re starting to see through the lie; the lie that you cannot find basic happiness in your life because of the goddess’s calling,” Time whispered in a gentle yet firm tone.

“Although it may not be what some people would consider normal, it is not their place to pass judgment. You should not be concerned with what anyone else thinks of your relationship, whatever it may be either now or in the future. You know how you feel about him and if he cares for you in the same way, then nothing else matters so long as you two are happy. Regarding family, even if your own were to ever shun you, you will always have us, no matter how far apart we are. Never forget that, Link.”

Warriors went slack jawed at Time’s little pep talk. He never thought the old man could be so eloquently spoken and Warriors certainly never thought Time would ever be supportive of him possibly being with The Historian at some point. Without saying another word, Warriors returned an embrace to the elder hero. “Thank you, Old Man. Really. I needed that.”

“Your welcome, captain. Everything’s going to be alright. For all of us. I’ll make certain of it.”

“It’s not your burden to bear all this alone, Time.”

“You’re right, but you’re all my boys. It’s my job to make sure you’re okay. Just do me a favor. You know Sky and I miss our ladies. Try be considerate of us when you two are being all lovey, okay?” Time teased with a wink, pleased to see a nervous but genuine smile adorn Warriors’ blushing face. “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try not to, Old Man.”

=====

Time and Warriors succeeded in rousing the others, although they had the most difficulty with Sky and The Historian, the two grumpiest risers in their group. Sky and The Historian scowled as Wild quickly prepared something light for everyone to eat.

“So how are we spitting up?” Wind asked.

“We should pair up with persons that complement each other’s abilities,” The Historian commented groggily.

“What do you mean?” Sky replied.

“I mean, those who are less proficient with magic items and abilities should pair up with someone who is. Same goes for size,” The Historian replied. “For example, Legend and Twilight would be a good team. As would Four and Time. Given War’s lack of mystical prowess, I’ll be teaming up with him. Wild and Sky would be a good team, as would Wind and Hyrule.”

“Now that I think about it, those teams seem pretty well-balanced,” Twilight added.

“We should check our supplies to and make sure everyone has enough on them,” The Historian continued as he pulled out his Sheikah Slate. While he began checking inventory of potions, elixirs, and other supplies, Hyrule began handing out his drawn copies of the mine’s map.

The group exited the safety of the room, following the map down another stone hallway towards the central point of the mine. It was not long before they found the lift indicated on the map. There was a geared mechanism with a lever next to the lift. All the metal of the lift was covered in rust.

“I hope this won’t come crashing down with us in it,” Sky said nervously.

Channeling a small, controlled amount of Wisdom’s power, The Historian carefully guided the electrical current humming throughout his body to the lever’s housing. Like magic, the lift began to hum to life as several stringed glass bulbs flickered with light.

“Huh… that’s interesting. I’m surprised that worked.”

Satisfied with his results, The Historian pried open the squealing gates of the lift, indicating for the heroes to follow him. Before long, the lift was carrying the group deeper into the mountain’s depths, squeaks and squeals of metal-to-metal friction echoing the entire journey. As the lift jerkily made its way down the shaft, The Historian pulled out his copy of the map.

“From the nexus are five corridors that lead to different mine shafts,” The Historian pointed to a spot on the map. “There’s a good chance there will be rusty machinery, walkways, and fall hazards everywhere. Not to mention, we are bound to come across some infected creatures down here. I implore all of you to exercise extreme caution.”

=====

The lift deposited the group into a landing room at one end of a long hallway. Torchlight flickered off the stone walls of the hallway as the group made their way towards the nexus. Turning a sharp left, the hallway emptied into a vast, cylindrical room. Their path spanned a black, seemingly bottomless pit, with a stone path reaching out to a central platform that split in five different directions, with each of the paths connecting to another hallway that lead to one of the mining shafts. As the men made their way to the central platform, they could hear the clank of a metal object or the moan of some unknown entity periodically echo from somewhere further in the mine, causing many of the heroes’ hair to stand on end.

“This has to be one of the creepiest places I have ever been in,” Four mumbled.

“Aye, you got that right,” Wind whispered back, doing his best to keep his courage and wits about him. “This is creepier than the Earth Temple in my time.”

“Well, the sooner we accomplish our task the sooner we can get out of here,” Twilight replied quietly.

“Alright, guys. Arbitrarily pick a hallway and let’s go for it. Remember, work together and protect one another. There’s no telling what we’ll come across and I for one am NOT burying anyone today. Are we clear?” The Historian said bluntly.

“He’s right, everyone. Watch each other’s backs. Keep in contact using our Sheikah items. Let’s try to meet back here in an hour. Everyone following?” Time added, getting several nods in reply before heading down the path nearest to him, Four following alongside.


	16. Nexus of Nightmares – Part 1: Time & Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: The next few chapters will be focused on the groups formed at the end of Chapter 15. Starting with this chapter (Chapter 16), there will be some graphic and disturbing content described in the next few chapters. I apologize in advance if this type of content is triggering. Please do not read if it will be triggering for you. No story is worth your mental and emotional well-being!

The echoes of boots on stone haunted Time and Four as they proceeded down their chosen path. The cavernous tunnel stretched deeper into the mountain as the duo kept their eyes peeled for their target. 

“What are the chances we come across the Golden Bokoblin?” Four ponder aloud. Time glanced at the smaller hero.

“One out of five shot? Of course, we could be wrong entirely and it may not be in this mine at all.”

“That would be our luck, wouldn’t it?” Four sighed.

The duo stopped when they heard a distant echo, a brief moan of something further ahead. Something neither human nor Goron. The heroes, despite their courage, felt the hair on the backs of their necks standing on end once again.

“Clearly, something’s down here with us. If not a Goron, then what?” Four questioned.

“I can’t help but think it’s akin to a ReDead, but that noise sounded… more unsettling,” Time replied quietly.

It was proving difficult to see in the enveloping darkness, as the brightly lit torch Time carried was barely allowing them to see anything, as if the shadows were absorbing most of the light, save for about an arm’s length in front of them. The tunnel slowly emptied into a larger cavern; the stone floor worn from years of miners’ footsteps. Stopping to survey their surroundings, the eerie silence and still air surrounded them, interrupted by the meek crackle of Time’s torch. As Four began to take a step forward, Time caught his shoulder to stop him.

Looking up at Time, Four was about to inquire why the older hero stopped him before noticing the focused look on the older hero’s features, indicating he was listening intently for something. Focusing his hearing, Four could make out the faint sound of a metal chain being dragged on stone before silence reclaimed its place, causing Four’s eyes to widen. Without warning, the two heroes heard a ghostly breath exhaled right behind them, making both men jump forward before swinging around, drawing the Four Sword and the Gilded Sword, respectively, only to find there was nothing behind them at all.

Four could feel his hands slightly trembling on the grip of his Four Sword. Why was he this nervous? What was it about this place that made him want to run away? Why did he feel like his courage was leaving him the longer he was down here? The conflict in his mind was worsening.

“We have to stay calm, guys,” Vio said, trying his best to keep his own self calm. He and the other parts of Four’s being were arguing in Four’s mindscape.

“I’ll be calm as soon as I can pummel whatever’s making this mine unbearable!” Blue said, his voice full of nervousness and irritation.

“I-I’m not gonna lie. I’m scared t-to death, you guys,” Red whimpered, tears threatening to stain his cheeks. “Can we use our Fire Rod to light up the area a bit?”

“No, we don’t know if the Fire Rod will ignite anything down here and cause a cave-in! Listen to Vio and I and stay calm!” Green replied, annoyed with his cohorts for not thinking clearly and giving in to panic.

“I AM CALM!” Blue yelled.

“There’s something very wrong with this mine…” Time whispered quietly.

“Y-yeah… I’ve never been in a place like this. This is more than haunted; this place seems cursed.”

“Perhaps it is, but we must brave the trials of this place if we want to fulfill our duty and make it out of here alive.”

The heroes heard the low growl of something further ahead, followed by moaning. It was a low, guttural, pained moan from something inhuman. Keeping their sword hands tight on their weapons, Time and Four continued onward towards the center of the elongated cavern, following the sound of the growl. Coming around the corner of a stone pillar, the heroes were met with a burst of light as several strings of glass bulbs, similar to the bulbs around the lift, sparked to life all along the walls and ceiling of the cavern. Some bulbs stayed illuminated, but many only flickered while others occasionally sparked. The heroes rubbed their eyes attempting to regain their vision after being blinded unexpectedly. The foreign technology combined with the unnerving atmosphere gave the heroes a greater sense of unease as their nerves wound tighter.

The heroes managed to look around the rest of the cavern thanks to the new source of light. There was a large expanse of mining machinery next to a pile of what looked like excavated rock. Near the center of the illuminated cavern, the heroes laid their eyes on a horrific sight: a gutted figure laying on its back in a large pool of deep red blood. Standing above the figure was a grotesque, humanoid creature with gaunt, sinewy skin. The creature did not have forearms and hands, in their place was a set of long blades seemingly growing out of its flesh just below the elbow joint, dripping blood from the sharpened edge. Deep, guttural noises were coming from the monster as it slowly turned around to face the heroes.

Four gasped aloud as Time’s eye went wide. The creature had no eyes, or face for that matter, but the shapes of the eye sockets, the nostrils, and the mouth were covered with the same grey skin as the rest of its body. Despite not having eyes, the heroes felt the creature “gazing” at them threateningly. Not wanting to be caught off-guard, Time and Four took a battle stance, prepared to fight for their lives.

“That no-faced creature is the ugliest thing I think I have ever seen! Even Vaati wasn’t that hideous!” Four mumbled, not taking his eyes off the creature, who began to step slowly towards them as different parts of its body began twitching erratically. The monster’s movements were making him even more jittery, as the unpredictable movement was difficult to follow and anticipate.

Without warning, No-Face abruptly lunged forward, much quicker on its feet than either hero would have predicted, stabbing ahead of itself with its arm-blades. Time strafed to one side, but Four was frozen to the spot, unable to move due to his tight nerves.

“MOVE!” Blue bellowed inside Four’s head, finally rousing the hero to action as he barely managed to side-step the curved broad-blade as No-Face embedded its arm deep into a nearby rock.

Four rejoined Time as No-Face yanked its arm free of the boulder with a sickening squelch from the copious amount of blood on the monster’s blade. Growling maliciously, No-Face threw itself towards Four once again in a sprint.

Four could feel Blue’s influence coming to the surface. Time did not notice the blue hue growing in Four’s eyes as the smaller hero began to feel panic and anger swell within him. Blue’s personality wanted nothing more than to slice this vile creature’s head off, but the flurry of heavy blade slices was almost too much for the small hero to parry with his sword. The sheer bizarreness of the creature’s blank face viciously “staring” at him was causing Four’s courage to leave him quickly.

“Get away from me!” Four yelled out in fear as the creature’s grunted disgustingly as it wailed the arm-blades at the hero. Just as the little hero was backed into the stone wall of the cavern, No-Face let out a horrific scream. Four glanced behind No-Face to see Time, having dropped the lit torch in favor of brandishing his Biggoron’s Sword. The older hero sliced a massive gash vertically down the backside of the monster. As Time prepared to follow up with a horizontal swing, No-Face swiftly jumped away from both heroes.

Blue’s panic allowed Red’s personality to take over, as hot tears burned behind Four’s eyes. Being just as terrified at this faceless monster, Red, in control of Four, quickly sheathed the Four Sword in favor of his preferred weapon, Four’s Fire Rod. Readying his attack, Four was stopped when Time grabbed the shaft of the rod.

“Wait! You might end up taking us out with that creature!”

Time noticed Four’s breathing was very labored, as if he were on the cusp of a panic attack. It quickly became apparent to the older hero that Four, while wise and resourceful for his age, was still like Wind and could more easily succumb to panic with a creature like this. Time’s attention turned back to No-Face as the nauseating sound of blood spurting onto the floor reached his ears.

No-Face’s growling intensified as the creature bled out heavily, staggering and twitching disturbingly as it quickly closed the gap between itself and the heroes. Four fell to his knees, grasping at his chest as his breaths became hard and shallow. Standing in front of the younger hero as a shield, Time evaded the creature’s blades to successfully sink his Biggoron’s Sword deep into its neck, beheading the creature and felling it to the stone floor, blood pouring from the open neck.

“Four!” Time knelt to his companion. Four could not reply. Time quickly pulled a Red Potion from his supply bag and uncorked the bottle.

“Here, try to drink some of this,” Time instructed, guiding the bottle to Four’s lips. Letting some potion trickle down his chin, Four sipped as much as he could. Once finished, Time gently pulled the smaller hero his lap, whispering into this ear.

“Everything’s alright, little one. We made it. You’re going to be okay.”

Whispering soothing words, Time noticed Four’s panic subsiding as the little hero’s breathing evened out and deepened. Four gripped Time’s hand tightly as his chest burned from lack of air.

“T-Time…” Four croaked.

“Shhh… Just rest for a few minutes. Breathe…,” Time said calmly as he ran a hand through the young one’s hair.

Once Four was able to properly breathe and stand, two heroes examined the body, noting it was unlike anything they had ever seen. “What do you think it is?” Four said nervously.

“No idea. I have seen some dark entities in my quest, but I have never seen anything this demented. This creature rivals anything I ever witnessed in the Shadow Temple of my Hyrule,” Time whispered in disbelief. Although he was putting on a calm face to keep Four from panicking, inside Time was just as frazzled as his younger companion. The icy grip of fear that he had not felt in years was causing his hands to tremble. Time’s mind was so distracted by his nervousness that he did not notice himself mention the Shadow Temple of his past exploits.

Despite a foreboding feeling overwhelming him, Four made his way over to the other corpse No-Face stood over earlier. His eyes went wide as the body came into better vision, his breath hitching once again.

“No… it can’t be!” Time heard the younger hero panicking again. Looking down at the corpse, Time saw an elderly man with a green bandana on his head. The corpse’s dead eyes, grey and soulless, were open and staring at them. Blood from the man’s mouth and nostrils stained his white beard and mustache while the stranger’s entrails were sliced out of his abdomen, lying about the corpse. A worn mallet, a pair of blacksmith’s tongs, as well as a smith’s apron were scattered about.

“G-grandpa? This can’t be…” Upon hearing this revelation, Time hurriedly scooped up Four and carried him away from the body, forcing Four to turn around and not look. No sooner had Time turned himself to block Four from seeing the body did Four begin vomiting, half spitting up bile and half dry heaves. Heavy tears were running down the young man’s cheeks as he began to cry out in sorrow.

“No… Noooo… NO!” Four cried out, holding onto Time as he collapsed to the ground. As the hero sobbed deeply, Time was lost for words, not sure if he could find anything to say that would console his companion witnessing such a scene.

As tears streamed down the young hero’s cheeks, both heroes heard another ghostly whisper behind them. Time slowly turned around, expecting to see some sort of Poe or other apparition, only to be shocked as the body and accoutrement of Four’s grandfather had vanished, leaving a large bloodstain on the stone floor.

“Four, look!” Time coaxed. Four did not want to look, he just saw his grandfather’s body killed and mutilated beyond words. Why would Time think he wanted to look at the body again?

“I can’t…” Four barely managed to whisper.

“No, trust me, look!”

Four sniffed, trusting Time as he turned his head. The little hero gasped as he noticed his grandfather’s body was gone. “W-was that all an... illusion?”

“I would fathom a guess. Strange that it left behind so much blood if it were an illusion, but I think this means that your grandfather is not really dead. That’s what I want to believe anyway.” Four let go of Time as he got back to his feet.

“I suppose we should have thought about this rationally, but given our panic with that… thing, we let our emotions get to us,” Time commented aloud.

Four wiped his eyes with his sleeve, suddenly feeling foolish. How could his grandfather be here in Wild’s era in a land outside of Hyrule? In his mindscape, his aspects were feeling Four’s strong reaction.

“I told you guys we needed to stay calm and think rationally,” Vio sighed, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Don’t lord it over us. You’ve made your point,” Blue sniffed.

“I’m sorry about earlier, guys! I’m just tired of this place!” Red cried loudly.

“Stop crying!” Blue lashed out at Red, prompting shock and fresh tears from the red-garbed hero.

“Just stop already!” Blue yelled again, tears threatening to spill down his face again. Sighing, Blue wrapped his arms around Red. “Please stop?” he whispered, his own tears beginning to fall along with Red’s.

“Guys, let’s not fight each other. Four’s already in enough turmoil and it’s affecting all of us,” Green mumbled.

Time retrieved their torch, thankfully still lit, as they examined the rest of the cavern. Lines of metal rails ran throughout the cavern, with dozens of abandoned mine carts sitting perpetually idle. Following one of the tracks across a deep ravine, the heroes came upon a wide tunnel boring into the flat wall of the cavern. Feeling there was no other choice, Time and Four followed this new path.

“Are you feeling okay, little one?” Time asked, concerned about Four’s mind after witnessing such a vivid sight. 

“I think so. It was a lot to see that. I’m just telling myself over and over that it was just an illusion. It’s the only thing that is keeping me from losing my mind. If I’m honest, all I really want right now is to jump back to my time and check that my grandpa is okay.”

“I know you do. I pray Hylia will grant us that opportunity for you. I only hope the others have not experienced something similar in this place.”

Four was about to reply when he noticed Time abruptly stop. The older hero’s face quickly drained of color, as if he was going to be sick. Both of Time’s eyes were wide as his breathing began to grow harsh. Following Time’s gaze, Four spotted six monstrous hands sprouting from a large patch of floor that was covered in soft sand, darkened with some sort of fluid. Each hand was attached to an inhumanly long arm and had sharp, overgrown fingernails. The entire limb was ghostly white but was spackled in blood. The limbs gently swayed back and forth, as if they were waiting for something to get too close.

“It… can’t be… I killed it…” Four heard Time whisper, terror lacing his words. “Why… Why is it here?!” Time said, his voice growing louder as a feeling of hysteria began to encroach upon Time’s mind, threatening his rational thoughts. Four shook Time’s arm.

“Time? Time! Are you okay?” Four asked, but he could not get a response from the older hero, for the Hero of Time was no longer present in the tunnel. Haunting imagery of a dark, dank well flashed around Time as the smell of bones and rotting flesh filled his nostrils, making him feel like he was going to immediately vomit. In his vision, Time was treated to the empty, expressionless eyes and large, unhinged jaw, completed with rows of tough teeth slowly bearing down on his young Hylian body as he screamed for help that never came.

Four stepped back a bit as Time began to yell, holding his head in his hands as Time began to forcefully relive every moment of unadulterated fear he had felt at the bottom of Kakariko’s well and in the dark torture chambers of the Shadow Temple. The armored hero fell to his knees as tears of a terrorized child ran down his face, startling Four at seeing their stoic leader so scared.

“Time? What’s wrong? Talk to me, Time!” Time only laid his head down on the floor, begging for someone to help him; begging Hylia for the torment to stop. Before Four could attempt to help Time out of his terror, a crackling noise reached his pointed ears, forcing him to turn around to face whatever threat was approaching. Four watched as a column of sand erupted from the center of the bloodied limbs, revealing a large, sack-shaped fleshy creature, the same stark white as the arms and hands protruding from the soft earth. The creature’s body was awash in blood. Two stubby arms ended in sharp pointed spines that resembled daggers. The creature’s elongated neck carried a large head with a skull-like face whose eyes were black and expressionless. The most prominent aspect of this monstrosity was the large upper and lower jaw filled with rows of large, sharp teeth. The creature was so large, it would tower over Time at his full height.

“Time! I need you! You gotta get up!” Four yelled, unsheathing his Four Sword. His nervousness was returning, but not as bad as when battling No-Face. The older hero was whimpering on the floor, unable to process what was going on in front of him.

“What’s gotten to him? Why is this creature affecting him like this?” Green said inside Four’s head.

“How ‘bout we kill this thing and ask questions later!” Blue yelled, eliciting an annoyed scoff from Green.

“Guys! This thing is scaring me! It’s so ugly!” Red sobbed, desperately wanting to incinerate this monster until nothing remained.

“Guys! Four cannot take this thing on his own! We might need to separate to beat this guy!” Vio suggested.

Time screamed as he grasped his neck. “Please… let me go…” a tiny voice compared to Time’s normal tone whimpered.

Blue felt angry. While he his opinion of Time was that the older hero was too stuffy and acted too much like he was everyone’s father, Blue had respect for the old man. To see Time babbling and crying on the floor because of this blob boiled Blue’s blood.

“Let’s do it guys,” Four mumbled to himself, hoisting the Four Sword overhead. In a flash of light, four versions of Four, each with a different colored garb, stood where Four had been previously.

“Let’s take this thing down!” Blue snarled.

“Be careful! We don’t know what this thing can do!” Green warned.

Blue, while nervous, charged brashly at the undead monster, engaging it with his copy of the Four Sword. Vio charged to give Blue some backup, only for the undead hands to grab his ankles, slamming the violet-garbed hero into the sand. 

“Vio! Look out!” yelled Red.

Looking up, Vio looked into the eyes of the creature, a sense of death stifling him. The hero felt fear overwhelming him as the creature unhinged its lower jaw, revealing a large, void-like mouth full of sharp teeth as it prepared to behead the little hero.

“HELP ME!” Vio screamed for his life.

As the creature creeped closer to Vio’s head, the creature roared as a blade pierced through the throat of the monster through its open mouth. Vio looked up to see a teary-eyed Red forcing the Four Sword deeper into the monster.

“Vio! Get up! Now!”

Not wasting a moment, Vio sliced and kicked at the strong hands holding him down, finally freeing himself as the hands writhed painfully before falling to the ground.

As his counterparts tried to slay the bloody monster, Green tried to snap Time back to attention, but he could not get a response, as Time curled up upon himself, rocking back and forth while whispering “Not again… not again… “

With a crackling noise, the monster pulled itself up, eyeing Red with as it began slowly moving towards its new target. Terrified, Red sheathed his sword to brandish Four’s Fire Rod, immediately hitting the creature’s face with a ball of flame.

“Yes!” Red yelled happily, but his victory was short-lived as the creature emerged from the smoke of the blast unscathed. “You’ve got to be kidding me! It’s resistant to fire?”

“Run it through with your sword!” Green yelled as he charged the creature from behind. His sword pierced the flesh of the monster’s neck, causing it to writhe in pain. As it tried to turn around, three more of the same blade impaled the monster in its face and neck, spewing forth crimson liquid all over the heroes. Pulling their swords from the creature, the corpse fell to the soft sand with a final groan. The remaining hands twitched violently before falling inert.

Catching their breathe, the parts of Four quickly merged back together.

“Ew… I hope this won’t stain…” Four said, disgusted at the blood on his tunic. Seeing Time slumped over, the little hero ran to his companion, concern washing over him as he pulled Time’s head into his lap. Fortunately, it appeared Time had passed out, much to Four’s relief. After a few minutes of tending to the unconscious companion, Four managed to finally rouse the older hero. Startled at first, Time took in their surroundings as if he were unsure where he was until he saw the creature’s body, flinching backwards at the sight of the bloody monster.

“What happened?” Time asked.

“I think you saw one of your deepest fears.”

“Dead Hand.” Time mumbled, so low Four nearly missed it.

“Dead what?”

“That monster. Nav-, I mean, a friend of mine called it Dead Hand.”

“So you’ve seen it before?” Four inquired. Time only nodded in response.

“What is it, exactly?”

“A creature that feasts on its victims by binding them with its hands and then decapitating them using its mouth,” Time said quietly. The description made Four’s stomach queasy.

“I’ve fought it twice in my life and killed it both times. So why does that thing keep coming back to haunt me?” Time said, sounding a bit choked up as he finished.

“Maybe that’s what that poe was talking about. We’re going to experience our deepest, most personal and terrifying fears in this mine.” He turned to look Time in the eye. “Why did you feel so terrified of it? I mean, if you’ve already fought it before and won, why did it have such an affect on you this time around?”

Time sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with this devourer and the master it serves. As soon as I saw the hands just waiting there to grab one of us, I was not here with you in this cave. In my mind, I was reliving all those dark memories of being trapped and terrorized by that thing. It’s a primal fear that I can’t describe with words. It’s something I’ve tried to bury and let go of for years. Malon was the only person I trusted with knowledge of that monstrosity and how I had to face it. It was just too much to go through again.”

Time pulled Four into a hug. “I’m sorry I was a burden in this fight, little one. I don’t know why I was forced to revisit those memories, and it made me a sniveling child, leaving you to handle that beast yourself.” Four, sensing this was a deep-seated memory for Time, returned the hug as tightly as he could, mentally reveling in Time’s warm embrace as well. “It’s alright, Time. This is why we have each other’s back.”

“Gods… we need to let the others know what we’ve found out before they encounter something like this,” Time mumbled, donning his Mask of Truth to contact his friends.

“Guys? Can anyone hear me?” Time tried to project his thought into the mask. He kept verbalizing his greeting inside his head, trying to get a response, but silence was all that greeted him.

“This is bad. I can’t seem to get through,” Time said.

“Hnnnnnnnghhhhh……”

Both heroes looked back and forth in either direction of the tunnel, trying to get a sense of what made that groaning noise.

“Gods this is getting to be too much. A fight is one thing, but to relive our deepest fears made real is just not fair!” Four exclaimed.

“I’d have to agree with you on that, Four.”

A sudden rumble began to shake the tunnel. Without warning, the sandy floor the heroes were standing on gave way to a deep chasm, pulling the two heroes into the dark abyss.


	17. Nexus of Nightmares – Part 2: Twilight & Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: The next few chapters will be focused on the groups formed at the end of Chapter 15. As with Chapter 16, there will be some graphic and disturbing content described in this chapter. I apologize in advance if this type of content is triggering. Please do not read if it will be triggering for you. No story is worth your mental and emotional well-being!

The crackle of a lit torch was all Twilight and Legend could hear as the duo quietly made their way through the tunnel. Despite the torch emitting a bright glow, the heroes could barely see in front of them. An eerie, almost artificial silence encompassed both of them, as if the stillness of the mine was created by something unnatural.

Twilight was getting a strange sensation. Something about the mine put his neck hair on end, as if something foreboding was quickly approaching them. He wanted to transform in order to enhance his senses, but he did not want to transform with Legend around. Even though the Veteran hero already knew of his power thanks to Legend’s own personal, and quite humorous, experience with Twilight’s crystal, the taller hero still felt uncomfortable transforming in front of people.

A wail echoed from further ahead in the tunnel, causing the heroes to take pause.

“What in Hylia’s name was that?” Legend whispered.

“No clue,” Twilight muttered, feeling a nervousness building in his chest. Sudden noises had always made Twilight a bit jumpy. On his adventure, he braved grotesque monsters and perplexing, trap-laden labyrinths, but sudden sounds always put him on edge, a fact Midna had always teased him about. ReDead Knights were the most terrifying foes Twilight had to face on his adventure, having to brave such spine-chilling undead screaming in the catacombs of the Arbiter’s Grounds and in the dark bowels of The Cave of Ordeals.

The two heroes kept their breath quiet and shallow as they listened to the distant sound of something metallic being dragged along stone. Listening closely, Legend could hear the chink of chains scraping. Sighing, Twilight turned to Legend.

“Let’s keep going. The sooner we can finish this the sooner we can leave this place.”

The two heroes continued down the dark tunnel with only an arm’s length worth of light to make sense of what was ahead of them. It was not long before the tunnel abruptly opened to a large, dimly lit cavern. Twilight and Legend noticed a glow from Luminous Stones lining the tall ceiling, illuminating just enough of the cavern to reveal a large complex of machinery. Chains of various sizes hung from large metal beams above, motionless and silent from lack of use.

“It’s impressive how much equipment was brought into the mountain like this,” Twilight observed. Legend looked at a large metal construct.

“This furnace… Twi, I think we’re in a foundry.”

The older hero looked confused, causing Legend to sigh at the task of having to explain.

“It’s a place where metal castings are made. I bet the miners used this place to quickly make new mining equipment without having to bring everything in from the outside. Makes sense, given how hellish this land is.”

“And here I thought Four was the expert on such things,” Legend chuckled at the remark.

“I’m not quite to his level, but I know enough.”

“I cannot imagine how difficult it was to find a suitable cavern and then bring the stuff in to build all of this,” Twilight pondered.

“To go through this much trouble… there must have been some serious riches down here,” Legend commented.

Walking deeper into the foundry complex, the heroes saw several chains hanging overhead. Legend held out a hand to stop Twilight.

“What is it?”

Legend said nothing as he held the torch higher to cast more light. He pointed ahead of them.

Twilight looked in the direction Legend was indicating. Several rows of chains were symmetrically placed in the path ahead, each of them unmoving except for one. Hanging in the center, the lone chain was lazily swinging back and forth as if it were being intentionally moved, giving both heroes a renewed sense of unease.

“Call me crazy,” Legend mumbled.

“Okay, you’re crazy,” Twilight interrupted, making Legend frown.

“Funny. Seriously though, you don’t feel or hear any wind or anything, right?”

“None at all. I could use a nice breeze right now.”

“Then how is it possible for that chain to be moving on its own like that?” Legend pondered apprehensively. While trying to figure out a way to check without interrupting whatever might be playing with the chain, an idea came to him.

“Hold this,” Legend instructed Twilight to take their torch as he rummaged in this bag, producing his Magic Mirror.

“Keep your eyes focused on that chain,” Legend ordered as he turned around and held his Magic Mirror to reflect the direction that Twilight was looking in.

“Holy Hylia!” Legend startled, almost dropping his irreplaceable mirror.

Twilight, jittery thanks to Legend jumping, looked away from the chain to turn to his companion. Before either could react, they heard a ghostly breath behind them. Instinctively turning back around to defend themselves, both heroes screamed at the sight in front of them. As if it had been magically and silently moved, the centered chain was now directly in front of the heroes. The rogue chain continuing to gently swing, only this time something was hanging from the metal links, covered with a burlap tarp tied off at the top end. The tarp was cut short, revealing the feet of whomever, or whatever, was hanging in front of them. Twilight and Legend saw a puddle of dark liquid, presumably blood, underneath the entity. The sound of a slowly dripping liquid reached the heroes’ ears.

Twilight and Legend panted heavily. The spook of this vision had shaken the resolve of both heroes.

“What in the goddess’s name is this?” Legend exasperated. He had never seen anything so disconcerting. Not even his dives into Ganon’s Dark World produced such a sight.

“T-that thing wasn’t here when you yelled!” Twilight stammered. Nothing in his Hyrule came close to being as disturbing as a hanging corpse appearing from thin air. Twilight would rather traverse the Arbiter’s Grounds all over again than to encounter this.

“It was there, just way back there and not in front of us! How did it get here so quickly?” Legend replied.

Before Twilight could come up with a plausible answer, they both heard a pained, monstrous moan from under the tarp. Without warning, blood began to pour from the body onto the stone floor, making the heroes eyes go wide as they backed up. The creature’s moans became louder and more roar-like, making the Twilight and Legend’s ears twinge from the echo. Legend quickly pulled out his Ice Rod as Twilight unsheathed his Ordonian Sword. A link in the chain snapped, causing the writhing body to fall and land on its feet, splashing the pooled blood and surprising the heroes. Both Twilight and Legend braced themselves for a battle as the creature strained against the burlap, powerfully thrashing until the blood-stained covering began to tear, revealing the freshly undead corpse of a powerful monster.

“What the hell is THAT supposed to be?” Legend gasped.

“No clue! Does it look human?” Twilight panted. Legend noticed the creature’s skin looked… gravelly. Despite the blood drenching the creature, its skin looked crusty and jagged and was colored an odd violet. The monster’s backside sported a hard, rocky covering, akin to a tortoise’s shell, while its face was missing its lower jaw, letting the creature’s tongue hang fully out and allowing copious amounts of blood to dribble down the front of the creature. Two beady eyes adorned the monster’s face, with the sclera colored deep black while the irises were a pale white. A large hook was embedded deep in the monster’s neck and exited through its throat, with the remnants of the chain dangling from the looped end. The monster’s neck appeared to be snapped to its left side. Several deep lacerations, some showing pieces of organ flesh, were dripping blood onto the stone floor.

“Could this be a Goron of this land?” Legend asked rhetorically. Twilight, unable to turn his eyes away from the monster, shook his head.

“Whatever it is, it’s not Goron anymore,” Twilight said somberly as the undead creature hissed.

“I can’t imagine what could have happened to it,” Legend mumbled, deeply bothered by the tortured appearance of this Goron. Something atrocious happened in this mine, and as terrifying as this place was, Legend was determined to find out and end whatever caused this Goron to suffer.

“Gooooorrrrrr…” the undead Goron groaned, clearly suffering a broken neck. It’s unwavering dead eyes staring at the heroes as it began stepping forward in an uncoordinated manner.

“Legend, let’s put this poor thing out of its misery.”

Without a word, Legend aimed his Ice Rod with a flourish. In a burst of energy, the Ice Rod fired a blast of super-chilled air at the Goron, encasing the creature in a thick block of ice. Smirking in relief, Legend lowered his weapon, only to have his face fall as the ice began to melt rapidly, creating a cloud of steam.

“…nnnnngoooooooorrrrr…”

“There’s no way…”

“Time for a new strategy!” Twilight huffed, preparing to take a swing at the Goron’s head. Before he could make contact, a gurgled roar signaled the Goron’s attack, as its gaping mouth regurgitated molten lava. Twilight barely managed to avoid getting severely burned, having only a few hairs singed in the process.

“Watch it!” Legend yelled, brandishing his Ice Rod once more. His second icy blast missed as the Goron strafed widely to avoid the attack, showing unexpected finesse.

“Well, he’s quicker than we gave him credit for!” Twilight grumbled loudly, jumping to safety as the Goron launched another spitball of lava. Twilight quickly closed the gap, attempting another slice to the Goron’s midsection, only for the Goron to grapple him by his neck.

“Hnnnnnngggggghhhh!” Twilight immediately felt pain in his throat, leading to panic from his inability to breathe as the undead foe tried to crush his throat. The hero dropped his equipment while attempting to pull the Goron’s hand off his neck. Twilight felt his head begin to spin as he failed to free himself from the Goron’s grasp. His feet dangled inches from the floor as the Goron held him above its head.

Twilight flailed as tears began to fall. Was he really about to die at the hands of this undead Goron, so far from his home?

Twilight could feel himself losing consciousness when suddenly his side hit the floor with a hard thud. Coughing hoarsely while painfully gasping for air, he heard the creature groan as it staggered backward. Looking up through teared eyes Twilight saw Legend standing between him and the Goron, his red Tempered Sword and Mirror Shield in his hands.

Using the size of his Mirror Shield to his advantage, Legend charged, barreling into his opponent in an attempt to topple the beast. The Goron spat more lava at the hero, but Legend’s shield managed to reflect the molten rock back onto the Goron, causing the monster to hiss in pain as its bloody abdomen was sprayed with the viscous projectile. Wasting no time, Legend savagely ran his sword through the throat of the Goron, feeling the blade scrape against bone and the metal hook. Legend thought running through its neck would have ended the beast, but the Goron grasped the blade of the sword, cutting its hand on the edge.

Legend struggled to free his sword from the vice-grip hold the Goron had on his weapon. “Gooooooooorrrrrr…”

“Let go, you stupid hunk of rock!” Legend spat, attempting to knock over the Goron to free his sword. The Goron was about to spit more lava when it was yanked hard by the hook in its neck, falling backwards as its hand sliced itself on Legend’s blade. Legend saw Twilight standing with a strong grip on the chain that the Goron had been hanging from. Using his physical strength alone, Twilight managed to subdue the undead Goron by dragging it backwards by the hook in its neck.

“What are you doing, Leg? Finish it!”

Snapped back to the moment by his companion’s yell, Legend lunged at the sprawled Goron, burying the Tempered Sword deep into its abdomen and causing molten lava to leak out of its belly. Quickly pulling out the sword, Legend ignored the Goron’s pained groan as he swiped hard at the monster’s neck, severing it further until the Goron’s head was hanging on by just a few ligaments and a thin piece of skin. With a final strike, Legend lobbed off the undead Goron’s head, sending it flying down the pathway. A profuse amount of blood spilled from the Goron’s severed neck as its body twitched severely.

Legend gave a ragged smile to Twilight as the Rancher gave a thumbs up back.

“That was awful,” Twilight panted.

“Don’t remind me. In all my adventures, I don’t think I’ve ever seen an undead Goron. Gotta say, I don’t think I’d like to ever see another ever again,” Legend puffed back, as he strapped his Mirror Shield onto his back.

“There’s so much blood,” Twilight sniffed, disgusted by the stench affecting his sensitive nose. Even in Hylian form, Twilight’s senses were more elevated than most people, a lingering effect of using his wolf form so extensively. “Let’s keep going,” the taller hero said, wanting desperately to get away from the smell of the Goron’s corpse.

The two heroes followed the worn path through the decrepit foundry, thankful that there were no more swinging chains. As the two proceeded past a large crucible, Twilight and Legend flinched at the sound of a loud bang that reverberated throughout the cavern. Looking for the source of the deafening noise, they witnessed one of the nearby furnaces spark to life with a bright red glow. Instinctively, the heroes’ hands went to the grips of their swords as they honed their vision, for standing in front of the furnace was a figure. The glow of the furnace and the long shadows of the figure made it difficult for the heroes to see who, or what, the figure was.

“Time?” Twilight asked in surprise.

Time turned around, a surprised expression on his face and a distant look in his good eye. The hero’s tan-colored tunic was frayed and sported several bloody gashes that went down to his bare skin. He held his Gilded Sword tight in his hand, the blade drenched in blood. A sense of panic began welling up in Twilight when he noticed a deep, dark stain on the gut of the older hero’s clothes. Time had been deeply stabbed.

“P-pup…” Time murmured weakly as he collapsed prone, his Gilded Sword falling from his grasp and sending a loud clatter echoing throughout the foundry.

“Time!”

“Old Man!”

The heroes ran to their fallen leader. Twilight quickly pulled Time’s head into his lap as the older hero’s blonde hair, covered in sweat and dirt, fell haphazardly onto his face. Legend looked in his satchel to find one of the healing potions Wild gave him.

“Time, stay with me!” Twilight panted frantically. He could feel his emotions quickly spiraling out of control. Time was more than his predecessor; Time was his mentor; his family. Twilight loved Time with all his heart, the blood bond Twilight never felt he had growing up. He was not about to let Time die, especially when Time had yet to hang up his life as a hero to start a family with Malon.

Legend quickly uncorked the potion bottle and handed it to Twilight, feeling too frantic to speak. Neither had seen Time injured so severely. It was a shock to Legend to see the Old Man, a man that he secretly admired and respected for his heroism and strength, to be so close to death. Although he would never admit it aloud, Legend cared a lot for the Old Man, second only to the Veteran’s own uncle. Legend felt that it should not be surprising to him, given the stories he heard in his era about the Hero of Time losing his life to the King of Evil, but to witness Time possibly dying was proving to be a surreal and upsetting experience.

“Here, drink this. Hurry Time!” Twilight said, feeling salty tears begin to leak from his eyes. Time was losing consciousness very rapidly, barely keeping his lips and throat moving to swallow the red potion. Slowly, the hero became lucid once more.

“What happened?” Twilight asked as he helped Time sit up.

“Cave-in… I just barely escaped,” Time replied in a quiet, rather timid voice. Legend looked at the hero.

“Where’s Four?” Legend asked, getting the older hero’s attention.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Legend said while raising an eyebrow.

“I have no clue where he went, Veteran.”

The older hero’s answer did not sit well in Legend’s mind. What happened to Time and where was Four? Why was Time being so blasé about their smallest hero? He kept his eyes on Time as Twilight helped the older hero his feet.

“Do you remember what happened to your armor?” Legend inquired.

“Legend! Let him breathe for a moment!” Twilight snapped. Why was the Veteran interrogating Time for?

“I must have lost it during the cave-in,” Time said quietly.

“You wear heavy plated armor that is fitted and strapped onto you. How does a cave-in cause you to lose that?” Legend argued back, his voice rising. Something was certainly not right about this situation.

“Legend! Lay off!” Twilight growled. Without saying a word, Legend grabbed Twilight by the upper arm and yanked him away from Time.

“Legend! What is your problem!” Twilight shouted as he went to shove Legend’s hand away.

“Something’s not right, Twi! I don’t think that’s Time!” Legend hissed.

“What in goddess’s name has gotten into you, Leg? What are you talking about?”

“Yes, Veteran. What are you trying to say?” Time asked, getting a glare from Legend.

“Tell me Time, how did you get here? You and Four went down a completely different hallway, and now you you’ve appeared out of thin air, by yourself and without your armor or your huge sword. You randomly lit a furnace to grab our attention and then dramatically fell. Twilight might believe you, but I’m not buying your story.”

An awkward silence the three men before Time cocked his head and smirked. “Never thought you’d be so perceptive in spite of your fear… Veteran.” The older hero’s voice suddenly sounded distorted and dark. Time spread his arms wide as violet flames ignited all over his upper body, burning away his tunic and long sleeve undershirt. Twilight and Legend felt their stomachs tighten uncomfortably at the sight of Time’s torso; the hero’s muscular body was transforming, a healthy-looking facade being replaced with a rotted, sinewy appearance. Time’s head began to twitch and shudder furiously as the violet flames traveled down his legs, burning away his black pants and leather boots until the flames consumed every part of his body save for his head.

“Time!” Twilight approached his mentor, but Legend yanked him back. “Told you! This isn’t him!”

Time blinked both of his eyes open. Like the undead Goron, the sclera of his eyes were pitch black with a white iris in his good eye. Black liquid began to stream from his head’s orifices.

“You could never save me, descendant. And for that, I will drag you into the deepest pit of despair,” the Time doppelgänger said demonically. With a loud roar, the fire covering its body swelled and exploded, shooting powerful flames in all directions. Twilight was frozen to the spot. Although his mind was yelling that he needed to move, to run for cover, the sight of his mentor and ancestor burning away made him feel sick as if he were going to pass out. Twilight could only watch the Veteran come into his view.

Legend stepped in front of Twilight, holding his Mirror Shield in front of them in hopes of rebounding some of the fire. Although Legend braced himself, the force of the blast knocked him off his feet and into Twilight standing just behind him, launching both heroes into a faraway wall.

Twilight was jarred back to the moment, thanks to a pounding headache. The hero nursed a nasty bump on his head as he struggled to open his eyes. Aside from his throbbing skull, Twilight did not feel any serious injuries. Looking to his left, he spotted Legend laying slumped against the wall, a trickle of blood snaking its way down his face and staining a good portion of his blue cap.

“Leg!” Twilight gingerly pulled Legend’s cap off and held the Veteran against his shoulder. “Hey! You okay?”

“Nngh…” Legend moaned. Trembling, Twilight gently opened Legend’s eyelids to see both of the Veteran’s eyes struggling to focus. The Veteran held a dazed expression.

“Stay with me Leg,” Twilight whispered as he nervously rummaged through his own stash of supplies for a potion to give Legend as the smaller man held on tightly to Twilight’s pelt.

“Mmmm dizzy… Room… sss… spinning…” Legend whimpered, barely audible to Twilight.

“I know, man. Just hang in there for a second, okay?”

“Nnnngggh…”

With a potion in hand, Twilight carefully pulled Legend closer, making sure to rest the Veteran’s head against his chest as he helped Legend swallow the red liquid. Legend gagged, allowing some of the liquid to run down his chin.

“Come on, Leg. You gotta work with me. Swallow!”

Grumbling wearily, Legend continued drinking until the entire potion bottle was empty. Twilight watched as his friend’s attention returned until Legend blinked, his eyes fully focused and in unison.

“You back?”

“Yeah… damn that thing packs a punch,” Legend growled, rubbing where his head wound had been, bothered by the feel of the blood in his hair.

“Why did you do that?” Twilight asked, getting a confused look from Legend.

“Do what?”

“Why did you just jump in front of me like that? I could’ve defended myself and you wouldn’t have gotten injured!”

Legend scoffed. “Tell me, Rancher, what the hell you were planning to do with a wooden shield against a blast of fire, especially of that size? At least my shield kept us from being roasted alive.” Twilight had not contemplated his shield burning. His frantic emotions over seeing Time’s likeness so deformed had rattled his mind. Sighing, Legend gruffly pulled Twilight into a hug.

“Look, I know that thing and what it said has rattled you. I’m aware of how close you and Time are but get it through your head. That thing is NOT Time, just a poor imitation. It’s trying to scare you so it can kill you more easily. Let’s take it out as payback for playing with our heads, okay?”

“Are you sure it’s really not him, Leg? What if that devourer thing got to him? What if he was cursed?” Twilight asked, sounding more like a small, scared child than a hero. Legend looked the taller man in the eyes, immediately understanding just how terrified Twilight was feeling right now.

“I’m positive. Whatever that thing is, it could never compare to the Old Man.”

Sensing Twilight’s fortitude returning, Legend replaced his blood-stained cap and stood up, gathering his shield and preparing his Ice Rod for battle. “Let’s take this thing down and get back to work already.” With a smirk, Twilight stood up, feeling a lot less wound up, and unsheathed his blade.

“Like I said, your wooden shield won’t do a thing to protect you against this guy. Try to stay close to me and when you need cover duck behind me. Got it?” Legend strategized.

“Got it.”

Walking back to the source of the blast, the heroes were met with a purple inferno, the intense heat forced them to cover their faces. Looking around the area, Twilight and Legend saw that the various metal constructs of this section of the forge were glowing and slowly melting from the intense heat. Over the sound of the burning flames, the men heard a moan. In the center of the inferno, a burning figure was glaring ominously at them, a single shining red eye piercing through the wall of violet fire. As Legend prepared to use his Ice Rod, the flames instantly dwindled, leaving the heroes perplexed at what the creature was doing. The dwindling firelight shrouded the area in darkness, forcing the heroes to squint in order to find their target.

The red glowing eye continued to watch the two men as Twilight realized what he was looking at. The creature slowly stepped into what light remained, lumbering steps causing metal armor to rustle and scrape. The monster was tall, taller than either Twilight or Legend. It wore discolored, rusty armor that appeared to be the protective gear a Hylian knight would wear in battle. The charred remnants of plant growth and wooden roots adorned sections of the creature’s pauldrons and in the cracks of its large shield. The ethereal, ghostly flesh of its body showed the illusion of gashes and blood.

“Shade…” Twilight whispered breathlessly.

“Hmm?” Legend mumbled.

“My child. Why have you failed me?” the familiar, spectral voice called out. The creature’s heavy breathing could be heard between words.

“Stop with the theatrics. I’m not your child. You’re not him. You never could mimic him well enough to fool me.”

“Such disrespect of your ancestor. Have you forgotten? I made you the hero you are today. Without my guidance, you would be nothing.”

“NO! He made me the hero I am today. He protected Hyrule even in death! You are nothing but a ghostly apparition that’s trying to toy with us! Stop playing and fight us seriously!” Twilight snarled fiercely, feeling more anger than fear with the fake Hero’s Shade’s travesty.

Legend witnessed the exchange, confused as to what Twilight and this thing were talking about. Child? Ancestor? Could that mean that Twilight and the real Time are related, beyond sharing a spirit?

“I thought by passing on the lessons of my life to the next hero, a hero born from my own bloodline, that I could finally ease my regrets. Yet here you are, a failure and a disappointment, daring to point your blade at your ancestor.”

Twilight scoffed. “The real Hero’s Shade is gone. The true Hero of Time in my era had his regrets finally eased thanks to me, and he is still here with us. We’re all his children, and I will not tolerate your mockery of him anymore!”

Twilight sprinted towards the Hero’s Shade, remembering all that Time’s spirit had taught him back in his own era, as his blade clashed harshly with the Shade’s. Immediately, the specter multiplied his form, surrounding Twilight.

One of the wispy specters was taken off guard, screaming in agony as a red-bladed sword pierced through his ethereal flesh. Legend, having kept to the shadows, took the opportunity to take one of the Shades for himself.

“Don’t take all the fun for yourself!” Legend grinned, pushing his Tempered Sword deeper into his foe.

“Be careful! If he has all of Shade’s abilities, then he won’t be an easy opponent!” Twilight replied, not taking his eyes off any of the remaining Shades. Legend withdrew his blade and jumped backwards as the Shade swung his large sword at him.

“Your insolence will not be tolerated, boy,” said the Shade that Legend stabbed, giving the hero a stern look from it’s one eye only to receive a mocking laugh in reply.

“Oh please, don’t give me that look! You’re nothing like the Old Man! He would have never left his back unguarded like you did, you second-rate imitation!”

As Legend engaged the Shade copy he distracted away from the rest of the group, Twilight used his ancestor’s great spin attack to send the remaining Shades flying, each landing on their back with a thud. Two of the Shades evaporated in a wisp of violet flame, leaving one Shade remaining. Twilight unleashed his fury upon the fake Shade, striking fast and hard with every practiced technique he remembered from his time training with the real Shade.

Twilight’s opponent grunted and growled as the hero forced it backwards, managing to strike the Shade’s arm and forcing the foe to drop its shield. Roaring fiercely, the Shade shoved Twilight back, swinging its sword ferociously. The heavy blade struck Twilight’s Ordonian Sword so harshly that hero could feel a vibration of the clash in his arms.

“You will never leave this place, child. Here you have dishonored me and here you shall forever remain!”

Too busy defending to respond, Twilight managed to shove the Shade backwards enough for him to regroup. Wanting to end this quickly, Twilight sheathed his sword and collected himself. Legend, glancing at his friend, suddenly felt a surge of panic when he realized Twilight had put away his sword.

“What are you doing?” Legend yelled.

Twilight did not respond as the Shade copy swung his sword at Legend once more, barely allowing the Veteran to parry the attack. “Keep your eyes on me if you want the chance to live, boy.”

“Have you chosen to give yourself to my blade, child?” The Shade inquired as it approached Twilight, getting nothing in response. “Perhaps it is time for me to end this, my descendent.”

The creature slowly approached the hero. As soon as the Shade was close enough, Twilight moved. In less than a second, the hero swiftly spun and swiped his sword, sending the Shade flying onto its back with a groan. Twilight’s ruse to draw the Shade within striking distance of his Mortal Draw had worked on the specter. Before the Shade could recover, Twilight leapt into the air, driving his sword deep into the armored chest of his foe.

“You might look like him, but you could never mimic his strength! You are nothing like him and never will be! Now be gone!” Twilight yelled as the Shade moaned out in pain. As the red eye of the shade faded, the copy Legend had been fighting suddenly screeched as it burst into violet flames, vanishing in a cloud of wisps.

Pulling his sword from the remains of the fake Hero’s Shade, Twilight stood up. He felt a pat on his shoulder.

“Good one, Twilight. I have to say, those were some impressive techniques.”

Twilight said nothing as he stared down at the remains. This experience had been unpleasant at best. Although this Hero’s Shade had been fake, its likeness was so similar to the ethereal mentor he had during his own adventure that it pained Twilight to take the life of the lookalike.

“Twi?” Legend asked gently. Judging by the look on Twilight’s face, this being had struck a nerve with Twilight.

“Please don’t ask. I’m not in the mood to talk about it.” Legend frowned, his curiosity was begging for more details about Twilight’s relationship to Time and this Hero’s Shade. Sensing he would not get any more out of Twilight, Legend sighed.

“Sure. Well, I’m here if there’s ever a time you need to talk about anything. Got it, farm boy?” Legend quipped gently, hoping to put a smile on his companion’s face. Twilight said nothing as he turned around, giving a solemn look before walking past his companion to retrieve their discarded and extinguished torch. As Legend turned to follow his friend, they heard another ghostly breath, prompting both heroes to look back at the Shade’s body, only to find the ghostly corpse had disappeared.

“What tha? Where did it go?” Legend gasped.

“This place… it must be toying with us. Giving us visions or something,” Twilight conjectured. He paused when a glint of something on the floor caught his attention. A small, plate-like object, something that could fit in the palm of his hand, sat where the Shade’s body had been laying.

“What’s this?” Twilight asked aloud, picking up the strange plate. The object was ceramic and colored violet similar to the flames the creature had conjured. A strange insignia was engraved on one side, with familiar Hylian text underneath the symbol.

“What does that say?” Legend asked.

“You can’t read it?”

“No. It’s not my era’s Hylian.”

“It reads ‘sigil of the burning man’.”

“Huh. Rather literal, isn’t it?”

Twilight said nothing as he stowed the plate into his satchel. “We might need this later in this forsaken mine.” He turned back to Legend. “Let’s find that Bokoblin and get out of here.”

“Best idea you’ve had all day.”

=====

The heroes discovered their way out of the foundry, following a set of mine cart tracks heading deeper into the mine. The men could hear ghastly sounds surrounding them, as if the mine itself was alive. After their encounter with the undead Goron and with the Hero’s Shade imposter, Twilight and Legend were more annoyed than fearful of the unnerving noises.

“Nnnnnngggggghhhhhh…”

The heroes stopped. A groan echoed from ahead of them, stronger and more pronounced than the other sounds coming from the mine. Twilight held the torch high above his head in an attempt to cast the light further. Legend, not wanting to take any chances, unsheathed his sword and readied his shield.

“Guuggggglnnnn…”

“Something new I guess…” Twilight mumbled, gripping his sword with his free hand.

“L……nnnnkkk…” Legend and Twilight listened intently.

“Liiiinnnnnnnkkkknnngh…”

“Show yourself, pest!”

“…nnnkkkkkknnngh…”

Squinting into the darkness, Legend and Twilight steeled themselves as a figure floated into their sphere of torchlight. A man, rotund in stature, was slumped over, his arms dangled loosely from his shoulders as his feet hovered above the floor. His face sported a fully-grown mustache to match his unruly black hair. The man was wearing a pair of teal colored pants to accompany his matching tunic, with an open leather vest covering the man’s broad shoulders. Just as before, this being’s eyes sported black sclera and white irises.

“U-uncle?” Legend whispered, nearly dropping his sword, shocked to see his beloved uncle in such a state.

“”Liiiink…” Uncle groaned. Legend scowled, anger etched into his features. “On Hylia, I’ll kill whatever is controlling this place. How DARE it make a mockery of me, thinking it has the right to show my uncle to me like this.” He gripped his sword tightly, causing his knuckles to go white and his hand to tremor. Twilight was taken aback at how murderous Legend sounded. While it was true the shorter hero had a temper, Legend was never one to outwardly proclaim he would kill until now. The Veteran turned to Twilight.

“Back me up. I will not stop until I take this thing down. Understand?” the Veteran ordered. There was no humor or sarcasm in Legend’s voice. Twilight could feel the hatred of the entity that created this visage of Legend’s uncle. After their last encounter, Twilight completely understood Legend’s feelings. Whatever was controlling this mine was using the likenesses of their loved ones to shake their resolve.

“You got it. Let’s take this lookalike down,” Twilight nodded as he unsheathed his sword and gripped his shield.

“Lllllnnk…” Uncle groaned as it stared ominously at the heroes. Elevating himself above the heroes, the ghostly man dove straight for Twilight and Legend head-first, arms and legs freely swaying. Although the movement was sudden, the predictable movement allowed the heroes to jump out of the way, causing Uncle to ram into the stone wall of the mine with a sickening crack.

Looking at his Uncle, Legend felt sick at the sight of his Uncle’s injuries. The man’s forehead was busted open with fragments of skull and tissue hanging from the face. Uncle’s nose was abhorrently broken and crooked as a result of the collision with the stone wall, erupting blood from both nostrils. Seemingly unfazed from the damage, the floating Uncle swiftly turned.

“Lllllllllnnnnnnkkkk… hhhhllppp… mmmmmmmmmmeeee…” Uncle moaned. Despite his anger, Legend felt his emotions beginning to slip. Although, rationally he knew this was not his uncle, its likeness was so vividly real that he was struggling to keep his eyes turned on the creature. It was hard to witness his loved one’s likeness in such a terrible state.

“Leg! Remember, it’s not your uncle! It’s just a monster!” Twilight yelled, pulling Legend back to his senses.

“I know that, Twi!” Legend said angrily. Not waiting for the monster to take a second swipe at them, Legend pounced at his uncle’s doppelgänger, bringing down his blade into the flesh of Uncle’s shoulder and spattering the man’s blood all over Legend’s face and tunic.

Legend immediately felt the urge to vomit. His mind was in conflict with his heart, his thoughts screaming at him to fight to kill, while his emotions were screaming not to hurt his uncle. Despite resolving to not stop until this creature was gone, Legend found the prospect easier said than done.

“Liiinnnkkkkk… plllleeeaaasssee…”

Legend could no longer move his legs while his arms felt gelatinous and heavy. The hero could not muster the strength to pull the sword away from his uncle’s wound. As Uncle proceeded to lift an arm to grasp Legend, the Veteran felt a hand tightly grab his shield arm and roughly yank him away, collapsing to his knees on the stone floor.

“Leg! Are you alright?” Twilight asked. His companion could not reply as Legend immediately began to hurl a large volume of bile. Noticing Legend’s struggle to fight this creature, Twilight stepped in front of Legend, determined to destroy this monster on Legend’s behalf.

“Gnnnnnnnhhhhhghhh…”

Twilight leapt into a jump strike at Uncle, landing a blow in the same wound that Legend had just inflicted, severing the entirety of Uncle’s arm and part of his chest. Uncle staggered but appeared to be unaffected by the loss of his limb, merely groaning in response.

Legend could not look at Uncle. His eyes ran with tears from vomiting uncontrollably and from the resulting stench. Why was this creature having such an affect on him? Why could he not get his heart to listen to his own reasoning? Why was the mere image of his uncle affecting him so much?

While Legend struggled to regain control of his emotional state, Twilight began to hack away at Uncle with quick sword slashes, spewing Uncle’s blood and entrails as the creature continued to attempt a grapple at the Rancher’s neck with his remaining arm.

“Lnnnnkkkk…” Uncle moaned out with a pained voice until finally Twilight’s assault brought the ghostly man onto the floor, laying prone in a bloody mess. With one good kick to the face, Twilight checked to make sure Uncle was down for good.

“Hey, it’s alright now, Leg. The imposter is dead,” Twilight soothed, running over to his companion. The Rancher began rubbing Legend’s trembling shoulders in an attempt to calm the Veteran.

“I don’t know why… that was so hard… I could barely… lift my sword at him, even though I knew… damn well… it wasn’t really… Uncle,” Legend mumbled sickly between heaves, his voice hoarse from vomiting so much. Twilight handed Legend his water canteen as the shorter hero wiped his mouth, thankful for the water.

“Llllllllnnnnnnkkk…”

Both heroes eyes went wide, quickly looking at the corpse of Uncle, only to watch in horror as the man slowly floated up from the floor as if he were being picked up by his sides. The arm Twilight had sliced off had mysteriously regrown, twitching violently as the man arose high above the heroes.

Without pause, Uncle dove for the heroes again, only this time the entity was too quick for the heroes to dodge. Uncle barreled into Twilight, knocking the hero off his feet as Uncle’s hand caught Legend tightly by the throat, attempting to choke the hero.

“Ggggggghhhhh!” Legend gagged painfully, gasping desperately from the lack of air. Legend tried to kick Uncle in an attempt to get the creature to relinquish its hold, but it was no use.

“Legend!” Twilight yelled, running to get Uncle off his friend. He felt his emotions swell as watched Legend’s grip on his assailant loosen, his hands falling to his sides before losing consciousness.

“Let go of him!” Twilight ordered.

Just as he was about to swing his sword at the arm grappling Legend, Twilight was caught off-guard as something knocked him hard onto the floor. Unable to recover quickly enough, Twilight felt a strong grip around his own throat choking off his air. Gasping, Twilight looked down to see the glowing red eye of the Hero’s Shade imposter that he had defeated earlier. Heavily breathing, the Shade hoisted the hero up, holding him high enough for Twilight’s feet to dangle above the floor as he tightened his grip on the young man’s neck.

“Gggggggghhhh!” Twilight gagged, seeing his heartbeat in his eyes as spotty flashes of light clouded his vision. His throat hurt immensely under the unkind grip the Shade had on him. Twilight desperately fought for air, struggling in vain with his hands to pull his foe’s hand off his neck. Twilight felt his strength quickly leaving him as his hands finally fell to his sides.

The heroes dropped torch went out once more, as the noise of something heavy dragging along the mine’s floor echoed in the darkness.


	18. Nexus of Nightmares – Part 3: Wild & Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: The next few chapters will be focused on the groups formed at the end of Chapter 15. There will be some graphic and disturbing content described in this chapter. I apologize in advance if this type of content is triggering. Please do not read if it will be triggering for you. No story is worth your mental and emotional well-being!

“Think the others are having better luck than we are?” Wild asked in his grated voice. He and Sky found themselves lost in a labyrinth. The tunnel they had followed from the central nexus lead into a series of twisting hallways and corridors. Wild was reminded of his adventures into the Lomei Labyrinths, although he admitted those passages were not as eerie as the maze that he and Sky currently found themselves in. The high walls of the corridors were similar to the ornate hallways the group had seen earlier in the mine, but the stone floor here gave way to sections of metal grating, evidently manufactured from other facilities in the mine complex. Wild and Sky could see nothing below the grating; only a black, bottomless pit.

Wild held the torch higher. The shadows down here seemed to be stronger and more visceral, making it difficult for the torch’s light to emanate beyond the small sphere protecting the two heroes and giving them sight. Wild’s pointed ears twitched as his keen hearing picked up strange noises seemingly coming from much farther ahead in the labyrinth, causing goosebumps to cover his shoulders and arms. Something about this place was definitely not sitting right with his survival instincts.

He turned to Sky. The Skyloftian’s face was pale and his jaw was tightly pulling his mouth into a serious frown. It was obvious being down here was not boding well with the The Chosen Hero. Wild could not blame Sky for feeling apprehensive, for they both were used to wide open spaces and bright sunlight. Being down in this mountain was keeping both men on edge.

“Sky?” Wild asked shyly.

The Chosen Hero flinched from Wild’s voice. “What?” Sky said nervously, having not heard Wild’s first question. 

“Are you alright?”

Sky sighed. “I’ll be fine. Let’s just do what we gotta do and get out of here.”

“Are you sure? You seem a little on edge, man,” Wild replied. Sky’s eyes surveyed the carved walls and the bottomless pit below their feet. Sky was clearly distressed and lost in his own thoughts. Making sure he did not cause his companion any more stress, Wild gently grabbed Sky’s shoulder to turn the man and pull him into a hug.

“Something is clearly bothering you,” Wild whispered.

“I-I…” Sky stumbled, looking for the words to describe what he was feeling. He hesitated because he did not want to sound like a child. Wild let go of his friend, grasping Sky’s hand in the palm of his own to encourage the fellow knight to speak.

“This place… it’s… Gods this is going to sound so immature…”

Wild gave an encouraging look, hoping Sky would just let it out.

“But it’s… ugh, I hate it down here,” Sky complained. “I hate all of this. I’ve never liked being underground, and this darkness makes it all worse. I feel stifled and trapped down here and it makes me feel like I’ll never leave this place and I hate that you’re trapped here too and the others can’t get it out, it’s just… ugh!”

Wild thumbed Sky’s hand to comfort his friend. “I know. I’m not finding it very fun down here either. This is opposite of what I’m accustomed to.” Sky focused on Wild’s warm smile. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had not even considered how his companion was faring. It was clear Wild was bothered by this hellish place just as he was, given the Champion’s penchant for exploring big, open spaces.

“Sorry… I don’t know what came over me. That was childish,” Sky said, feeling a hint of tears in his eyes. He felt incredibly guilty and embarrassed for whining in front of Wild. He felt himself pulled into another hug. “Hey, no worries. We’re gonna take out that Bokoblin and then we’re all gonna get out of here. Okay?”

Sky wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Yeah. Thanks, Wild. I needed that.” Wild flashed a supportive smile in return.

“What is a maze like this doing in a mine anyway? What possible use could this have been to the miners that were here?” Sky whined, his pouting quite unbecoming of a knight. Sky was grateful his Zelda was not here to see him act like this.

“I dunno. Maybe this maze has nothing to do with the mine at all. It’s possible that devourer thing or its master made this, but for what I have no idea,” Wild replied. He felt Sky’s hand tensing in his palm. Wild continued comforting Sky by thumbing his friend’s hand.

The two heroes continued their way through the corridor, following its abrupt, angled turns left and right. The only sound the heroes could hear was the soft burning of their torch and the clink of their boots on the metal grating. After several minutes of navigating the corridors both heroes heard a long moan echoing from further ahead. Sky and Wild approached an opening that appeared to exit the maze.

“That was less challenging than I thought it would be,” Wild said.

“Don’t jinx us, Wild!” Sky hissed.

The duo entered a vast, seemingly empty cavern. Looking up and to their sides, Wild could not see the ceiling nor could he see any walls.

“What is this place?” Sky whispered. He squinted his eyes in hopes of spotting something in the encompassing darkness but to no avail.

“Hnnnnnnnnngggggh…”

Noticing how close the sudden moan was, Wild and Sky turned towards the source, weapons immediately drawn. Slowly stepping into the torchlight, a violet-skinned creature came toward the heroes. Flies buzzed around the monster as the stench of rotting flesh assaulted their nostrils, causing their eyes to burn and tear up.

“Agh! What is this? A Bokoblin?” Wild said in disgust, covering his mouth and nose with his arm.

“It’s an undead Bokoblin from my era. Careful, they like to bite!” Sky said in reply, quickly raising the Master Sword high to concentrate his Skyward Strike technique. Within seconds, the sword’s blade began shimmering with a bright and beautiful light, resulting in a hiss from the Bokoblin as it backed away shyly.

“Huh… that’s interesting,” Wild admitted as the Bokoblin retreated into the darkness.

“They don’t like shiny things,” Sky replied, holding the sword pointed in the Bokoblin’s direction.

“Keep the sword powered. We might need it,” Wild instructed.

The heroes stepped forward into the empty darkness. Although the combined light of the torch and the Master Sword increased their visibility, the sheer size of the cavern caused the heroes to be engulfed in shadow.

“Well this is rather boring. I figured there would be something of interest down here…” Wild complained.

“Honestly, I’d rather we don’t encounter anything other than the Golden Bokoblin,” Sky replied.

“But I figured we would see something more interesting than a single undead Bokoblin…” Wild continued.

Sky sighed, trying to keep himself patient with his overly eager companion. Before he could retort, he noticed something at their feet. “Wild, look!”

The heroes watched as a strange fog began to aimlessly flow past their boots. The fog was thick and kept low to the ground.

“Where is this fog coming from? And how?” Wild asked.

“No idea. But I’m sure it’s not natural,” Sky replied. An uncomfortable tingling sensation on the back of his neck told him this was not a good sign. The heroes’ attention was pulled away from the fog as a loud, ghastly breath seemed to surround them. Spinning around to meet their potential foe, both heroes met the blood-red eyes of a ghastly apparition rising from the fog as if the fog itself were its body. Before either hero could react, the entity let out an ear-piercing scream as it rushed the heroes.

“Ahhh!’ both heroes yelled as they were lifted off their feet by some invisible force and hurled in different directions.

=====

Sky rubbed his face. He landed on the hard stone floor of the cavern with his shield arm taking the brunt of his weight. He winced as he attempted to move his bruised shoulder.

“Ouch… damn that hurts…” Sky grumbled to himself, grasping his shoulder with his other hand as he stood up. Looking around, he could not see anything but inky darkness. Sky, realizing he had dropped the Master Sword and his only source of light, strained his ears in hopes of hearing Wild. No matter how hard he tried to listen, only silence greeted him.

Sky turned his head in all directions, desperate to find something, anything, he saw a glow not far ahead of him. The growing light was diffused by fog.

“Wild?” Sky tried calling out. Perhaps Wild had come across the Master Sword and knew how to charge the blade. Silence greeted him. The hero slowly approached the bluish, hazy glow that was enlarging in front of him.

“Link?” a familiar and soothing voice called out.

“Z-Zelda?” Sky called out, utterly surprised but happy to finally hear her voice once more. The sailclothed hero burst into a sprint. How could his Zelda be here? Perhaps she was able to use her powers as Hylia to come to his aid. He could feel his confidence and courage quickly returning to him, warming his entire body and filling him with a strength he had not felt since he vanquished Demise.

“Zelda! I’m over here!” he called out as he charged, albeit recklessly, in the darkness towards the direction of Zelda’s voice. As he finally reached the source of the light, he focused his eyes.

“L-link… h-help… m…”

Sky’s Zelda was laying on the stone floor, dressed in her normal Skyloftian garb. Her blonde hair was scattered around her bruise-covered head. The Master Sword, it’s divine luster the source of the glow, was impaled deep into her abdomen, staining her brightly colored dress a deep scarlet. Blood streaked from the sides of Zelda’s mouth and both her nostrils.

“L-Lnnk…”

Sky’s blue eyes were wide with shock. The hero felt his jaw drop as his heartbeat pounded in his head. Breathing became laborious, inevitably sticking in his throat. With his body moving on its own accord, Sky knelt and grasped Zelda’s blood-covered hand. Zelda’s attempt to speak Sky’s name only resulted in blood gurgling from her mouth. Although panicked, Sky could not help but notice the sleeve of Zelda’s outstretched arm was shredded off, revealing familiar Skyloftian script carved into her soft, cream-colored skin.

“YOU FAILED HER, MASTER”

“Lnk…”

“D-don’t speak, Zel. I’m right here,” Sky said in a quivering voice. He was at a loss at what do to and could feel panic threatening to overwhelm him. The hero could feel the burning sensation of bile backing up into his throat, threatening to force him to vomit. What was he to do? He only had a few potions on him, and there was not a potion powerful enough to heal such a life-threatening wound. Still, he would try anything if it meant saving the love of his life.

Uncorking one of his potions, Sky held Zelda’s head in his lap. Although the sword was embedded through her body and into the stone floor, Sky was desperate to stabilize her with the potion’s power before attempting to remove the blade.

“Drink, Zel. Please…” Sky whispered, holding the bottle of medicine to her lips. Zelda heartily drunk from the bottle, only to cough up some of it with more blood. Despite only managing to swallow some of Sky’s medicine, Zelda’s wounds slowly began to heal. The cuts on her arm began to close and fade into faint scars.

“Oh, gods please…” Sky whispered, trying in vain to keep his hands from trembling. It appeared his plan to heal Zelda just enough to where he could remove the sword was working. As he brushed her hair out of her face, the glow of the Master Sword began to fade, making it gradually more difficult for Sky to see. He attempted to grab the handle of the sword in a desperate attempt to charge the blade so he could see but was greeted with a nasty burn to his fingers.

“Ahhh!” Sky yelped in pain. As he had touched the sword, Zelda screamed in agony, writhing in pain as if she were being shocked by the sword in her body.

“Lnnk! Fi… Wh… She… Dnnng… Thisss…” Zelda moaned between bouts of spitting up blood. Sky could see tears falling from Zelda’s eyes, beautiful irises full of fear and confusion.

“Zelda!” Sky yelled. “I’m so sorry!”

Zelda began to shake violently. “L-Linkkk….. I love…”

Sky began to shed a torrent of tears as Zelda shook and twitched disturbingly until she stopped breathing.

“Zelda? Zelda! ZELDA!!” Sky gently shook Zelda’s form. The life in her eyes slowly dimmed and lost that familiar spark. The hero’s tears freely flowed, falling onto his love’s face as he sobbed over her.

“Zelda, please no… don’t leave me like this…” Sky cried, feeling his whole world rapidly falling apart as his heart ached. His Zelda was his everything. Once this crazy adventure was all over, he had planned on proposing to her and helping her to build up The Surface. He had admittedly looked forward to spending the rest of his life with her and raising their children. Now that she was gone, what was left for him?

“So much for being a hero, Master…”

Sky turned his attention to the familiar voice. Fi’s voice. The Master Sword, glowing once again, moved on its own, making a sickening squelch as it lifted itself from Zelda’s corpse, it’s blade coated in red, dripping liquid. Sky felt conflict overtaking his heart. He had never questioned his reverence of the Master Sword, of Fi. He regarded the Master Sword as a blessing, a divine tool to keep evil at bay. How could Fi have done this to Zelda?

Watching the sword, Sky felt his anger rising past his heartbreak, a fierce look accompanying his tears. “How could you, Fi?! HOW COULD YOU?!”

“You’ve grown weak, Master… You were Her Grace’s chosen hero. If you weren’t so feeble, you could have saved her. You have failed in this task,” the sword spoke. Although it was Fi, she sounded far harsher than the usual monotone voice Sky remembered the sword spirit possessing.

“How dare you, Fi!” Sky screamed back, his anger towards the sword building. Without any warning, the Master Sword swung itself at Sky’s head. Because Sky was on his knees with Zelda laying in his lap, he could not avoid the sword’s attack in time. Sky felt his panic surge before hearing a loud clang. He looked up to see Wild with one of his strange, blue-glowing swords from his Sheikah Slate. He was keeping the Master Sword’s blade from reaching Sky’s neck but given how much Wild was straining Fi was forcing the Champion to use every bit of strength he had.

“Get off!” Wild grunted, managing to shove the Master Sword away as it floated about. “Sky! Get up!” Not waiting for an answer, Wild pulled Sky to his feet.

“Wild…” Sky croaked.

“Get ahold of yourself, Sky! Listen to me! Nothing in this fog is real! It’s some sort of illusion!”

Sky blinked. “Wh-what?” His red, teared eyes went wide.

“This place… it’s clear something’s wrong here. It’s showing us really messed up things.” He saw Sky looking down at Zelda’s body. “Is that?”

Sky nodded. “My Zelda. I-I… I watched her die, Wild…”

Wild, while keeping his eyes peeled for the Master Sword using the light of his Ancient Sword, wrapped Sky into a hug. “I know it must have been awful to watch, but try to clear your head, Sky. This is not really your Zelda. I promise you.” Wild held the shaking and sobbing hero.

“How can you say that this is all fake? S-she died in my arms, Wild! She’s real! I tried to save her, but the sword was in her and I couldn’t pull it out! It killed her!” Sky cried. Wild could tell Sky was on the verge of a breakdown as his companion’s breathing became labored.

Wild soothed Sky as best as he could. He could feel Sky’s pain. Wild did not like seeing any of those he considered his family tormented like this. Unsure of how to calm the Skyloftian, Wild planted a gentle kiss on his companion’s nose, surprising Sky with the unexpected affection and caused the hero’s breathing to slow. 

“What was that for?” Sky sniffed while wiping his eyes.

“To calm you. You were about to hyperventilate on me. Trust me, Sky. You were tricked by an illusion. I know because this fog did it to me too.”

“What? What did you see?” Sky asked timidly.

“My Zelda. She was wearing the same dress she wore when praying to the goddess to awaken her powers. I watched her become corrupted by malice right in front of me, malice that only Calamity Ganon could conjure.”

“What did you do?” Sky whispered as he rested his forehead on Wild’s shoulder, feeling very grateful for his friend right now.

“I did what I had to. I killed her.”

“W-what?!” Sky pulled his face up to give Wild an incredulous look.

“She wasn’t real, Sky. Nothing here is real. My Zelda and I defeated the Calamity and we just saw my Zelda back at Zora’s Domain. Why should I believe anything this place throws at me? This isn’t even in any of our Hyrules,” Wild calmly replied, stroking Sky’s hair. The sailclothed hero gave Wild a stupefied look. Sky admittedly did not expect Wild to be so observant and logical in this situation.

“Your Zelda is okay, Sky. She’s safe in your own time. Try to keep that in mind.”

Sky, with one last look at Zelda’ corpse, finally collected himself. “You’re right. Thank you, Wild,” Sky said with a shaky breath, sounding a little more like his usual kind and calm self. Wild tightly hugged Sky once more. “You’re welcome,” he said with a cheeky smile typical of Wild.

“Where’s the Master Sword? The real one, I mean.”

“I don’t know. Normally, I can feel her presence, but I’m guessing this fog is keeping me from finding her.”

“Well, let’s see if we can find it.”

“I’m right here…”

SQUELCH.

Sky looked in horror as the Master Sword’s blade protruded from Wild’s abdomen, staining his blue Champion’s tunic a crimson color before the sword withdrew from the wound unmercifully.

“NO!”

Wild slumped to the stone floor, eyes wide with fear and grunting heavily in pain as blood pooled around him.

“S-Sky…”

Quickly, uncorking a potion, Sky firmly made Wild guzzle the medicine. Meanwhile, the Master Sword aimed to stab Sky in a similar manner. Angered by this Master Sword imposter, Sky grabbed Wild’s Ancient Sword to swiftly parry the attacking blade, feeling some otherworldly force behind it.

“Master, the probability of you defeating me is a sparse two percent. You and the other failed hero will die. No exceptions.”

“SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT THE REAL FI!” Sky yelled as he planted his feet in to shove the fake Master Sword away. The floating Master Sword stood motionless for a moment before its disembodied voice replied, no longer sounding like Fi.

“You’re right, hero…” a deep, demonic voice replied. In the bright, pale glow of his Ancient Sword, Sky could see a figure slowly coalescing together and becoming visible, holding the Master Sword. The being had Fi’s appearance but was a sickly assortment of flesh tones. The jewel in the center of the Fi lookalike’s chest was a sickly yellow hue. Blood stained the entity’s head and shoulders. Some of the blood was flowing down the guard and blade of the fake Master Sword, the presence of the crimson fluid corrupting the Master Sword’s appearance as its blade began to take on a chipped, rusted appearance and its guard turned black.

“You will both die by my accursed blade…”

“Wrong. We’re getting out of here, and if that means I have to cleave you in two, then so be it, demon,” Sky growled fiercely as he pulled out his Goddess Shield and prepared his stance. He might not have the Master Sword in his hands, but he was no slouch at swordplay. He needed to end this quickly so he could help Wild.

=====

“Huff… huff… huff…”

Sky was panting hard. The hero could barely lift his arms from his battle. Clash after clash with the demon and its corrupted Master Sword imitation in nearly pure darkness was wearing his stamina down. Sky realized early in the fight that he was at a disadvantage without the real Master Sword, but it was made worse by the fact he had to defend Wild, who was lying unconscious in a bloody puddle on the stone floor.

Looking at the Ancient Sword, Sky could tell it was taking a serious beating from the demon’s blade. It was clear the weapon would not last much longer and that he needed to end this quickly.

“Enough, hero. The time for play is over…”

The demon charged, swiping its sword with a wide berth. Using his innate quickness, Sky ducked before taking a hefty swipe at the demon’s torso. The Fi mimic shrieked in pain as its blood spewed everywhere, falling backwards away from Sky. Not wasting a moment, Sky bore down upon the evil Fi, slicing off one of her arm-like appendages and causing the demon to roar in pain.

“This is for making me witness my Zelda dying like that!”

Sky quickly sliced deep into the demon’s chest.

“I’LL KILL YOU, HUMAN!” the monster yelled.

“HIIYAHHH!” Sky bellowed as he stabbed the Ancient Sword through the demon’s chest. “Get lost!” Abruptly, the Ancient Sword shattered with a flash of blinding light.

The Fi demon moan and screamed, dropping the evil Master Sword with a loud clang.

“You’ll pay… The Devourer will take care of you… and there’s still… the lord of this land… none of you will escape from here alive…”

The demon fell to the floor as silence surrounded Sky once more.

Convinced his foe was truly dead, Sky put away his shield as he tried to find his way back to Wild. Because the Ancient Sword broke, the remnants of the weapon lost its power and glow, thrusting Sky into empty darkness once again.

“Wild? Where are you? Are you awake? Talk to me!” Sky yelled.

His boot kicked something hard, some sort of oddly shaped object. Reaching down in total darkness, Sky felt what appeared to be some sort of plate. He could not see, but he felt distinct lettering carved upon it. Focusing as he glossed his fingertips over the letters, he managed to make out what the message read.

“Sigil of the void. What is this?” Sky asked himself. Figuring it might be of importance later, Sky safely worked the plate into his satchel. Just as he finished putting the plate away, Sky’s ears picked up a strange noise. It sounded like he was being surrounded. Something wet was slithering across the floor of the cavern.

“What in goddess name?”

Something shot out of the dark, wrapping around Sky’s ankles and jerking him to the ground with a thud. Sky just barely managed to put his arms out to prevent himself going down face-first.

“Oof!” Sky groaned. Whatever was wrapped around his feet was now dragging him somewhere.

“Let go of me!” he yelled helplessly into the darkness. In response, something putrid and slimy wrapped itself around his neck, quickly cutting off his hair supply. Sky desperately tried to grip the slimy, tentacle-like appendage that was choking him to free himself, only to realize he could not get a decent grip. Sky continued to struggle for air until he felt himself losing consciousness.

“Z-Zelda…” he whimpered with his remaining breath as the Chosen Hero was dragged deeper into the darkness.


	19. Nexus of Nightmares – Part 4: Wind & Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: The next few chapters will be focused on the groups formed at the end of Chapter 15. There will be some graphic and disturbing content described in this chapter. I apologize in advance if this type of content is triggering. Please do not read if it will be triggering for you. No story is worth your mental and emotional well-being!

The clop of boots on damp stone echoed around Wind and Hyrule as the two heroes forged ahead down their chosen hallway. Hyrule was eager to find the Golden Bokoblin and vanquish the beast. Although he had not expressed it, The Traveler was harboring some guilt for failing to strike the creature down with his Thunder spell before the Bokoblin could escape. If only he had been quicker and stronger, Hyrule could have kept their group from ever coming to this forsaken land, and his friend would have never endured that awful panic attack.

Being the older and taller of the two, Hyrule led the way with their only torch, keeping an eye out for any slick spots. Given the sticky feeling on his skin, there must have been a rare water source nearby creating this humidity. Spelunking in dark, damp places was not new to Hyrule. Although his solo adventures had been frightful, those journeys taught him how to survive and how to explore, slowly instilling within him an appreciation for the freedom of adventure. In Hyrule’s opinion, the only real downside to adventuring were the nightmares, the emotional and mental scars that are the result of having to brave such trials. Although Hyrule still endured hellish dreams occasionally, he was happy to discover that he was not alone in that silent torture.

Glancing back at Wind when the boy was not looking, Hyrule felt a weight in his chest. Hero or not, Wind was too young to be facing so much danger. What Hylia was thinking enlisting the help of a young boy Hyrule would not deign to guess. The young sailor deserved to be back home on his island, playing on the beach with his sister and hugging his grandmother that he always talks about with a certain warmth in his eyes. In fact, when Hyrule thought about it, many of the men in their little group were thrust into the hero’s role as innocent boys, no more than children; even he had begun his journey to rescue Zelda and to defeat Ganon when he was just ten years old. Suffice to say, most of the heroes of the kingdom have been risking their lives since childhood doing things that even grown men did not have the guts to do.

“Man, this place is stu-uffy!” Wind huffed, snapping Hyrule’s attention back to the present.

“It’s not much different from the dungeons and palaces I’ve been in. But these shadows are, I don’t know, thick? I feel our torch should be giving us more visibility than this,” Hyrule replied. He heard Wind’s footsteps stop.

“Um, hey ‘Rule?” The older hero turned. “What’s up, Wind?”

“There’s something I’ve wanted to talk about. Something that is kinda a secret, well not my secret, but…” Wind sighed before continuing. “I don’t know…. But out of everyone in the group, I feel I can trust you with what I’m gonna say. I just need to talk to someone about it. Since we’re alone I figure this is good a time as any.”

Hyrule looked at the young hero quizzically. “What is it?”

“Well, um… have you noticed how close Warriors is with The Historian?”

Hyrule gave a small smile. “I think I already know where this is going.”

Wind’s eye widened. “So, you know?”

“That they’ve been very affectionate towards each other, more than friends?” Hyrule replied. Wind beamed happily.

“Yeah! Like more than when we’ve all cuddled and held each other like after we’ve had a bad dream!” Wind said happily.

“So, what about that do you need to talk about?”

“Well, back at Zora’s Domain, I went to check on those two and I stumbled upon, uh… kissing. Just on the cheek kind of thing, ya know? I think they’re starting to have deep feelings for each other, ‘Rule.”

“Does that bother you, Wind?” Hyrule asked, holding Wind’s attention with his kind gaze.

“N-no, of course not! Like I said before, I don’t care if someone likes a guy or a girl. It was just surprising since it’s Warriors. I honestly didn’t mean to stumble upon them like that and I was not sure how to handle it, I guess? That’s why I wanted to talk to you about it because I know you’re one of the least judgmental people I know, and I know you would keep a secret.”

Hyrule gave a kind smile. “Of course. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Wind sighed happily. “Thanks, ‘Rule. It’s a relief to be able to talk about it with someone. It’s actually kinda funny, what with Warriors’ constantly talking of the ladies he’s dated, I never expected him to be kissing a man,” Wind chuckled as Hyrule laughed in agreement.

“Yeah those were my thoughts too. Warriors sure loves to talk about all the heartbreaks he’s endured from pretty girls. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s discovering that he likes handsome men too. Gives some of us a chance to find someone. His dashing looks are an unfair advantage.”

“Ha! Agreed. I feel big brother thinks of himself as Hylia’s gift to women a bit too much anyway. Maybe The Historian will humble him with that sharp tongue,” Wind commented, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hyrule nearly tripped over himself. “Wind!”

“What?” The younger hero shrugged. “It’s true!”

“I don’t care if it’s true or not! You’re only fourteen! You shouldn’t be saying things like that!” Hyrule stumbled.

“Oh c’mon, ‘Rule! I’m young but I’m not stupid. Besides, you and I both know Wars is a bit of a diva! He’s the biggest flirt out of all of us!”

“Wars is a what?” Hyrule asked with a confused look.

“What? You’ve never heard of a diva?”

Hyrule shook his head, making Wind sigh for having to explain.

“One time, Mrs. Marie back on Windfall Island explained to me that a diva is a famous lady opera singer, whatever opera means. She sang for me a bit so I could understand, and she managed to crack a window using just her voice! Gotta say, not my idea of singing. So, when I hear Wars go on about his past lady friends, I can’t help but think of him as a screeching diva.”

“My Hyrule is practically a wasteland, Wind. There’s few towns and everyone is distant and suspicious of each other. There are no opera singers,” Hyrule deadpanned.

“Oh. Sorry, ‘Rule.” Wind mumbled, suddenly feeling guilty.

“It’s alright, Wind,” Hyrule smiled. “Continue with what you were going to say.”

“Oh! Right. I mean, I care about Wars. I look up to him like a big brother and I want him to be happy. It’s not that I don’t look up to all of you guys, and I care about everyone in our group; we’re all practically family now. But we’ve never seen him like this with anyone since we all came together.”

A small frown graced Wind’s face. Hyrule could tell there was more that Wind wanted to say. Patting the sailor on the shoulder with his free hand, the older hero encouraged the boy to continue.

“I feel they’re hiding it from us and… I don’t think I like that. They shouldn’t feel like ashamed or something. I want to let Wars know that it’s okay for them to be open about it, but I don’t know how to let him know in a way where Wars and Historian won’t get mad at me.” Wind looked to Hyrule. The Traveler saw a look in Wind’s eyes that reminded him of a child wanting to be told that everything would be okay.

Hyrule pondered for a moment. If he were honest with himself, these sorts of topics were not really something he had much knowledge about. “Well, maybe they’re not ready to let us know about their relationship, whatever it is. We’ve seen them be very affectionate with each other the longer we’ve traveled together, but until they tell us we’re only assuming. It could be they have nothing to tell us right now, or maybe they don’t want to distract from our mission, or perhaps they just value their privacy and don’t feel any obligation to tell us, which is okay since it’s their personal business.”

“Or they’re scared, which is the point I’m trying to make. I want let them know that they don’t have to be afraid to tell us if that’s the case,” Wind mumbled.

“Well, as I said, it’s their business to tell,” Hyrule shrugged. “I don’t see Historian being afraid to tell anyone that he likes men, or at the very least, Warriors. From what I see, I think Warriors is going through a sort of self-discovery being around The Historian. I can see him not wanting anyone to know just yet and perhaps Historian is just respecting his wishes.”

“So, there’s nothing I can do to make them feel more, I don’t know, comfortable around us?” Wind mumbled sadly. Hyrule stepped closer to Wind and pulled the sailor into a one-armed hug.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about with them. If they choose to, they’ll tell us when they’re ready. If it really bothers you that much, try finding small ways to let them know you care about them and how that will never change. Without being too obvious about your intentions, of course.”

Wind embraced his brother back. “I guess you’re right. Thanks, Hyrule. I’m glad I could talk to you.”

“No problem, Wind,” Hyrule replied as they let go of each other.

“So, this means Warriors like guys now, huh? Hard to believe since he’s so different from that Bolson guy,” Wind commented aloud. Both boys nearly tripped on the slick stone floor trying to muffle their laughter at the mental image of Warriors dressing and conducting himself like the flamboyant master carpenter of Wild’s Hyrule.

“Well, I don’t think it’s fair of us to judge someone just on appearance like that. I don’t think Warriors liking The Historian has suddenly made him uninterested in ladies; it just took meeting The Historian for Warriors to start realizing he likes men too. Who knows, perhaps there’s more in our group that’s waiting for the right person to come along that will help them discover themselves a little bit more.”

That last comment slipped from Hyrule’s lips a bit too easily, causing The Traveler to feel a quick surge of panic for failing to catch himself. Wind noticed a very faint twinge of color on Hyrule’s freckled face, wondering just what his friend was trying to say with that last comment.

“Wait. So, you think there’s more in our group that might like guys too? Who? Tell me! Tell me!” said the little sailor eagerly, wanting to be in on this gossip.

Hyrule cursed Wind’s keen observations. He, like many of the others, had a bad habit of forgetting that despite Wind’s young age, the sailor was more cunning and more attentive than they gave him credit for. It was almost scary what Wind was capable of and how easily the boy could hide his abilities.

“W-well, I never said I thought anyone else might have a different liking. I just said there could be others in our group that might have a different attraction they have yet to discover, just like Warriors.” Hyrule, feeling the heat of his embarrassed blush on his cheeks, turned away in hopes that Wind would accept that answer and drop the subject.

“Wait just a second. ‘Rule… are you saying you might be-?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you, Wind.”

“Aww c’mon! We just had that long-winded discussion about Warriors and The Historian and how I want to make them comfortable being open around us and here you are casually suggesting that there may be others in the group who also like men?”

“I didn’t say that Wind!” Hyrule felt his blush getting stronger as Wind’s prodding and candid questions flustered him.

“’Rule? Are you trying to say that you like guys too?”

“What?!”

“Hey! It’s nothing to get upset over! I don’t judge! I’m not trying to make you feel bad or anything! I just want you to know that you can be open with me about it! Although I admit I was not expecting you to like guys also,” Wind smiled mischievously, like a child who managed to reach the sweets their parents did not want them eating.

“No! I-I mean… I don’t know! I mean, I’ve thought about it, maybe once… or twice. Definitely no more than twice. It feels nice to imagine it happening to myself when I think of Wars and Historian holding each other. But I also sometimes think of wanting a wife someday too. I-I don’t even know if I can feel that sort of love like other people. Argh! Why am I talking to you about this? You-you’re just a kid! What would you know about relationships and dating?” Hyrule was spluttering, mentally questioning why he allowed himself to get caught in this embarrassing conversation with the youngest of their group. This was definitely not appropriate conversation to be having with a child like Wind!

“Kid?! I may be young, but remember I’ve sailed with pirates, ‘Rule! I’ve heard plenty of romantic tales, confessions of love, admissions of attraction…” Wind looked straight into Hyrule’s eyes “details of what people like done to them when no one else is around…”

“WIND!” Hyrule exclaimed, now sporting a blush so red it was beginning to hide his numerous freckles. Wind had to hold back giggles from witnessing Hyrule’s discomfort. He knew he should feel bad, but out of everyone in their group, Hyrule was just too innocent sometimes.

“Trust me! I know plenty! And besides, what would YOU know about it? You’ve never even had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, have you? Have you even been kissed yet?” Wind quipped with a smirk on his face.

Hyrule frowned before looking away, suddenly finding the stone wall quite interesting as Wind’s brown eyes went huge at the realization.

“Oh, my gods! YOU HAVE?”

“Enough, Wind!”

“Since When? With whom? Was it a girl? WAS IT A GUY?”

“I’m not talking about this, Wind!”

“Oh, come on, Hyrule! Stop being a stick in the mud!”

“It was Zelda!” Hyrule blurted out, feeling exhausted from this conversation.

The two heroes felt an awkward silence envelope them. The burning of the torch was the only sound penetrating the emptiness.

“Wait! You kissed Princess Zelda?” Wind exclaimed, struggling to contain his laughter.

“I-I… it wasn’t that exactly. I, uh, had to go on a quest to wake her and, um, when I finally rescued her, she came in really close and uh, I just wasn’t expecting it and, um…”

“Wait, you mean to tell me Zelda made the moves on YOU?” Wind inquired further, struggling with his own blush from holding in his giggles.

“Please, no more Wind.”

“What was it like? You know, kissing?” Wind’s tone suggest he was half teasing but also half curious.

Hyrule blinked at the question. “Um, well… it was… warm. And wet, but felt rather nice, I suppose. A bit awkward. I had no idea what I was doing, just… moving my lips against her’s, I guess? She seemed new to it too. I still don’t know why she did it.” Wind had a slight frown at his explanation.

“So, you think she liked it?”

“I-I guess so? It’s not like I asked her. It was embarrassing enough feeling unsure if I gave her a good kiss, and I wasn’t going to ask the Princess of Hyrule that question just to add to my embarrassment.”

“Huh. Sound’s a bit gross. Why do you adults feel the urge to kiss so much if it’s so awkward? Back at the ranch, it felt like you couldn’t go two seconds without seeing Time and Malon kissing. You adults are weird. Makes me not wanna grow up.”

“I don’t know about those two, but for some of us it still feels weird. Don’t judge everyone the same.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right.”

“Please keep this whole conversation between us, Wind. I don’t think I could ever look any of the guys in the eye ever again otherwise. Oh gods, Leg would never let it down,” Hyrule sighed with dread lacing his voice.

“Of course, I’m gonna keep it to myself. I’m feeling second-hand embarrassment just hearing this from you! You think I wanna repeat it?”

“Oh gee, thanks. You’re such a gremlin child sometimes, you know that?” Hyrule replied as he ruffled the shorter blonde’s messy hair, much to Wind’s chagrin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, ‘Rule,” Wind winked back as he escaped Hyrule’s hand, a twinkle in his brown eyes told Hyrule that Wind always knew exactly what he was doing. The Traveler made a mental note to never underestimate the sailor again.

“So, how did you find out? You know, about Wars and The Historian?” Wind inquired.

Hyrule sighed. “Promise you won’t tell anyone, especially Warriors and The Historian,” The Traveler said firmly. Wind paused for a moment to understand Hyrule before he figured it out.

“You didn’t…” Wind exclaimed, causing Hyrule to frown as he shifted uncomfortably.

“What?”

“YOU SPIED ON THEM?” Wind exasperated, causing Hyrule’s embarrassed blush to grace his facial features once more.

“After seeing them in bed after the Lynel fight, my curiosity got the best of me. Believe me, I’m not proud of it at all. I wish I had never thought to do that. Let’s just leave it at that,” Hyrule huffed, distinctly remembering how he felt after witnessing Warriors and The Historian’s tender affection and how his self-questioning started shortly afterwards.

“Well, if I’m honest, the way I found out was no better. I had noticed them getting close before we arrived at Zora’s Domain. It was I who saw the opportunity for them to sleep in the same bed together in private when we heard the prince suggest the bed at the top of the dam. I checked on them early next morning and managed to wake them without them seeing me, that way no one else would come across them cuddled together.”

“Really? Now that you mention it, you were pretty insistent about getting them stuck up there on that dam. Now that you’ve explained, it all makes sense. That was very sweet of you, Wind. Here you are looking out for them and they don’t even know it!”

Before Wind could answer back, an eerie, elongated moan reached their pointed ears, snapping their attention back to the task at hand. Hyrule cursed himself for allowing them to get distracted while they were in a dangerous area. Being the eldest, he should have been leading them and keeping them focused.

“We should concentrate on getting this over with and getting out of here,” Hyrule said quietly. Wind noticed a sudden firmness in Hyrule’s voice that was not unlike when Warriors would use the same tone to get Wind to pay attention.

“You think any of the others have found the Bokoblin?” Wind whispered, suddenly realizing just how loud the two of them had been for the past several minutes. Feeling vulnerable to whatever was lurking in the thick shadows, Wind pulled out his Phantom Sword.

“No telling. Why don’t you check in with the others using your charm?” Hyrule suggested, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement in the pitch darkness.

“Oh yeah!” Wind said as he remembered his Pirate’s Charm. Pulling it out from the collar of his shirt, he spoke to the charm. The charm immediately started glowing in his hand.

“Hey guys. This is Wind checking in. Can anyone hear me?” Wind could only hear a faint electrical noise coming from the charm.

“Hello? Guys can anyone hear me! It’s Wind and Hyrule!” Still electrical noise.

“Wind! We’ve got company!”

The sailor looked up. Hyrule instinctually had his Magic Sword in his free hand while he held the torch as high as he could to cast the light over a larger area. Slowly entering the sphere of their torchlight was a grotesque creature. It looked to be a bat, but much larger and standing on its two hind-legs, towering over both heroes. The monster’s skin and the wings on its back were a stomach-churning flesh tone, looking undead in appearance. Its rows of fanged teeth were dripping saliva as its white, iris-less eyes stayed locked onto them. As it slowly stepped towards Hyrule and Wind, the creature’s exceptionally large, flap-shaped ears twitched aggressively.

The hissing of the bat-like enemy made their neck hair stand. Hyrule could feel his own fear growing in the pit of his stomach, making his hands sweaty on the grip of his torch and his sword. It was not from doubt about whether he could slay this beast, but from Hyrule knowing this creature’s loyalty to the Ganon of his world. The Traveler was very aware that he would be the primary target of this creature.

“Wind. Be careful and back me up on this one. This is an Acheman, a bat demon loyal to Ganon. I’ve only seen my Magic Sword do any real damage to these things. It can transform into a small bat and it can spit fire, so pay attention,” Hyrule quickly briefed Wind.

“Got it!” Wind acknowledged as he prepared his shield.

The Acheman, standing still for a moment, appeared to be monitoring the two heroes as if it were waiting for an opening. Hyrule kept his guard up, prepared to evade or to defend himself, for he knew these creatures were far more intelligent than their appearance would lead someone to believe. Without warning, the Acheman sprayed a volley of fireballs from its mouth.

“Damn!” Hyrule thought, not expecting to be overwhelmed by not one but several fireballs at once. He rushed to charge his Fire spell to launch from the tip of his Magic Sword to counter the Acheman’s attack, but before he was ready several blue-tipped arrows flew past him, exploding on impact with the creature’s fireballs and generating large boulders of ice that melted rapidly, resulting in a large puddle on the stone floor.

Hyrule glanced back to see Wind wielding his bow with another Ice Arrow nocked. Hyrule noticed that Wind managed to change his weapon so quickly because the sailor threw his sword and shield to the ground in order to bring out his bow in time.

“Told you I got your back!” Wind said with a confident smile, and Hyrule could not help but smile back at his companion.

A scream from the Acheman prompted the heroes to turn their attention back to the monster. The creature rushed at Hyrule, taking a lethal swipe at Hyrule’s face with its elongated, finger-like appendages. Each fingertip had an edged nail that Hyrule knew was as sharp as any sword could ever be. Hyrule parried the monster with his Magic Sword, wincing at the solid weight behind the attack reverberating up his sword arm.

“HIYAH!”

Wind, with his sword and shield once more, charged at the Acheman while it was busy trying to claw at Hyrule’s neck. The creature, having heard Wind, easily jumped away from the dangerous edge of Wind’s Phantom Sword, making a pattering noise on the wetted floor of the tunnel. As it began to stalk towards the heroes once more, Wind felt an idea come to him.

“Hyrule.”

“What Wind?”

Wind said nothing as he pointed to the floor around the Acheman’s feet and then back to Hyrule before snapping his fingers.

“What is Wind trying to say?” Hyrule thought as he looked at the younger hero quizzically, not entirely understanding Wind’s nonverbal language attempts.

Wind rolled his eyes in annoyance as he swapped out his weaponry again for his bow and a Shock Arrow.

“Gonna have to thank Wild for this one,” Wind thought, aiming his nocked arrow right at the Acheman’s face as the creature stared down the little hero.

Wind held the Acheman’s gaze for a moment, neither making a move as Wind stared the creature down with a concentrated frown on his face. Wind’s expression changed to a smirk before he swiftly aimed the Shock Arrow down towards the puddle-ridden floor the Acheman was standing on.

Immediately, the tunnel lit up with bright light from the exploding Shock Arrow as electricity arced across the stone floor. Unable to get away fast enough, the Acheman screamed in immense pain as electricity coursed through its body, leaving scorch marks and feather-like scars all over the creature’s flesh and burning holes in its thin wings. Hyrule, realizing what Wind was talking about, quickly began charging his Thunder spell to finish off the beast while it was immobilized. In a second flash of bright light, Hyrule unleashed a furious barrage of lightning strikes on the beast, incinerating the Acheman as its body slowly faded in a cloud of black dust and smoke.

“Alright, Hyrule!” Wind said happily. “I keep forgetting how much of a beast you are!”

Hyrule, sheathing his sword, rubbed the back of his neck at the praise. “Honestly, I should be complimenting you. That was a great strategy to use the water at its feet for an electric attack like that! Honestly, did you plan that from the beginning with your Ice Arrows?”

“Thanks, but I was trying to give you a hint to use your Thunder spell without letting the creature know. It seemed to be a little smarter than a lot of the other monsters we’ve faced. I’m just glad it did not suspect the Shock Arrow Wild gave me.”

“Sorry I couldn’t understand what you were trying to tell me, Wind. I was a little on edge fighting that thing.”

“On edge? I mean, I get that the heat of battle can give us a bit of a rush. But I thought you’ve fought those guys before? You seemed to know how to handle it. What about them still puts you on edge?”

Hyrule sighed. The appearance of the Acheman made Hyrule’s stomach feel like it was ready to empty itself. If this mine was populated with creatures from each of their eras, then that would include monsters from his time still out for his blood.

“Wind, if there are creatures down here from my Hyrule, then we’re in worse danger than I could have imagined.”

“What do you mean, ‘Rule? Talk to me.”

“In my time, part of the reason I travel constantly is because I am continuously hunted by dozens of dark creatures, the Achemen being just one type of them, all loyal to Ganon whom I defeated years ago when I was just a boy, younger than you are now. These monsters are after my blood, Wind.”

“What? But why? What do they want your blood for?”

“Well, revenge, for one thing. But more to the point, these monsters want my blood so they can revive their master.”

Wind stood with his mouth agape, shocked at Hyrule’s revelation. How long did their humble, kind traveler hero live like this, having to worry every day about getting ambushed for his blood?

“We won’t let that happen, Hyrule. Ever. I won’t stand for it!”

Hyrule felt a warmth from Wind’s protectiveness, a warmth that was gradually drowning out the tight knot in his belly. Wind’s youthful enthusiasm was a quality that Hyrule never grew tired of. Feeling a bit emotional, he pulled the sailor into a tight hug.

“‘Rule?”

“Thanks for that. Love you, sailor.” Hyrule pecked the crown of Wind’s head, planting the kiss on the younger hero’s head affectionately. Wind awkwardly returned Hyrule’s embrace.

“Uh, Love you too, ‘Rule, but you can forego the head kisses. See? I was right, you adults are weird with your kissing obsession.”

Hyrule smiled as he caught Wind in a playful chokehold with his arm, laughing as the boy struggled to free himself before giving a glare at The Traveler. Hyrule started to realize he loved having a little brother of sorts to accompany him on this grand adventure. It was a nice change compared to the loneliness of Hyrule’s past. Although he did not voice it, Hyrule would fiercely protect Wind with his life.

=====

The two heroes continued walking through the tunnel in pursuit of their quarry when they began hear something other than their own feet.

“Hey, doesn’t that sound like?” Wind asked.

“Flowing water?” Hyrule suggested to which Wind nodded.

Walking through an archway, the two came upon a cavern. The torchlight revealed an underground river, snaking its way through the center of the cavern and cutting into the mountain. Some distance to their left, built on the shore of the river, was a strange-looking watermill and other machinery.

“This mine might not be terribly huge, but it sure has a lot to it,” Wind commented. Hyrule had to agree. Based on labels he saw on the map, Hyrule noticed each of these tunnels led to mineshafts extracting a variety of different materials, some he had never heard of before.

“Hopefully, we can confront the Golden Bokoblin here so it won’t be a threat to anyone else,” Hyrule stated, casting the torchlight as far as he could go, trying to ward the shadows off just a little more. Ever since he and Wind split off from the rest of the group, Hyrule sensed a foreboding energy about the shadows, as if they were tangible, almost visceral. The same fear of The Eyes of Ganon from his past was creeping into his mind and the appearance of an Acheman only solidified his anxiety, although he was curious how one of Ganon’s minions from his era would appear in Wild’s time, far away from the kingdom no less. In his mind, Hyrule felt these shadows were not natural and were the product of some dark entity they’ve yet to encounter, maybe even this Devourer, whatever it was.

“B-big Br-oth-r…”

The heroes flinched at the innocent sounding voice. Wind felt his heart jump in his throat as he frantically looked for the source of the sound.

“A-Aryll?” the little hero shouted, his voice giving a pubescent crack. Hyrule looked at his companion with surprise. How could Wind’s sister be in this place?

“Big... Brother…”

Wind and Hyrule looked in all directions to find Aryll. “Wind! Over there!”

Wind looked in the direction Hyrule was pointing. Bound with strong ropes was Wind’s sister. “Brother! Help me!” Aryll cried out, fearful tears pouring from her eyes and soaking into her favorite dress.

“Aryll!” Wind sprinted towards his sister. Hyrule followed behind but was immediately apprehensive. Where did Wind’s sister come from?

“Aryll! How? How did you get here?” Wind ask as he began to untie the knots in the rope, mentally thanking Tetra and Nico for teaching him all the different styles of rope knots and how to undo them.

“I was brought here by a monster! He k-kidnapped me from grandma’s house and b-brought me here!” Aryll hiccupped as she continued crying.

Hyrule stayed behind Wind but kept his eyes peeled on Aryll and their surroundings. Something was definitely not right. Hyrule could have sworn the shadows were encroaching closer to them and dimming their torch’s light.

“It’s okay, Aryll. We’ve got you. You’re safe now,” Wind soothed as he managed to untie the final knot. The rope slackened and fell to the stone floor as Aryll flung herself into the arms of her big brother, sobbing into his blue lobster shirt.

“Shhhh… it’s okay. You’re fine.”

“Thank you, big brother. I was so scared…” Aryll sniffed. Wind spent a few minutes calming his sister down with comforting words and tight hugs before trying to ask her what had happened.

“Aryll, what did the monster look like? Was it golden? Looked like a pigman?” Wind asked gently.

Aryll didn’t answer, only crying harder in Wind’s embrace.

“Uh, Wind…” Hyrule said nervously. The smaller hero looked up. Slowly coming out of the darkness was a large, rotund man with a long white beard and matching white mustache. He was dressed in a red mantle with a contrasting formal blue undershirt. The curious stranger wore a golden belt buckle in the shape of what appeared to be a Hylian crest while a matching golden crown adorned his head. Around his neck and to the back of his head, the stranger wore an oversized, white neck ruff featuring the Triforce symbol on the front. Everything about this person exuded opulence, aristocracy, and authority.

“It has been some time. Has it not, Link?” spoke the man in a deep, booming voice. Wind looked as if he were about to begin crying himself as he took in the stranger with wide eyes.

“K-king?” Wind stuttered in disbelief, not taking his eyes off the stranger. Hyrule was taken aback at Wind’s response.

“Yes, Hero of Winds. It is I, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.”

“Big brother?” Aryll timidly asked, not sure what to make of this big and rather intimidating man.

“B-but… how? I saw you disappear with the rest of Hyrule under the waves!” Wind said with clear heartache in his voice. Hyrule pondered what Wind meant by Hyrule disappearing.

“Yes… I remember that day.”

“I tried to save you and you wouldn’t let me!” Wind cried out, tears falling at last.

“Wind must have been close to this king for him to be this upset…” Hyrule thought to himself. “This has to be someone he met on his hero’s journey. Hard to believe it was the king of his Hyrule.”

“Come to me, child,” King Daphnes quietly commanded as he outstretched his arms. Without hesitation, Wind flung himself into the king’s embrace, sobbing into the man’s shirt.

“It’s certainly a shame you let me die that day…”

“Wha-HUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!“

Before Wind could finish what he was going to say, the boy let out a grunt as searing pain wracked his body. Wind began choking for air as blood worked its way up out of his mouth and nostrils.

“NO!” Hyrule yelled. It had happened so fast. Wind and the king were embracing each another when suddenly Aryll produced an ornate knife, deeply stabbing her brother’s side as the king kept Wind in a grappling hold.

“LET GO OF HIM NOW!” Hyrule roared, not giving time for Aryll to evade as he knocked her and the knife clear. Hyrule knew something was not right with these two entities, as Aryll took the full brunt of his tackle without so much as a scratch, giggling manically as she stood up.

“Ha! Ha! Looks like you two fell for it!” the little girl teased. Hyrule felt an intense energy emanating from the girl as her eyes slowly turned completely black. “Now you will die too…” she spoke, her little girl voice replaced with a deep demonic one.

“Wrong. You’re both going to pay for what you did to him. Whatever you two are, taking on forms of people he cares about was a mistake. I’ll kill both of you for this!” Hyrule spat. Immediately, he jumped towards the still-grappled Wind. Without hesitation, he casted his Life spell and directed it at Wind’s stab wound. He targeted the wound as best as he could while Wind was still in the king’s hold. At the very least he would be able to heal Wind just enough to keep him from dying until Hyrule could free him from King Daphnes’ grip. As he healed Wind, Hyrule pointed the tip of his Magic Sword at the royal’s face, leaving only a finger’s length between his sword and King Daphnes’ nose.

“You dare point your sword at your king?” King Daphnes’ jeered dangerously. Hyrule shot an angry look back at the man.

“You’re no king of mine. You’re no king at all. Now let him go or I’ll run you through until there’s nothing left,” Hyrule spat as sparks angrily jumped from the tip of his Magic Sword.

“You have no power here, Hero. Just look around you…” King Daphnes’ gestured to the surrounding shadows. “As long as you are in this mine, we have our master’s power at our disposal. He imbues us with his magic and makes us strong. Your little magic tricks can do nothing here.”

The two stared each other down for a few moments as Wind whimpered in pain, unable to speak because of the wounds to his insides.

“Let’s test your theory,” Hyrule snapped. Instantly, the tip of the Magic Sword burst with a concentrated, well aimed fireball, brightly illuminating the cavern as it engulfed King Daphnes’ entire face. The king howled in immense pain as his grip on Wind loosened, allowing Hyrule to drop his torch and pull the younger hero free. As he yanked Wind and himself back, he turned around to parry a knife that jabbed at him in the darkness.

“Te he he!” Aryll’s demonic voice chittered with laughter. “I almost got you!”

“Damn… this isn’t good,” Hyrule thought. Aiming his sword high above his head, he shot a massive fireball at the ceiling with hopes of illuminating the room long enough for him to heal Wind. As his green-colored Life magic poured into Wind’s wound, he could hear the laughter of Aryll and a new demonic sounding voice growling viciously.  
“You will pay for that with your life, Hero…” the other voice cursed. As the fireball crashed into the cavern’s ceiling and snuffed out, Hyrule’s vision began to dim until the only light was coming from the still lit torch on the ground nearby.

“Wind! Wake up! Come on, I need your help!” Hyrule spoke to his companion, shaking the boy and gently slapping Wind’s cheeks to rouse him. Finally, Wind opened his eyes.

“Nnngh… H-Hyrule?”

“Hey! Come on, sailor! I need your help! Quickly!”

“Mmm back and... stomach hurt… badly…” Wind whimpered. Hyrule hated that the boy was feeling so much pain, but right now he needed Wind to fight.

“I know, Wind. But please endure it for a bit. I really need your help here!”

“Where’s Aryll?”

“It’s not her, Wind! It’s some demon that’s taken her form! Same for the King!”

“W-Wha..? That can’t be right. They felt so warm and they smelled the same…” Wind mumbled, clearly not fully coherent.

“Listen to me Wind. These are monsters that are taking the form of those you love. They’re not real and they’re trying to kill us! I need your help to deal with them!”

“Huh? But why? Why would they look like my sister and the king?” Wind complained, feeling tears behind his eyes start to form.

Before Hyrule could answer, he shoved Wind to the ground to parry another stab attempt from Aryll, successfully evading the little girl’s attempt on his life as she whisked back into the cloaking darkness with a maniacal, echoing giggle.

“Ouch! H-Hyrule! What was that for?” Wind complained, tightly holding his stomach with his arms. Hitting the hard floor of the cavern sent a shockwave of torment throughout his body. Although Hyrule’s Life magic was working to heal his wounds, it was clear there had not been enough time for a complete recovery.

“Sorry Wind! I’ll finish healing you later, but right now I really, REALLY need your help!” Hyrule exclaimed as he grabbed the torch on the ground. The sound of rushing water reached Hyrule’s ears as he saw the faint outline of a wave coming for them. Quickly, The Traveler launched a large fireball to meet the wave, creating a massive cloud of steam upon impact.

“Nice defense, Hero…” the King’s demonic voice jeered.

Wind pushed himself up with a huff, grimacing at the pain he could feel from the partially healed stab. “Damn that hurts…” he grumbled as he pulled out his bow, looking for his mark.

“Hyrule! I can’t see anything! Don’t you have a spell that can light up this place?” Wind panted.

“Only my Thunder spell, but with all of this water I’ll probably hit us in the process!”

“Damn it!” Wind cursed. Hyrule would have reprimanded Wind’s use of curse words, but right now was not the best time. Looking around for something to aim his arrows, Wind spotted a peculiar object. It looked familiar to him.

“I hope this works!” Wind thought as he pulled his last Shock Arrow out of his quiver. He forced himself to steady his breathing despite his intense pain as he took aim. With one smooth breath out, he released the arrow.  
With a loud bang, the Shock Arrow hit a target. Arcs of electricity drove away the darkness, allowing Hyrule to see what Wind shot. Not far from them near the water mill, a large metallic construct with a familiar glass bulb crackled to life. The bulb was like the ones seen earlier in the mine and around the lift the heroes had used to make their way to the nexus. From this apparatus, a cord made its way to another bulb, and another, and another, snaking its way throughout the cavern and brightly illuminating the entire area. In full view, both Aryll and King Daphnes could easily be seen, blinded by the light.

“TAKE THIS!”

The demons had less than a second to evade a barrage of fireballs and Fire Arrows aimed at them.

“WAHH! BIG BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU?!” demonic Aryll wailed as her dress caught fire. Unrelenting, Wind aimed an Ice Arrow at his sister.

“I’m not your brother. Change your form so I can see you for what you are, demon!” Wind snarled. Although he was putting on a strong face, the fact he was attacking what appeared to be his sister was deeply bothering him. With hesitation, he released his Ice Arrow only for Aryll to easily avoid being hit.

Before he could reload, Wind saw another summoned wall of water quickly approaching him and Hyrule, threatening to inundate them. Grabbing for another Ice Arrow, he quickly fired, freezing the huge body of water into place as Hyrule hurled fireballs to melt and evaporate the resulting iceberg.

“Looks like you fools fell for my little trick…”

Both heroes turned around. King Daphnes, with facial hair and ruff completely charred away and with blackened eyes, had snuck behind the heroes and grappled Hyrule and Wind in a chokehold before either could jump away. Desperately gasping for air, the heroes dropped their weapons as they clawed at the man’s hands. Their struggles only lasted a few short moments before both heroes felt the world float away from them as the darkness swallowed them once more.


	20. Nexus of Nightmares – Part 5: Warriors and The Historian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: The next few chapters will be focused on the groups formed at the end of Chapter 15. There will be some graphic and disturbing content described in this chapter. I apologize in advance if this type of content is triggering. Please do not read if it will be triggering for you. No story is worth your mental and emotional well-being!

“Hey.”

The Historian turned around. Torchlight flickered off Warriors’ concerned face, his dimples framing the frown of his mouth.

“What’s on your mind?” The Historian calmly replied.

Warriors hesitated for a moment. Ever since they split from the rest of the group, Warriors could not shake a feeling of foreboding. “I’m worried about the others. This mine has kept us all on edge, but I now I’m starting to think splitting up was a bad idea. No offense.”

The Historian gave his concerned companion a reassuring smile. “None taken, Eye-Shadow.” The scarfed hero deadpanned at the now-established nickname.

“To be honest with you War, I’m starting to feel the same. But we must finish what we started, and there is still relative safety in groups of two.” He looked into Warriors’ blue eyes while placing a comforting hand on the hero’s shoulder.

“Everyone’s going to be fine. I promise you.”

Warriors felt a warmth in the words, a warmth that helped to quell the trouble swelling in his mind. He rested his hand on top of the smaller man’s. “Thanks.”

The two men were jolted out of their reprieve by a loud swoosh, causing the Historian to instinctively step in front of Warriors. The hero felt a warmth in his cheeks; being the type to shield others, Warriors was not used to someone being so protective of him.

“Warriors…” The Historian whispered in a hushed but serious tone. “I know I don’t need to say this to an experienced soldier such as yourself, but I’ll reiterate anyway; have your weapon ready. Given the shadows down here, I recommend using that Fire Rod of yours.”

Listening to his companion’s guidance, Warriors prepared his Fire Rod while the Historian brandished a dagger. Continuing their exploration of the tunnel, the two men could sense a low rumble originating from somewhere deep within the mountain.

“I hope this mountain isn’t about to erupt,” Warriors mumbled, scanning the darkness surrounding them. Something about the shadows was unsettling him. The darkness felt… alive, as if it had a heartbeat.

A ghastly breath surrounded them, causing The Historian to put his arm out protectively in front of Warriors as he tried to sense the source of the noise.

“Link…”

“Remember Wars, anything we see in this mine could be a trap.”

“Link…”

Warriors tried to concentrate. Who was calling him?

“Benevolence...”

A bright ball of light coalesced near the Historian. As the hand-sized orb aimlessly floated above their heads, Warriors could have sworn he heard a groan of pain coming from the shadows as the darkness receded. From the retreating darkness, a face was revealed to the scarfed hero. A tall man, a whole head above Warriors, stood before them. The stranger’s muscular bulk could be seen underneath heavy plate armor while a large scabbard was strapped to his back.

“C-Cirrus?” Warriors barely managed to breathe out. Warriors felt his heart jump into his throat.

“Long time, no see… old friend.” Cirrus’s tone was pointed with the last words he spoke, causing Warriors to flinch at the unexpected distain.

“This… this can’t be real. You’re dead…” Warriors mumbled in disbelief. Cirrus huffed.

“Let’s have a little chat. After all, it’s been so long since you’ve last seen your dear best friend…” Cirrus growled as he slowly approached.

“That’s far enough, you,” The Historian snarled at the stranger. “You can speak your piece from there.”

Cirrus stopped but kept his eyes on Warriors. “You let me die in agony that day, didn’t you? It wasn’t enough that you made it to knighthood before me, knowing that was my childhood dream. No… you wanted all the glory of saving the kingdom from Cia’s wrath for yourself…” Cirrus seethed, a calm expression veiling the anger in his words.

“I-I! I would never! How could you ever say that? I would never choose to let you die!” Warriors cried out, his proud and charming demeanor crumbling quickly away as his true feelings began to show.

“You.”

Cirrus finally adjusted his eyes to glare at The Historian. “Hold your tongue, welp. This does not concern you.”

The Historian’s hues shot an ominous glare back at the fallen soldier. “Oh, but it does. You see, I don’t allow ghosts of the past to torment someone I deeply care about.”

“Big words… for such a diminutive, pathetic excuse for a man,” Cirrus sneered, but immediately frowned when The Historian chuckled. Warriors looked between them, an uncertain expression on his face.

“Funny. I’ve seen many things in my life, but never have I had to battle with someone who isn’t even real. Well I can assure you this; I have no intention of arguing with a miserable specter.” Without warning, The Historian’s ball of light careened for Cirrus’s face, striking the large man with enough force to send him flying across the stone floor, screaming in pain.

“Cirrus!” Warriors screamed out of panic. The hero yelped as Historian grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt collar, locking onto Warriors’ blue eyes with his multicolor hues. The Historian’s piercing gaze sent a shiver down the hero’s spine.

“Get it together, Link! Your friend died in your era, right? He’s not really here! This is an apparition; a mere illusion conjured to play with your heart!”

Warriors blinked back a hint of tears. Historian was right. Cirrus was dead; he had been dead for a while. Why was he being so stupid? He was a warrior and a proud knight of Hyrule. Letting his emotions get the best of him like this was shameful. He needed to be detached and in the moment.

“Link… If you can’t fight him, then let me take care of this.”

Warriors felt soft lips pressed against his forehead while calm fingers stroked his hair and scalp, feeling a sense of calm returning to him. The Historian flashed a quick smile before turning around to face Cirrus.

“You’ll pay for that, weakling,” Cirrus snarled. The staunch man was visible once more as The Historian used Benevolence’s power again to keep the shadows at bay. Cirrus’s right eye appeared to be seared shut while large burn marks covered much of the right side of his face. Cirrus had already withdrawn his weapon from its scabbard; a large broad-bladed sword he held with a single hand. It was clear Cirrus possessed a considerable amount of physical strength.

“You honestly think you can best me, specter? You’re even more delusional than I could ever give you credit for,” The Historian shot back as he took his stance. Eyeing his friend, Warriors ascertained The Historian had to have put in long hours of training to have such a well-polished battle stance with no obvious openings. Pushing his impressed thought aside, Warriors readied his Fire Rod and shield for battle.

“I’m going to bury you in this forsaken place, little man.”

The Historian scoffed. “I’m going to exorcise you… and throw you back into the abyss where you belong.”

Abruptly, The Historian flung his torch at Cirrus before jumping in front of Warriors, using his free hand to shield the flinching hero’s eyes.

“Link, close your eyes!” he heard The Historian whisper in his ear.

Without question, Warriors squeezed his eyes shut as he heard a shrill, grating noise reverberate throughout the cavern. He could make out the screams of Cirrus’s voice.

“GAHHH!!”

With the familiar sound of a faint boom, Warriors felt a breeze blow past his head as the hand across his eyes disappeared. Daring to peak open his eyes, Warriors pointed ears picked up grunts amidst the sound of clashing metal. Opening his eyes further, Warriors noticed Benevolence’s ball of light had enlarged significantly and floated near the ceiling of the cavern, casting bright light throughout the entire cavern. In front of him, he could see Cirrus’s sword clashing with the twin daggers the Historian was wielding.

“Where’s all that bravado now?” Cirrus quipped, bringing his blade down in a vertical slash only for The Historian to evade with ease.

“Malignant spirits should learn to stay silent,” the smaller man replied, parrying the heavy sword, attempting to knock Cirrus off balance. 

Warriors spectated as the two continued to clash. He noticed The Historian was too fast for Cirrus to land a hit, but Cirrus’s bulk and armor seemed to be too much for The Historian to inflict any significant wounds.

“Why isn’t he using his swords? If there was ever a time to use them, this would be it…” Warriors thought to himself. Warriors eyed for an opening to strike Cirrus using his Fire Rod as he cautiously approached. Noticing the hero getting closer, Cirrus abruptly switched the target of his relentless attacks.

“Link! Look out!”

Warriors felt white-hot pain travel up his right arm as Cirrus’s heavy blade contacted his shield. Although Warriors managed to block Cirrus’s strike, the force of the larger man’s attack sent the hero flying shoulder first into the cavern wall.

“Hsssssss” Warriors hissed in pain as he fought to hold back the tears threatening to cloud his vision, dropping the Fire Rod to cradle his arm. He knew immediately that his arm had been severely broken.

“Farewell, dear friend…”

Warriors looked up to see Cirrus towering above him, the heavy sword ready to be swung down to end the hero’s life. Attempting to jump out of the way, Warriors writhed in pain, winded from a strong kick to his chest. Warriors felt a sharp sting in his chest as he coughed up blood. All Warriors felt he could do was to look up to see Cirrus bringing down his sword to bury into the hero’s skull.

“I’m sorry for being so useless, Historian… I… love you…” Warriors thought to himself, flinching as he waited for the sword’s impact.

“Guh!!”

The hero looked up. Black chains snaked around Cirrus’s extremities, keeping a particularly tight hold on the man’s neck as the victim choked for air. As the chains moved autonomously, the man was lifted away from the injured hero before being flung to the ground with a loud thud.

“Link! Are you okay?” The Historian swiftly made his way to Warriors’ side.

“Y-yeah…” Warriors lied, blushing furiously at what he said to himself a second ago. The Historian looked over the hero.

“You’re cradling your arm. Let me see.” Warriors brushed away Historian’s hand.

“I-I’ll be fine… let’s just finish him off. I’ve had enough of Cirrus’s memory being tainted like this.”

“You can’t fight with a broken arm, War. Stay back and let me handle this. Is that understood?”

A demonic roar rocked the cavern. The Historian noticed Loyalty’s chains snapping as Cirrus stood, panting like a feral animal. Not wasting time, Historian charged at their enemy before Cirrus could reclaim his sword. Warriors shielded his eyes as a clap of thunder shook the air.

“This ends here…” a demonic voice emitted from Cirrus. Lifting his fist, burned and charred by The Historian’s lightning, the demon punched the cavern’s floor. 

“Whoa!”

“Historian! Watch out!”

The entire mountain seemed to be shaking as The Historian worked to keep his footing. With the sound of collapsing stone surrounded them, The Historian knew they needed to escape.

Warriors heard a faint boom sound next to him as The Historian reappeared at his side.

“We need to go!” Throwing his arm around Warriors shoulder, The Historian helped the hero to his feet. The shaking of the floor worsened as the two men struggled to stay on their feet. The two were engulfed in total darkness as a piece of the ceiling collapsed into Benevolence’s light, obliterating the floating orb. Without warning, both men felt the floor beneath them give way to emptiness.

“Gahh!!”

“Warriors!”

=====

“Master… Master…”

The Historian’s head was pounding, his heartbeat reverberating in his ears as he felt aches all over his body.

“Master… you must wake up…”

“Benevolence?”

“Master… You’re in danger…”

The Historian’s eyes snapped open. He was surrounded by complete darkness. He could barely inhale any air as he felt immense weight on top of his body. It felt as if he were buried underneath stone, causing panic to rise in the man’s chest.

“Calm your mind and think…”

Hearing Benevolence whispering in his head, The Historian focused on clearing his mind to regain control of his emotions.

“Now… command our powers and free yourself…”

A small glowing orb appeared around The Historian’s head, revealing that he was indeed buried underneath several large stones, with little room for air.

“Now to get out of here…” The Historian thought. Breathing as steady as he could, The Historian focused as dark chains began to wrap themselves on the boulders weighing him down. Guiding his chains cautiously, the boulders began to move away, straining the chains as they acted like makeshift hoists.

Gasping for air, The Historian guided the light orb away from him, expanding his light source to reveal an expansive chamber.

“What is this place?” he thought. The chamber appeared to have some sort of sticky, slippery residue covering the floor.

“Warriors! Where are you?” Historian called out, but despite Benevolence’s light illuminating the entire chamber, his hero was nowhere to be found.


	21. Trial of The Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork in this chapter is credited to LeavingAutumn13! (https://leavingautumn13.tumblr.com/)

“Warriors! Where are you?” The Historian called out, but despite Benevolence’s light illuminating the entire chamber, his hero was nowhere to be found. All he could hear was the silence of the chamber, save for a distant moaning from somewhere else in the forsaken mine. His breathing hitched as he could feel panic returning. Where was Warriors?

The Historian looked back at the enormous pile of rubble he just freed himself from. Panting, The Historian readied Loyalty’s power once more, conjuring dozens of black chains to begin carefully excavating for his hero.

“Warriors! Warriors!!” The Historian pleaded as tears began to sting behind his eyes. The familiar and dreaded feeling of loss began to creep into his consciousness as a jellylike sensation started gripping his feet and legs. Ignoring the pain in his heart, he summoned more chains to expedite his search.

“Warriors! Answer me!” The Historian cried. Salty tears streamed down his face. “I can’t lose you too… Please, please be alive…” he croaked.

An hour went by as The Historian cleared the last bit of rubble. In the process, he found Legend’s Fire Rod that Warriors was carrying, the magical weapon miraculously intact despite the cave-in. Maneuvering Benevolence’s light orb to search every possible space above and around the site of the cave-in, The Historian collapsed to his knees and sobbed. There was no sign of his hero anywhere.

“Warriors… Link… where did you go?” The Historian did not understand. What happened to the scarfed hero? Surely, there would at least be a body.

“Wait… if there’s no body… then that means…” The Historian’s eyes went wide as the realization dawned upon him. He might be alive! But, where is he?

“If that accursed apparition took him…” The Historian sneered; his fists balled up tightly at the thought of his Warriors being manhandled by that doppelganger.

A curious sound resonated nearby. A chirp of a noise, barely audible, reached The Historian’s ears. It was the strangest noise the man had ever heard before. Listening closely, it sounded metallic yet organic too, a sound that was bringing him a sense of peace and yet the sound itself sounded frantic. The Historian surveyed the chamber, looking for any hint of the source of the sound. On the far side, near what appeared to be a staircase headed down further into the bowels of the mountain, was a familiar sword, sheathed in a purple scabbard adorned with inlaid gold patterns.

“What are you doing here?” The Historian whispered aloud as he approached. The Master Sword continued to chirp, struggling against the confines of the scabbard. The Historian had never seen a sword attempt to unsheathe itself before, let alone move autonomously. Moving to pick up the sword by its hilt, the swords’ chirps resonated louder.

“Don’t touch it…” The Historian stopped his motion to grab the Master Sword.

“Benevolence?” The Historian replied upon hearing the spirit in his head.

“That is no ordinary blade,” the spirit replied.

“I’m aware. There are countless stories of Hyrule’s Master Sword. I researched many of them myself.”

“I trust that you did your research, but your knowledge is shaky at best, Master.” The Historian let out a huff, feeling rather called out by the voice in his head.

“You know this sword is a divine weapon, one that has been passed through the ages since Hyrule’s founding, and that only Hylia’s chosen hero himself can wield it. What you do not know is what happens to those who attempt to even touch this blade, evil or not.”

“Explain.”

“The sword tests those who dare attempt to use its power, and it is certain that anyone who is not Hylia’s loyal knight will be killed by the sword.”

The Historian pondered. “That would explain why this sword appears so rarely throughout Hyrule’s history. I’ll be honest, when I first met the heroes, I was taken by surprise to see this sword strapped to Sky’s back. I almost didn’t believe it was the genuine article, thinking it was a knock-off or a replica that Sky was inspired to have made for his own use. But now it’s clearly proof that my friends are the real reincarnations of Hylia’s chosen knight, and why many of their eras line up with the ages in which this blade appeared.”

The Master Sword chirped again, longer this time. The Historian could not help but feel as if the sword were crying out in panic.

“Master… the sword is speaking. Perhaps you should try to commune with it. The spirit of the sword should be able to speak to us in the mindscape.”

Carefully, The Historian picked up the large sword by the scabbard, laying it across his lap. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind as his teacher taught him.

=====

A mysterious fog encompassed The Historian as he opened his eyes. Benevolence stood before him in an otherworldly light.

“Let’s go find the sword's spirit,” Benevolence said as he helped The Historian to his feet.

The mists of the mindscape swirled about them as they walked deeper into the haze. It was not long before they heard a familiar chirp.

Out of the mists, a being jumped before them. The entity took on the appearance of a young woman. Her skin was a hue like the Master Swords’ guard, with a familiar gold-colored jewel centered on her chest. Her arms and hands appeared to be hidden underneath a billowing, two-tone colored cloak that extended from the bottom of her neck. Large, cross crossing ribbons of fabric ran up her dark pant legs while heeled shoes adorned her feet. The entire surface of her body and attire possessed a glass-like, reflective sheen to it. The figure did not have any pupils, but The Historian and Benevolence sensed her stare upon them.

“Scanning your beings, I have concluded with one-hundred percent certainty that neither of you are any form of my Master. You do not belong here. State your business or leave.” The figure said, emotionless yet scathing in her words.

“Huh. Never expected the Master Sword to have such an attitude. Wish Sky would have mentioned that instead of blabbering on about how much of a blessing it is,” The Historian said observantly.

“Your human insults, while childish, do not sway me in any way. State your business or leave.”

“Spirit of the Master Sword. We come to you peacefully.” Benevolence calmly stated. “I am Benevolence, a spirit that is a part of my Master’s being. He came across your sword form in the physical world.”

“I saw you were struggling to free yourself from your scabbard. We came here to see if we could be of some assistance,” The Historian added.

The figure turned her pupil-less, empty gaze at The Historian. “Per Her Grace’s will, I remain loyal to my Master, even with my consciousness in eternal slumber. I must find him, for Her Grace still has need of the chosen one.”

“What happened? How did you get separated from Sk-, I mean, Master Link?” The Historian stumbled over his words.

“Master engaged a being crafted from his innate fears and was forced to witness his fear realized. With Master unable to see, I was separated from him.”

“What about the other Master Link that was with him?” The Historian pressed. The figure simply turned her gaze away.

“I detect that my Master is positioned a short distance below us in the deepest part of this mine, surrounded by a malignant force. I must return to him before he potentially meets his untimely death.”

“Spirit, if I may suggest,” Benevolence interjected. “Allow my Master to assist you.” The figure stared at Benevolence. The Historian could not help but think she was looking at Benevolence incredulously.

“That is not possible. He is not Her Grace’s chosen. It would violate her legacy and her will.”

“We have a common goal,” The Historian replied. “The different incarnations of your Master have been brought together for a reason. I joined them on their journey as a favor to Princess Zelda, who, if I’m not mistaken, is the reincarnation of your Goddess Hylia. Those masters of yours are my friends. Help me to help them, before it’s too late!”

The figure gazed into The Historian’s eyes for a moment, as if she were sizing him up from the inside out. Finally, she spoke once more.

“Are you as capable a swordsman as my Master?”

Sighing, The Historian closed his eyes as he envisioned the pair of blades bestowed to him by his teacher, the blades he swore he would never unsheathe again in his lifetime. Since Warriors and the others were in danger, he was willing to break this vow, once at least. Materializing on his back, the Sword of Mirrors and the Blade of Extents appeared, secured tightly in their scabbards. The Historian took a deep breath before quietly unsheathing the blades.

The Sword of Mirrors, remarkably similar in shape to the Master Sword, reflected the hazy light of the mindscape as it rested in The Historian’s left hand. The Blade of Extents, longer and thinner, seemed to absorb any light that touched it, giving off an absolute black color to its metal.

“Beginning data acquisition. Subject: REDACTED, per the privacy of the subject. Continuing with codename, Historian. Show me you possess the qualities required to temporarily wield Her Grace’s blade.”

“You want to duel him? That’s how you’re going to base your decision?” Benevolence questioned, a hint of exasperation in his usually calm demeanor.

“Stand back.” Benevolence looked flustered, not used to being ordered around by another spirit.

“Listen to her, Benevolence. Stand back.” The Historian agreed, not taking his eyes off the figure as she began to float off the ground. The Master Sword, its blade gleaming with a divine brightness, coalesced into existence in front of the figure.

“Prepare yourself, Historian.”

The Historian readied himself for a battle with the sword he had read about so many times in his youth. Taking his practiced stance, he charged.

=====

“Huff…huff…huff…”

“You are tiring. Perhaps the batteries in your Wii Remote are nearly depleted.”

“…What?” The Historian panted under his breath. “This cooky sword is speaking absolute gibberish.”

“Do not worry. It is my brand of humor,” the figure stated emotionlessly, yet the aura around her felt as if she had said the funniest joke ever. “Do you wish to forfeit this test?” The Master Sword floated around the figure, keeping close to her in the event of another attack.

“Master! You have to finish this!” Benevolence urged. He could sense this fight with the Master Sword’s spirit was taking a considerable toll on The Historian’s stamina.

“I’m aware of that, Benevolence! Quit side-line fighting!” The Historian barked. The figure was staying aloft while the Master Sword autonomously engaged him in battle on its own, reflecting the skill of a real swordsman. For what felt like hours, The Historian had engaged the mythical sword in combat, parrying the blade repeatedly but was unsure of how to fell a foe that does not have a body. As the battle raged, his fatigue began to set in.

“What a minute… these moves…” The Historian thought as he blocked the Master Sword’s latest vertical slash using the Blade of Extents. “I’ve seen this attack pattern before!”

“I detect you are finally catching on,” the figure said.

“Now the real battle’s about to start. I hope you’re ready, spirit…” The Historian said confidently. Readying his next move, The Historian kept his trained eye on the Master Sword, envisioning in his mind that Sky was holding the blade.

“HYAAH!”

The Sword of Mirrors and the Master Sword clashed once more. Continuing to picture Sky in front of him, The Historian took his gamble. Shoving the Master Sword back, The Historian vanished with a faint boom.

“Game over…”

Reappearing in the small gap between the figure and the Master Sword, The Historian held his swords across his chest. In one swift motion, a shockwave sliced through the still air as the Historian spun on his heel, pushing the Master Sword far and striking the figure hovering nearby. Without pause, The Historian rammed the figure with his shoulder, knocking her to the ground and keeping her pinned down using the point of the Blade of Extents. As soon as the figure laid defeated, the Master Sword clattered to the ground as well, seemingly lifeless.

“Well? Do I meet your expectations?” The Historian said, his eyes still battle-ready and glaring down at the figure.

“…”

“Aren’t you going to speak? We don’t exactly have the luxury of time.”

The figure appeared to be flabbergasted that she was bested so quickly. She did not expect this human to possess the needed strength and agility to do so. She looked up to The Historian with a small smile. This human reminded her of the fond memories of her Master.

“You are correct. Given the uncertainty of Master’s well-being, we must not waste any more time. I will grant you privilege to wield Her Grace’s weapon for the time being only for the express purpose of saving my Master.”

The Historian sheathed his swords before giving a hand up to the figure.

“Spirit, may I know your name?”

“I am Fi. Pleasured to enter this companionship.”

=====

The Historian opened his eyes. He was back in the chamber of the mountain, seated with his legs crossed. Looking down, the sheathed Master Sword laid in his lap, calmed by the events that transpired in the mindscape.

“Looks like I made a new friend…” he thought as he carefully strapped the sword’s scabbard to his back, carefully avoiding overlap with his own swords and the Fire Rod.

“Well, time to see if she’ll kill me or not…” he said aloud, moving his hand to the hilt of the Master Sword, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his skin make contact. Feeling its cold touch on the palm of his hand, he gripped the hilt and gently pulled, feeling the sword withdraw with a clink. As The Historian held the sword in front of him, the entire length of the blade began to glow brightly.

“This is… incredible!” The Historian exclaimed. Never had a weapon filled him with such a sensation. It made his mind feel as if he could do anything, that there was nothing in this world to fear. Staring at the blade’s glow, it was as if the light were filling him with a warmth that could only be described as heavenly. Taking several practice swipes and stances with the Master Sword, The Historian quickly gained an understanding of how the weapon felt in battle.

“The blade of evil’s bane… the sword that seals the darkness. Now I see why this sword has held such lofty titles. It’s more than just for show…” The Historian whispered. Sheathing Hylia’s weapon, he beckoned Benevolence’s light orb to his side.

“Hang on, Warriors, everyone. We’re coming to get you.”

Feeling a new resolve filling his veins, The Historian stepped towards the darkened staircase. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, a glint caught his eye. Ordering his light orb to shed light in the direction of the shimmer, he saw a strange ceramic plate, deep blue in color, lay against a nearby boulder. The center of the plate had a design of a figure being hung over a pit, while ancient glyphs encircled the design. Piqued with curiosity, The Historian picked up the plate to examine the etching.

“Sigil of The Sacrifice… What is this?”

“Wait a minute… nightmares… sigils… OH NO,” The Historian exhaled, feeling dread replace the warm feelings the Master Sword filled him with moments ago. He slowly remembered what the significance of the plate meant.

“The old stories… if those are actually true… this isn’t good!” The Historian mumbled as goosebumps ran up his arms. He needed to find the others and get out of here quickly.

Stashing the plate into his satchel, The Historian quickly descended the stairs, further diving into the bowels of the forsaken mountain.


	22. Lord of The Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some graphic and disturbing content described in this chapter. I apologize in advance if this type of content is triggering. Please do not read if it will be triggering for you. No story is worth your mental and emotional well-being!

“Nngh…”

Warriors head was pounding. It felt as if he had been bludgeoned by a Hinox. A sticky, wet sensation made its presence known on his left temple, no doubt he was bleeding. Warriors barely managed to open his eyes to blurry vision.

“Uggnh…”

Warriors wearily tilted his head at the noise to his right, only managing to see a blur of green and white.

“S-Sky? That you?” Warriors huffed faintly.

“W-war?”

“Yeah… it me…”

“War? Sky? You awake?”

Warriors felt his head throb as he turned to his left. With his vision clearing, he could make out Wind. The boy was looking awful, as if he had been in a fight with a hundred soldiers. Warriors noticed the signs of a serious stab wound in Wind’s blue tunic.

“Wind? Are you okay?” Warriors asked with panic rising in his weak voice.

“F-fine… cap’n,” was the boy’s exhausted reply.

Warriors’ felt something tight around his wrists and ankles, preventing him from moving. Looking around, he noticed others of their group: Time, Four, Twilight, Legend, Wild, and Hyrule were all coming to, bound with their ankles and wrists tied. Warriors realized all of them were covered in wounds of differing severity. Each hero hung from a hook tethered to a chain extending down from the ceiling. Their wrist bindings were hanging on the hook, making it uncomfortable when their entire body weight was resting on their wrists. Unlike the rest of the mine, this cavern was painstakingly ornate, with what appeared to be Goron-like carvings etched into the entirety of the walls and ceiling of the rectangular room. Glowing crystals that reminded Warriors of the Luminous Stone cast a bright glow throughout the room. Each hero was hanging near the edge of a black pit carved in the shape of a perfect circle located in the center of the room. At the back wall, a throne, covered in gold-leaf and red cloth, sat empty. On either side of the throne, Warriors could see all their equipment had been meticulously placed, as if trophies to some conquest.

Taking in their situation, Warriors noticed that The Historian was missing.

“Well, well, well… looks like you are finally waking. I was worried I’d be so lonely down here.”

The heroes turned their heads in all directions to find the source of the giddy, unhinged voice.

“Show yourself!” Legend growled as he struggled against his bonds.

“Let us go!” Twilight added.

“And spoil all the fun? Why, you’re all just in time for the festivities! Today, we get to see the rebirth of a god!” the voice said in a happily crazed tone that made Warriors’ spine shiver.

“What do you want with us?” Time demanded. Warriors could see their group leader trying to remain calm, but there was a hint of desperation behind the stoic demeanor.

“Why, you’re our honored guests. In fact, you have a front-row seat, to bear witness to the rise of my master.”

“Who are you?”

A crackling sound of magic resonated in the room as a shadowy figure appeared sitting comfortably on the throne. The figure was cloaked in black and purple robes and a hood. The blood-red eyes possessed a crazed look and were slightly sunken into the gaunt face.

“I am the Overlord of this land, and soon I shall be rewarded by my master for restoring him to his rightful glory! By the way, did my adorable little nightmares give you the best hospitality?” The heroes’ eyes went wide with realization.

“You created those ‘things’?” Time growled.

“THEY AREN’T THINGS!” the figure yelled in a vastly deeper and more furious tone as he seemingly teleported in front of Time in a swirl of black smoke. Before the hero could blink, the sting of a strong backhand scoured his face, leaving a large red mark. The strange, jewel-encrusted ring on the person’s hand busted Time’s lip open, spilling blood down his chin and onto his armor.

“They… are my precious children, derived from each of your pasts. I found so much beauty in your pain that I could not help myself but to bring them to life!” the figure returned to its giddy and disturbing voice.

“Leave him alone!” Twilight hissed.

“Aren’t you a feisty one!” the figure giggled.

Twilight struggled against his bonds. Looking and feeling about himself, he noticed something was missing.

“Looking for this, by chance?”

Twilight looked up and was shocked to see the figure holding his dark crystal by its string.

“Give that back!” Twilight snapped, writhing against his bonds.

“Why would you of all people be carrying this? I don’t know what you use it for, but I will not have you interrupting the ceremony! Today is too important to let you screw it up!”

“You don’t understand! Give that back right now!” Twilight snarled.

“When I’m through with all of you, there will be no need for you to possess this!”

“If we’re doomed anyway, can you at least tell us what you need us for?” Warriors managed to get out despite his exhaustion.

“I was promised strong souls by The Shadow, and my did it deliver!”

“The Shadow?!” Wind panted.

“It wishes to rid this world of Hyrule’s heroes and I wish for the revival of my master. The Shadow promised me the spirits of the heroes would be more than sufficient to bring back the god of this world.”

What happened to the Gorons that lived here?” Time inquired.

“The Gorons’ souls were pitiful,” The Overlord spat. “I went through so much work to imprison and sacrifice the entire colony and it did nothing for my master. On the other hand, your spirits will be consumed and torn apart to give my god nourishment so that he may return to this realm!” The Overlord shook with excitement.

“We won’t let you get away with this!” Legend sneered, trying to free his hands of their bonds.

“It isn’t a matter of whether you will let me or not. Your lives will be forfeited!” The Overlord spat back.

“There is but one of you left. He was not part of the agreement.”

“What are you going to do to him?” Warriors huffed.

“I have no use for him. He may have vanquished his nightmare last time, but it was my folly for underestimating him. I shall reconjure his deepest nightmares to kill him and this time I won’t fail.”

“NO!” Warriors yelled.

“No?” The Overlord turned to stare at Warriors. “Wait… you’re the one I sensed in his heart.”

“What?” Warriors whispered, feeling a miraculous blush appear on his face.

“Yes, you’re the person he cares for! You’re the one he carries with him!” The Overlord’s red eyes glinted maniacally at Warriors that made the hero feel very uneasy. “This may be even easier than I thought. I’ll have some fun with him while you get to watch helplessly.”

“Leave him out of this! We’re the heroes! We’re the ones you want!” Warriors growled angrily. The Overlord ignored Warriors threats as he slowly stepped towards the hero.

“I wonder how he’d react to seeing your broken body sitting at death’s door. Perhaps that will be his greatest nightmare!”

Before Warriors could react, the coldness of a dagger’s blade pierced into his right thigh. His scream echoed throughout the room as he writhed violently against his bonds. Blood poured from his wound, staining his trousers a deep crimson.

“Warriors!” Wind cried out.

“GUUUGHHHHHNNNN!!” Warriors hissed against the pain in his leg.

“This is so much fun!” The Overlord laughed as he licked Warriors’ blood off the dagger’s blade.

“Damn you…” Warriors panted through gritted teeth. The deepness of the stab was giving him unbearable pain. He looked up only to see The Overlord wielding a hammer.

“You don’t mind if I take out your kneecaps next, do you?” The Overlord said with a gleeful grin.

=====

“Warriors! Speak to me!” Time shouted, all sense of calm and stoutness gone. For all Time knew, it had only been half an hour, but it felt like an eternity of helplessly watching The Overlord torture Warriors. The scarfed hero was unconscious and hanging limp against his bonds after having suffered stabs to his left thigh and his arms, both of his kneecaps and multiple bones broken. The hero’s labored breathing was wrought with pain due to a cracked rib. The other heroes were crying as they could do nothing but watch Warriors scream. The latest injury, a dislocated shoulder, pushed Warriors to the point of losing consciousness.

Hyrule wept as he looked longingly at Warriors, desperately wanting to use his Life magic to reverse Warriors’ injuries, but his own bonds prevented Hyrule from doing so. Wind was beside himself with hysteria as he cried out for his big brother. Legend was silent, seething with unabated anger at their enemy for inflicting such pain on his friend and rival. Twilight could not look at Warriors in such a state, having closed his eyes and turned away for fear of losing what was left of his composure like Wind. Sky freely let his tears fall at seeing his friend so broken. Wild had a ferocious, feral look to his him as he struggled relentlessly against his bindings in a desperate attempt to help Warriors.

“Awe it’s not fun when he isn’t screaming,” The Overlord whined. “I suppose that’s enough for now. I have the rest of you heroes to torture should the urge strike me again. Hehehe!”

Time could only stare at Warrior’s limp body. The captain’s tunic, his trousers, even his matted hair was stained with blood. They needed to find a way out of this situation quickly before Warriors succumbed to his wounds.

=====

“Where are they?” The Historian wondered as he made his way further into the mine as Benevolence’s light orb lead the way.

“Hehehehe! Better hurry before they’re all dead!”

The Historian swiftly unsheathed the Master Sword and the Sword of Extents as he looked around for the source of the voice. Sensing a presence behind him, The Historian turned around with swords at the ready. The Big Poe from before bobbed up and down in the air, its red eyes staring intently at his multi-colored irises.

“You!”

“Were you expecting someone else? Hehehe!”

“What did you mean before they’re all dead? What’s happened to them?” The Historian demanded.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I’ll help you since your group has been immensely entertaining to me! The Overlord captured your friends and is waiting in the deepest room in this mine. You’re not far at all, in fact! But I would hurry if I were you. One of your friends has already been tortured nearly to death! Hehehe!”

The Historian’s expression fell at the poe’s words. One of them was tortured? “Oh gods… which one?”

“One of your blonde companions with the queer-looking scarf around his neck. He’s in pretty terrible shape if you ask me. He could be joining me soon! Tehehehe!” the poe cackled as it performed a lazy mid-air somersault before vanishing, leaving The Historian to his panicked thoughts.

“Master…” Benevolence whispered.

“Benevolence?”

“Keep your emotions tempered and detached. You will rescue them, and they will be fine.”

The Historian took in a deep breath with closed eyes. It took several minutes of mental effort, but he managed to purge his worries over the heroes from his mind. He held onto faith that they would keep themselves alive long enough for him to get there.

“Thank you.”

“I am always here, master.”

Sheathing the two blades, The Historian turned on his heel to continue further into the mine when a flash of bright light blinded him.

=====

The Historian opened his eyes. The tunnel was illuminated by an otherworldly light. Before him, a black mass, starkly contrasting the surrounding environment and lighting, was coalescing into a figure. The being seemed to have jet black, tough skin that seemed to evaporate into billowing black smoke, as if a shadow had been taken and made into something tangible and was melting. In place of feet and hands were three-toed claws. It stood upon its rear haunches. Twin curved horns erupted from its head. Its eyes were entirely purple.

“Ma…ster…”

The Historian’s eyes narrowed. “Who are you?”

“Are you… my… Master?” the demonic entity posed again.

“I guess so. You came to me, right?”

The demon-like being huffed.

“My master. After so many long years, I have my master back. It makes me happy to know I can serve once more,” it growled in its deep, animalistic voice. “I am Fortitude, Master of Phantasms. Your steadiness in your resolve managed to awaken me. You had been close once before, but now you have persevered to claim my power.”

“I’m honored, Fortitude. Please, what does your power do?” The Historian asked.

“With my sovereignty over illusion, you can warp your victim’s senses to whatever you please, even their perception of time and space. Receive my power and let it aid you in your hunt, Master.”

=====

The Historian found himself in the tunnel once more with Benevolence’s light. His eyes were wide upon learning of Fortitude.

“Fortitude… What a dreadfully terrible power. Just what did my ancestors do with this?” The Historian asked himself.

Rumbling and muffling, distant yelling reached his ears.

“That sounds like my friends…” he thought.

“Tread carefully, Master. There certainly is something afoul going on down there. Have a plan before you jump in.”

“Noted,” The Historian said shortly as he proceeded toward the sounds further along the tunnel.


	23. Abominations Incarnate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some graphic and disturbing content described in this chapter. I apologize in advance if this type of content is triggering. Please do not read if it will be triggering for you. No story is worth your mental and emotional well-being!

The patter of boots lightly echoed off the stone walls as The Historian made haste towards the distant sounds further along the tunnel. As he approached, the sounds became clearer until he was able to ascertain the source of the noise, causing his stomach to feel knotted as he realized it was the anguished cries of his friends.

The tunnel ended with a pair of stone doors etched with Goronic glyphs and flanked by Luminous Stone carved into the shape of wall torches. The doors had been conveniently cracked open wide enough for The Historian to peek into the room ahead where he saw his friends tethered and bound.

“Master… they’ve sustained significant injuries. Be quick and be decisive if you wish to save them!”

The Historian eyes narrowed, hiding the seething anger beneath. “You won’t need to tell me twice.” The man quietly slipped through the crack between the doors, keeping his eyes trained on every corner of the room to avoid possible traps.

“Look who’s finally arrived, my heroes!” a giggly, disturbing voice chirped. Several of the heroes turned to look at The Historian. Benevolence warned him they would be injured, but The Historian was shocked to see how severe. Each hero was sporting several cuts and bruises. Some were bleeding heavily from their nostrils and mouths, while others were suffering blackened, swollen-shut eyes. The Historian scanned each of his friends before turning his attention to the one hero who had not reacted to his arrival.

“War…” he whispered, feeling panic begin to creep into his gut once again. His scarfed hero was hanging limp by bound wrists as his head dangled like a marionette doll. There was blood everywhere; Warriors’ clothes and hair were stained deep red, no doubt from the multiple stabs and lacerations that were inflicted upon his broken body. Historian’s eyes went wide with disbelief as he saw the blonde’s chest trembling with ragged breath, a symptom of a wound that was all too familiar to him; the hero was suffering at least one broken rib. One particularly vicious gash to the inside of his right leg was allowing blood to drip from his boot and pool underneath Warriors’ hanging feet.

“H-Historian?” a weak child’s voice called. Wind’s pained gaze tore at The Historian’s heart. “Please… War needs you. If you don’t do something quick, he’ll…”

“Heh! He won’t die so easily! Not before he is sacrificed along with the rest of you!” a hooded malignant figure chided from a throne at the back wall.

“Historian! Quick! Get us down! We need to help War before he dies!” Twilight pleaded. Wild was still struggling heavily against his bonds despite having given himself bloody wounds to his wrists.

“This man can’t help you, boy! He won’t be leaving this place alive!” the figure retorted as he stood up.

“You’re The Overlord, I take it?” The Historian turned to his friend’s captor. His multihued eyes held a murderous glint, but the figure paid no mind.

“I have no need to answer your questions, whelp.”

The Historian’s eyes narrowed. “I’d read stories in my childhood of the deity that lies dormant in the mountains of T'ardtibus, waiting to be released from its seal by its sole zealot. Never imagined those stories held any merit, but here we are. Had I realized what was happening sooner, I would have made sure you never laid your hands on them.”

“Indeed, and now I have all that I need to release my master, thanks to The Shadow and my adorable little nightmares.”

“Oh? So, you’re allied with The Shadow. Lovely,” The Historian deadpanned. “And I take it these abominations we’ve been encountering are your doing?”

“DO NOT CALL THEM ABOMINATIONS!” The Overlord roared, its giggle voice replaced with something deep and demonic.

“I will call them what I please, zealot,” The Historian replied unflinchingly.

“Pah! I have no reason to continue with this mindless drivel. You are of no use to me, so I will kill you here and now. It will be a joyous occasion to see you squirm and beg for your life!” The Overlord giggled. The hooded being appeared in a shroud of black smoke behind The Historian with a dagger in hand.

“Now scream for me!” the man giggled happily, but before his dagger could find its mark, The Historian had already appeared on the opposite side of the room with a faint boom.

“H-how did you?” stuttered The Overlord, not expecting his victim to have avoided his stab. The being growled in annoyance as The Historian calmly sat down on the throne, crossing his legs and cocking his head. The Blade of Extents by his side.

“Free my friends.” Although The Historian spoke softly, his tone carried with it an ominous warning.

“You evade me once and you think you have the upper hand?” The Overlord laughed.

“I’m permitting you the opportunity to free them of your own volition. If not, you will die slowly and in the utmost agony,” The Historian’s voice went dangerously low. Several of the Links felt a shiver at The Historian’s words. This was not the friend they had come to know.

“You really think you can free them and escape this place? What cheek is this, coming from a lowly human no less?” the figure said with mock indignation.

“Have it your way. I’ll have to bring you down a bit from that pedestal of yours by showing you what a lowly human can do. I’m going to tear you apart and throw you into that pit where you belong.”

“DIE, YOU INSOLENT WRETCH!” The Overlord’s demonic voice boomed as he brandished a jagged longsword before swiftly lunging towards The Historian.

=====

The heroes could only spectate at the rapid clash of blades around them.

“Hehehe! I can’t wait to see what your insides look like as you lay gutted on the floor like a pig!” The Overlord yelled cheerfully as he narrowly missed striking The Historian’s shoulder with his longsword. The two were swiftly battling as if locked in an elegant yet deadly dance with one another. The Historian was trying his best to keep The Overlord’s attention away from the bound heroes.

“I’m going to cut out your tongue for talking too much,” The Historian hissed intensely as he parried The Overlord’s blade. Having backed into a nearby wall, The Historian quickly unsheathed The Master Sword with his free hand in preparation to block The Overlord’s next barrage of attacks, causing the heroes to gasp.

“No way…” Twilight breathed in awe.

“How is that even possible?” Wild exclaimed, having tired from fighting his shackles.

“Where did you get her? Why is she letting you use her?” Sky asked.

“Now is not the time, guys!” Legend shouted, not wanting their exclamations to distract The Historian. Upon release from its scabbard, the familiar divine glow began to pour from the blade.

“Historian, raise the sword skyward and prepare to jump on my mark.” The Historian heard Fi’s voice in his head. “Alright, I’m trusting you to make sure I don’t get killed doing this,” he thought in reply.

“The blade is charged. You will now perform the Skyward Strike technique. It will be most effective at inflicting damage to our enemy, but you will need to evade first,” Fi retorted in her emotionless tone.

The Overlord promptly sprung towards The Historian, closing the gap with a deranged cackle as his enemy raised the Master Sword high.

“Jump now!” Fi’s voice boomed in The Historian’s head. With Fi threatening to give him a headache, The Historian jumped as high as he could, hurling himself over The Overlord as the hood being went streaking by.

“What?” The Overlord shrieked.

“Gyahh!” The Historian brought the Master Sword downward, emitting a swirling beam of energy that sent The Overlord into the wall with a loud crack.

“Hurry, Historian! Free my masters before that being has a chance to recover!” Fi ordered.

The Historian focused, causing the metallic chains the heroes hung from to pull away from the edge of the circular pit in the center of the room so their bound feet were no longer dangling above the void of the pit. “Now free them…” he commanded Trust’s power within him. Immediately, the bindings of each hero, from ankle shackles to chain, transformed into liquid metal and retreated away.

“Grab Wars!” Twilight ordered, prompted Hyrule and Sky to catch the still unconscious hero from falling forward into the pit. Despite his own injuries, Hyrule began using his Life spell to treat Warriors’ most life-threatening wounds. A faint boom surrounded them.

“Take two of the clear vials out of my satchel and force the liquid down his throat. Make him swallow all of it,” The Historian commanded as he threw his satchel down to Sky, not taking his eyes off The Overlord’s crumpled body. The Chosen Hero did not need to be told twice as he began to rummage through the bag for The Historian’s powerful medicine. While the two began healing their companion, the other heroes limped their way to the back of the room towards the throne to collect their belongings.

Holding the sheathed Four Sword in his hands, Four felt his courage returning to him. Strapping his sword and shield to his back, Four busied himself bringing Sky and Hyrule their equipment. As Twilight retrieved his Ordonian Sword, he noticed familiar looking indentions on the wall behind the throne. Curious, he rooted around his satchel until his finger graced the object he was looking for.

“Sigil of the burning man… I wonder.” Hesitantly, he placed the ornate plate into the recess of the same pattern. A yellow glow issued forth, having bonded the plate to the wall. Immediately, the room began to quake as a monstrous sound bellowed from deep within the earth, a noise that would suggest something was in immense pain.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” The Overlord bellowed. His loss of demented composure made the heroes flinch. Twilight was not going to be able to defend himself in time from The Overlord’s furious onslaught.

CLANG!

Twilight looked up to see the Master Sword holding back the enemy’s blade just inches from his neck.

“Back away from him, trash,” The Historian spat as he shoved The Overlord away.

“HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!”

“Can you stop yelling? Its quite annoying…” The Historian quipped.

“ENOUGH! Enough… Hehehehehehe!” The Overlord’s eerily calm demeanor suddenly returned. “I have no need to fight you. You can die by your own nightmare… this will be fun to watch!” The Overlord’s body began to shimmer with a purple light as a black portal opened on the floor before him. Rising out of the darkness, a giant scorpion, identical to the one The Historian defeated before, formed from the viscous, dark ooze. The Historian felt panic rising in his chest as his breathing became labored.

“No. Nononononononono… please no…” he whispered shakily to himself. His legs felt like they were about fall out from under him while the grip on his swords was slipping. Realizing The Historian was about to enter a panic attack like the one before, Wind ran towards the man, ignoring the severe pain from his earlier stab wounds.

“THINK OF WARRIORS! HE NEEDS YOU!” Wind yelled as he shook The Historian’s arm, desperate to snap the older man out of his panic.

“W-War…” The Historian whispered, trembling as he turned to where Hyrule and Sky were tending to the scarfed hero. The pulse of his heartbeat receded from his clouded vision while the panic in his chest subsided, replaced with a strong desire to protect that which he felt was his.

With the sound of a boom, Wind saw The Historian vanish. Immediately, the giant scorpion’s sting fell in a shower of black blood as the man reappeared beside the screaming creature. Without pause, The Historian waved the Blade of Extents vertically at the scorpion’s midsection, cleaving the arachnid’s body in two by some unseen force. Although the scorpion was barely alive, it was in no position to fight back. With one last stab to its head by the Master Sword, the dark beast was no more.

“MY PRECIOUS NIGHTMARE! WHAT HAVE YOU’VE DONE!?” The Overlord screamed in agony, distraught over the loss of the giant scorpion.

“Looks like your little pet couldn’t keep up,” The Historian huffed, flinging the black blood off the Master Sword’s blade. As The Overlord turned, The Historian was already bearing down upon him.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!” The Overlord wailed painfully. His sword clattered to the floor, his gaunt and sinewy hand still gripping the handle as blood sprayed everywhere. Just a step way, his other hand fell to the floor with a stomach-churning splat.

“My hands! MYYY HAAANDS!” The Overlord yelled, all sense of anger in his voice replaced by pain and fear. He looked up at The Historian’s multicolored eyes. The man’s eyes were aglow in their respective colors as the Master Sword shined its divine light. “It’s over. You and your god are finished,” The Historian said with venom coating his voice.

“Huh…huh… no… never… It’s over when I say it’s over, weakling…”

The Overlord was engulfed in purple light once more as several black portals burst forth from the floor. Oozing forth came the nightmares of the other heroes. The Historian jumped back before the creatures could strike him.

“Gonna take that off your hands, Historian!” Legend panted, swiping his Fire Rod from The Historian’s back as he readied his Ice Rod. Legend could feel his fatigue settle in his bones as the ghostly likeness of his Uncle appeared from the portal closest to him.

“Guys, look out for Fi!” Sky yelled as another portal opened, spewing forth an Undead Bokoblin and the most grotesque likeness of Fi The Historian could have ever imagined. Two portals nearest Time reared the head of the blood-covered Dead Hand and a being that looked vaguely familiar.

“Not the shade too…” Twilight whispered to himself as he took position to take on the creature. He hoped Time would not get too curious about the Hero’s Shade.

“Guess these are our nightmares. We won’t let these things get the better of us a second time…” Time huffed tiredly as he took a stance alongside The Historian, his Biggoron’s Sword in hand. Although wincing from intense pain, Wind prepared his shield and his Phantom Sword, joining Time’s side as the demonic mimics of Aryll and King Daphnes came out of the portals.

“Didn’t we already kill these things?” Four asked curiously as he unsheathed the Four Sword. The portal near him revealed the faceless creature that gutted the illusion of his grandfather.

“Watch it, everyone!” Wild yelled as he brandished his bow, taking aim at the malice-infected Zelda that appeared in front of him from yet another black portal.

“Where’s Link?” The Historian heard roaring from another portal as Cirrus appeared once more.

“Historian. I have information for you,” Fi spoke in his head.

“Okay, lay it on me already! I’ve not the time for niceties!”

“Rude. These nightmares are derived from many of my master’s fears and regrets lingering in their hearts. That is the power granted to our enemy by his deity. The only way to prevent them from resurrecting indefinitely is to use the sealing power of the Master Sword,” Fi explained.

“Oh, that’s just perfect!” The Historian said aloud, earning curious looks from the heroes. Ignoring their confusion, The Historian stepped forward, disappearing in flash to behead Cirrus in one blow before thrusting the Master Sword straight through the apparition’s plated chest. The gleam of the blade seemed to evaporate Cirrus from the inside out in a cloud of black smoke.

“NO!!” The Overlord yelled madly.

“Don’t insult Warriors’ memory of his best friend any further, you bastard,” The Historian retorted angrily.

=====

The room was filled with the sound of battle as each of the heroes that could fight were heavily engaged against their own nightmares. Legend took to ensnaring the ghostly apparition of Uncle with fire followed by ice in rapid succession, hoping to weaken the creature. Twilight made good use of his training from the true Hero’s Shade to avoid being taken out by the Helm Splitter as he looked for an opening to attack his mentor’s lookalike. Wild barely managed to avoid getting infected with malice by his Zelda’s mimic, while Time looked to kill the Dead Hand one final time.

“Guys! I can’t keep this up!” Four yelled as the faceless being hammered on his shield with quick strikes of its bladed arms. Feeling his footing slip, Four found himself thrown against the wall by a swing of the monster’s arm, nearly losing consciousness from the blow.

“Four!” Wind yelled, evading a stab by his sister’s evil doppelganger to come to the smaller hero’s aid.

“HYAH!” Wind charged at the faceless creature from behind, but before he could make contact the monster turned on him and closed the gap using its sharp blades.

“Look out!” yelled Legend, hoping to freeze the faceless creature in time to keep Wind from losing his head.

CRACK!

Wind and Legend turned to see a magenta-colored whip wrap around the monster, binding the being and preventing the creature from moving its arms.

“Hurry up and kill it already!” Sky yelled as he struggled to keep the faceless beast from moving.

SQUELCH!

The blade of the Master Sword pierced the chest of the monster with a sickening noise, dissolving the creature into wispy smoke.

“The only way to truly be rid of them is to use the Master Sword!” The Historian shouted. “Twilight! Catch!” The Historian flung the Master Sword in Twilight’s direction before unsheathing the Sword of Mirrors from his back. Twilight managed to catch the sword by its grip, dodging the fake Hero’s Shade before driving the Master Sword into the single red eye of his enemy. Twilight looked away as the creature vanished in a sheen of smoke.

“Twi! Over here!” Time ordered as he sliced down several writhing, clawed hands that had appeared from the floor. As the Dead Hand made itself reappear to attack Time, Twilight lunged forward, running the monster through with the Master Sword’s blade.

“Thanks, Pup,” panted Time as he watched the Dead Hand’s corpse vanish. In his heart, Time prayed to Hylia that it would be the last time he ever had to see the monstrosity. He patted Twilight on the shoulder. “Let’s finish off these other nightmares.”

“Unngh… this… can’t be… happening…” The Overlord groaned loudly. “You… were all supposed to be the great sacrifice… to bring back my master… I was promised that! I WAS PROMISED!” The heroes all flinched at the sudden crazed outburst.

“Heh… hehe… heh.. I can still… win this… you foolish heroes… you never stood a chance against me and my god! NEVER!”

“Oh, would you SHUT UP, YOU CRAZED LUNATIC!” The Historian rebuffed, quickly confronting The Overlord as the heroes continued to fight their nightmares.

“I don’t need their souls to bring him back… I just need to give mine and the those of my precious nightmares! Hehehehe!” The Overlord’s gaunt face sported a malicious grin as he threw himself towards the pit in the center of the room. The remaining nightmares abandoned their fight and flung themselves in after their maker.  
“Get back here!” The Historian yelled. No sooner had The Overlord and the nightmares disappeared into the pit when the room began to tremor violently.

“What’s happening?” Wind yelled nervously.

“Feels like an earthquake! At this rate, the mine could collapse at any moment!” Legend added.

A loud, guttural roar reverberated throughout the entire mine, forcing the men to cover their ears as the quake worsened. Chunks of ceiling began to fall, prompting Sky and Hyrule to cover Warriors as best they could. Hyrule had just enough magic left to cast his Reflect spell around them. The roar seemed to be getting closer.

“We need to get out of here!” Twilight yelled. But before any of them could flee, large, wet tendrils shot out of the pit and crashed into the ceiling, spraying the room with chunks of rock and Luminous Stone.

“Guys! We don’t have time! We can’t let this thing escape the mountain!” The Historian shouted as he avoided a large rock from landing upon him.

“How do we defeat that?!” Sky replied.

“Look about the room! Legends say there’s a way to seal it back under the mountain to keep it dormant!” The Historian shouted back.

“It’s these sigils! They fit into the wall behind the throne!” Twilight yelled, pointing to the wall. Historian raced to his satchel next to Sky and Hyrule, quickly retrieving the Sigil of the sacrifice.

“Here! I found one too!” Sky shouted as he hurriedly pulled the Sigil of the void from his belongings.

Noticing the cracks in the walls and ceiling enlarging, The Historian wasted no time getting to the back wall with the sigils.

“Sacrifice and void… there they are!” he muttered to himself as he placed the first artifact in the proper place. A golden light signaled the Sigil of the sacrifice was bound to the wall. A matching golden light poured from the pit as the tendrils waved about, seemingly in pain. Upon placing the Sigil of the void into its matching indentation, a purple light sealed the sigil as the pit followed suit. A loud shriek bellowed from the pit as the tendrils began to go slightly limp.

“Anyone else have the other sigils?” The Historian shouted.

“I have one! I found it before I was knocked out by that thing!” Time shouted, revealing another sigil. The Historian read its inscription to be “Sigil of the Undead Blight.”

“Give it here!”

The Historian placed the sigil in its place, which became sealed to the wall with a green light. The pit followed suit as the creature gave a guttural noise in response. The tremors of the mountain were trailing off significantly as the creature was more subdued.

“One more! Who has the last one?”

The heroes looked at each other. “Wind? Hyrule?”

“We didn’t see anything like that!” Wind cried.

“Damn… the seal won’t work without the last sigil!” The Historian sighed. “Look all around! Maybe it’s in this room!”

Fanning out, the heroes hurriedly looked under every bit of rubble in the room.

“I think I found it!” Hyrule yelled happily.

“Can’t believe it would be directly underneath the throne itself. Rather anticlimactic to put it there, but at least we can be done with this thing,” The Historian stated. Hyrule set the sigil into the last indentation, watching as it sealed itself to the wall with a blue light.

A deathly scream issued forth from the pit as blue light poured forth. The tendrils retracted into the depths of the pit, as if they were being dragged against their will into the void, before silence fell upon the room once more.


	24. Rest and Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork in this chapter is credited to CrazyCookieManiac! (https://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)

“How is he?” The Historian asked as he knelt to look over the captain. Warriors looked better compared to when he had been hanging by his bonds. The color in his face had slowly begun to return and his skin was no longer coated in blood. Warriors’ breathing had finally evened out, a sign that Hyrule managed to heal the hero’s broken ribs. The Historian’s eyes darted about as he took in the numerous gashes and stab holes in the hero’s tunic and trousers, feeling an ache in his heart as he gently stroked Warriors’ bangs out of his eyes, feeling the stickiness of dried, matted blood on the soft hair.

“Your medicine seems to have worked well,” Sky replied.

“There’s hardly a scar on him. Whatever is in that medicine of yours is very potent,” Hyrule added. “He was on the brink of death before that. If you had gotten here just a few minutes later, he… he would’ve…” Hyrule choked upon his words. Sky wrapped a concerned arm around the Traveler’s shoulders.

“Thank you for looking after him,” The Historian said warmly, wrapping both heroes in his arms to soothe their worries.

“Were you able to set any broken bones before healing him?”

“I checked him all over…” Hyrule sniffed. “I think I found all of them,” Hyrule replied wearily. The Historian took notice of the sheer level of fatigue on Hyrule’s boyish face, no doubt the results of exhausting his already depleted strength with his Life magic.

“I’ll look him over once we get out of here. Right now, we need to leave. This room looks like it will collapse soon,” The Historian huffed through gritted teeth as a wave of pain began to inflame his body. He was running out of time.

“Hey, give us a moment to breathe! We can barely stand!” Legend snipped before guzzling a Red Potion from Hyrule. The Historian watched over Warriors as Sky and Hyrule began handing out healing potions. The battle with the embodiment of their own nightmares had taken a physical and emotional toll on each of the heroes. Wind appeared on the verge of sobbing as he sat down next to The Historian, leaning into the man’s side for comfort. The boy let out a whimper as an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Several minutes had passed after the heroes heartily drank their potions. Although the physical wounds were healing, their somber expressions exposed the emotional turmoil in their hearts. “We should get ourselves back to the miner’s quarters at least,” The Historian suggested once more to the group. “As I said, this room will collapse soon. I, for one, do not plan to be around when that happens.” 

Gently prodding Wind off him, The Historian turned to pick up Warriors in his arms, taking care to keep Hyrule’s splints from being jostled.

“Hey, Wind. Do me a favor. Could you grab Warriors things for me?”

Nodding, the young hero wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he quietly gathered Warriors’ equipment.

“You’re going to carry him all the way back like that?” Hyrule asked curiously. The Historian merely nodded as he headed towards the double stone doors with the hero cradled in his arms.

“Wait up, Historian!” Twilight grumbled as the rest of the exhausted heroes scrambled to strap their equipment to their backs.

“I said what I said. This room is due to collapse. You can rest later.”

=====

Warriors was breathing peacefully as he turned his face into The Historian’s chest.

“If you’re getting tired, I can help carry him,” Twilight offered. The Historian smiled warmly at the blonde snuggled to him.

“I’m alright. Warriors is not as heavy as he looks,” The Historian said quietly.

“Finally…” Wind mumbled, pointing to the familiar metal door. The young hero led the way as he bounded into the room. Dropping everything haphazardly into a corner, Wind threw himself down on one of the beds, falling asleep in seconds. Sky yawned as he organized Warriors’ and Wind’s belongings, placing the possessions along with his own in a nearby corner before joining Wind in the same bed, wrapping the Sailcloth around Wind and himself like a blanket.

“Those two wasted no time, did they?” Legend mumbled as he took off his equipment and the outer layer of his tunic, eager to rest up himself. He and Hyrule agreed to take one of the other beds, but not before laying out a sleeping bag on top of the dusty old sheets. The two heroes passed out back to back, sighing contently at the welcomed comfort.

“Aren’t you going to rest too, Cub?” Twilight asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, Twi. Honestly, after being patched up I feel pretty good. I think I’m going to start cooking so everyone’s got a decent meal when they wake up,” the Champion said as he began withdrawing ingredients and cookware from his Sheikah Slate. “I think you should rest up, though. You’ve looked sickly and ready to collapse since the fight.”

“I’ll be fine, Cub.”

“Wild’s right, Pup. You’ve looked sick since we fought those nightmares,” Time added.

Twilight said nothing as he looked away. Time was right in that he did feel sick to his stomach as the imagery of fighting the Hero’s Shade’s evil lookalike plagued his mind. A firm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his pensiveness.

“Go lay down, Pup.” Twilight felt himself led to one of the spare beds. Knowing the old man would not let up and because he was too tired to argue, Twilight allowed Time to tuck him into bed, feeling rather childish in the process.

“Sleep well,” Time smiled as he ran a hand through Twilight’s brown locks, knowing his descendent did not hear him for Twilight was already asleep.

With Four’s help, The Historian laid the sleeping Warriors’ on his open sleeping bag situated on one of the larger beds.

“He’s going to be alright, isn’t he?” Four asked. The Historian noted Four’s eyes had more of a reddish hue than usual.

“He’ll be okay. Sky and Hyrule did a good job patching him up,” The Historian replied calmly. A sense of relief overcame Four as the smallest hero went to join Wild in preparing dinner.

“Is he really going to be okay?”

The Historian looked up to see Time’s good eye looking down at the captain with unease.

“He was close to death. Too close, but Sky and Hyrule managed to save him,” The Historian whispered back.

“We have you to thank for that. Had you not shown up when you did, we would have lost him. We would have all lost our lives to that mad man.”

“Had I realized what was happening sooner, none of this would have happened…” the smaller man lamented. Time rubbed the smaller man’s shoulder.

“What’s done is done. I’m just thankful we all made it out of this ordeal alive,” Time replied. “You should rest with him. You look like you’re about to pass out yourself.” The Historian’s eyes went wide as a blush began to creep onto his cheeks.

“That would be inappropriate. I think I should just watch over him for the time being.”

“I beg to differ. I think it would make him feel a lot better if he woke up and you were the first person he sees,” Time retorted with a smirk. The Historian felt the elder hero knew something that he was not privy to.

“H-He’s still recovering. I shouldn’t risk hurting him further,” The smaller man stuttered, turning away from Time.

“You won’t. I know you’re too cautious to allow that. Now, get some rest. I mean it,” Time whispered with finality as he made his way back to the fire Wild had prepared in the wood stove. The Historian sighed as he looked down at Warriors’ sleeping form.

“I… suppose War wouldn’t mind if I shared a bed with him. But his bloody clothing has to go.”

The Historian felt his cheeks get hot as he began to strip Warriors’ tattered clothing, starting with the scarf. He sighed at the sight of the blue accessory, knowing how disappointed Warriors was going to be seeing the garment stained red. Folding and setting the scarf aside, he removed Warriors’ boots and socks before gently peeling off Warriors’ soiled tunic. Thankful that Hyrule managed to heal the broken ribs prior, The Historian slowly worked Warriors’ chain mail up and over the man’s head, revealing Warriors’ long-sleeved undershirt. The crimson stains were a stark contrast to the white garment.

As he carefully removed Warriors’ shirt, The Historian spotted several bruises still in various stages of healing on the hero’s well-defined torso. Although there were no stabs or gashes, thanks to the chain mail’s protection, it was obvious the captain was bludgeoned repeatedly. The fact the bruises were present at all despite the medicine and Hyrule’s healing magic made The Historian shudder to think just how much torment Warriors’ endured.

Ignoring his fierce blush, The Historian continued his work removing Warriors’ ruined clothing. His trembling fingers slowly unbuckled the belt around Warriors’ waist, removing it before unbuttoning the man’s trousers, carefully pulling them down the length of the captain’s legs. It took all The Historian’s self-control to not stare downward as the fabric slipped over Warriors’ feet. Feeling relieved, The Historian carefully folded the dirty trousers and set them with Warriors’ other garments before turning back to the nearly naked hero. Despite the remaining injuries taking a while to heal, The Historian could not fight his intrusive thoughts telling him how incredibly handsome Warriors was.

“While I have him stripped, I may as well check for any other wounds,” The Historian mumbled to himself. With gentle fingers, The Historian checked Warriors from his head to his toes, looking for any sign of a broken or fractured bone or an injured organ. He was happy to see the only remaining wounds he could find were the large bruises that were already fading, concluding that all the hero needed was rest. Not wanting to violate Warriors’ privacy any further, he laid his coat over the sleeping hero.

“I’m gonna have to get that blood out of his hair…” The Historian thought as he went to collect a wet washcloth from Wild. It took some doing to rinse the dried blood out of Warriors’ hair without waking him, but eventually the captain’s hair was clean again.

“That will have to do until he can take a bath,” The Historian thought to himself as he threw the washcloth aside. He winced as another shock of pain coursed through his body, forcing him to double over in pain. “Looks like I was just in time,” He grimaced again as pain began to seep into his muscles. Quickly shedding his own boots, The Historian joined the sleeping hero, replacing his coat with the warmth of the sleeping bag. His forehead began to lightly sweat as he laid his weary head on Warriors’ chest, wrapping a protective arm around the hero’s waist.

“I hope he doesn’t mind this…” The Historian thought to himself, feeling himself smile at the drumming of Warriors’ relaxed heartbeat next to his ear. He found the sound soothing, acting as proof his hero was still here with him; still alive and well. The brunette softly caressed the captain’s hip with his thumb as fatigue began to weigh the smaller man down.

“I’m so sorry I let this happen, War,” The Historian whispered quietly as a tear slowly trickled down his face. Seeing Warriors so beaten and broken had brought back painful memories that he had long tried to suppress.

“I’ll never let anything hurt you again, War. I promise,” The Historian whispered before planting a soft kiss to Warrior’s chest, over the hero’s heart. With a sniffle, The Historian slipped into a heavy sleep.

=====

Warriors lifted his eyelids, spotting an ordinary stone ceiling.

“Nnngh…” the captain groaned. “Where am I?” he thought. His entire body felt achy, but a comforting warmth surrounded him. It took a moment for Warriors foggy mind to realize that something was laying on top of him. He calmed at the sight of a familiar head of chocolate-colored hair.

“You’re awake.”

Warriors turned to see Time standing above him.

“What… happened?” Warriors said groggily.

“It’s complicated. What do you remember?” the older hero replied.

“I remember… that maniac torturing me…” Warriors whispered. He felt his body twitch as memories of the ordeal came flooding back. The immense pain, the sickening feeling of his blood draining out of him, the cackling in his ear, all began to make it harder for him to breathe.

“’Please, no more…” Warriors pleaded with a shaky voice, tears threatening to spill out. “Don’t let him hurt me, Time.”

Warriors felt panic welling up inside him as a cold sweat formed on his skin. Phantom pains from the seemingly endless torment The Overlord put him through began to spark within his body.

“Hey, listen to me. You’re okay, soldier…” Time soothed as he pressed his hand to Warriors’ shoulder in hopes of grounding the captain in the present. “You’re safe.”

“Oh gods, Time… it hurts…” Warriors’ pleaded. Time felt himself begin to panic since the captain was not calming down.

“Mmmmmnngh…”

Time and Warriors went still as The Historian began to stir. Neither hero made a sound as the smaller man adjusted himself to snuggle into Warriors’ neck, making Warriors’ blush as The Historian resumed his slumber with a soft, unassuming snore. With the brunette’s weight and touch registering in his mind, Warriors felt his panic slipping away as his breathing calmed, much to Time’s relief.

“He’s… here?” Warriors’ whimpered.

“He’s the one who brought you here,” Time explained, hoping The Historian’s presence would continue to keep the captain from panicking again. Warriors looked at the smaller man with a soft expression, all traces of the painful memories fading from his face. Time could have sworn a twinkle made a home in the captain’s blue eyes. The elder hero was fondly familiar with that look, as he and Malon frequently caught each other giving that glance while working on the ranch.

“I swear I didn’t mean for him to be doing this in front of you,” Warriors whispered, recalling his and Time’s conversation about showing affection. Time chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s earned that snuggle time with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“If it weren’t for him, all of us would be dead,” Time said quietly. Warriors nodded in agreement before giving Time a confused look as he looked down under the edge of the sleeping bag.

“Where are my clothes?” Warriors asked, noticing he was completely naked save for his undergarments.

“He removed your things since they were tattered and soiled. We’re gonna have to get your stuff cleaned up before we leave. I’ll ask Wild if he has any spare clothes for you to wear until then.”

Warriors’ blush deepened knowing that his person undressed him. Part of him felt violated but given what he endured at the hands of that maniac, Warriors trusted The Historian respected his body. Too groggy to continue a long talk, Warriors snuggled his cheek into The Historian’s hair, closing his eyes as he relaxed from the man’s closeness.

“He’s incredible, isn’t he?” he whispered as he pressed his lips against The Historian’s forehead, not caring whether Time saw him or not.

“Indeed,” Time replied fondly as he returned to his seat, content that Warriors was alright.

Despite sharp aches and pains, Warriors managed to wrap his arms around the man before drifting into an easy sleep.

=====

The captain found himself waking once more. The room was quiet apart from the crackle of a fire in the wood stove. Time was asleep in his chair with a blanket thrown over him, most likely Four’s doing as the smallest hero was in the elder hero’s lap fast asleep. Wild appeared to be finishing up the preparations for a delicious meal as he mumbled repeatedly to himself.

Warriors felt a tremble on his skin as The Historian whimpered.

“Hey…” Warriors whispered, trying to get the smaller man’s attention. He became more lucid when Warriors noticed tears streaking down the man’s face.

“Historian? What’s wrong?” Warriors asked.

“War?... You’re… awake?” the smaller man labored. The Historian’s voice sounded stressed.

“Yeah, I’m here. What’s wrong?” Warriors asked with concern in his voice.

“I… think I… overused… my power…” The Historian croaked.

“The virtue powers?” The Historian shook his head.

“N-no… my other ability… the one I told you about… that I shouldn’t overuse…” the smaller man explained as he cradled his gut.

“Your quick movement?” The Historian nodded as a wave of pain made it too unbearable to speak.

“What do I do?” Warriors asked.

“I… don’t… know…” The Historian squeaked, trying his best to whisper so the others would not be awakened. “Everything hurts. Bad. Like my insides and my muscles are being twisted. Wars, it hurts.” The Historian’s tears were thick upon his contorted face. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t... complain after... what you just… ngh... went through.” Warriors wrapped his arms tight around the smaller man, moving The Historian into a more comfortable position in the sleeping bag.

“Shhh. Don’t say that. Pain is pain, and I don’t want you see you suffering like this,” the captain whispered as he began massaging The Historian in hopes that it would provide some relief.

“My… nggh… master warned me… of this. I’ve never used that technique… that much before… I guess… hah… I wasn’t paying attention… All I wanted… was to… save you.” Warriors froze at what his person said.

“What?”

“All I could think… about... was you, War… Seeing you… tied up like that… ungh… I’m… never... gonna let that… happen to you… ever again… You… hear me?” The Historian huffed through gritted teeth as he met Warriors’ eyes.

“Babe…” Warriors whispered before he could stop himself, but the smaller man was in too much pain to really catch what Warriors said. Unsure of how to help, Warriors continued massaging The Historian, from his arms to as far down his legs as Warriors could reach. He attempted to gently rub The Historian’s stomach, but the smaller man halted him.

“N-no… hurts too much… might vomit…”

“Okay. Okay. I promise it’ll be okay, Historian,” Warriors soothed as he stroked the man’s hair. It was not long until The Historian passed into a troubled asleep.

“Please be okay…” Warriors whispered as he gently held the smaller man in his arms, cradling and gently rocking the man until the captain returned also returned to sleep.


	25. Into The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Tome 1 - The Shadow. The next chapter will begin the next work in my series! I hope everyone enjoyed this first part! I hope to see you in Tome 2!

The pale light of the Luminous Stone reflected off the smooth surfaces of the room, bounding off the golden throne at the back wall as a figure silently strode in through the double stone doors.

“Looks like you and your pathetic god failed, Overlord…” a deep voice whispered, not sounding particularly surprised or disappointed. The figure took the form of a Bokoblin but spoke as a Hylian would. Were it not for the tinted aura surrounding its body, the Bokoblin’s golden skin would be shimmering in response to the glow of the Luminous Stone.

“That’s too bad. You almost got your wish, not that it would’ve mattered much…” the strange creature continued its open monologue with a teasing tone as it stepped to the edge of the large pit. As it approached its form began to change. The metallic properties of its skin color faded as the being’s body quickly transformed into a blob of curious dark matter, reconstituting itself until it began to take on a new shape, a shape most familiar. A curious slate grey cap accentuated a similarly tinted tunic. A lighter colored set of trousers and matching leather boots hugged muscular legs while a white undershirt made its presence known under the weight of black chain mail. The being’s red, catlike irises formed under pale, nearly white blonde bangs.

“Now you and your god are together forever…” the beast-turned-man sniggered. “The hope was to be rid of the heroes once and for all, but clearly your meager powers were not enough against the man who has joined them. He must be dealt with before the heroes realize what is going on.”

Unsheathing a wicked looking blade, the man swiped his sword in the direction the heavily cracked ceiling of the room, emitting a wave of red energy from the blade’s edge that shattered the woebegone ceiling, causing the room to quickly fill with stone. The man vanished into a dark portal, laughing maliciously as a giant slab of stone sealed the giant pit.

=====

“How long do you think they’re going to sleep cuddled up like that?”

Time looked towards his slumbering friends in response to Legend’s question. The two men were fast asleep, only covered up to their waists by the top of the sleeping bag. The Historian was snuggled into the nape of Warrior’s neck while the unclothed hero’s arms were wrapped protectively around the smaller man halfway lying on top of him. Warriors had kept his face nuzzled into The Historian’s brunette hair, causing a smile to adorn Time’s face.

“No telling. I guess they found comfort in one another. I wouldn’t blame them after this ordeal,” Time said warmly.

“Time, you think there’s something going on between them?” Twilight asked aloud. The other heroes perked up at their Rancher’s inquiry. Time’s expression went blank.

“I wouldn’t know. You would need to ask them.”

“Something tells me you’re hiding something, Old Man,” Twilight sighed.

“They seem to have grown closer than what close friends or even siblings would be,” Legend added. “If I didn’t know any better, they’re acting like, dare I say, lovers.” Wind and Hyrule glanced at each other nervously upon hearing Legend’s remark.

“I have no honest idea. Pluck up the courage and ask them yourselves if you think there’s something going on,” Time said, his tone indicating he was done with the conversation.

“Looks like pretty boy has some explaining to do,” Legend smirked with his arms crossed. “And here we all thought of the captain as quite the ladies’ man, yet it seems he enjoys the company of men too.” The blue-capped hero had a teasing tone, not one of malice. His facial expression likened him to a child that just found a new toy to be entertained with.

“Maybe it’s not any of our business to ask, Leg,” Hyrule laughed nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the group’s subject of conversation.

“Should we wake them? They’ve been asleep for hours and haven’t had anything to eat or drink. Besides, we need to get out of this place,” Sky suggested. He was weary of being underground and yearned to see the blue sky once more.

“What about the Golden Bokoblin? That beast is the entire reason we arrived here in the first place,” Wind added. The other heroes looked crestfallen as they realized they had never once encountered their target.

“For all we know, that thing is long gone. It may not have even come into this mine after stepping through the portal,” Time admitted.

“Well, considering we stopped a maniacal cultist and their god, I think we did some good here, even without finding the Golden Bokoblin,” Twilight suggested.

“Agreed. Now I think we should try to find our way back to Hyrule,” Four spoke up as he finished cleaning his sword.

“Nngh…”

The heroes all turned towards the beds as Warriors began to stir.

“War!” Wind chirped excitedly as he bounded over to see the waking hero.

“Hey, sailor,” Warriors flashed a groggy but bright smile at the young hero. Wind looked ready to start crying as he wrapped his arms around his brother figure’s neck.

“Are you okay? Like, really okay?”

“I think so. Still a tad sore, but I’ll live.”

“I’m glad to see you awake. You were in really bad shape,” Sky said warmly as he appeared behind Wind.

“I was afraid we were going to lose you,” Hyrule said, his voice choking up as he wiped away a tear.

“These two looked after you while we fought off The Overlord and his nightmares,” Wind added as he wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

“But we could not have saved you without The Historian’s help. He instructed us on how to heal your wounds,” Sky interjected.

“You.”

The heroes and Warriors turned to see Legend looking down upon the waking hero; his eyes were wet like the others.

“How dare you scare me like that. Don’t you ever do that again or I’ll kill you myself.” Legend threatened before leaning over to pummel Warriors in a tight hug. The taller hero was taken aback at Legend’s emotional outburst. Apparently, his near-death experience had affected his friends more than he thought possible.

“I won’t. I promise,” Warriors said warmly as he returned his rival’s embrace, taking care not to jostle the sleeping man next to him.

“Is everyone else okay?” Warriors asked as he looked around the room.

“We’re fine. We took some potion and slept off most of our wounds. You were in the worst shape out of any of us. That man took a crazed liking to you,” Twilight explained. Warriors smiled, content that his brothers-in-arms were alright.

“Hey, War?” Wind asked timidly as he sat down on the edge of Warriors’ bed. “So we were talking a moment ago. Um, feel free to not answer, but I just want to ask.”

“Wind!” Time warned sternly but Wind glared back at the elder hero.

“Everyone’s thinking about it, and he doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to!” Wind retorted as Legend, Hyrule, and Sky nodded in agreement.

“What are you all talking about?” Warriors said while scanning the room, confusing marring his face.

“Um… well, all of us have been noticing something, and we just have to ask. Is there… something between you and The Historian? Like, something more than friends?” Wind pressed, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Warriors blinked as a faint blush grew on his cheeks. He looked around the room at his fellow heroes who eagerly awaited his answer.

“I… uh… well-”

“What business is it to any of you?”

The several heroes flinched, Warriors included, as the Historian sat himself up in bed. His intense eyes were burning with annoyance.

“W-we just figured we’d, y’know, ask since we were curious is all. There’s nothing wrong with it if there is,” Hyrule mumbled nervously, unable to look The Historian in the eye.

“Is that so? Tell me, what part of this curiosity did any of you ever think was appropriate to ask about in the first place?” the brunette said. His voice was quiet yet stern, giving the sensation of having an exceptionally large presence.

“It’s true.”

The Historian and the others looked at Warriors, who was thoroughly red in the face with an uncertain look in his eyes.

“I... don’t know how you feel, but I’ve, um… come to… to like you. A lot,” Warriors stuttered as he turned his gaze towards the smaller man. The room remained silent as The Historian’s expression softened into surprise. “I don’t know when it happened or how, and it wasn’t exactly something I was conscious of. It sort of happened over time, I suppose.”

The blonde hero looked down at his sleeping bag in embarrassment, clearly not used to expressing himself so openly and in front of so many people whose opinions were important to him. “I’ve never felt anything for another man like this before and honestly it terrified me at first. All I know is what I feel for you is real and it’s the most intense sensation I have ever felt towards anyone.”

“Warriors…” The Historian said breathlessly. He had decided to hold off on saying anything, partly because he was speechless that the captain, as prideful a knight he was, felt emboldened to let loose his genuine feelings, let alone in front of their friends like this. It was clear this openness about what Warriors’ felt in his heart was taking a lot of effort.

“So, there you have it. Out in the open it is,” Warriors huffed, his mortification coming to the forefront of his mind.

“And you, Historian?” The two looked up at Time.

“Well, I cannot deny that there is something between us.” The Historian returned Warriors’ gaze with a warm smile. “I’ve felt strongly about you for some time now, but I cannot return your feelings, not yet anyway, and you already know the reason why. I only hope that you’ll stay true to your word in helping me with that endeavor.”

The other heroes were confused at The Historian’s cryptic explanation. What reason? What endeavor could he possibly be talking about? Many of the Links were surprised to see Warriors smiling happily at The Historian’s response.

“Indeed. I still plan to keep my promise to you. I’m not going to let you go that easily. Not without a fight.”

“Guys? What are you talking about?” Wind inquired, looking between the two men, completely lost.

“Let’s just say I have a promise to keep to someone from my past. Someone important. It is a promise I must fulfill so I can move forward in my life, which will include Warriors, if he’ll have me, of course.” The captain bundled the smaller man in a tight hug.

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, captain.” The two dropped their embrace.

“It’s funny, actually. I’ve fallen for you and yet I don’t even know your real name. I find that a bit odd and slightly pathetic of me, to be honest,” the captain said sheepishly. The Historian chuckled.

“I will tell you my real name only after I have fulfilled my obligation. I won’t keep you in the dark any longer after that.”

“Really? Do we get to know that as well?” Legend asked, earning a sigh from The Historian in response.

“The pseudonym was for my own protection while traveling. Now that we know each other, I suppose I can entrust all of you with my identity. But again, not until I have kept my promise to a certain someone.”

“One other question, you two. Why did you hide this from us? Did you not trust us?” Sky asked innocently, a hint of hurt in his voice.

“Oh, it wasn’t like that at all,” Warriors insisted.

“We had reasons for keeping this from you,” The Historian added.

“Like that, exactly?” Four asked.

“Well, for one, we were working through our feelings to see if it felt right. I had apprehensions about how I feel about Warriors and I’m sure he had apprehensions of his own. Not to mention it can be awkward and embarrassing to discuss such things,” The Historian explained.

“That makes sense, I suppose…” Sky mumbled. “But, I mean, back in Hateno we had this discussion about our thoughts on people of the same gender being together. Granted, I was a bit ignorant of how all that worked, but still!”

“It had nothing to do with that, Sky,” Warriors replied calmly. “We just weren’t ready to talk about these things.”

“Additionally, and Warriors correct me if you did not come to the same conclusion, but we felt it best not to make this known to the rest of you. We’re on a mission, after all, and we did not want our personal affairs to be a distraction for the group,” The Historian explained as Warriors nodded in agreement.

“That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard in my life.” All eyes turned to Legend. “Seriously? You two have feelings for each other, and yet you try to deny it and then hide it from us?”

“Feelings are not always black and white, Legend. They’re messy and tumultuous and they defy logic. So of course we weren’t going to bring them up when we were still trying to make sense of them,” The Historian retorted.

“I know how feelings work! I just wish we could have been there to help you two understand things better. You didn’t have to be alone in all this,” Legend’s fiery tone went low, almost saddened.

“What’s done is done,” Time interjected, bringing the group’s attention back to him. “I’m only glad we’re all in the know about you two. I don’t think the feelings you have for each other will be a distraction for any of us.” The elder hero stepped closer. “If anything I have a feeling it might make us more protective of you two,” Time chuckled. “Regardless, I’m sure you’re both mature enough to keep it from being a problem for the group,” Time concluded, earning a nod from Warriors and The Historian.

“Now then, if that’s all out of the way, I think we should check if Warriors is fit to travel. Think you’re rested enough to walk, at least?” Time asked the captain.

“Only one way to find out,” Warriors replied, as he gingerly pulled himself out of the sleeping bag and off the bed, stretching as he placed his bare feet on the cool stone floor. As he stood up, he was very aware of how little clothing he was wearing. Before he could react, Warriors felt something soft placed over his shoulders.

“Here…” The Historian said quietly as he placed his hooded coat on Warriors, earning a blushed smile from the blonde.

“Thanks,” Warriors mumbled, sending a glare towards towards Wind, Legend, and Wild, who were snickering under their breath.

“You can have my coat while Legend and I work on mending your clothes,” The Historian replied.

“Oh! I have some clothes in my Sheikah Slate he can borrow!” Wild added as he came forward, the aforementioned device in hand. “Time asked if I could spare a set of clothing for him a while ago.”

=====

Warriors lounged in Wild’s Hylian Tunic and a spare set of Hylian Trousers as The Historian set about cleaning and repairing the captain’s precious scarf. The hero fidgeted uncomfortably as Wild’s clothing was just a tad too small on him, resulting in the clothing hugging tightly to his torso and legs. As The Historian anticipated, Warriors was deeply disheartened by the state of his tattered scarf, as indicated by the sad frown adorning Warriors’ handsome face. The smaller man could not help but feel sorry for Warriors as he watched the captain gently run his fingers across the numerous small tears in the soft fabric.

“I’ll make it good as new, I promise,” The Historian whispered as he gingerly took the scarf from Warriors’ hands. Slowly and methodically, he began to wash out the blood that had dried to the fibers of the garment. Legend busied himself sewing the rips of Warriors’ trousers as Hyrule and Wind watched with interest. Seeing as they were not going to leave him be, Legend decided to use this as a teaching opportunity for the other two heroes.

“Hey, Wars. Why don’t you help me with the polishing? I could use a hand with the weapons, and we’ll get your armor spiffed up while we’re at it,” Four suggested. Although he truly did not need Warriors’ assistance, he hoped by giving the captain something to do it would take the older hero’s mind off his scarf. Inside Four’s mind, Red smiled happily as Warriors came to join them.

“You know The Historian will get your scarf clean and fixed again, right?” Four whispered as his eyes went purple.

“I know. I have complete faith in him. Still, it’s just disappointing I let my scarf get in such a mess in the first place. General Impa would kill me to see it in such a state.”

Four went silent as he and the captain began polishing the group’s weaponry and armor.

=====

“How did you do it?”

The Historian looked up from his work sewing the fragile scarf back together. Sky was sitting next to him with inquisitive eyes.

“How did I do what?”

“You know, the Master Sword. Not just anyone can wield her. I’m surprised she even let you touch her by the grip.”

Wind interjected. “Yeah, how did you manage to wield the Master Sword?” The boy’s eyes went wide with curiosity. “Are you secretly one of us?!” to which The Historian laughed.

“No, I am not one of the reincarnations of the goddess’s hero like you lot. Believe me, the sword was not onboard with allowing me to use her, but I made it clear that her masters were in peril, so she begrudgingly submitted.”

“That sounds like her… wait, so you met Fi?” Sky asked, sounding incredulous at the realization. The Historian merely nodded.

“How? Her consciousness is eternally asleep within the blade!”

“Not in the mindscape. You’ll find that the plane of existence within the mind has far fewer boundaries and limitations compared to the physical world. I had to commune with the sword through meditation just as I do during training to control my powers,” The Historian explained. Sky went silent for a moment, pondering his next question.

“So… do you think… I could talk to her that way as well?” Sky asked apprehensively.

“I don’t see why not, but you’ll have to learn how to meditate first, and this kind of meditation is not for the feint of heart, as it tends to go against our natural animalistic tendencies. With as much training as I have in the practice, even I still struggle with it compared to my master.” Sky’s face drooped with disappointment, prompting The Historian to pat Sky’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t give up like that. You can do it.”

“You think?”

“It is certainly possible, it’s just not going to be easy, but anything worth doing rarely is.”

“So, would you train me?” Sky asked meekly.

“Certainly. I’d be glad to help you.” The Historian earned a soft smile from the hero. “Thank you.”

“Can I join in?” Wind asked excitedly.

“If you think you can handle it, sailor,” the brunette responded, earning a pout from the boy as he shook his hand through Wind’s hair.

=====

“Here. I got his pants and his tunic fixed. The tears looked worse than they were. Glad that between you and I we had the correct color thread,” Legend explained as he handed Warriors’ tunic and trousers to The Historian, cleaned, fixed, and folded.

“Thanks, Leg,” The Historian nodded as he set the clothing aside. He was nearly done with mending Warriors’ scarf as Legend leaned in closer.

“Take care of that moron. Goddess knows, he needs someone to watch out for him.”

The Historian looked up curiously, surprised as he met Legend’s unexpectedly serious gaze.

“Uh, okay. Sure.”

“Good. I may think he’s an idiot captain, but he’s our idiot captain. Think about it, I’ve come to believe you’re the best for him. He seems… happy.” The Historian blushed at the small compliment.

“You can rest assured I’ll protect him no matter what,” The Historian assured, earning a smug smile from Legend. “Ah, there we go! All done!” The Historian showed the hero the stitchwork of the scarf.

“Wow, you’re about on my level. I can hardly tell the repair from the rest of the garment.”

“Only the best for our idiot captain, eh?” The Historian winked as Legend laughed.

=====

“Well? What do you think?” The Historian asked, albeit impatiently as Warriors inspected the scarf with surprised eyes.

“What do I think? I think you’re amazing! It’s perfect! Like it was never torn in the first place!” Warriors exclaimed, overjoyed that his scarf was with him once more. Before he could second-guess himself, he threw the scarf around his and The Historian’s neck as he pulled the smaller man into a tight hug, planting kisses on the man’s forehead.

“Thank you so much. You’ve no idea what this means to me.”

“I think I have an idea at least, if you’re reaction is any indication,” The Historian teased.

“Really, I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“Oh trust me, I’ll think of something,” The Historian snickered, earning a pout from Warriors. “You can’t be humble about this, can you?”

“Nothing in this life come free, hon.”

“Did you just call him ‘hon’?”

The Historian and Warriors turned to see Four and Wind smirking in their direction, while Wild was trying hard to hold back his giggles.

=====

“Ah, it feels good to have my own clothes back. Thank you, Legend.” The hero merely grunted in response to the captain’s appreciation while Warriors finished donning his clothes and armor, finalizing his look by wrapping the scarf securely around his neck.

“Alright everyone, it’s time to go,” Time ordered. Gathering around the elder hero, each man gripped Time’s shoulder as he unleashed the power of Farore’s Wind once more. In a flash of bright green light, the group of heroes vanished.

=====

“That magic spell is handy, Old Man. I’m surprised you haven’t used it more often,” Warriors complimented as they made their way towards the cave entrance they had used to enter the mine previously.

“As I said before, I’m not a big fan of magic, but it comes in handy in a pinch,” the older hero shrugged. As they approached the light of the outside, the sound of blustery wind reached their ears.

“I hope we’re not going to wind up in an ash storm,” groaned Sky.

“We should prepare to mask our faces before we exit the mountain. We’ll probably have to make a run for the portal,” The Historian suggested.

“He’s right. Ready a piece of cloth to shield your face,” Time commanded, prompting the men to use whatever cloth they had in their belongings to protect themselves.

“Ready? GO!”

The group of ten sprinted out of the cave and into the blizzard-like ash storm in search of the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Tome 1 - The Shadow. I will be continuing the story in Tome 2. I anticipate changing up the writing style and cadence a bit. I think I am going to focus Tome 2 on one arc instead of having multiple arcs like Tome 1 had. I hope you all enjoyed this story so far! I will start Tome 2 whenever I have time!


End file.
